Was It All For Nothing!
by charmed-darkangel
Summary: A stranger comes into the Charmed Ones' lives; a friend or foe? What secrets is the stranger hiding? Also, Paige's pregnancy is endangering her life & no one can help when a demon wants to kill her at all costs and the Elders want to meddle, except for the stranger. Is an intervention from the future all that is needed to change what looks like to be the inevitable? FINISHED!
1. Under Attack

**Authors notes: **This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me if you like it or not; and I am open to any suggestions on how to improve my fan-fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed or any of the characters who appeared on TV, however I own the story line and all of the new characters.

**One more thing, The storyline is 6 months after the ultimate battle; Paige is pregnant, Phoebe is married to Coop, Leo is Magic School's headmaster and Billie is the girls friend again though she hadn't fully gained there trust back.**

_P.S. Words in italics are thoughts.

* * *

_

(Scene: Morning: An ally, Paige is fighting with a human looking demon; she seems pretty exhausted since she is pregnant)

**Paige: Oh, come on; This is getting ridiculous!**

(The demon was about to throw an energy ball but stopped)

**Paige: Look buddy! We've been fighting for over 10 minutes now. How about you go to wherever the hell you came from and I'll go home. **

**Demon **(sarcastically)**: Yes, sure! Why don't I get you a cup of coffee and a chair because you seem really exhausted? Or maybe I should give you a ride home! **

**Paige: Now that would've been nice. **

(The demon conjures a fireball and throws it towards her)

**Paige: Fireball! **

(The ball orbs to the wall, he then conjures another one and throw it and she orbs it to the wall again, it happened for about another 10 fire balls. He conjures another ball and throw it but this time instead of the ball orbing to the wall like it always did, it turned into a round piece of orbs, falls to the ground and shatters to million little orbs, which surprises both the demon and Paige)

**Demon: What the hell? **

(Then he looks up)

**Demon: Okay! I believe you now, send in your men. **

**Paige: What? **

(The demon shimmers out)

**Paige: Thanks god! He finally got bored! **

(She was about to orb out but then 4 darklighters and 2 demon dark orb and shimmer in)

**Paige: Oh No! I prefer your other friend alone. **

(She tries to orb out but a demon takes out an amulet out of his shirt and then it produced some kind of red light which went to Paige's orbs and knocked her back on the floor)

**Paige: Not again! Do all of you have this damn amulet? **

**Demon 2: Shut Up! You don't know how long we've planned for this. **

(He summons an energy ball and the other one does the same, and the darklighters summon their arrows and bows. All of them direct what they got towards Paige.)

**Demon 1: Ready…. Set…..FIRE. **

(Everything was released from its owner's hand towards very surprised and exhausted Paige)

* * *

(All the arrows and the energy balls are on their way to Paige, when they are all changed into orbs and disappear, the demons and darklighters don't look surprised, but Paige was. She stands back up)

**Demon 1: Damn it! Go get back up now! **

(Looking at Demon 2, who shimmers out immediately.)

**Paige: Back up! Like you need it! **

(She tries to orb one more time but does not succeed and falls again on the floor, only to see about 10 demons and 4 more darklighters)

_Paige: GOD! It doesn't take that much to kill me; I must be stronger than I thought. _

(Some demons start going forward towards Paige with athames in their hands)

**Demon 1: You idiots! Don't go near! **

(2 demons stopped but the 4 rest continued and suddenly orbs consumed them and exploded.)

**Demon 1: Damn it! I'm tired of this! Attack and May the best kill her. **(A darklighter shoots his arrow which hits Paige in the shoulder, and she instantly falls to the ground and holds her shoulder)

_Paige: Ah... Oh God! I'm so dead, they are too many. _

(An energy ball hits her hand and she cries out in pain. When another ball and arrow were about to hit Paige, it changed direction and went to its senders, who are vanquished. The Demon looks farther in the alley and sees a girl standing. She runs towards them and holds out an athame and stabs 2 darklighters who are vanquished now.)

**Girl: Are you alright? **

(She asks Paige who is on the floor struggling to stay awake when another arrow hits her. More demons start shimmering in. The girl stands up and starts the fight.)

**Girl: Let's have this Party started boys. **(As she used telekinesis to send 3 demons to the wall)

* * *

(Cut to the manor, Kitchen: Piper is feeding Chris and Phoebe is playing with Wyatt on the counter)

**Piper **(baby talking)**: Open your mouth! Show me who the good guy here is. This food is pretty delicious. **(Chris opens his mouth and takes the spoon that Piper has in her hand and he tastes the food, which obviously didn't please him because he threw the spoon on the floor and had a disgusted face)

(Piper picks the spoon and puts it on the counter and puts the empty dish in the sink and picks up Chris and places him next to Wyatt)

**Piper: He ate the whole plate and decided that the last spoon was disgusting. **

**Phoebe **(as she smiles)**: Well it's better than orbing the food like Wyatt used to. **

**Piper: Hey, don't give him any ideas.**

(She picks Chris and Phoebe picks Wyatt and they go and sit in the living room after placing the boys in their play net)

**Wyatt: Mummy...I don't... wanna sit… here .I is older now. **

**Piper: Yeah! How old are you? **

(He starts counting on his fingers, Phoebe and Piper smile at each other)

**Phoebe: Where is Paige by the way? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. **

**Piper: Probably there is traffic or maybe she got stuck at the doctor. **

**Phoebe: Right! It's not like a demon would attack, since they haven't for the last 2 month. **

**Piper: Don't say that! It's jinxed! **

**Phoebe: Yeah! Yeah! You always say that! **

(Orbs start to appear)

**Piper: See?**

(The orbs materialize on the floor into 2 badly hurt persons one is Paige and the other is that girl)

**Piper: Oh my God! Wyatt take Chris and orb to daddy... now! **

(Wyatt orbs out with Chris, Piper and Phoebe go towards Paige who is unconscious and the girl who steps away from Paige and falls to her knees)

**Piper: What happened? Oh my gosh! Paige!**

**Phoebe: Who are you? **

(She asked the girl who has a slim body, has long brown hair and is in her twenties.)

**Girl: Well... I'm Josephine, half whitelighter/half witch! You'd better get someone to heal her because she is really hurt. **

**Phoebe: What? Okay! Coop! **

(Piper sees the girl trying to stand up)

**Piper: You'd better not try to stand or move. You're badly hurt too. **

(She says looking at Josephine who has about 3 darklighter's arrow in her shoulder, scorch marks all over her chest, dust on her face, and her stomach is bleeding)

**Phoebe: Coop! Can you come please! **

(Coop materializes in a pink heart and looks at Phoebe then Paige)

**Coop: Oh my…! What happened? **

(Looking at Paige who has a darklighter's arrow to her stomach and another to her shoulder and has scorch marks on her body)

**Phoebe **(her voice breaking)**: I don't know! Can you just send us any whitelighter? Quickly please. **

(He dematerialize in a heart after seeing tears weld up in Phoebe's and Piper's eyes)

**Piper **(starting to panic)**: Her pulse is really weak... **

(Josephine manages to stand on her knees and then crawls to where Paige is but in much pain, which was shown on her face)

**Phoebe: What are you doing? **

(Josephine ignores her and closes her eyes and places her hand over Paige's wounds after letting Piper remove the arrows, she stays for like 10 seconds and then opens her eyes)

**Josephine: Damn it! I can't heal her! **

(Piper and Phoebe are crying, while Josephine backs away and drop to her back in pain)

**Piper **(Crying even harder)** : Her heart pulse is getting weaker. **

(Paige's face got paler by the second and her sisters were crying when Josephine suddenly had the 'I've got an idea' face)

_**To Be Continued.

* * *

**_

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**P.S: **I corrected almost all the missing brackets.


	2. New Technique

**Authors' notes: **I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this one but please re-read it because I made slight changes, feel free to comment and write your suggestions about any improvements I should make.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own charmed, or any of the characters that appeared on TV; just this storyline and its new characters.

* * *

(Scene: Manor: Living room: continue from before)

**Josphein: Wait a second. I have an idea. …. Can you try and heal her? **

**Phoebe: What? I'm not a whitelighter. **

**Josphein: Well… You can tap into her powers and try to heal her. **

**Phoebe: But I never did that before! Is it even possible? **

**Josphein: Yeah! But you have to really want to do it. **

**Phoebe: Of course I want to… she is my sister and she is pregnant . **

**Piper: Ok! Enough with the chit-chat and try to do it Phoebe. **

**Josphein: Yeah! But you need to concentrate and do it fast! **(Phoebe gets the darklighters' arrows out of Paige's body and closes her eyes and places her hand on Paige's wounds. Josphein looks at herself but behind all the arrows, wounds and dust, her body is starting to fade away. Nobody noticed until the darklighters' arrows dropped to the floor through her now-transparent body .That was when Piper looked up and noticed Josphein condition)

**Piper **(questioning)**: What the heck happened to you? **

**Josphein: Well…There might be a detail that you might haven't quite understood! I'm… affected by the poison since I'm a half whitelighter/half witch. **

**Piper: Well I heard and understood but that doesn't explain why you were transparent and were about to fade away. **

**Josphein: What do you mean by 'were'? **(She looks at herself and sees that she's not transparent anymore and then she looks at Paige and Phoebe)

**Jo: It's working! **

**Piper: What is working? **(She looks at Paige and Phoebe and sees that Phoebe is healing Paige's facial cuts and Paige is starting to regain conscious)

**Phoebe **(happy and excited)**: It worked! **

**Piper **(relieved)**: Paige! You Ok! **(Paige opens her eyes and sees her sisters, she is now resting her head on Phoebe's lap and Piper is next to her on the floor. Josphein is kneeling on the wall for support and she looks pale)

**Paige: What happened? **(She starts to stand and her sisters help her up and help her sit on the couch)

**Piper **(angry)**: You almost died, that is what happened! **

**Phoebe: Easy Piper. **(As Paige seems to feel uneasy)

**Piper: What were you thinking? You almost got yourself and your baby's too. **

**Phoebe: Piper! **

**Paige: You finished? **

**Piper: Yeah! Sorry. **

**Phoebe: Paige tell us what happened! **

**Paige: Well… I was walking out of the hospital but I was really tired, so I decided to orb, so I walked into an alley, when I was orbing out, something knocked me back on the floor. When I looked up I saw a demon holding out an amulet, I tried to orb out again but was knocked again. The demon then started throwing fireballs at me and I started orbing them back but for a reason they never hit him. **

**Phoebe: Then… **

**Paige: We kept going like that for about 10 min, when one fireball turned into a round piece of orbs and fell on the floor instead of orbing back to him. **

**Piper: Orbs to the floor? That's weird. **

**Piper: And then what happened? **

**Paige: That was when he looked up and said that he believed who ever the hell he was talking to and told him to send his men. As he shimmered out, 4 darklighters and 2 demons dark orbed and shimmered in and aimed their arrows and energy balls at me and fired them at me…

* * *

**

(Cut to another Scene: Underworld, demonic cave, 3 demons are standing)

**Demon 1: You idiots! How could you have failed? Everything was well planed and organized. All you had to do was shoot your damn arrows and energy ball at her. **

**Demon 2: We did but they all orbed before hurting her. **

**Demon 1: And haven't I warned you about that happening. **

**Demon 3: You did! And I called back up just like you Mass ask us to. **

**Demon 2: We had the upper hand even after some darklighters died after approaching the witch. **

**Mass **(looking at demon 2)**: I thought I ordered that no one goes near her Lawson **

**Lawson: Ordered them not to but they... **

**Mass: …Didn't fall your orders. Don't let me regret sparing you darklighters and placing you darklighter's leader. What about you demon? Why couldn't you or your pals take her out? **

**Demon 2: We were about to take her out but then some witch came and killed all of the demons and darklighters, even after seriously injuring her ,she kept defending the Charmed one as if her life depended on her living… **

**Mass: Damn it! She followed me. **

**Lawson: know her? **

**Mass: Yeah! She has been following me. **

**Lawson: OK! You want me to prepare my other men? **

**Mass: Yes! **

**Demon 2: What about me? Don't I deserve the award you said you'll give to whoever goes after her? **

**Mass: Yeah! But just a question, how didn't you die like your friends? **

**Demon 2: I went invisible. I couldn't risk the chance of getting killed by that other witch. **

**Mass: Oh you sure deserve a reward! **(He opens his hand and a fireball appears which he throws it on the demon)

**Mass: I hate cowards! Gather your best men! There shall be another attack. **

**Lawson: When? **

**Mass: Soon. **

**Lawson: Yes Sir!

* * *

**

(Cut to another scene: Manor, living room, the charmed ones are sitting, Josphein is standing but fully healed)

**Paige: That's all I can remember! **(They look at Josphein, who appears to be deeply thinking)

**Piper: I guess we owe you a thank you Josphein! After all you saved my sister and unborn niece/nephew. **

**Josphein: What? Don't mention it. And Please call me Jo! **

**Phoebe: So… you're a half whitelighter/half witch. **(Jo nodes)

**Piper: That hybrid is starting to spread. **

**Paige: Yeah as whom, it's just me, your sons and soon to be born baby. **

**Piper: Well that's called spreading. **

**Jo: I am going to go now. I'm glad I could help but don't let it happen again. **(Leo and his kids orb in)

**Piper: Hey honey! **

**Leo: What happened? Coop came to me and told me what he thought happened. You alright Paige? **

**Paige: Yeah. Depending on how you look at it. **(Leo looks at her with a questioning face)

**Piper: Don't ask, she is pregnant! **(Leo looks at Jo )

**Leo: I've been looking for you! Where have you been? **

**Jo: Sorry! But I was BUSY and couldn't come. **

**Leo: Ok! **

**Piper: You know each other? **

**Leo/ Jo: Yes. **(They look at each other and smile)

**Leo: I got to go. Let's go Jo. **

**Jo: Okay! **(She stands beside him and he puts his hand around her shoulder and then they both orb out)

**Paige: Ok that was weird! **

**Phoebe: Yeah! I felt really weird vibes from them but most were friendly and very familiar. **

**Piper: Huh? **

**Paige **(looking at Wyatt)**: Hey Wyatt, had a good time with Daddy? **

**Wyatt: Yup.

* * *

**

(Scene: MagicSchool: Jo and Leo orbed in, Leo went to his desk, he sat down and a paper magically appear in, Jo was about to say something when Leo interrupted)

**Leo: We have got work to do! I have the tenth class exams to correct and then I have a lesson in the ninth grade. **

**Jo: That's all? Really! **

**Leo: really! That's all? **

**Jo: yeah. **

**Leo: Okay then maybe we could meet after I finish. **

**Jo: Sorry but I have other things to do, maybe later. **

**Leo: Okay ! But we need to talk. **

**Jo: yeah! I think I need that after what happened today! **

**Leo: Yeah! Don't forget to tell me all about that too! **(A bell is heard)

**Jo: I have to go. See you later! **

**Leo: OK see ya! **(Jo orbs out, Leo takes some papers from his desk and then wears his robe and heads to class.)

* * *

(Scene: Manor: living room, continued from before)

**Phoebe: There is something that is bugging me! How did Jo manage to kill all those powerful demons and darklighters? **

**Piper: Excuse me! No demon talks in front of the kids. **

**Paige: Wy why don't you and your little bro orb to your room and play a little! **

**Wyatt **(holds his brother's hand)**: Henry comin' later? **

**Paige: Yeah. **(Chris claps his hands and smiles, then he and Wyatt orb out)

**Piper **(looks at Phoebe)**: You were saying… how Jo killed the demons! **

**Phoebe: I mean Paige couldn't take out one without those weird new powers and she's a charmed one **(She looks at Paige)** no offence! **

**Paige: None taken. **

**Phoebe: If Paige couldn't take out one with her powers, how did Jo vanquish more than 20? **

**Piper: Right! And she started to fade away when she was injured although the poison didn't seem to affect her like Paige or Leo or any whitelighter I now, and when I asked her about the fading she reminded me that she was a half witch/half whitelighter, but I think she was just avoiding my question!**

**Paige: We should ask Leo when he comes back, he seems to know her! **

**Phoebe: Yeah! **

**Paige: Ok! I'll go get Henry, and change this outfit. **

**Piper: I'm gonna get the kids ready and change and prepare dinner. **

**Phoebe: I'm going to the condo change and get Coop. **

**Piper: I hope Leo makes it on time to the dinner. **(Paige smiles and orbs out, Phoebe heads for the door and Piper climbs the stares)


	3. Illusions

**Author's note: I've changed a little bit in the story line, so please re-read the chapters before to know them; the biggest change is that I changed the name of Jill into Josephine (Jo). Sorry but I had a story in my mind but I thought it would be better if split into two stories. Hope you like this chapter and the one before. Thanks for who ever reviewed and for the nice guesses but I won't deny or confirm anything. Please review after reading, so that I know if I should continue the story or not, and if you have any improvements or ideas you have on mind please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; otherwise it would not have been canceled.

* * *

**

(Scene: Cave: Jo is fighting with 3 demons, she blocks one's hand and deflects an energy ball heading to her to the demon who was trying to hit her, he screams as he burns and is vanquished; an athame orbs into her hand and she hits him in his stomach, and he burns into flames, a fireball hits her in the back and she falls to the ground.)

**Jo **(in pain while looking at her back)**: Damn! **(She stands up and throws the demon with telekinesis to the wall and orbs her athame to his stomach and he is engulfed by flames and is vanquished. She starts to look around the cave and searching for other demons)

**Jo: That's al….**(A demon shimmers in with yellow shimmers, he has claws, a glowing tattoo on his neck and is in a demonic form and looks at her for a second and then throws thorns at her but she ducks and try to deflect the thorns but it didn't work and she is hit by one in her shoulder.)

**Jo: Damn! **(She orbs her athame to her hand and charges at the demon, as she come closer he doesn't move until she is an inch away from him and about to stab him, when he lifts up his claw and it his her in the stomach, he holds her by the collar and pushes his claw more, Jo gives a faint gasp and her eyes widen and are filled with tears as the demon pushes his claws more and then drops her to the floor and walks to pick up her athame and moves closer to her and kneels beside her and was about to stab her. She looks up to see the demon in his human form, no claws or glowing tattoo any more.)

(When the demon sees a potion heading for him, he shimmers out with the athame in his hand. We see that one who threw the potion is Leo; he shouts some weird Latin words while stretching both of his hands to his sided, we see he has a cut on his shoulder and some dust on his face and his shirt is cut. The cave now transfers into a room with 2 black walls and 2 bright white walls, a bright white ceiling and black floor which Jo is laying on unconscious. Leo then runs to her side and places her head on his lap and tries to wake her up)

**Leo: Jo! Jo! Come On wake up please! Come on please!**(Jo starts to regain conscious, but her vision is blur, she squeezes her eyes couple of times before it went straight again, she looks at Leo)

**Leo: Hey! You OK? **

**Jo **(in much pain)**: No! That thing … hurts…like…hell. **(Leo notices that she is breathing with difficulties)

**Leo: Sorry I couldn't shut it earlier but I was battling with the other demons and it's pretty hard without any powers. **(Jo laughs but even laughing seems to hurt her, so she just smiles)

**Leo: You think you have enough strength to orb us to the Manor, so maybe Paige can heal you. **

**Jo: Maybe… but we'll… have to stop…a couple of times. **(Jo smiles and Leo smiles back and holds her hand and they orb out)

* * *

(Scene Mitchell's condo, Paige is lying on the couch watching TV and eating chips, she is flicking through the channels until she finds Buffy showing, it's a scene where Buffy is fighting with many vampires and then she kills them all)

**Paige: Ha! She makes it look really easy… When it's nothing but… **(She continues flicking through the channels, but soon enough yawns as she starts falling asleep)

_**Dream: **_

_(The alley where she was attacked before and she is on the floor hurt, Jo is there fighting with demons but there is something familiar about her, it's like they are connected or something, she looks really familiar, the way she sends the demons telekinetically to the wall, the athame orbing into her hand and the way she stabs the demons with passion and precision) _

_**Paige **__(to herself)__**: God that looks familiar. **__(Suddenly a demon dark orbs in with an athame in his hand and he goes towards Paige) _

_**Paige **__(to herself)__**: Not again. **__(He is now kneeling beside her and raises the athame and stabs Paige, her eyes widen and then behind her pain she notices Jo still fighting the demons but now she is hurt because a demon just stabbed her but behind that she is starting to fade away and she had a sad face) _

_**End of Dream**_

(Paige wakes up with a gasp, and sits up with a frightened face that is when we see Henry running to her with a concerned look)

**Henry: Paige calm down **(He sees that she is sweating and tears weld up in her eyes and she is breathing heavily)

**Henry: Calm down, nothing is gonna happen to you, I am here. **(Paige's breathe starting to calm down and she rest her head back on the couch and closes her eyes and starts breathing slowly)

**Henry: So what happened? **(She opens her eyes)

**Paige: I don't know, I guess I fell asleep! **(She is obviously lying and Henry knew that and something made him angrier)

**Henry: Damn it Paige! You've been in the same state for over 2 months now, you wake up suddenly gasping for air, your heart pulse really fast and you always tell me that it's nothing but I know it's not, and it's not good for your health or the baby's. And I didn't even tell your sisters but I guess I should because they can help you. **(Paige has a surprised look)

**Paige: What? Henry it's nothing and you just worry so much and you will get my sisters worry for nothing too. **

**Henry: Paige! You don't see it from my prospective! When your sleeping it's like you're fighting, pain is shown all over your face until you wake up. And this doesn't look nothing to me! SO I AM GOING TO TELL PIPER! **

**Paige **(angry)**: Henry I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you aren't thinking straight! **(She hears someone call her a charge maybe or something)

**Paige: I gotta go, someone needs me. **( She stands up, goes to get her jacket and orbs out)

**Henry: Screw this! **(He goes over to the phone and picks it up and dials a number and waits)

**Henry: Hi Piper! It's Henry!... Fine! Yeah! How is Leo and the boys?... OK!... Piper there is something I need to talk to you about… It's about Paige….. No she's alright, I think…. Look, I can't talk about it on the phone, I don't want Paige to find out either…Do you mind if I stop by and maybe we could talk….. Ok I'll get dressed and come asap….Bye

* * *

**

(Scene: Manor, living room, Piper is sitting on a chair and she just ended the phone call with Henry, Her eyes are puzzled)

_**Piper **__(to herself)__** : What could possibly be wrong with Paige?**_(her thoughts are cut off by crashing voice upstairs, she runs to the attic and enters it)

* * *

(Scene: attic, Leo is on the floor with Jo's head on his lap and beside them is a crashed lamp and desk. Piper notices Leo's cuts and Jo's bleeding, she runs to them and kneels beside them)

**Piper: What happened? I thought you were at magic school. **

**Leo: I was but…. There is no time for this now…. I have to get to Paige. **(He starts yelling )

**Leo: Paige! Paige! Paige come on we need some healing here. **(Piper looks at how concerned her husband is and how tears are welding in his eyes)

**Piper: Paige! Get your ass right here wherever you ar…**(She is cut off by Paige appearing in white orbs and she seems exhausted, she looks at Piper and then at Leo and then to Jo)

_**Paige (to herself):**__ Oh my god! What the hell is going on with me?_

(She was cut off by Leo shouting at her)

**Leo: Paige…. What are you waiting for? Heal her now! **(Paige hesitates and then goes towards unconscious Jo)

**Paige: What happened? **(She asked a question that she thinks she already knew the answer)

_**Paige **__(to herself)__**:**__ I must make sure!_ ( She is now healing Jo and Leo has a relieved face now that Jo's wounds are starting to heal. As soon as her wounds were healed she jolts up with a gasp and a heavy breath and looks around her as she feels someone grabbing her from the shoulders and laying her head back on a lap, it was Leo she realized and calmed down)

**Leo: You're Ok! Calm down. **(Her breathing is starting to get back to normal)

**Piper: Paige, heal Leo! **

**Leo: I don't need….. **(But Paige already started healing his facial cuts and then the cut on his shoulders and then she sits back on the floor)

**Paige: Umm.. What happened? **

**Leo (starting to feel uneasy): Nothing… important. **

**Paige: Yeah that's why I could hear you calls from everywhere in San Francisco! **

**Jo: Oh sorry about that I couldn't hold my orbs for so long, I was too weak… **

**Piper: And now you're not! **(Jo immediately knew what Piper meant and she sat up right and knelt on the wall behind her for support, Leo looked at her and had a smile on his face)

**Piper: So what happened! **

**Leo: Nothing…. We were practicing and Jo couldn't dodge an athame that hit her. That's all! **

**Piper: Right! Number one you are such a bad liar, number 2 no athame could do a wound looking like that, unless it is with 4 blades which isn't possible. And why were you practicing? **

**Leo: umm.. For Jo, she's new at this stuff…. And I was helping her out and it was an athame that caused this, right? **(He looks at Jo for support)

**Jo: Oh.. Yeah! That's right! **

**Piper: If you are new at this, how could you have beaten 20 demons yesterday? **

**Jo: Um…. Practice makes perfect **(she said innocently while looking at Leo)

**Piper: Right! Paige! **(She says looking at Paige who seems to be in another world and thinking about something)

**Piper: Paige! **(Paige looks alarmed)

**Paige: Yes.. What? **

**Piper: Why don't you go get Phoebe? **

**Paige: Why? **

**Piper: You'll know later! **(Paige orbs out, as soon as she does a bell ringing is heard)

**Piper: That must be Henry! I'm gonna go talk to him. You both stay here until I come back. **

**Leo: Why? **

**Piper: Because I said so. **(With that she left the attic and headed down stairs)

**Leo: That was close! **

**Jo: You think! You've always been such a bad liar. **

**Leo: Well I have been practically been a whitelighter for almost my entire life and I hadn't had to lie. **

**Jo: Anyway! I think Piper is on to us! **

**Leo: What? No! She can't be! **

**Jo: She is asking too many questions that neither of us can answer! **

_**To Be continued

* * *

**_

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. A Secret Revealed

**Author's notes: **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and will enjoy this one! About the suggestion to turn the story into story format, I'm really thinking it through! But do you think it's a good idea or this one is better! Ok please everyone review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not …. Repeat not… own Charmed. Although it is on top of my wish list!

_**P.S:**__Words written in italics are either dreams or thoughts.

* * *

_

(Scene: Phoebe's condo: Phoebe is typing on her laptop when Paige suddenly orbs in, which gave Phoebe a fright)

**Phoebe: Paige? **(Putting her hands on her heart while Paige only smiles)

**Paige: I've done this for zillion times and you still get frightened! **

**Phoebe: Well ya! Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here! **

**Paige: Well Piper kind of needs ya at home! **

**Phoebe: Why? Is there anything wrong? Did a demon attacked or something? **

**Paige: Not specifically but Jo and Leo were hurt for some insane reason! **

**Phoebe: What? Wasn't Leo supposed to be in magic school or something? And what are they both doing together… again! Piper must be pissed off! **

**Paige: **_Mhmm_** I dunno! Anyway, she still needs you to come. **

**Phoebe: Ok then! Well let me get dressed and print my column so I can drop it off at work! This is gonna take a while; you'd better lay down a bit! (Seeing how exhausted Paige must be) **

(Phoebe enters her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. Paige lies down on the couch, she flicks some pages of a magazine she is now holding but she doesn't find it interesting, so she puts it on the table and lies back down and closes her eyes and after 2 minutes she falls asleep and starts dreaming)

* * *

(Cut to the manor, Piper and Henry are talking)

**Piper: …What dreams? **

**Henry: I don't know…. I don't even if they were dreams or what… But I assumed that because it only happens to her when she's sleeping. **

**Piper: What happens to her? **

**Henry: It's just… when she is sleeping, it's like she is in pain, she shivers and shakes, and then wakes up frightened and gasping for air… **

**Piper: Maybe it's nothing… Maybe they are just nightmares or something… **

**Henry **(interrupting)**: But for 2 whole months Piper!... **

**Piper **(interrupting angrily)**: Two whole months! And you didn't bother telling us. **

**Henry: I… though it was nothing until… last month… when she started… to bleed suddenly while she is asleep **(Piper raises an eyebrow)** like wounds and gashes appeared on her wrist, stomach, shoulder as if she was battling in her sleep… or something! **

**Piper **(really pissed off)**: What! Henry how could you possibly not tell us, if it was that serious? I mean gasping for air was nothing but wounds in her sleep is definitely something! **

**Henry: Well! I talked to her and she denied it and told me it was nothing but I am afraid that it will affect both her and the baby, and not in a good way. **

**Piper: Oh my god! You mean the couple of wounds she appeared with them for the last month weren't as a result of demonic battles. **

**Henry: Well not all! But you'll have to talk to her. **

**Piper:I'll talk to her when she comes back but after I tell Phoebe first. But I still can't believe that you'd …

* * *

**

_**Cut to Paige's Dream: **_

_(Paige is fighting a demon, she stabs him but nothing happens to him and his wound heal magically, then he shimmers out, she looks around to see Jo fighting a demon and one stabs her with his claws into her stomach and drops her to the floor and then the demon shimmer out. Paige runs to Jo's side to heal her but it isn't working. Paige starts to panic and tries to heal her again when the same demon from before shimmers in behind her, she turns around but before she can do anything he shoots her with an arrow into her shoulder, she cries out in pain and is swinging between conscious and unconscious states) _

_**Reality: **_

(Coop runs to Paige's side when he sees her starting to bleed , he starts shaking her to wake up but she doesn't)

**Coop **(yelling)**: Phoebe! Phoebe come here right now! **(Phoebe opens the door)

**Phoebe: Hey honey! I didn't know you were ho.. **(she sees Paige)**..me. **(She runs to them, and has a worried expression on her face)

**Phoebe: What happened? **

**Coop: I dunno! I teleported in and found her asleep, but as soon as I went to the fridge and came back…. She yelled a faint cry and started bleeding. **

**Phoebe: How could this even be possible? Anyway she needs some healing! **

**Coop: Right! Let's take her to magic school, we'll definitely find someone there to heal her. **

**Phoebe: Ok! Let's go! **(She holds his hand and he puts his other hand on Paige and they teleport out with a pink heart)

* * *

(Scene: Manor, living room, Piper and Henry are still talking)

**Henry: Anyway Thanks Piper! I really appreciate it! **

**Piper: Anytime! Just don't hide anything from us again! **

**Henry: Ok I have to go to work! Say hi to Leo and the kids! **

**Piper: Ok! Bye. **(Henry leaves, Piper has a concerned look, she goes upstairs to the attic)

* * *

(Attic: Jo and Leo are talking)

**Jo: I can't believe that lame illusion demon almost took me out. **

**Leo: Well that's the catch about the illusion room, demons are illusions but there powers on someone aren't. **

**Jo: Ya! There has always been a catch! **(Leo laughs and Jo smiles. Piper enters the attic)

**Piper: What are you laughing about! **

**Leo **(stops laughing)**: Nothing! **

**Piper: Really! **

**Leo: YA! **

**Jo: So can we go now because…**( In a swirl of wind and smoke Phoebe appears)

**Phoebe: Hi! Piper I need to talk to you!**(She have a concerned look on her face)

**Piper: OK!Where's Paige? **

**Phoebe: With Coop! **

**Piper: Where with Coop? **

**Phoebe: Well that's what I came to talk to you about! He took her to the elders… **

**Piper: What? Why? **

**Phoebe: Because we couldn't find anyone one at magic school to heal her. **

**Piper: What happened? **(Jo starts to fade away and becomes non-corpreal)

**Leo **(whispering so that piper doesn't hear him but she does)**: What happened to you? **

**Jo **(whispering)**: I dunno! **

**Piper: Break it off you two! **

**Phoebe: What happened to you? **

**Jo:** _Again with that subject_** I dunno!**

**Piper: Well I think you do! **

**Phoebe: Come on spill your guts! **

**Leo: Don't! Don't push it! **

**Piper: So there is something! **

**Phoebe: I guess we'll just have to use the truth spell. **

**Leo/Jo: NO! **

**Piper: Why not! **

**Jo: Because there are somethings you shouldn't know! **

**Phoebe: About? **

**Jo: About…. **(Leo shakes his head)**…. About the future! **

**Piper: What? What do you mean? **

**Jo: I'm from the future! And I came to change it! **

(Coop and Paige appear in a pink heart and Jo orbs out)

**Piper: Did she just say the future?

* * *

**

**A/N: Just before you let your fingers do the flipping, let them do the clicking and review. **


	5. Another Secret Revealed

**Author's notes: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and thanks for everyone that reviewed! But no one answered my question, which is: should I keep the story in this form or change it into story form! Please review and answer my question.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed; otherwise I would have been the happiest person on earth.**

**P.S: **_Words written in italics are either telepathy, thoughts, dream, or someone just talking to him/herself without being heard by the others.

* * *

_

(Scene: Manor, attic, continue from before: Paige and Coop just materialized in a pink heart and Jo orbed out)

**Piper: Did she just say the future? **

**Phoebe **(looks at Piper)**: Yeah. **(She then looks at Paige who is now sitting on the couch, and Coop is standing beside her concerned)

**Piper **(looking at Leo)**: We are going to have some serious talk…. But later! **(She then looks at Paige who looked very pale)

**Phoebe: Oh Paige you scared me, thank God you're okay!**

**Piper: But why don't you look okay? **(Paige doesn't look at them; she just keeps staring at the floor)

**Phoebe: Coop what happened to here? **

**Coop: I think she'd better tell you this.**

**Piper: Paige! Paige! **(Then she yells)** PAAIIGGEE! **(Paige then looked at Piper)

**Paige: What? What?**

**Piper: What's wrong with you?**

**Paige: **_Stupid elders, who do they think they are?_ **Nothing…. It's just that…. The elders are considering clipping my wings….Although I still haven't found out how because it is half of whom I am, something that I was born with not GRANTED. **(Phoebe and Piper look shocked)

**Piper: Clip your wings! Why?**

_Paige:_ _What should I tell them, I mean I can't really tell them without elaborating! _

**Phoebe: Paige why are they considering that!**

**Paige: I…. **_hmmm._**.. They…. Are just stupid! **

**Coop: No they aren't! I mean ya they can be stupid about some things but I don't think they are this time! **

_Paige (telepathically to Coop): Coop… Don't._

_Coop (telepathically to Paige): I'm sorry but it is for your own good!_

**Coop: Did we just talk telepathically? **

**Phoebe: Will one of you tell us what is going on? **

(Coop sees that Paige hesitated and didn't talk)

**Coop: Apparently this isn't the first time they healed Paige!**

**Piper: What? **(She looks angrily at Paige) **When were you planning on telling us that?**

_Paige:I don't know… maybe never!_

**Phoebe: Well that doesn't explain why they are considering clipping her wings.**

**Coop: They see that her whitelighter side is risking her life, as she is badly affected by any darklighter's arrow and that is putting her life and her baby's into danger!**

**Phoebe: Oh! I just don't get one more thing, how did you get the wound in the first place?**

**Paige: **_Oh no! Not that question please! _**I don't know, I guess a demon …!**

**Coop: There was no demon; I was the only one in the room!**

**Piper: Leo, Coop why don't you….? **(She points with her head to the door)

**Coop: Right! Let's go to magic school!**

**Piper: Take the kids with you please! **(Leo nodded and left the attic with Coop)

**Piper: Paige what's going on with you?**

**Paige: What do you mean?**

**Piper: I talked to Henry by the way and he told me what was happening to you!**

**Paige: **_That…_

**Phoebe: Which is!**

**Piper: He said…. **(Paige interrupted angrily)

**Paige: … the stupidest things ever and worried you for nothing!**

**Piper: That's not nothing.**

**Paige: Well! It is for me! You'd better worry about that JO from the future! **(And she regretted saying the last words)

**Piper: How did you know she is from the future? She just told us moments ago!**

**Paige: **_How the heck did I know she is from the future?_ **She is from the future?**

**Phoebe: Paige are you out of your mind, you just said that!**

**Paige: I think I am losing my mind!**

**Piper: Huh!**

**Phoebe: How are you losing your mind exactly?**

**Paige: Well I guess what Henry told Piper wasn't nothing after all!**

**Phoebe: What did Henry tell you Piper?**

**Piper: He said that she has been having those dreams…

* * *

**

(Scene: Magic School, Leo and Coop just materialized into the great lobby with Wyatt and Chris. They see Jo on the floor hurt with a wound on her stomach and bleeding. Leo runs to her)

**Coop: I am gonna put the kids in the nursery and come back. **(He takes Wyatt's hand and with Chris in his arms he dematerializes)

**Leo: Jo! What happened? Are you Ok? Where is everyone?**

**Jo **(in pain)**: Demon… Demon I was fighting earlier …. He attacked!**

**Leo: What? The illusion demon? **(Jo nods)** How? Isn't he supposed to be an illusion that appeared and disappeared when the spell was casted?**

**Jo: I don't know! But he looked… pretty real to me.**

**Leo: I've got to get everyone out of here.**

**Jo: Three students died and the rest got away through the door you showed me earlier.**

**Leo: Thank God! What about … Did you just say that 3 students died? (Jo nods)**

**Leo **(starting to panic)**: Oh my God! The kids… I got to go warn Coop! **(He stands and runs away leaving Jo hurt on the floor)

**Jo **(in much pain than before)**: But what about … me! God! That hurts! **(She manages to stand up after many attempts, she goes near the wall and leans on it; she then takes a deep breath and orbs out)

* * *

(Scene: Manor, attic, the girls are still talking)

**Phoebe: So what do you think these dreams are? Premonitions?**

**Paige: I don't know but they aren't my powers as well as telepathy!**

**Piper: You think they are your baby's powers?**

**Paige: ya! How else do you explain me having premonitions?**

**Phoebe: But I don't think they are premonitions because mine are usually about something that happened or will happen, but from what you are saying, your visions are complicated, they just resemble something not the scene its self.**

**Piper: Wow Paige! You have a pretty powerful baby!**

**Paige: I guess that's why the elders were concerned about his/her safety!**

**Phoebe: Ya! But still… it is really silly that if your life was risked again that they'd clip your wings.**

**Paige: What ever hat means!**

**Piper: Yeah but why didn't you tell us?**

**Paige: I didn't want to worry you guys! **_Well the real reason I can't say and I can't say why I can't say! God! If you saw what I saw you wouldn't wanna tell it to anyone even yourself!_

**Phoebe: Ya and you've done a really good job with that! **(Paige smiles but only because of the mockery of the words)

**Paige: So Jo is from the future! Didn't we change it already? **(She smiles)

**Piper: A couple of times but who is counting!**

**Phoebe: Ya but we gain experience over time!**

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**Phoebe: I figured out who Jo is! I can't believe you didn't!**

**Piper: So who is she?**

**Phoebe: Think about it, she came from the future to change it, and disappeared whenever Paige is about to die! And is a half whitelighter/ half witch!**

**Paige: So… **

**Phoebe **(looking at Paige excited)**: She is my future niece! **

**Paige: Your future what?**

**Piper: Oh my God! She's right! She's your daughter Paige! **(Piper said excited)

**Phoebe: This is so exciting! But why aren't you excited?**

**Paige: Because she is in the past! That means something is terribly wrong with the future! **_I can't imagine less, if what I saw happens!_

**Piper: Right! But whatever it is…it doesn't have to do with Wyatt turning evil because Chris already changed that!**

**Phoebe: Ya! So when do we confront her?**

**Paige: How about never!**

**Phoebe: What? Why?**

**Piper: She's right!**

**Phoebe: But why?**

**Piper: Because she did a lot trying to protect her secret… **(Phoebe was about to protest)

**Paige: Even if not enough! Technically it was my fault she disappeared a couple of times and led to revealing her cover!**

**Piper: I think she will be able to do her job right if no emotions were involved!**

**Phoebe: So we just act as if we don't know?**

**Piper/Paige: Yes!**

**Piper: But without the stress that we would have given her! Like we did to Chris in the beginning! **

**Phoebe: You two are party spoilers, you know that?**

**Paige/Piper: Yes!**

**Phoebe: Don't we teach our children anything in the future?**

**Piper: Why?**

**Phoebe: Because I am beginning to think that going to the past is there 911 call in the future!**

(Paige and Piper laugh, but there laughs are cut off by Jo orbing in and falling to the floor; Phoebe runs to her)

**Phoebe: What happened? **(Looking worried at her)

**Jo: You'd better go to magic school or else you'll lose it **(then she looks at Piper and Phoebe)** again. **

**T.B.C

* * *

**

Liked the chapter or not? Please submit your reviews! It wouldn't take much time ;)


	6. Magic School

**Authors' notes: Hi everyone… again! Sorry for the delay but I'm only able to update on a weekly base –studying and stuff. I am also sorry for some brackets missing but it's not my fault. Hope you enjoyed the story so far –though I admit it isn't very good - but please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve it. Special thanks to anyone who reads the story and especially those who reviewed . Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time writing this disclaimer.**

**P.S: **_Words in italics are thoughts, telepathy, or some one mumbling something to her/himself.

* * *

_

(Scene Manor, attic: Paige just finished healing Jo and she now stands up beside her sisters while Jo is still on the floor recovering)

**Phoebe: So what exactly happened? **(Looking at Jo worried)

**Jo: I don't know… I just orbed into Magic School and found a kid dead on the ground, I ran towards him but before I could reach him, a demon shimmered in and … stabbed me…**

**Piper: Help me out with something here… actually two things… I thought no one could die in magic school.**

**Jo: That spell was broken when demons took over… you know with Billie (Piper nods)… well she protected magic school against you; when you reversed that spell you kinda… made some side effects appeared.**

**Paige: What do you mean by that?**

**Jo: Well… instead of no one –people with souls- dieing on magic school grounds… it is now only a demon with a soul that wouldn't die on its grounds… a bit collection between demons and mortals.**

**Phoebe: Right… so how do you know all of this? **(She saw Jo becoming uneasy with that question and Piper raises her eyebrow as if knowing what Phoebe is trying to do.)

**Jo: Well… I… I studied in magic school… and learned a lot about its history.**

**Piper: One more thing… How did a demon enter magic school? I think we casted the spell specifically for that! **

**Jo: I kinda… sort of… let the demon in! **(She said and closed her eyes preparing for Piper to yell)

**Piper: You did what! You let a demon into magic school! Are you out of your freaking mind?**

**Jo: Well… I didn't mean to…**_at least this time I didn't_**. **(She said hesitantly)

**Paige: This is completely irresponsible from your side… and you did it without supervision and you lead to the death of a kid!**

**Jo: Three actually…but…**

**Phoebe: 3… 3 kids… are you out of your mind? Don't you care about them? They were innocents.**

**Jo **(angrily and almost shouting)**: I know and I care but I have other stuff to worry about other than the death of innocents. **(This totally provoked Piper)

**Piper: You have more important things to worry about! Like what?**

**Jo: Like saving the freaking future from… **(She realized that she was about to say her secret)

**Paige: From what! **(Jo looked to the floor almost crying, Phoebe saw that and it tore her heart to see her like that, although it didn't seem to make Paige, it just made Paige wonder; Phoebe was surprised to Paige's attitude but decided to let it go for later)

**Jo: Any way! We have to save magic school and your kids… **(She said looking at Piper)

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**Jo: Last time I was there, Leo was trying to get the kids out…**

**Piper: Oh God! The kids! If anything happened to them, I'm gonna blow your ass back to the future. **(Jo seemed like she didn't care because she knew Piper wouldn't do that)

**Paige **(looking at Piper while raising an eyebrow)**: Excuse me! **(Jo raised an eyebrow not understanding what is happening)

**Piper **(understanding what Paige meant)**: Well… not literally! **

**Phoebe: Okay people let's go save magic school! **

**Piper: Okay. **(She looks at Jo)** Do you know what the demon looks like so we can find it in the book of shadows?**

**Jo: Yes… but you won't find it in the book.**

**Piper: Why? Did you conjure him from the future? **(She said sarcastically)

**Jo: Kind of… **(Piper looks angrily at her as if she was gonna blow her up)

**Phoebe: Does Leo know about this? **

**Jo: **_What do I say? I don't wanna get him in trouble! _**No! **(Paige looked at her)

**Paige: You're lying! I know that! **(Jo looked to her side as if trying to remember something)

**Phoebe: Earth to Jo! Let's go! **(Jo orbed out and soon afterwards Paige, Piper, and Phoebe followed)

* * *

(Scene: Magic school, main lobby, the scene is different from before. Now there are some scorch marks spread and some tables are knocked. Jo and the sisters are walking through the lobby trying to find either the demon or Leo.)

**Piper: This is your entire fault Jo!**

**Phoebe: Can't you just sense them?**

**Jo/Paige: I'll try! **(Piper look at Phoebe and shrugs her shoulders)

**Jo/Paige: I found something! **(Piper rolls her eyes)

**Phoebe: What did you find?**

**Jo/Paige: Wyatt! **(She says the same time as Paige says again)

**Piper: Will you two get a room?**

**Phoebe: Where is Wyatt?**

**Jo/Paige: In Leo's office! **(Paige rolls her eyes getting tired of that)

**Phoebe: Will only one of you speak?**

**Jo/Paige: Which one? **(Piper gives a suspicious look at Jo)

**Piper: Well… Paige since she is the older and your m… **(Paige and Phoebe's eyes widen)

**Jo: What?**

**Piper: … and you're m... Making trouble! **

**Jo: Is that the best you can come up with? **(She said trying to provoke Piper, and she succeeded)

**Piper **(pissed off)**: Let's find Wyatt or it won't be a good day for you!**( Pointing her finger at Jo)

(Suddenly Jo held her hand to her now bleeding stomach and fell to her knees, Paige immediately ran to her side trying to heal her)

**T.B.C

* * *

**

**Sorry I know it's short but I hadn't had time and couldn't leave you with nothing. **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Provoking, Defeat and the Return

**Authors' notes: Sorry for keeping you waiting ! Hope you like the story so far! Thanks for every one who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed and unfortunately.**

**P.S: **_Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition or telepathy.

* * *

_

(Scene Magic School, continue from before. Paige is kneeling beside Jo)

**Paige: Don't move, okay? **(Jo nods in pain and Paige heals her; she and Paige then stand)

**Phoebe: No offence Piper! But why the hell did you do that for?**

**Piper **(innocently)**: That wasn't me.**

**Jo **(angrily)**: Then who the heck was it?**

**Paige: It wasn't her.**

**Phoebe: Who then? **(Paige tries to focus and then she looks around the room)

**Paige: There's a de…. **(They then see Wyatt, Chris, Leo and Coop orb and teleport in)**…mon.**

**Piper **(holds Chris from his father)**: Thanks God you're Okay! What happened to you?**

**Leo: Nothing… we hid in my office –since it is cloaked- until Wyatt sensed you're here and we came.**

**Piper: Good boy Wyatt! Now Leo did you know that Missy here **(Pointing at Jo)** brought the demon in the school?**

**Jo: Hey! I didn't intentionally bring in the demon this time, he just appeared.**

**Leo: I…**_Did she tell them I know or not? _**I… I kinda did know **(Piper and Phoebe's eyes widened)**.**

**Phoebe: You knew? And you just allowed it to happen? Isn't that against the rules?**

**Leo **(angrily)**: Screw the rules **(Piper seems surprised by Leo's answer)

**Piper: Excuse me? But did you say screw the rules? 3 innocent kids died Leo… because SHE let a demon in.**

**Jo: I didn't let the demon in… I swear.**

**Phoebe: And we are supposed to believe you? **(Jo looked offended)

**Leo **(angrily defending Jo)**: She said she didn't and that is enough. How would she know that the demon was still in magic school? Last time we saw him, he just shimmered out and we supposed that he was gone.**

**Piper: How is a demon gone when he shimmers, he must've hidden. You both should've known that.**

**Jo: How are we supposed to know that… he's not real anyway.**

**Paige **(who didn't participate in the whole conversation and seemed to be thinking about something)**: What do you mean he's not real?**

**Jo **(she looks at Leo who shakes his head)**: Nothing.**

**Piper: Answer the lady's question!**

**Jo: I said it is nothing… look you guys have to just trust me. **_Whoa that was weird!_

**Phoebe: Why should we? We don't even know you! **

**Piper: And you haven't proven to us that you're worth the trust.**

**Phoebe: All what you proved is that you are completely irresponsible and you led to the death of 3 students as a result. **(Jo's face became very red and she was angry)

**Jo **(angrily)**: Not worth THE TRUST? IRRESPONSIBLE? The only prove you need is that I risked my life and came from the FUTURE to change it.**

**Paige: **_Whoa she's hiding something big._**Ya! You haven't even told us what you came to change! **

**Piper: Ya! Maybe the future is good and you came to change it to the worse.**

**Phoebe: Maybe you're evil… And we wouldn't know because you're from THE FUTURE. **

**Jo **(angrily)**: You wouldn't know anyway considering you're ….. **(She managed to calm down before revealing her secrets)

(Paige's eyes widen)**: Oh my God! **_She's… She's going to …_**She… She's…**

**Jo **(cutting her off quickly)**: Hey! Just because you have telepathic powers that doesn't give you the right to read my mind.**

**Paige: It wasn't intentionally… and I don't have any control over those powers.**

**Leo: You guys can you drop that subject and let's focus on … **(He's cut off by Jo holding her head in pain and falling to her knees and then she is thrown to a wall and falling on a table crashing it by an invisible force)**... What the..?**

**Jo: God… **(She sits on her knees while her arm is injured, holds her head in pain and screams, whispers are being heard in her head).

**Invisible Voices in Jo's head only: **_You're not gonna make it. You're not gonna save them. You're gonna fail again._

**(**Jo kneels on the wall for support and keeps rubbing her head. Phoebe goes to her side but gets thrown away before she reaches her. Piper helps her up)

**Piper: You okay Pheebs? **(Phoebe nods her head)

**Phoebe: What the hell was that?**

**Piper: I don't know but it's not good! **(Looking at Jo who is still holding her head in pain)

**Invisible whisper in Jo's head: **_You're the reason they are all dead. Everyone in the future is suffered because of you. You're the reason._

**Jo **(shouting)**: Nooooooo! It isn't… **(The whispers are getting louder)

**Voices in Jo's head: **_Think about it… why did your sister die in the first place? _

**Paige: You have a sister? **(Looking at Jo obviously hearing the Voices telepathically)

**Jo **(in pain and now crying)**: It wasn't me… It was…**

**Voices in Jo's head **(interrupting her)**:** _Was the demon stronger?_

**Piper: What's going on?**

**Leo: I don't know**

**Jo **(yelling and holding her head in pain)**: He had a good plan!**

**Voices in Jo's head: **_But it wasn't meant for her, was it?_

**Jo **(starting to get defeated)**: No, but I… **(Whispers are still being heard by Jo)

**Voices in Jo's head: **_And if it wasn't for the lame potion that you did, she would've still been alive, right?_

**Jo: But…**

**Voices in Jo's head: **_Right?_

**Jo: I…**

**Voices in Jo's head **(yelling)**: **_Answer the damn question!_

**Jo **(she stands up finally defeated, so she is now yelling -while looking around her searching for the voice)**: Yes! I'm the freakin' reason my sister is dead (**_The whispers disappear_

**Jo **(falling on her knee and burying her face into her hands, sobbing)**: It should've been me! It should've been me.**

**Paige **(going to her side and pats her on the back)**: Honey! Calm down!**

**Jo **(losing all hopes)**: I'm the reason she's dead!**

**A voice visible to every one: **_Yes you are_**! **(The illusion demon –from before- suddenly materializes and holds his hand towards –a still sobbing- Jo and red lights start emitting from her towards his hand; When he finishes, his whole body shines purplish-black and then stops. He takes a deep breath)

**Demon** (looking at his hands and then to his arms.)**: Ah… It's good to be back.**

**Piper: Yeah but not for a long time (**He looks at her and she flicks her hand trying to blast him, but he only takes a step back; She tries it again but it doesn't affect him this time).

**Demon **(with a smirk on his face):** No! No! You think any demon from the future, especially as powerful as I am, would be affected by your powers **(pointing at the charmed ones)

**T.B.C

* * *

**

**I know the chapter is shorter than usual but I was so busy studying….**

**Plz review and tell me what do you think!**


	8. Apparently not

**Author's notes: Sorry for keeping you waiting! I'm really optimistic about the story, it is turning out better than I imagined- of course thanks for the reviews, they really cheered me up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed… otherwise I would be the happiest person in the world.**

_**P.S. **__Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition or telepathy.

* * *

_

(Scene: Magic School continue from before, Leo, Coop and the kids are standing behind a w all for cover, Jo raps her arms around her knees and buries her face –still crying- in her arms. Paige is beside her trying to comfort her; Piper and Phoebe are standing talking to the demon)

_**Demon **__(with a smirk on his face)__**: No! No! You think any demon from the future, especially as powerful as I am, would be affected by your powers **__(pointing at the charmed ones)_

**Piper: You're from the future?**

**Demon: Well… not really. I've been there though! **

**Phoebe **(confused)**: So you're from this time line?**

**Demon: Not Really! **(Paige stands up & stands beside her sisters)

**Paige: Then… You're from the past!**

**Demon: NO!**

**Piper: Then where the heck are you from?**

**Demon: I am a PACER or to be exact THE PACER! And I'm back thanks to her. **(pointing at Jo)

**Phoebe **(having no idea what he is talking about)**: A Pacer? **

**Demon **(surprised)**: You don't know what a pacer is? **(The 3 girls shake their heads)

**Demon **(muttering)**: **_Of course you don't know!_

**Phoebe: What did you say?**

**Demon: Nothing, I'm just surprised! Anyway I more powerful than you'll ever be! And the only one, who might have actually a chance in saving you, currently can't! **(Pointing with his head to a still sobbing Jo.)

**Demon **(Smiling)**: So say your goodbyes because you can't even dream about stopping me! **(Looking at Piper and Phoebe)

**Paige: In a matter of fact I do! **(She raises her hand and orbs emit from it they go towards the demon, they then send him crashing to the wall as soon as they touched him, the orbs then disappear)

(The demon helps himself up and looks angrily at Paige, and her sisters look surprised.)

**Piper **(whispering)**: You might have pissed him off!**

**Paige **(whispering)**: You think!**

**Demon: My… My… You shouldn't have done that cause I can make you regret it!**

**Paige **(sarcastically)**: Oh Yeah? Show me!**

**Demon: Let me show you who I am, cause I'm not to be messed with! **(He lifts his hand into a fist and it starts to glow red but Leo runs in carrying Wyatt)

**Leo **(shouting)**: Noooooooo! **(As soon as the demon sees Wyatt he lowers his hand and look into his eyes, Wyatt raises up his shield protecting himself, his father and his aunts)

**Demon: You've always been a wise one Leo, taking cover behind your son but let me tell you something, he was never and will never be a threat to me! **(The demon lifts his hand again this time it glows blue and Wyatt's force field is sucked into it, leaving everyone defenseless)

**Demon: See! I could take you all out in a sec, but seeing that I like the course of action and changes through time, I'll leave for now but needless to say, I'll be back. **(He glances at still crying Jo and then back at the Halliwell family. He walks away and then disappears as if he wasn't even there)

**Piper: Oh thank God! I thought he'll kill us! **(Leo carrying Wyatt sits on the couch. Phoebe is going to Jo)

**Phoebe: Honey please stop crying! **(Before she can reach her Jo lifts her head up –her eyes are red from the amount of tears she cried, her face is also flushed)

**Jo **(apparently struggling not to cry anymore)**: Please… just …stay away from me! **(Phoebe stops)

_**Phoebe **__(surprised)__**: **__Oh! I just thought that anyone who cried needed someone to comfort them!_

**Paige: Well not anyone ! And she kinda doesn't want YOU to get near, because you might get a premonition! **(Phoebe is surprised to see Paige hearing her thoughts and more surprised from the answer)

**Phoebe: Excuse me but can I keep my thoughts to myself!**

**Jo: Me too!**

**Paige: Sorry!**

(Coop carrying Chris then come in, Coop hands Chris to Piper who is now sitting on the couch beside Leo carrying Wyatt, Phoebe goes back and stand beside Paige and Jo leans her head back on the wall for support but she is still crying.)

**Piper: So… who's this guy?**

**Phoebe: He didn't say! **(She looks at Paige)** Did you pick any name?**

**Paige: No! Only that he called himself THE PACER!**

**Piper: Yeah what's a pacer? Leo!**

**Leo: Well I don't know much about them cause there are only a few pacers around the world.**

**Piper: So what are they?**

**Leo: All I know is that they exist beyond time and space. And there is one from each type of persons.**

**Phoebe: This one surely was the demonic one! **(Leo nods)

**Coop: But the demonic one is called THE pacer because he is the only one pacing around only to his advantages.**

**Piper: Of course, he's evil!**

**Paige: So how do we stop him?**

**Leo: Apparently you don't, he's really powerful!**

**Piper: Well… He said that she might be able to. **(Pointing at Jo)

**Leo: He also said that she currently can't!**

**Piper: Well CURRENTLY has to end soon because we really need her! **(She looks at Jo)

**Jo: I… I can't…**

**Piper** (interrupting)**: What do you mean you can't? He said you can!**

**Jo: **_He doesn't… know me! _**I can't. **(She stands up and heads for the door)

**Piper: Hey I'm talking to you **(The door is blown up to pieces as Piper lifts her hand up)

(Jo stops and turns around surprised, so is everyone in the room including Piper)

**Paige **(sarcastically)**: Here comes the temper.**

**Jo: What are you trying to do? Kill me!**

**Piper: That was an accident! **

**Jo: Yeah right! **(She turns around and heads to get out of the broken door)

**Piper: Hey don't you walk away from me **(Jo continues walking)** I mean it. **(Jo stops and turns around)

**Jo **(frustrated)**: What do you want?**

**Piper: ME? Nothing just want you to stop the demon before he KILLS US!**

**Jo: He won't!**

**Paige: How do you figure?**

**Jo: It's not on HIS advantages list!**

**Piper: Oh like killing THE charmed ones isn't on any demon's advantage list.**

**Jo: He's not ANY demon. Anything else?**

**Phoebe: Why are you running away from the fight?**

**Jo: There isn't a fight to run away from. **(Jo turns around to continue walking)

**Paige: Hey! Where are you going? **(Jo stops and sighs and then turns around really frustrated)

**Jo: I've got some things that I have to sort out.**

**Piper **(muttering but loud enough for Jo to hear)**: **_Yeah maybe going back to the future is one of the things that needs sorting! _(Jo giving her -'I heard that'- look)

**Jo: Why is that?**

**Piper: Because you're not doing any good staying in the past!**

**Jo: Excuse me!**

**Phoebe: I hate to agree but so far you led to the death of 3 innocents, brought a demon to magic school and brought back a demon from God knows where!**

**Jo: Oh is that so!**

**Piper: You're completely irresponsible and you haven't be able to help of any kind and we don't really know what did you come back to the future!**

**Jo: Unbelievable! **(She looks at Leo for support)

**Leo: I'm sorry JO but they are right!**

**Jo **(starting to get angry)**: What?**

**Leo: We can't trust you unless you tell us at least what you came to change!**

**Jo **(sarcastically)**: Oh I thought we passed the trust phase when I told you who I am LEO !**

**Leo: I can't be sure! Some things doesn't add up!**

**Jo **(angrily)**: Doesn't add up! I give up everything my family, my life just to come back to the past to change it only to be rejected by YOU telling me that I'm useless and Irresponsible!**

**Phoebe: We have no idea what you came to change, and why; and we have no idea what you have given up!**

**Jo **(sarcastically but still angrily)**: Oh I don't know just … EVERYTHING !**

**Piper **(angrily)**: All we know about you that you had a sister… who is apparently dead… because of you! **(Tears weld up in Jo's eyes)

**Leo: Something that I didn't know about! I don't think I know who you are anymore!**

**Paige: We know who you are? But even though… your acts doesn't prove good deeds!**

**Jo **(angrily)**: Oh you know who I am? **(Paige nods)

**Jo: **_**Apparently not**_**! **(She takes one last look at everyone then orbs out while looking at Wyatt)

**Phoebe: You think we did a right thing here!**

**Piper: I don't know but it's officially not OUR problem anymore!**

**Paige: You think she'll go back to the future?**

**Piper: I don't know, let's hope so!**

**Leo: What about the demon?**

**Phoebe: I don't know but he said he is coming back.**

**Paige: But not today! **(She yawns)** All this action got me tired I'm gonna get home!**

**Piper: Yeah me too!**

**Phoebe: ME three! **(She goes over to Coop and hugs him then they teleport out)

**Piper: Bye Paige!**

**Paige: Bye! **(Leo, Piper, Chris and Wyatt orb out; Paige then orbs out too)

( Suddenly the pacer demon becomes visible and smiles)

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**One more thing! I need you to do me a favor and suggest a name for that demon I hadn't been able to come up with something impressive!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. A Supposed Death & a Vanquish

Author's notes: Hi everyone

**Author's notes: Hi everyone!! I think I've been thinking high of the story but it seems it isn't that good because I am not getting reviews. Nevertheless, Thanks for whoever reviewed. By the way I didn't find a name for THE PACER so I named him Jericho, whatever.**

**Reply: There was an anonymous review that I couldn't reply to, and the answer for the question will be answered in this chapter sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**P.S: **_Words in italics are either thoughts, telepathy, mumbling…etc_

* * *

**(Scene: The manor: Attic, Phoebe is searching for something in the Book of Shadows, she landed on a Paige and started reading)**

**Phoebe reading unheard: **_Pacers are people who can travel through time using speed, there is no past nor future nor present selves for them as they exist as only one person beyond time and Space…There is a pacer for each kind of people, for instance there is the witch pacer, the warlock pacer, the angel pacer and the demon pacer who is known as THE PACER. It is very hard if not impossible to destroy a pacer. _

**Phoebe: I already know all of that!! (She shuts the book and yells) Paige, Piper!! (Paige and Piper orb in together, Paige sits on the couch and Piper stands beside Phoebe)**

**Phoebe: Did you find anything?!**

**Paige: Well we searched in the books at Magic school and found some information about the Pacer!!**

**Phoebe: I hope they're good because I just found out it is very hard to destroy a pacer!!**

**Paige: Oh!! It's no much difference here!!**

**Piper: We found out that THE PACER whose name is Jericho is almost unstoppable and if someone vanquished him, he wouldn't stay dead for long as he uses his telepathic powers to feed of people's powers and hopes, the more hopeless they get the stronger he gets!!**

**Phoebe: Kinda like what happened with Jo I think!!**

**Paige: Ya!! I think he used the death of her sister to his advantage as he succeeded into convincing her that she was the reason behind her sister's death!!**

**Piper (Sarcastically): Maybe she is!!**

**Phoebe (warning): Piper!! **

**Paige: I don't know about you guys but I think we were a little harsh on her!!**

**Piper: What?!**

**Phoebe: I'm starting to think the same!!**

**Piper: You guys!!**

**Phoebe: She needed support Piper!! She obviously wasn't over her sister's death!!**

**Piper: But………………..**

**Paige (interrupting): Remember how it was like after Prue died. (Piper nodded)**

**Piper: Well I don't know but Leo did the same!! And obviously she told him who she was!!**

**Phoebe (sarcastically): Like that helped the cause!!**

**Paige: Well I'm pretty sure she is mad at me. **_I'm gonna turn out to be a horrible mother obviously!!_

**Piper: Chris didn't get angry when we rejected him and kicked him out.**

**Phoebe: We didn't know that he was your son!!**

**Paige: Ya!! Imagine yourself kicking him out after knowing he's your son!!**

**Piper: Right!! **_What were we thinking? What was I thinking questioning my niece!! _

**Paige: It wasn't your fault Piper!!**

**Piper: Excuse me but I think I made myself clear when I told you last time and the time before and the time before that I prefer to keep my thoughts to myself!!**

**Paige: Sorry!!**

**Phoebe: **_Was I that annoying when I used to tell everyone how they felt?_

**Paige: Yes!!**

**Phoebe: For God's sake woman!!**

**Piper: Okay!! What are we going to do about Jericho **_because I think Jo took my advice and stormed back to the future._

* * *

**(Scene: Beach, The sun is shining through the clouds, the birds are flying all over the sky, the waves are continuously hitting the sand. Jo is sitting on the sand tears running down her face. Her eyes are red obviously she had been crying for along time.)**

_The words of a song were stuck in her head:_

_I miss you…. Miss you so bad. _

_I don't forget you… oh it is so sad_

_I hope you can hear me… I remember it clearly_

_The day…. You slipped away….._

_What's the day… I found it won't be the same…._

**Jo: **_Couldn't I have saved her!! I mean because of me she is dead! God I miss her so much!! I miss everything even the arguments we used to have!! It was completely unfair for her to die. I should've been the one who is dead not her… she has always been the stronger one!! She would've known what to be done. I mean for God's sake I'm in the past and was rejected by someone who I never imagined would. Even Leo he turned his back on me, he didn't believe me… maybe he's right!! They're all right!! I'm really a disgrace for the Halliwell's name… I'm gonna fail in this mission like I've failed in everything else!! I'm just gonna lose everyone again!!_

**(Behind her appeared Jericho, who she obviously didn't notice him. He extended his hands forward and it glowed red and red light rays started emitting from her body to his hands. She took notice of that and turned around to see him but she couldn't move nor protect herself as he was absorbing her power, her energy and above all her desperation )**

_**Narrated from Jo's POV:**_

**I could feel my powers draining but I was paralyzed, I couldn't move a muscle. I felt him growing stronger and I was getting weaker. I couldn't do anything. I knew this was going to be my end. Still I couldn't take my mind off my sister's death. Obviously he was feeding off that too. He was feeding off all my powers, my energy. I would never have them back. The power draining now started to cause some pain. A pain I knew I wouldn't ever be over. The pain was increasing every second that passed. The pain is becoming unbearable… I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to end this myself but I couldn't even move. The pain was only increasing. The silence and darkness slowly started engulfing the place. I knew what was happening, I knew I was painfully dieing. I started breathing harder than ever but there seemed to be no air entering my lungs. Even breathing started to hurt. I couldn't take it any more, I couldn't resist anymore. I finally started giving up allowing the darkness to engulf me too. I slowly closed my eyes knowing that it would be over soon. Soon I would be with my sister. Soon I would be with the beloved family that I once had. Soon I was going to meet the love of my life again. Soon I was going to meet my mother, my father, my grandmother. Soon it will all be over. I smiled at the thought of my family and meeting them again, God I missed them so much. I also got to die at my favorite place; the beach. I couldn't believe myself as I was smiling at death or the angel of death to exact. He looked as horrible as ever. He hadn't got a single expression on his pale face. He –to my surprise- spook. And I wished he never did!!**

"**It isn't your time yet!!" he said coldly without a single expression.**

**He then disappeared and I felt my surrounding collapse but I felt lights surrounding me before I finally fainted.**

__

**End of Jo's narrative.**

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, Piper was panicking, as Phoebe was beside Paige easing her pain)**

**Piper: **_What could possibly be wrong? Why is Paige in much pain? Why isn't the damn spell working?_

**Paige (holding her head in pain): **_My head!! I feel that it is about to explode!! What the heck is wrong?_

**Phoebe: **_I don't know how but I think Paige's pain is starting to penetrate because I could actually feel my head on fire!!_

**Phoebe: Piper! Why isn't it working?**

**Piper: I don't know but take my hand, you too Paige!! (Phoebe and Paige take Piper's hand)**

**Piper (holding her sisters' hands tightly):** _Power of witches rise,  
course unseen across the skies  
come to us to call you near,  
come to us and settle here._

**(In a swirl of light Jo appears unconscious on the floor, Paige's pain now stops)**

**Phoebe: Oh my God!! (She breaks her hand free from Piper's tight grip and runs over to Jo and checks her pulse)**

**Phoebe: She's barely breathing. Paige heal her! (Paige moves closer to Jo and searches for a wound)**

**Paige: She's not injured. I don't know what to heal.**

**Piper: if she isn't injured then what is (Jericho appears out of nowhere angrily)… wrong?**

**Jericho: I should've known that you were the ones who interrupted me as usual.**

**Phoebe: What do you want?**

**Jericho: To finish what I started. (Pointing at Jo with his head)**

**Paige: Over my dead body!!**

**Jericho (sarcastically): I would stick you to that!! Well you have better said your goodbyes because bye bye. (He raises his hand into a fist and tightens it. Paige holds her neck as if being strangled and falls to her knees)**

**Piper (angrily): Hey!! (She flicks her wrist in an attempt of blowing him up; he only falls to the ground because he hadn't expected that. Paige stands up. She and her sisters now hold each others hands)**

**Piper: **Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda...

**Phoebe: **Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace...

**Jericho: **No (Fire appears near Jericho's feet.)

**Paige: **Halliwell witches stand strong beside us.

**Phoebe: **Vanquish this evil...

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige: **From time and space.

**(A large explosion takes place knocking everyone off there feet. Dust and smoke fill the room)**

**Piper: Oh God!! (She stands up and rubs her eyes from the dust) Paige!! (She runs to her knocked out pregnant sister. Phoebe then rushes to her side too)**

**Phoebe: Is she okay? (Paige started coming around)**

**Paige: What… what happened?**

**Piper (sarcastically): You ask this question with your telepathic powers?! (Paige sits up)**

**Paige: Did we vanquish him?**

**Phoebe: I think so!!**

**Piper: Let's hope it sticks. (The three of them stands up and look at still unconscious Jo)**

**Piper: Because we have other things to worry about!! (The three sisters smile)**

**(Scene: Underworld, dark cave. Dust particles start collecting and swirling until they reform into a very angry Jericho)**

**Jericho: They didn't think it was that easy!! (He smiles and disappears) **

**--**

**Hope you liked the chapter!! I really enjoyed writing it. **

**P.S: I MIGHT not be able to update next week because I have exams but I'll try.**

**Well you know the drill, please review, it wouldn't take much time and it will cheer me up!!**

**Thanks for reading………… **_and probably for reviewing_**.**

* * *


	10. Deja Vu & Shocking News

Author's notes: I know I said I might not be able to update but I managed to find some spare time

**Author's notes: I know I said I might not be able to update but I managed to find some spare time!**

**Thanks for anyone who reviewed but I'm pretty sure that more than 4 people are reading the story though **_– Blame the Alerts- _**any ways I'm glad to have any reviews at all!!**

**Special great thanks to **_**lizardmomma**_**, and **_**missypaige06**_** for reviewing for **_**EVERY**_** chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.**

**Important note: This chapter will be somehow confusing and would require you to remember the last chapter!! Of course if there is any confusion all you could do is ask me!!**

_P.S: Words in italics are thoughts, dream, premonition or telepathy!! _

* * *

**(Scene: The manor: Attic, Phoebe is searching for something in the Book of Shadows; she landed on a Page and started reading)**

**Phoebe reading unheard: **_Pacers are people who can travel through time using speed, there is no past nor future nor present selves for them as they exist as only one person beyond time and Space…There is a pacer for each kind of people, for instance there is the witch pacer, the warlock pacer, the angel pacer and the demon pacer who is known as THE PACER. It is very hard if not impossible to destroy a pacer. _

**Phoebe: I already know all of that!! (She shuts the book and yells) Paige, Piper!! (Paige and Piper orb in together, Paige sits on the couch and Piper stands beside Phoebe)**

**Phoebe: Did you find anything?!**

**Paige: Well we searched in the books at Magic school and found some information about the Pacer!! **_Why does this sound familiar?!_

**Phoebe: I hope they're good because I just found out it is very hard to destroy a pacer!!**

**Paige: Oh!! It's no much difference here!! **_I could've sworn I said that before!_

**Piper: We found out that THE PACER whose name is Jericho is almost unstoppable and if someone vanquished him, he wouldn't stay dead for long as he uses his telepathic powers to feed of people's powers and hopes, the more hopeless they get the stronger he gets!!**

**Phoebe: Kinda like what happened with Jo I think!!**

**Paige: Ya!! I think he used the death of her sister to his advantage as he succeeded into convincing her that she was the reason behind her sister's death!! **_Damn!!_

**(Scene: Beach, The sun is shining through the clouds, the birds are flying all over the sky, and the waves are continuously hitting the sand. Jo is sitting on the sand tears starting to run down her face.)**

**Jo:**_ I don't know what should I do, I'm lost. I came back through time to change the future but they won't believe me unless I told them what I came to change!! No they wouldn't believe me, even if I told them who I am they still won't believe; look at Leo he knows who I'm but now he is convinced I am not that person!! Even I don't believe myself!! _

_**I miss you…. Miss you so bad...**_

_**Don't forget you… oh it's so sad…**_

_**I hope you can hear me… cuz I remember it clearly…**_

_**The day… you slipped away…**_

_**What's the day… I found it won't be the same…**_

**Jo: **_Couldn't I have saved her!! I mean because of me she is dead! God I… _**(In front of her appeared Jericho, He extended his hands forward and it glowed red and red light rays started emitting from her body to his hands. She couldn't move as he was draining her energy and powers)**

**Jericho: This time I thought of making it a bit earlier and one can only hope a bit faster!!**

**Jo (having troubles breathing): What… are… you… talking… about…?**

**Jericho: Nothing that you would know of but I won't fail this time!! (He tightened his fist and lights started emitting from her body faster and she is starting to suffocate) **_At last!!_

**(Scene Manor, attic)**

**Piper: Okay!! What are we going to do about Jericho **_because I think Jo took my advice and stormed back to the future._

**Paige: **_I couldn't help but feel the familiarity of this conversation. It's like a Deja Vu!! I wonder why?_

**I don't think she did Piper!! (Piper's eyes widen because Paige was reading her thoughts again)**

**Paige: Sorry!! (Paige suddenly holds her head in pain and screams)**

**Piper (worried): Paige what's the matter honey?! (Paige's face is now turning red from the amount of pain; Phoebe goes by her side and tries to ease her pain only to be sucked into a premonition)**

**Paige/ Phoebe: Jo!!**

**Piper: What's wrong with Jo?**

**Phoebe: She's dead or will die. I'm not sure!!**

**Piper: So let's summon her! (Piper was about to cast a spell when Paige interrupts her)**

**Paige (Still in pain): Take my hand and Phoebe's. **_Why? I don't know!!_

**Piper (hesitates then holds her sisters' hands tightly):**

_**Power of witches rise,  
course unseen across the skies  
come to us to call you near,  
come to us and settle here.**_

**(In a swirl of light Jo appears unconscious on the floor, Paige's pain now stops)**

**Phoebe: Oh my God!! (She breaks her hand free from Piper's tight grip and runs over to Jo and checks her pulse)**

**Phoebe: She's not breathing. Paige heal her! (Paige doesn't move)**

**Paige: She isn't injured!! **_How the heck did I know that?!_

**Phoebe: What?! How did you… (Jericho appears out of nowhere angrily)**

**Jericho: You again!! I should've known that you were the ones who interrupted me again.**

**Phoebe: What do you want?**

**Jericho: To finish what I started… twice! (Pointing at Jo with his head)**

**Paige: Over… my… dead body!! **_That's it I've said this before!!_

**Jericho: I guess this going nowhere different than before although she is already dead!! (He disappears)**

**Piper: What?! (She looks at Jo who fades away. Tears start running down Paige and Phoebe's faces .A look of realization is shown all over Paige's face)**

**Paige: I knew it!!**

**Piper: Knew what?!**

**Paige: He has been…**

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, attic. Paige is sitting on the couch and Phoebe and Piper are standing)**

**Paige: Manipulating… with… time. (She looks around her) What the…?**

**Phoebe: What's wrong?**

**Paige: Jo!? (Phoebe looks at Piper and gives her the 'what's going on' look)**

**Piper: I don't know!!(She's interrupted by Paige holding her head in Pain)**

**Paige (in pain): Not again!!**

**(Scene: Beach. Red lights are emitting from Jo's Body towards Jericho's hand)**

**Jericho: This time I shall not fail!! (Jo disappears in a swirl of light)**

**Jericho (screaming in anger): Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!**

**(Scene: Manor, attic. Jo is on the couch unconscious. She then fades away)**

**Piper: So basically we thought we vanquished Jericho but we didn't and he traveled to the past trying again to kill Jo!!**

**Paige: Yes!! And he succeeded again!! (Tears running down her face)**

**Phoebe: So this is the second time you re-live the same day?!**

**Paige: Third but who's counting!!**

**Piper: Me!! If he traveled to the past twice, he'll do it again until he gets her!!**

**Paige: That's why we have to beat him in the past!! **_What does he want she's already dead!!_

**Phoebe (confused): What?**

**Paige: He'll probably travel to the past again!!**

**Piper (confused): So…**

**Paige: He thinks this is his only open attempt!! So if we repeated the day together we will summon Jo before he attacks her and she might be able to vanquish him!! **

**Piper: Suppose that I understood!! How are we going to do that?**

**Paige: I don't know!! I was thinking we travel to the past. A Spell?!**

**Piper: Yes!! (Piper takes a chalk and draws a triquetra on the wall) Done!!**

**Phoebe: Take my hands!! (They do so)**

**Paige/Piper/Phoebe: **

_**Hear these words, hear the rhyme  
Heed the hope within my mind.  
Send me back to where I'll find  
What I wish in place and time. **_

_**(**_**The triquetra becomes a blue portal and the girls walk in it)**

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, attic. The girls are talking. Suddenly blue shaped triquetra appears on the wall and the future-girls come out of it. They then are sucked into their respective bodies) **

**Phoebe: It worked!!**

**Piper: Yeah?! Just out of curiosity how is it that we are in our past selves bodies?**

**Phoebe: Well we aren't from a far future and because the day have been repeated for Paige! (Piper's eyes widen in confusion)**

**Paige: It's complicated!!** **Looks like time caught up with itself!! We have to summon Jo now!! Spell?! (Her sisters nod)**

**Paige/Piper/Phoebe: **

_**Power of witches rise,  
course unseen across the skies  
come to us to call you near,  
come to us and settle here.**_

**(In a swirl of lights Jo-who has some tears on her face- appears confused)**

**Jo: What the….? What do you want? (She wipes away her tears)**

**Piper (coldly): Nothing just save your life!!**

**Jo: I don't need saving!!**

**Phoebe: Actually you do!!**

**Jo: From what?**

**Paige: Listen we have got no time!! (Jo raises an eyebrow as a sign of confusion)**

**Phoebe: We're from the future!! Well if you call two hours from now future!!**

**Jo (laughs and she stops when she sees they are serious): Wait… you're serious?!**

**Piper: Dead serious!**

**Paige: And dead is what you are going to be…again… if you don't listen to us!!**

**Jo: Wait a sec… so I'll die in the future.**

**Paige: Yeah … twice… in less than 2 hours. (She looks into her watch)**

**Jo (confused): This is impossible!! **_It can't happen!!_

**Piper: Why?**

**Jo: It's just impossible! **

**Phoebe: Well believe it or not, it does happen!!**

**Piper (angrily): And we went back to save you!!**

**Jo: Why do you care?**

**Piper: I don't but if he succeeded into VANQUISHING you, we wouldn't be able to stop him!!**

**Jo: Excuse me but did you just say VANQUISH me? Don't you mean KILL?**

**Piper: No you heard me right!! I'm not sure if you're a friend or foe yet but I'm going to save you for the time being!!**

**Paige (telepathically to Piper): **_Piper don't you think this is a little harsh!!_

**Piper (looks at Paige angrily): NO!! **

**Jo: Well I'm not gonna do it then!! **

**Paige/Phoebe: What? **

**Jo: Give me one reason for me to do it!! Help you I mean!!**

**Piper (sarcastically): I don't know just saving your 'precious future'!!**

**Jo (angrily): YOU ARE A FREAKING REASON MY FUTURE IS SCREWED UP ANYWAY!! (She starts crying) **_I shouldn't have said that!! I shouldn't have freaking' said that!! _**(Phoebe's and Paige's eyes widen with shock)**

**Piper (feeling guilty, confused and shocked): What?! **

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**FYI I used the same spells mentioned on the show!! **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Please review I made time for writing despite the fact that I have exams, so the least you can do is show me that the effort is well worth it!! **

**Thanks again!!**

* * *


	11. Future Consequences

**Author's notes: Hi everyone!! Glad to see that you liked the last chapter and the story so far!! Thanks for the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it!! **

**Well I still have exams but managed to post another chapter –**_ Yay me!!_** Hope you enjoy this one as well!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed!!**

**P.S: **_Words in italics are thoughts or anything of this kind!!_

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, attic)**

Piper (sarcastically): I don't know just saving your 'precious future'!!

Jo (angrily): YOU ARE A FREAKING REASON MY FUTURE IS SCREWED ANYWAY!! _I shouldn't have said that!! _(She starts crying)

Piper (feeling guilty): What?!

**Jo: **_Wait a minute maybe that was what I came to change, after all it was when it all began!!_

**Paige: What began?! What needs to be changed?**

**Jo: This is becoming awfully annoying!!**

**Phoebe: I second that!! (Piper is looking at the floor thinking)**

**Jo (feeling guilty): I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. (Piper looks up at her) I really didn't mean to say that but you were really getting on my nerves!! You're not practically the reason the future is screwed but you're a reason it became screwed!! (Jo is confused) That made no sense, right?!**

**Piper: Yeah!! So what did I do?**

**Jo: Nothing!!**

**Piper (sarcastically): Oh so you're upset because I did nothing?!**

**Jo: No!! It's not like that!! It's just ……. So complicated!! **_What the hell should I say?_

**Phoebe: What's complicated?**

**Jo: I can't tell you!! **_Because you won't believe me!!_

**Paige: Why?!**

**Jo: Future conseq………**

**Piper (interrupting): Oh for God's sake spare us the crap of future consequences!! **

**Jo: I don't want the future changing in ways worse than it is!!**

**Phoebe: Isn't the future already screwed?**

**Jo: Yeah, but…**

**Phoebe (interrupting): Screwed big time?**

**Jo: More than you can imagine!!**

**Paige: Then it can't possibly get worse!! **_Can it?!_

**Jo: No, it can. If I tell you what happens in the future, it might happen earlier than it happened in the future!!**

**Phoebe: And that would be a bad thing? **_The whole thing makes no sense!!_

**Jo: Yeah!!**

**Piper: Why?**

**Jo: Because… (Frustrated) I don't have to explain myself to you… I'm here to help whether you like it or not!!**

**Piper (challenging): And If I don't like it?! **

**Jo (angrily): You'll have to f...in' deal with it!!**

**Piper (sarcastically): Excuse me didn't your parents teach you how to speak to someone older than you?!**

**Jo (sarcastically): My parents died a long time ago. So I didn't have the honor of learning that! **_Crap!! She's getting on my last nerve!! But I'm going to change what will happen._

**Phoebe: **_Her parents are dead… OMG Paige!! _**(She looks at Paige who is shocked)**

**Piper (feeling really guilty): Oh my God I'm so sorry I didn't… (She looks at Paige who is still shocked)**

**Jo (interrupting): Never mind –didn't really get to know them-…Anyway I've decided that I'll help you!! (Piper decided not to argue further with Jo, as she was analyzing the two shocking news so far)**

**Piper: Okay… So what are we going to do?**

**Jo: Nothing I'll do everything… You just stay here or something!!**

**Phoebe: Excuse me but we aren't going to do that. He managed to kill you twice before!!**

**Jo: Well… I didn't know that he was going to attack!! Now I do!! **_What does he want anyway?_

**Piper: She's got a point!! (Phoebe and Jo were surprised by Piper's reply)**

**Jo: What about you Paige? You own the call!! (Paige doesn't reply) **_What's wrong now?_

**Jo (worried as she sees Paige's pale face): Paige?! **_She was fine moments ago!! _

**Paige: Do whatever you like!! (She then orbs out)**

**Jo (shocked): What?! What's wrong with her? **

**Phoebe: I think I would go talk to her!! **

**Piper: Take me with you!! (She looks at Jo) But where is she?! **

**Jo (closes her eyes then opens them again): Golden Gate Bridge!! What's wrong with her anyway?**

**Piper: You honestly don't know?! (Jo thinks for a bit and then shakes her head)**

**Phoebe: She didn't take notice Piper!**

**Jo (confused): Notice what?  
Piper: Nothing!! So can you orb us there?**

**Jo: Yeah! (She takes there hands and orb out with them)**

* * *

**(Scene: Top of Golden Gate Bridge, Paige is sitting at the edge. Piper, Phoebe and Jo orb in)**

**Piper (worried): Paige!! Honey are you okay? (Paige doesn't reply)**

**Jo: What's wrong?**

**Piper: How come she doesn't know Phoebe?**

**Phoebe: No idea!! Paige!**

**Paige: What?!**

**Jo: What's wrong with you? (Paige turns around and looks at a very confused Jo)**

**Paige: I need to ask you something!!**

**Jo: What?**

**Paige: Your Parents… you said they are dead!! (Jo nods) How?**

**Jo: That's kind of personal!!**

**Piper: Besides Paige you shouldn't…**

**Paige (interrupting angrily): No I need to know!!**

**Jo (confused): Why?**

**Paige (sarcastically): Well that's kind of personal as well!!**

**Jo (defeated): Believe it or not I'm not quite sure about my father. **_Yeah what the heck!!_** (Sadly) ****But my mother… a demon killed her. **

**Paige (sarcastically): Demon huh?! Nothing is better!! **

_**Piper:**__ Demon?! There is no way I let that happen!!_

**Paige: Well apparently it did happen!! (Paige looks away at the ocean below)**

**Jo (feeling awkward): I'm … going to go… (Phoebe nods)… deal with Jericho. (She starts to orb out)**

**Phoebe (realizing what Jo said): No Jo!! (The orbs disappear) Don't! Damn!!**

**Piper: Paige can you come here away from the edge, please you might slip or something!!**

**Paige (sarcastically): Well apparently I'm going to die on the hands of the demon, so you don't have to worry about the bridge!! **_Demon… Demon…Demon!!_

**Phoebe (Angrily): Well the future can change to the worse – sth that Jo is worried about- you can die sooner than you think now that you know!!**

**Piper: Phoebe?!**

**Paige: No she's right!! But apparently nothing is going to happen until I give birth!!**

**Piper: Hmm… You can't be so sure… That's why they call it Future Consequences!!**

**Phoebe: But on the bright side we can still change it!! Now that we know we aren't going to let it happen!!**

**Paige: Do you think that is what bothers me? That I'll die!! (Piper and Phoebe look at each other and then at Paige confused)**

**Paige: Sure it bothers me but I can die at any moment either by a demon, a bus, a gun, a disease, we are all going to die one day.**

**Phoebe: Then what bothers you the most? I mean you were shocked!! (Piper laughs)**

**Paige: I was not!!(Phoebe laughs) Maybe just a little!! She said she didn't get to know her parents, she doesn't even know how Henry dies!! I'm just sad that she doesn't grow up knowing us! both Henry and I didn't know our parents either.**

**Phoebe: Yeah you're right!!**

**Piper: Something doesn't add up though!!**

**Paige: What?**

**Piper: She doesn't know how her father died!! How is that possible? I mean if we took care of her, we would've told her something!!**

**Paige: I don't know!! When you come to think about it, I don't know how Sam died either.**

**Phoebe (trying to lighten up the mood): Well I guess it runs in the family!! (Piper laughs)**

**Paige (trying to hide a smile): That is absolutely not funny!!**

**Piper: It is!! (Paige goes to her sisters)**

**Paige: Thank you guys!! (They all hug)**

**Phoebe: Well that's what sisters are for!!**

**Paige (sarcastically): Suffocating me?! (They break the hug and laugh.)**

* * *

**(Scene: Underworld, cave. Jo and Jericho are fighting. Jericho throws an energy ball at her and she sends it back in orbs. He ducks and it hits the wall)**

**Jericho: How did you know I was coming after you anyway?**

**Jo (Sarcastically): I got some visitors from the future!!**

**Jericho: Oh the future!! I guess their names start with Piper and Phoebe!!**

**Jo: And Paige!!**

**Jericho: Yeah of course, how could I forget?**

**Jo: I don't know maybe you're just stupid!! (She throws a potion at him, he throws an energy ball at the potion and a force from the explosion knocks them both down on the floor)**

**Jericho: Damn!! (He stands up and coughs. He notices an unconscious Jo on the floor) Great just the time to make my move. (He extends his hands and bright yellow light emits from Jo's body to his hand. He seemed pleased until the light faded away)**

**Jericho: What it can't be? (Jo starts to wake up. She realizes sth and she stands up immediately)**

**Jericho (Angrily): How did you do it?**

**Jo: DO what? (Jericho goes over to her and tightens his fist against her neck; strangling her)**

**Jericho: Where are the rest of your powers? (He throws her to the other side of the cave, she hits the wall and injures her arm)**

**Jo (coughs and stands up kneeling on the wall for support): Powers?! My powers… is that what you want?!**

**Jericho: Yes!! Now where are they?**

**Jo: If you wanted my powers, all you had to do is ask!!**

**Jericho: What?**

**Jo: I would've saved you the effort of repeating the day.**

**Jericho: Really!! How?!**

**Jo: I don't have them!!**

**Jericho: You're lying!! Where are they?!**

**Jo: You didn't think I'd come here with my powers and tick the balance towards evil more!!**

**Jericho (Angrily): What? They're in the future?! (Jo nods) How? With who?**

**Jo (sarcastically): Go figure!! **

**Jericho: Then who do the powers I have belong to?! Don't tell me the good witch killed an innocent?!**

**Jo: Of course not!! You now have the powers of PAIGE from THIS time line!!**

**Jericho: What?! That's impossible!!**

**Jo: Believe it or not, that is your choice!! But you know what this means!! (Jericho nods defeated)**

**Jericho: But it is a good thing for me!! Believe it or not!!**

**Jo: How so?**

**Jericho: All in good time!! Guess the balance just ticked towards me again!! **

**Jo: What? (Jericho disappears leaving a very confused Jo) **_What have I done? _

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you liked the chapter!!**

**Please review and I wanna know your opinion about the way I'm trying to reveal Jo and the future, is it too fast, too slow, too confusing?! And please tell me what you think of the storyline so far!!**


	12. The Power Problem

**Author's notes: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay this week, but I was extremely busy.**

**Glad to see that some people read the story, and I was extremely happy when I read the reviews. So for whoever reviewed thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed……yet ;)**

_P.S: Words in italics are thoughts, dream, premonition or telepathy!! _

* * *

**(Manor: Kitchen, Piper is cooking. Suddenly Paige and Phoebe orb in and gave her a fright)**

**Piper: For God's sake, you almost gave me a heart attack. (Putting her hands on her heart)**

**Paige/Phoebe: Sorry!! (Paige sits down on a stool)**

**Piper (sarcastically): Why do I get the feeling that you both think you still live here?**

**Phoebe: Well Piper wherever we live, this is still our home.**

**Piper: Yes I know, that's why I didn't get rid of your stuff this time!!**

**Paige: Ha Ha! Very funny!! Have any of you guys seen Jo lately?**

**Phoebe: No, the last time I saw her was that day on the bridge.**

**Piper: Me too!! Why do you ask?**

**Paige: I'm just worried, it's been 3 weeks since we last saw her.**

**Phoebe: You don't think anything happened to her?**

**Paige: I don't but she was after Jericho the last time we saw her. Maybe he……….**

**Piper: I don't think so, you felt her when she was hurt before.**

**Paige: The weird thing is I can't even sense her.**

**Phoebe: Well let's call for her. (She starts yelling) Jo!! Jo!! Jo!!**

**Piper: Jo!! Jooooooooooo!! Get your ass right here if you can here me!!**

**Paige: Jo!! Jo!! Well that didn't work, what do we do?**

**Phoebe: To call a lost witch spell? (They hold each others hand)**

**Piper:**

_**Power of witches rise,  
course unseen across the skies  
come to us to call you near,  
come to us and settle here.**_

**Piper: Nothing happened!!**

**Phoebe: I'm gonna go scry for her. **

**Piper: I'm gonna finish making dinner and join you.**

**Paige: I'm gonna…..**

**Phoebe (interrupting): Lay down because you're extremely tired that even I could feel it even though you had that empathy blocking potion.**

**Paige: But…..**

**Piper (interrupting): you should slow down a bit Paige, don't forget you're pregnant. **

**Paige (defeated): Oh all right then.**

* * *

_(Scene: Underworld, Jo is fighting with 3 demons, she vanquishes 2 and the third one stabs her in the back, she pulls the athame and vanquishes him with it. She then falls to the ground putting her hand on her back and then looks to see much blood on it. A darklighter orbs in and shoots an arrow that hits her in the heart)_

**(Paige wakes up with a gasp. She is now shaking so hard and puts both her hands on her now bleeding chest. She is crying because of the amount of pain. She is struggling to breath and is now swinging between the unconscious and conscious state.)**

**Paige (in much pain and whispers): P…Pip...Piper…Ph…Phoe…Phoebe. **_I can't hold on._

**(She is now shaking even more. Phoebe comes running down the stairs and into the living room to see her sister shaking, crying and bleeding. She runs to her immediately and tries to stop the bleeding)**

**Phoebe (very worried): Oh my God Paige. (She kneels beside her and starts yelling) Piper!! Piper!! Oh my God Paige, just hold on!! Piper!! Please Paige I'm not loosing another sister.**

**(Piper comes running)**

**Piper: What?! What is with the -(she sees Paige and runs to her) Oh my God what happened?**

**Phoebe (crying): I don't know I felt her pain and heard her call me. What should we do?**

**Piper (starting to panic and cries): I don't know!! Heal her, like you did last time!! **_Oh my God!! I'm not loosing you. I'm not loosing another sister._

**Phoebe (struggles to stop the tears from falling): Okay!! I'll …try. (She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate. She lifts her hand above Paige's wound. Golden light eliminate out of her hand and Paige's wound starts close up slowly until she's finally healed. She wakes up with a gasp and breathes heavily)**

**Piper (relieved): Oh thank God!! Easy!! Easy!! Calm down you're okay!! (Paige calms down)**

**Phoebe: Thank God!! Are you alright?! (Paige nods)**

**Piper: What happened?!**

**Paige: I… It.. It was just… another dream!! **

**Phoebe: What was it about?**

**Paige: Jo!! **

**Piper: If it was about Jo, why did you get hurt?**

**Paige: I don't know, she got hit by a darklighter's arrow straight to the heart and I just felt like it was me who was hit!!**

**Phoebe: That's weird but you also felt her when she was hurt, when you were awake.**

**Piper: Do you think it means anything?**

**Paige: The dream? (Piper nods) I don't know.**

**Piper: Did you get anything from scrying? (Phoebe shakes her head)**

* * *

**(Scene: Underworld, Jo is fighting with 3 demons, she vanquishes 2 and the third one stabs her in the back, she pulls the athame and vanquishes him with it. She then falls to the ground putting her hand on her back and then looks to see much blood on it. A darklighter orbs in shoots his arrow, but the arrow goes back flying to him and he's vanquished. Jo looks up scared if it is a worse demon)**

**Jo (in pain): Who's there? (A figure comes closer and bends beside Jo)**

**Jo (relieved): Billie, thanks God. I thought it was a demon. **

**Billie: Who are you? And how do you know my name? (She pulls out an athame)**

**Jo (in pain): Not a demon if that's what you concluded!! Look can you just get me out of here and I'll explain later!! I really need to get to Paige so she can heal me!! (Putting her athame back to her boots)**

**Billie: You know Paige?! (Jo nods) Okay let's go. (She takes her hands and drops a potion to their feet and they disappear in a gust of wind)**

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, living room. Piper blows up a demon and Phoebe kicks another one to the floor and vanquishes him. A darklighter orbs in and is about to shoot his arrow at Paige, when he stops in pain and is vanquished. Billie with an athame is behind him)**

**Piper (relieved that her sister is safe): Billie!!**

**Billie (uneasy): Hi!! How's it going?**

**Piper: Great, besides the demons. You?**

**Billie: It's cool!! Hey Paige can you heal her? (Pointing at Jo who's on the ground and her clothes are covered in dust and so is her face)**

**Paige: Jo!! (She goes over to her and heals the wound on her back and some cuts on her face and body. Then they both stand up)**

**Jo: Thanks!! (Billie looks at Paige's stomach)**

**Billie: You're pregnant?! (Paige nods)**

**Billie (excited): Oh my God!! Congratulations!! How are you pregnant?!**

**Paige (sarcastically): Billie I thought you knew how a woman gets pregnant!!**

**Billie (realizing what she said): Oh that came out wrong!! I mean how long have you been pregnant?**

**Paige: ****Five**** months!!**

**Billie (excited): Oh my God that is so cool!! **

**Jo (confused): Wait last time I saw you, you were ****4**** months pregnant!!**

**Piper: Well you haven't been here for a month!!**

**Jo (angrily): I haven't been here for a month and you haven't bothered looking for me!!**

**Phoebe: Well… we have been looking for a week now.**

**Piper: But we thought you went back to the future or something.**

**Jo (annoyed): Why the hell would I go back to the future if I didn't change anything in the past!!**

**Paige: I don't know… where were you anyway?**

**Jo/Billie: Underworld!!**

**Phoebe: What were you doing in the underworld for a month!!  
Jo: I didn't know it was a month and I was stuck down there.**

**Piper: Why didn't you just orb?**

**Billie: You can orb?! (Jo nods) Okay I'm lost here!! Who is she?**

**Paige: That's Jo, she is from the future. She's a half whitelighter/half witch.**

_Paige (telepathically): And she's also my daughter from the future!!_

**Billie: She's what?**

_Paige (telepathically): Keep it down will you!! She doesn't know that we know!!_

**Billie (confused): Then how did you know?**

_Paige: I'll tell you later!!_

**Billie (confused): Wait a sec, did you just speak telepathically to me? (Paige nods)**

**Billie (confused): So this a new powers of yours?**

**Piper: The baby's actually!! **

_Billie: Wow a lot has happened in the past 6 months!! _

**Paige: More than you think!!**

**Billie: Wait you can hear thought too?!**

**Phoebe: Yes!! And this is the most annoying power ever!!**

**Paige: Like your empathy isn't?**

**Phoebe: At least there was a potion to block that!!**

**Billie: Okay, you said more than I think happened!! What happened?!  
Paige: Phoebe got married, magic school is on the good side and Leo is running it!!**

_Billie (sadly): I haven't been to magic school since… I… killed… Christy!!_

**Paige: Hey don't feel sad!!**

**Phoebe: Yeah, you did what you had to do!!**

**Billie: You two are awfully annoying.**

**Piper: I second that!!**

**Billie (trying to change the subject): So what brings you to the past Jo?**

**Jo:…………**

**Piper (interrupting): You see, she is so secretive about this!!**

**Billie: Why?**

**Jo: Well… I have my reasons.**

**Phoebe: Yeah and they are called Future consequences?!**

**Jo: More like future issues!! (Billie seems to be having a flashback)**

_Flashback:_

_Damien: I was sent by the greater powers to show you your destiny. To help you understand that your powers were given to you for a reason, to do good and to keep what is bad unchecked._

_(Scene: Manor, attic. Adult evil Wyatt is walking)_

_Wyatt: Of all the people to betray me._

_Chris: I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you!! (Wyatt looks at him)_

_Wyatt: Save me? Huh? From what? It's all about power; it's as simple as that. That's why I keep this museum intact, to remind everyone the power from which I was born and which I possess. (He then sends Chris teleknikally smashing into a cupboard and Wyatt's face is expressionless)_

_Damien: Wyatt!! Piper's boy. That same little sweet boy you once babysat, that is what the unchecked power will become in the future. A future that only you and your sister can save. It is your destiny!!_

_(She starts to leave)_

_Christy: Billie wait!!_

_Billie: I can't!! (She leaves)_

_End of Flashback._

**Phoebe: Are you okay Billie?! You don't look so good!!**

**Billie: Yeah I'm fine!! Jo I need to ask you something later, okay? **

**Jo: Sure!! **_I was wondering the same thing!!_

**Paige: You were?! (Jo narrows her eyes)**

**Billie: I'm gonna go!! (She starts to leave)**

**Piper: Billie wait!!**

**Billie: I can't!! (She leaves)**

* * *

**Piper: What's up with her? (Everyone shrugs their shoulder)**

**Phoebe: So back to you Jo!! Why didn't you orb out of the underworld?**

**Jo: I kinda lost my powers!!**

**Piper: You what?!**

**Paige: Who took them?**

**Jo: Jericho!!**

**Phoebe: Why didn't you just call for them with a spell instead of being stuck in the underworld!!**

**Jo: I couldn't and I can't do that!!**

**Piper: Why so?!**

**Jo: I can't t……..**

**Piper: You can't tell us!! Then how will you get them back!!**

**Jo: Well that's why I'm here!! I'm gonna ask you Paige to do the craziest thing ever but don't ask me why?**

**Paige: What do you want me to do?**

**Jo: I want you to call for your powers!!**

**Paige: What? Are you crazy? I already have them!!**

**Jo: No you don't!! (Paige orbs out and in)**

**Paige: Yes I do!!**

**Jo: These aren't your powers, these are your baby's powers.**

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**Phoebe: If those are her baby's powers, where are hers?**

**Jo: With Jericho!!**

**Paige: How did Jericho get them?**

**Jo: From me!!**

**Piper: How did you get her powers?**

**Jo: When I was coming from the future, I couldn't take my powers with me, or else I'll tick the balance towards evil. So I gave them to someone, who'll be able to use them to help. So when I came here I casted a spell to take Paige's powers, but she didn't feel any difference as she used her baby's powers instead!! Which are becoming more advance by the day!!**

**Piper (angrily): You did what?**

**Jo: I couldn't do anything else!! Unless you wanted me to kill a witch and take her powers!!**

**Piper (angrily): Well the least you could've done is tell us!!**

**Jo: I was afraid that you'll react the same way like this Piper!!**

**Phoebe: You're damn right she should!!**

**Jo (frustrated): Listen, I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for the greater good!!**

**Piper: Oh spare us the crap!! The last one who said that, killed Chris from the future and was about to kill Wyatt!!**

**Jo (sarcastically): And you're comparing me to Gideon?!**

**Phoebe: The wrong things done for the right reason are still wrong!!**

**Jo: Oh don't go all cryptic and wise with me now!!**

**Paige: So what do you want Jo?**

**Jo (angrily): I want you to call for your powers!! You know what I'll just do it my self. (She takes Paige's hand and hold it tightly)**

**Jo:**

_**Powers of witches rise,  
Come to me across the skies.  
Return her magic, give me back  
All that was taken from the attack**_

**(A Swirl of light come through the ceiling and was about to enter Paige but changes direction and enters Jo. She let go of Paige's hand and takes a deep breath)**

**Jo: Finally!! Couldn't you have done that and spared me the crap!!**

**Paige: You know I could just call for them now!!**

**Jo: Actually you can't, since they are in my body and I'm a witch. So unless you want to make that ritual that requires a fresh human heart, I don't see you getting them anytime soon!!**

**Phoebe: But they are her powers!!**

**Jo: Her powers are my powers!!**

**Piper: What?!**

**Jo: See you later!! And don't try to figure this out!! It will only give you a headache. (She orbs out)**

**Piper: That b….!!**

**Phoebe: Well!! I don't see us doing anything about it as she's got a point!! **_Something is wrong though!!_

**Paige: Yeah!! Just let it go Piper!! **_Something is terribly wrong!!_

**Piper: Yeah sure!!**_ There's something wrong with the picture!! And I'm gonna figure it out!!_

* * *

**Well that's the longest chapter I've ever written!! Hope you liked it!!**

**The flashback took me almost an hour to write because I couldn't find that episode's script, so I head to watch it; but I had to find which episode it is!! And after that I had to stop at every sentence to write it!! Pretty hard!!**

**I'd really appreciate if you guys review!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Important note: I won't be able to update for atl east a month because my final exams start at the 12th of may and finish 11th June; So i'll try to update as soon as i finish or in the break days starting the 25th until 30th i think i'll be studying but i'll update IF i have time!! Thank you for your patience!! Wish me luck!!**


	13. Billie's Discovery & Back from the Dead

**Author's notes: Hey everyone!! How are you all doing?! I have to study because of my finals. And I think the story is getting worse; I think it is very mysterious and I keep running out of ideas. So please if anyone has any suggestion or any good ideas I am open to suggestions. **

**Oh I almost forgot to thank everyone who reviewed or is reading the story!! Thank you all!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.**

_P.S: Words in italics are thoughts, dream, premonition or telepathy!! _

* * *

**(Scene: Mitchell's condo, Paige and Henry are on the bed talking)**

**Henry: So basically you are using your baby's powers because Jo has yours.**

**Paige: Yes!! I mean I wouldn't have got upset if she told us from the beginning. I mean I'm her mother for God's sake, I wouldn't have ……..**

**Henry (interrupting because he is confused): Did you just say her mother?**

**Paige: Yeah!! Haven't I told you that already?!**

**Henry: No I would've remembered you saying Jo is our daughter!!**

**Paige: I might've forgotten to tell you about that!!**

**Henry (sarcastically): You think?! So when do I get to meet her?**

**Paige: When she's around, this is basically never.**

**Henry: Did she say why she came from the future yet?**

**Paige: No!**

**Henry: Did she mention anything about the future beside the part where Piper's somehow the reason the future is screwed?**

_Paige: I can't tell him, he'll ask how and what do I tell him when he does? Your daughter doesn't know how you died. And no I don't know why she doesn't know. Oh and by the way I'm dead too, a demon killed me!! I can't tell him that!!_

**Paige: Not really!! She's so secretive; don't know where she got that from? (Henry smiles)**

**Henry (sarcastically): Not me obviously!! (Paige hits him playfully on the arm and he holds his arm pretending to be hurt)**

* * *

**(Later the same night.)**

**(Scene: Billie's condo, Billie is pacing through her room thinking, when suddenly orbs appear and materialize into Jo. Billie gasps)**

**Billie: Don't you ever knock?!**

**Jo (sarcastically): Not really!! How're we doing?!**

**Billie: Great!! I got some leads on the demon we were looking for!!**

**Jo: Please don't get me more depressed than I am already!!**

**Billie: Okay!! So I have some good news and some bad news!!**

**Jo: Give me the bad news first!!**

**Billie: Yes!! Obviously this Mass guy is reorganizing the underworld like you said. He controls almost all the underworld and its demons. But before he gets coronated, he has to prove he's worth the powers of the source!!**

**Jo: I thought he was all that powerful and killed a lot of witches and is reuniting demons. What does he have to prove anymore?**

**Billie: But what you don't know is that he's a half demon/half darklighter!!**

**Jo: What? A half demon/half darklighter? I didn't know that!! That's why he's…..**

**Billie (interrupting): …. After Paige!! It all makes sense now!! He really wants to kill her!! **

**Jo: Damn!!**

**Billie: The worst news is that he knows about you!!**

**Jo: What do you mean?**

**Billie: Obviously he had some spies on your tail!! He knows you're after him!!**

**Jo: So what?!**

**Billie: I don't know I thought I'd tell you to watch your back!! As he now decided to speed things up since you're aware of his plans!!**

**Jo (angrily): Speed things up?! That's going to be bad!! (She calms down) So what is the good news? (Billie looks to the floor) There's no good news, right? (Billie nods)We have got to warn Paige and the others!!**

**Billie: Yes, if you want Piper to blow your ass; firstly, it is 3 in the morning!! Secondly, I don't think it'll be a good idea telling her that info as you'll have to tell her that you knew that her sister is in great danger and you didn't tell her!!**

**Jo: Right!! Maybe later!! (Jo yawns)**

**Billie (sarcastically): Don't you guys sleep in the future?!**

**Jo: Not really!! There's no difference between night and day, all what is there is to survive!!**

**Billie: That bad, ha? (Jo rubs her forehead)**

**Jo: Yeah!! **

**Billie: I need to ask you something and promise you'll answer!!**

**Jo: It depends, you know I can't reveal the future or it'll get worse!! It's already getting worse by my presence!!**

**Billie: It's really important!!**

**Jo (she sights): Okay shoot!! (Jo looks to the floor and Billie takes a deep breath)**

**Billie: Is the future screwed because of Wyatt?! (Jo looks up and clears her throat)**

* * *

**(Scene: Underworld: Cave. A demon flames in, we can only see his back. He has grey hair. He laughs and turns around revealing that he's Barbas –the demon of fear)**

**Barbas: Guess who is back on the 13****th****!!**

* * *

**Short chapter I Know but you have to forgive me as I have exams and I wrote it now in my break day!!**

**Hope you liked it!! Quiet shocking news, right?! If you guys don't like where the story is going, you can just tell me and I'll figure out a pack up plan or something.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion**


	14. Kill the Charmed Ones Day

**Author's notes: Hey everyone!! Glad to see a couple of people are actually reading the story!! Sorry for the delays but you know how exams are like and I haven't even finished yet!! Anyways thanks for everyone who reviewed and/or is reading the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…… Whatever!!**

_P.S: Words in italics are thoughts, dream, premonition or telepathy!! _

* * *

_Previously on Was it all for nothing:_

_Jo: What does he have to prove anymore?_

_Billie: But what you don't know is that he's a half demon/half darklighter!!_

_Billie: Is the future screwed because of Wyatt?! (Jo looks up and clears her throat)_

_Barbas: Guess who is back on the 13__th__!!_

* * *

**(Scene Manor, Piper is cleaning up when she hears the door being slammed; she looks and sees Paige)**

**Piper (sarcastically): What did that door ever do to you? (She notices that Paige's face is pale)**

**Piper: What's wrong? Didn't it go well with the doctor? (She and Paige sit down)**

**Paige (sarcastically): Perfect!!**

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**Paige: He told me the child's gender!!**

**Piper: Well you already know it!! Oh please tell me you acted surprised or excited!!**

**Paige (sarcastically): Oh believe me I did!!**

**Piper: Then what's wrong?**

**Paige: Apparently I'm pregnant with a boy!! (Pipers' eyes widen)**

**Piper: Please tell me this isn't a joke!!**

**Paige: Do I look like I'm kidding!!**

**Piper: OMG!! Not that it's not good news, it's just that….**

**Paige: …… I know!! (Suddenly 4 demons shimmer in)**

**Piper: What the ……? (She blows up a demon and another one is just sent to the wall)**

**(The third demon shoots an energy ball at Paige but before it can come near her, it vanishes in orbs and then orbs surround the remaining demons and they are vanquished)**

**Piper: Glad to see that you'll have one hell of a powerful boy!! (Paige and Piper smile)**

**(3 more demons shimmer in front of them) **

**Piper (yells): Jo!! Jo!! (Piper blasts one and then the remaining two, she then looks behind her as she hears a gasp, and she sees Paige on the ground and a darklighter ready to shoot)**

**Piper: Oh no you don't!! (She blows him up and goes to Paige's side) Are you okay?!**

**Paige (in pain): Not…really!! (Piper notices that Paige's face is getting paler and she's starting to sweat, she then notices that there is an arrow stuck to Paige's shoulder)**

**Piper (starting to panic): Oh no he shot you!! I should get that out before it gets worse!! (Paige nods, Piper breaks the tip of the arrow. Paige bits her lips in pain. Piper then pushes the arrow out, which causes Paige to cry in pain. Piper throws the arrow on the floor and helps Paige to the couch)**

**Piper: Jo!! Jo!! I've got to get Phoebe!! (Piper runs to the phone and dials a number)**

**Phoebe (o.s): Hi Piper!! Can't really talk right now!! Can I call…?**

**Piper (interrupting): Phoebe get your ass down here, Paige is hurt!!**

**Phoebe (o.s): What?! How?!**

**Piper: Darklighter!! **

**Phoebe (o.s): Oh God!! I'm on my way!!**

**Piper: Hurry!! (Piper hangs up and goes to Paige, who is getting worse)Jo!! Hey hang in there!!**

**Paige (in pain): I'll…try!! (3 demons shimmer in behind Piper and before she can react, one throws an energy ball at her back and then T.K her to the wall. She drops to the floor)**

**Paige: Pip-er!**

**Demon 1: Looks like the super witch isn't anymore!! (Paige manages to sits up, while holding her wound)**

**Paige: You… Son of … a!! (The demons conjure fireballs) Jo!!**

**Demon 2: And here I thought that it was going to be difficult!! Goodbye!! (The three balls were about to hit Paige when they suddenly freeze along with the demons. Paige looks at Piper, who's holding her hand up freezing the demons. Piper then blows up the fireballs and the demons. She goes to Paige)**

**Piper: Are you okay?! (Paige shakes her head and leans back on the couch) Where the hell is Phoebe?**

**Paige: I… don't… think… she'll… make it!! **

**Piper (starting to cry): No!! She will!! **_She must!! _**(Reality is starting to hit Piper**_; Phoebe won't make it on time, Paige is getting worse every minute. I'm gonna lose another sister. I can't lose her. I won't lose her)_

**Piper (yells): Jo!! Jo!! Wyatt!! Wyatt come here mommy needs you!! (Wyatt orbs in beside her)**

**Piper: Hey Wyatt can you heal aunty Paige for me!! (Wyatt nods and he puts both his hands on Paige's wound; golden light is emitted and Paige's wound is healed. Paige sits up. Wyatt then heals his mother's injury on her back)**

**Piper: Good boy Wyatt!! Are you okay?!**

**Paige: Yes that was close!! Thanks Wyatt!**

**Wyatt: Your… welcome!!**

**Piper: Why don't you go back to magic school or else daddy will get worried!!**

**Wyatt: Okay!! Bye!! (He orbs out, Paige lies her head back on the couch)**

**Piper: You sure you're okay?!**

**Paige: Yeah I think I just need a couple of minutes to get my strength back.**

**Piper: I'm afraid that more demons may attack and we won't be able to stop them.**

**Paige: Well don't worry, Phoebe's on the way and …. (3 more demons shimmer in. Paige stands up.)**

**Piper: I'm getting tired of this!! (She tries to blow up the demons, but only one is sent to the wall then he gets back up, the other two weren't affected)**

**Piper: Oh no they're immune!! Jo!! Jo!! (The demons conjure fire balls and they throw it towards Paige but Piper pushes her to the couch at the last second; 2 darklighters dark orb in beside the demons.)**

**Darklighter 1: Look who have we got here!! (The darklighters summon their crossbows and load them and the demons conjure fireballs as Paige manages to stand up. Piper tries to blow up the darklighters but it didn't work as well. )**

**Piper (yells): Jo!! (The darklighters shoot the arrows toward Paige and the demons shoot their fire balls towards Piper.)**

**Paige (yells): Fireballs!! (The fireballs are turned into orbs and hit their respective demons vanquishing them; While the arrows before they can hit her, they are sent to the darklighters in orbs vanquishing them. Paige looks confused)**

**Paige: Okay I didn't call for the arrows!!**

**Piper: Maybe your baby's powers don't need the voice command; and speaking of which, are you out of your freaking mind?! You orbed the fireballs that were coming towards me instead of the arrows coming towards you?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!**

**Paige: Instead of thanking me for saving your ass, you're shouting at me?!**

**Piper: Yeah!! Because it was a really irresponsible act from you!!**

**Paige: Jeez Piper will you chill out I'm still alive, aren't I?! (Paige suddenly holds her head in pain)**

**Piper (worried): What?! What's wrong?!**

**Paige: Billie!! She's hurt!!**

**Piper: Okay let's go!! (Piper holds Paige's hand and they orb out)**

* * *

**(Scene: Billie's condo, Billie is on the floor almost every part of her body is bruised or has blood on it, she has a scorch mark on her side and an injury of something sharp in her stomach; she's barely breathing and there's a demon holding an athame and is about to stab her –obviously again. Piper blows up the demon.)**

**Paige: OMG Billie!! (She runs to her side and starts healing her. Billie is crying from the amount of pain she's trying to bare.)**

**Piper: Is she okay?!**

**Paige: She will be!! (Paige continues to heal Billie's wounds until she's done. She then helps Billie to sit on a chair) **

**Piper: Are you alright?!**

**Billie: Yeah I think!! Thanks Paige!!**

**Paige: Any time!! What happened?!**

**Billie: Jo and I were checking up on some demons and we found one in an alley. So we went there and it's like we've fallen in a demonic nest or something. They were too much and we couldn't beat them all. I would've died if Jo hasn't orbed… me…out!! (Starting to panic) OMG Jo!! We have to look for her.**

**Piper: Why where's she?**

**Billie: Well the last thing I saw was demons capturing her, that's when she orbed me out!!**

**Paige: I don't think we'll find her in that alley if we went there!!**

**Billie: So what should we do?!**

**Piper: We go back to the manor, where Phoebe will probably be there….I think.**

**Paige: OMG what if she was attacked?!**

**Billie: Okay so we go to Phoebe then the manor.**

**Piper: So let's go. (They hold hands and orb out)**

* * *

**(Scene Underworld; Cave, Jo was hanged to the wall hand cuffed; She was –obviously- badly beaten. Her shoulders and sides were bleeding but no deep injuries)**

**Demon: Speak witch!! Tell us what happens in the future!! (Jo shuts her eyes in a sign of refusal)**

**Darklighter: I guess we will have to use one of arrows now!! (The demon nods. The darklighter holds one of his arrows in his hand)**

**Demon: One last chance or this is going to get worse!! (Jo closes her eyes harder expecting the pain. The darklighter moves the arrow's tip along Jo's skin scratching it. But Jo screams in pain as the tip of the arrow is poisonous. This repeats for a couple of times and Jo still refuses to speak)**

**Voice: Stop!! (The darklighter stops before shooting Jo with an arrow. Mass appears)**

**Mass: We don't want to kill her now, do we?**

**Darklighter: No sir!! It's just that she won't speak!!**

**Mass (sarcastically): Well what did you expect? You asking her and her answering?! It's going to be more difficult than that!!**

**Demon: So what do you suggest we should do, sir?**

**Mass: You go with the others and keep the charmed ones occupied!! (The demon shimmers out)**

**Darklighter: What about me, sir?**

**Mass: You go wait until I give you the order to attack!! (The darklighter bows and dark orb out)**

**Mass (talking to Jo): So!! Are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?!**

**Jo (in pain): Go to hell!!**

**Mass: It's a good idea!! (He holds her and teleport out with flaming dark orbs)**

* * *

**(Scene Manor, Paige is healing Phoebe who's on the couch. Paige finishes healing and Phoebe sits up)**

**Billie: You okay?!**

**Phoebe (sarcastically): I'm still alive, aren't I? (3 demons shimmer in. Piper blows up one. Billie throws her athame at the second. Paige shoots orb out of her hand vanquishing the third one)**

**Piper: What is this, kill the Charmed ones day?**

**Paige (sarcastically): No this would be every day of the year!!**

**Billie: Okay we need to find Jo before something bad happens to her!!**

**Phoebe: Since when are you and Jo hanging out!!**

**Billie: Hanging out?! If you call vanquishing demons –hanging out!! **

**Phoebe: Okay how long have you and Paige's daughter been vanquishing demons?!**

**Billie: Since I first met her!! Any way-**

**Paige (interrupting): Phoebe did I forget to tell you that I'm pregnant with a boy?!**

**Phoebe (her eyes widen): A boy?! But that wouldn't support our conclusion that she's your daughter!**

**Piper: Exactly!!**

**Billie: Okay but-**

**Phoebe (interrupting): But maybe she is your daughter and she has an older brother!!**

**Piper (sarcastically): Ya and a sister who's dead!!**

**Paige: Maybe!! We'll just have to ask her!!**

**Billie: But we'll have to find her first!! (Phoebe touches Billie's shoulder and is sucked into a premonition) **

**Paige (eyeing her suspiciously): What do you know?**

**Billie: Me. I don't know a thing!! (Phoebe's premonition ends)**

**Phoebe: Okay can we delay this to later!! Because I just saw Jo getting killed!!**

**Billie: What?!**

**Piper: Okay let's go scry, Billie you do some potions!! Paige rest a little until we find her!!**

**Paige: What?!**

**Phoebe: Yes you shouldn't be fighting demons when you're pregnant!!**

**Piper: When I was pregnant, you guys locked me up in magic school remember?!**

**Paige: Are you sure you won't need help!!**

**Phoebe/Piper: No!! **

**Paige: Okay!! If you need anything I'm just call for me!!**

* * *

**(Scene: cave. Jo is hand cuffed to the wall again. But she has more wounds)**

**Mass: Okay let's try this again!! What will happen in the future?!**

**Jo (sweating from the heat and crying from the pain): I thou-ght you … got th-at I'm not … telling you any-thing!!**

**Mass: I don't know what else to try on you -that won't kill you. **_I even took you to hell and the wasteland. _**Maybe a spell would work!!**

**Jo: You can't do a spell!! You're a demon-**

**Mass (interrupting): And a darklighter and I have taken some witches' powers after killing them!!**

**Jo: It doesn't work that way!!**

**Mass: We'll see!! By the way, I haven't said that I'll cast the spell!! (He clicks his finger and a warlock blinks in)**

**Mass: You can cast spell, right?! **

**Warlock: Yes sir!! Which one do you need?!**

**Mass: I need to get some information out of that half witch/half whitelighter!! Can you think of something?! (The warlock nods; he then says a spell in Latin and a swirl of dark light enter Jo's body)**

**Warlock: It's done!! It won't last long though, so you'd better hurry!!**

**Mass: Go now, you'll be rewarded later!! (The warlock bows and blinks out)**

**Mass: So I'll ask you a specific question!! What happens to me in the future?**

**Jo (she struggles not to talk but she can't): You… You're… dead!! (He looks shocked)**

**Mass: Oh!! I haven't seen that coming but we'll change it!! Another question. Why did you come back from the future?!**

**Jo: To… sa-ve … it!! **

**Mass: From what?!**

**Jo: From… evil!!**

**Mass: Who… exactly? (Mass raises an eyebrow in anticipation)**

**Jo: Wyatt Halliwell, the future source of all evil!! (Mass laughs evilly)**

**T.B.C**

* * *

**I really hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading!! Please please review!!**

**If it's not too much to ask for, could you please check out my other fic 'The Day a Charmed One Died', I would really appreciate it!! :) **


	15. Discovering Why

**Author's notes: Hey you guys!! I know I don't update as fast as you want but exams –really hate them!! **

**But 51 reviews; that's great, it's awesome, it's like a dream come true –not literally but you get the point!! So I'd like to thank everyone reading the story and special thanks to anyone who reviewed!!**

**Okay on with the story; I'd like to thank lizardmomma for giving me a good suggestion that'll be used in this chapter.**

**Review Reply to Anna: Thanks a lot for reviewing and I really appreciate your suggestions but I have other plan for Jo & Billie, but thanks anyway!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed –blah blah blah; Charmed is a property of the WB blah blah blah, however I own the story –blah blah and any character you're unfamiliar to blah blah blah.**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition or telepathy!!_

* * *

_Mass… Why did you come back from the future?!_

_Jo: To… sa-ve … it!! _

_Mass: From what?!_

_Jo: From… evil!!_

_Mass: Who… exactly? (Mass raises an eyebrow in anticipation)_

_Jo: Wyatt Halliwell, the future source of all evil!! (Mass laughs evilly)_

* * *

**(Hiding behind a wall, in the same cave as Jo and Mass.)**

**Billie: I guess we came at a bad time!!**

**Piper (starting to panic): Oh God!! Please tell me I misheard and she didn't say that Wyatt is the future source of all evil!!**

**Phoebe (trying to sooth her): Actually honey… (She gives up) yeah she did!!**

**Billie: Well I guess the secret is out!! (She sights) Thank God I felt like I was going to explode if I held it any longer!!**

**Piper (angrily): You knew about this?! ….too?!  
Billie (innocently): Well that half demon/half darklighter after Paige was barely a secret!!**

**Paige (angrily): I can't believe you didn't tell us?! (She holds her stomach in pain)**

**Phoebe: Honey breathe… inhale (she takes a deep breath)… exhale (she lets go of the breathe)… inhale…**

**Paige (angrily): I know how to breathe thank you!!**

**Phoebe: Just trying to help!!**

**Billie: Okay you guys can we discuss that later and save Jo now!!**

**(Jo isn't cuffed anymore; she is lying in the floor in pain. Mass is pacing around her laughing)**

**Jo (in pain): What's …so...fun-ny? (He stops laughing)**

**Mass: Nothing… it's just that every time good tries getting the upper hand, it always fall back to evil!! And what is funnier that you saying the truth earned you a quick death!!**

**Jo: You … can't… ki-ll me!! You're not demon enough to do it!! (Regretting she said that)**_Why did I have to say this he'll probably get angrier now!!_

**Mass (starting to get frustrated & angry): And Why is that?! (Jo struggles not to say) You know you'll have to say and I'll give you the quick death I just promised you!!**

**Jo: Bec…Bec-ause… (The charmed ones and Billie enter)**

**Phoebe: Because we're here to save her!! (Mass looks at them not surprised at all. Jo sights in relief.)**

**Mass (Confidently): Like that would help!! You're no match to me and besides you have been here for a while now and you didn't make a move!!**

**Billie: You knew?!**

**Mass: Don't you think I can sense if there is a whitelighter in the underworld, let alone in the same cave. Especially if it was THE half witch/half whitelighter!!**

**Piper: Don't get so cocky!! (She tries to blow him up but it doesn't work)**

**Mass (sarcastically): Oh I'm sorry should that have killed me?! I'm afraid that it would take more than that to get rid of me Piper!! That of course if you can!! (He then T.K Jo to the wall, knocking her unconscious)**

**Mass: I would've suggested you leave; but why pass up the opportunity to get rid of the charmed ones? And Jo!! **_Damn I forgot to ask her whether she is Paige's daughter or not!!_

**Paige: She is!! (Obviously reading his thoughts. He smiles.)**

**Mass: Then it'd be great killing the charmed ones and one of their daughters.****(He looks at Billie) And the ultimate power of course!!**

**Piper (confused): What ultimate power? She was the ultimate power when she was with her sister!!**

**Mass: I'm afraid to disappoint you Piper!! But that isn't quite true, right Billie?! **

**(Piper looks at Billie and Billie looks to the floor.)**

**Phoebe: Oh… My… God!! (Billie looks up annoyed and T.K Mass to a wall)**

**Billie: Save Jo now, talk later!! (Mass stands up)**

**Mass: You can never win!! (He summons a crossbow in flaming dark orbs) You're on my land now!!**

**(He clicks his fingers and 3 demons flame in on the right and 3 darklighters dark orb in on the left) And we're gonna do it on my rules!!**

**Phoebe: Any ideas?!**

**Piper: Paige you go to Jo, no demons for you!! And we're gonna distract (pointing at the demons and then at the darklighters and then at Mass; she clears her throat) them!!**

**(Piper tries to blow up the demons but only one of them is sent to the wall, the others are unaffected. She then tries on the darklighters, one of them blows up and the second is sent to the wall.)**

**Piper (yells): Now!! **

**(They separate. Piper tries to blow Mass up but nothing happens, she tries again and again and again until he is sent to the wall. She keeps trying again as an attempt of distraction. Meanwhile Phoebe is fighting with the demons. She kicks one in the stomach, and then she uses her power to send one of the fireballs at its thrower vanquishing him. In the meantime, Billie is fighting with the darklighters; she stabs one with her athame vanquishing him. The other one hold her by the neck and his hand is starting to get red. She is chocking as he's using his death grip on her. She is losing her unconscious but before he can finish his job, he's vanquished by Phoebe. She runs to Billie and she checks her pulse) **

**Phoebe: Come on!! (She feels one and Billie starts coming around) Thank God!!**

**Piper: You guys I can't hold him any longer!! (Mass standing up very angrily)**

**Mass: You stupid witch!! (He T.K her, she is sent next to an unconscious Jo and Paige by her side healing her.)**

_A voice in everyone's head but not said out loud: You're not ready!! Just get out before you get killed!!_

**Paige: We need to get out of here!! (Billie with help of Phoebe goes to Paige. They then all orb out but unnoticeably a dark swirl of light leaves Jo's body indicating that the spell's effect wore off.)**

**Mass (yells angrily): Noooo!! Not again!!**

_Voice in his head: Don't worry you'll get them later… when you're ready!! Now that you know you would've died, it's time to change the plans and take them to a new level!! _**(Mass smiles at the suggestion.)**

**Mass (yell): Lester!! (A demon shimmers in) We have a new plan!! (Both smile)**

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, Jo's on the couch unconscious and Paige is healing her. Piper comes in and hands Billie-who's sitting on a chair- a glass of water. She and Phoebe then sit down too.)**

**Billie: Thanks! (She drinks a bit and then she puts it back on the table. She sinks into the chair making herself comfortable.)**

**Phoebe: You okay?!**

**Billie: Yes!! Didn't know that darklighters had such thing as a death grip!!**

**Piper: Well we did know!! Speaking of unknown things; how come you lied to us…again!!**

_Voice in Piper's head: Come on take it on her!!_

**Billie (protesting): I didn't lie… I just didn't tell you!!**

**Piper: And that makes it different… how exactly?**

**Billie: I don't know!! I haven't seen you for more than 6 month –excluding last time!! **

**Paige (yells relieved suddenly): Done!! (She says as she finishes healing Jo and sitting on a chair)**

**Paige (looking at Piper and Billie): Did I interrupt something?!**

**Piper: Yes! **

**Billie (at the same time): No!! (Paige looks at Billie suspiciously reading her thoughts)**

**Paige (looking back at her sister): She wasn't certain!! She was assured after Mass said she was the ultimate power!! So she didn't know!! However (looking back at Billie) you knew what Jo has come to change and you didn't tell us!!**

_Voice in Paige's head: Because she is a traitor!! She almost killed you and your sisters not long ago!!_

**Phoebe (interrupting while looking at Jo worried): Why isn't she waking up?!**

**Paige: With all that darklighter poison that was inside of her, I'm surprised she made it that far alive!! It took a hell of a lot of magic to heal her!!**

**Piper: Yeah!! Yeah!! Can we please go back to the subject where my son is the future source of all things evil!!**

**Billie (rolling her eyes and muttering): I wish we didn't!!**

**Paige: I heard that!! (Billie rolls her eyes again)**

**Phoebe: So what else do you know, Billie? **

**Billie: Me… I don't anything. (She shrugged her shoulders)**

**Piper: Yeah pretend you're the innocent!! (Jo starts to stir, and begins regaining conscious)**

**Paige: So soon?!**

**Phoebe: light sleeper?!**

**Piper: I guess! (Jo opens her eyes and closes it a couple of times as an attempt to adapt to the light intensity. She then opens her eye suddenly and sits up quickly –not knowing where she is)**

**Phoebe (going by Jo's side): Easy… Easy!! **

**Jo: Are you guys okay?!**

**Paige: Yes we are!! But you need to lye down for a bit, you were seriously injured!! **_She definitely cares about everyone else before herself!!_

**(Phoebe helps Jo lye back down. Jo sights in relief as she lies back down and she holds her head)**

**Phoebe: You okay?! (Jo looks at her)**

**Jo: I'm still alive, aren't I?**

**Paige: Barely!! You had too much poison inside you. Not that I'm complaining, the poison was enough to kill more than 5 whitelighters, I don't know why it didn't kill you!!**

**Jo (teasingly): I don't know, maybe because I'm only a half whitelighter!! **

**Phoebe: That would've made it even worse!!**

**Jo: Will you guys drop the subject already?!**

**Piper (challenging): Yes!! And let's go to the subject where you're such a coward that you told the demon everything so you get a quick death!!**

_Voice in Piper's head: She's a coward… she's a traitor… don't trust her!!_

**Jo (confused): Excuse me?!**

**Billie: Piper not now!! **

_Voice in Piper's head: Come on do it!! _

**Piper (standing up angrily): No now is the perfect time!! So do you mind telling me why did you act so coward and just tell the demon what he wants?! (Jo was about to speak when Piper interrupts) All of that for a quick death?! (Jo sits up and everyone else stands up)**

**Jo: It wasn't …**

_Voice in Piper's head: You know you wanna do it!!_

**Piper (interrupting again angrily): Since you came here, we've been asking you why the hell did you come from the future?! And you gave us the 'Future Consequences' speech; but when the demon asked you, you simply answered and not only he knows, it turns out that Billie knows too!! (Jo stands up)**

**Jo: He … **

_Voice in Piper's head: Excellent!! Let it all out!!_

**Piper (angrily): We don't know even who you are, you maybe working with the demons; maybe you were part of the trap to lead us to the underworld, and maybe you're lying about Wyatt being evil!! So just get out!! **

_Voice in Jo's head: Are you gonna let her do this, you know she's wrong!!_

**Jo (angrily): Wyatt is THE source of all things evil!! And I'm anything but a coward' and a proof of that is all the darklighter poison that was in me!! If you want me to get out I'll do it. (She prepares to orb) Oh and for the record Billie knew without my help and the demon casted some kind of a truth spell on me, that's the **_**only**_** reason I talked after I struggled a lot not to!! (Everyone is shocked.)**

**Piper (confused): Demons or darklighters don't do spells!! **

_Voice in Jo's head: You know she's the cause of your problems, because she didn't know how to raise her son right!!_

**Jo: But warlocks do!! So before you go accuse me of being evil, see what **_**your**_** son grows up to be!! (She orbs out and everyone sits down but Billie)**

**Phoebe: Piper did you have to be so mean?! **_Oh God what are we gonna do?! _**(Piper buries her face in her hands)**

**Piper: I didn't mean to!! **_Oh God if I can only take it back!!_

**Paige: Piper I know what you're feeling and I know it's much pressure but … (Piper stands up)**

_Voice in Piper's head: She has no idea what you've been through!!_

**Piper (Angrily): No you don't know Paige!! You don't know how I feel!! Do you have any idea how I tried so hard to raise Wyatt to be good?! (Starting to cry)**

_Voice in Piper's head: Chris!! What about poor Chris who died protecting him!!_

**Piper: Do you have any idea how I feel knowing that Chris died trying to protect Wyatt from turning evil and yet he fail, no I failed not him!! **

_Voice in Piper's head: What about Leo and the elders he killed!! _

**Piper: Leo had to kill an elder trying to raise Wyatt as good and then he killed another one trying to save his sons!! So don't tell me how I feel because you don't!! (She storms up to her room)**

**Phoebe: So that didn't really go well!!**

**Paige: Ya!! But you know Piper, she just got carried away, she'll calm down.**

**Phoebe: Yeah!!**_ I hope so!!_** I know still it's shocking!! (Paige nods)**

**Paige: Billie do you have any idea where Jo is?!**

**Billie: Yeah, she's probably at magic school resting, or on the Golden Gate Bridge thinking, or the worst possibility…**

**Phoebe (interrupting): In the underworld, venting on some demons!! (Billie nods)**

**Paige (Sarcastically): Poor demons!! (They all smile)**

**Paige: But I think she'll be resting because with all that poison that was in her body, she must be dizzy or something!! **_I hope she doesn't come down with a fever or a power drain or something!!_

**Billie: Okay I'll go check up on her!! **

**Phoebe: Good idea!! (Billie throws a potion at her feet and then disappears in a gust of wind)**

**Phoebe: Do you think she knows something?!**

**Paige: Billie?! (Phoebe nods) No, she doesn't!! I'd better call Henry and tell him I'll be late because this is going to be a long night!! (Phoebe & Paige climb up the stairs. Suddenly Barbas materialize)**

_**Barbas: I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing … yet!! But I'm gonna use it to get my revenge!!**_

**(He then dematerializes as he hears foot steps. Paige comes down and looks around the room for something or someone –to be exact)**

_**Paige**__: I could've sworn some one was talking here!!_

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Hope you liked the chapter!!**

**BTW I didn't mention any pregnancy symptoms Paige have because I don't know what to say!!**

**Please review and tell me wt u think of the story so far and I'm open to any suggestions you might have!! **

**Thanks for reading!!**


	16. You Only See What Your Eyes Want To See

**Author's notes: Hey everyone!! Sorry for not updating but I finally finished exams and my father planned this holiday for a week in Hurgada – it was great and then I had to go to Cairo for a couple of days. Still unforgivable!!**

**Anyway; thanks for everyone who reviewed, sorry if I didn't reply to anyone as I didn't have the time!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed- here are you happy now?!**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition or telepathy!!_

* * *

Piper: So don't tell me how I feel because you don't!! (She storms up to her room)

Phoebe: So that didn't really go well!

Paige: Ya!! But you know Piper, she just got carried away, she'll calm down.

Paige: But I think she'll be resting because with all that poison that was in her body, she must be dizzy or something!! _I hope she doesn't come down with a fever or a power drain or something!! _Billie: Okay I'll go check up on her!!

Barbas: I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing … yet!! But I'm gonna use it to get my revenge!!

* * *

**(Magic School; Billie enters a room. She's looking for Jo)**

**Billie: Jo!! Jo are you th…ere? (Her voice trails as she sees Jo unconscious on the floor with a wound on her forehead. She runs to her side and checks her pulse. She starts to panic when she doesn't feel one.)**

**Billie: Jo wake up!! Jo please wake up!! **

**Voice (from behind her): She won't wake up!! (Billie's eyes widen as she hears the familiarity of the voice. She turns around)**

**Billie: Christy!! (Tears start forming in her eyes while she stands up)**

**Christy: What's the matter? Don't even recognize your own sister that you killed?!**

**Billie (crying): I… I didn't… mean!! **_I really didn't!!_

**Christy (interrupting): Spare me the crap Billie!! We both know that I didn't mean a thing to you!! You didn't trust me when I told you about the Halliwells!! Now believed her when she told you about Wyatt!!**

**Billie: Wyatt growing evil doesn't have to mean that the Halliwells are!! **_They're not evil!!_

**Christy: No but I never said they were evil!! I said they lost their way!! They're not doing their job!! Otherwise she (pointing at Jo) wouldn't have come from the future!!**

**Billie: But … **_Again with that subject!!_

**Christy: If they were doing their jobs right, Wyatt would've grown over the years to do as them, he would've grown to protect the innocent not kill them. If he have grown up with people holding their family heritage, he would've done so himself. I showed you what would Wyatt do and you didn't listen to me!!**

**Billie (starting to get convinced again): But maybe he was just turned evil!! **_Who am I kidding? Evil grows over the years!!_

**Christy: Who are you kidding? Evil grows over the years not just suddenly!! That's why whenever a witch turns evil, most of the time they are turned back good; but if left for time it is hard to turn back!!**

**Billie: Just like what happened to you?! **_I bet that's a trick!!_

**Christy: This isn't about me or them!! This is about your destiny, your destiny as the ultimate power!! Wyatt being evil or not, it's your destiny to maintain balance, to guide those who are losing their ways and to put an end to those who already lost their ways!!**

**Billie: How are you here? **_This must be a trick!!_

**Christy: The question is why I'm here!! And I'm here to guide you to your path!! (Billie tries to wake Jo up)**

**Christy: She won't wake up… not yet anyway!!**

**Billie: What did you do to her?! **

**Christy: Don't worry it's just a potion!! But that's what not you were going to ask me, was it?**

**Billie: No I just don't believe it's the Halliwells fault Wyatt becomes evil!! If it was she wouldn't have come to the past and get along with them and seek their help!! She would've taken matters to her own hands!! **_I think!!_

**Christy: People aren't always what they seem to be!!**

**Billie: What do you mean? **

**Christy: I mean you have to look closer and know that looks deceive. And there must be a reason why she hadn't taken matters to her own hands, it's either she wants Wyatt to grow evil or … she's not who everyone think she is!!**

**Billie: What? **_I don't think so!!_

**Christy: But I suggest you look into the possibility that she want Wyatt to grow evil!! Don't fail us Billie!!**

**Billie: Us?! **

**Christy: Me, our parents, the whole magical community and the rest of humanity!! Remember you must take matters into your own hands and never trust anyone easily. (She looks at Jo) Especially her!! (Christy flames out)**

**Billie: No pressure huh?! **

**Leo's voice: Who are you talking to?**

**Billie: Leo you scared me!! I was just talking to myself!! (Leo looks at Jo and goes to her side)**

**Leo: What happened to her?**

**Billie: I dunno I just found her like that? (Leo looks worried after checking Jo's pulse)**

**Leo: She's not breathing!! (He starts giving her CPR) It's not working. (He continues giving her CPR. Jo suddenly wakes up with a gasp)**

**Leo: Slow breaths!! (She starts calming down) What happened?**

**Jo: I don't know!! I orbed here and I'm suddenly swimming in darkness!!**

**Leo: Well you almost died!! **_And I bet only a potion can do that!!_

**Jo: What's new? (They stand up)**

**Leo: Billie why didn't you call for help when you found her like that?!**

**Billie: Leo I just came seconds before you came!! (She leaves. Jo rubs her head forehead)**

**Leo: Are you okay?!**

**Jo: No I have this terrible dizzy spell and headache!!**

**Leo: Conquer any darklighters lately? **_I bet!!_

**Jo: Quite recently actually!! I had got an over doze of darklighter's poison in my blood!!**

**Leo: That'll do it!! **_How the heck did she get an over doze?!_

**Jo: Any cure?! **_I bet you'll say a long sleep!! _

**Leo: A long sleep!! You get that and I'm going back to the manor!!**

**Jo: Yeah!! **_You always say that!! _**(Leo leaves and Jo goes to her bed)**

* * *

**(Scene: Manor, Piper's room. Piper is looking outside the window, tears running down her face.)**

_Piper: He can't be evil!! He just can't!! We really tried so hard!! For God's sake Chris died trying to do that!! It must be a trick, we can't have all failed!! But what would she benefit from lying?!_

_Voice in Piper's head: She may be evil?! Ever thought of that?! You're son can't grow evil after all this effort!! _

**Voice: Mom!! (Piper turns around to see grown up Wyatt standing)**

**Piper: Wyatt!!**

**Wyatt: Yeah mom it's me!! (He comes closer and hugs her, she returns the hug then they break it)**

**Piper: What are you doing here?**

**Wyatt: The elders summoned me, they told me they think someone is lying to you about the future to change it!!**

**Piper: So the future doesn't need changing!! And you're not evil?!**

**Wyatt: Evil?! Mum look at me!! I can never be evil!! I'm the twice blessed child, the first son of a charmed one; I'm a half witch/half whitelighter, I'm the savior of all things good not the source of all evil!!**

**Piper: So Jo is lying?**

**Wyatt: Yes mom!! She's evil; she wants to change the future!! And believe me the future is worth looking for not changing!! (He puts his hand on her forehead) You must stop her before she changes anything. (They hear knocking on the door) I must go!! Save the future 'Mom'!! (He disappears and Leo comes in)**

**Leo: Are you okay?! The girls just filled me in with what happened!! It's okay, we did it once we can do it again!! (Piper smiles)**

**Piper: We don't have to!!**

**Leo: What do you mean?!**

**Piper: He's not evil!!**

**Leo: Piper honey!! (He takes her and sit on the bed) Denying the fact isn't going to help any of you!!**

**Piper: I'm not denying anything!! He came to me and told me he's not evil!!**

**Leo: Who came to you? **_She's worse than I thought she'd be!!_

**Piper: Wyatt from the future, he said the elders sent him to tell us he's good and Jo is evil!!**

**Leo: Jo's not evil!! She risked her life a lot to change the future!! See how many times she almost died and you still doubt her!! She almost died now at magic school and I saved her!!**

**Piper: What happened?! **

**Leo: I dunno I just found her not breathing on the floor and Billie beside her talking to herself!!**

**Piper: So what caused it?!**

**Leo: I'm not sure but I'm almost certain it's a potion, because she revived once I did CPR!!**

**Piper: Yeah she did risk her life a lot but Wyatt can't be evil!!**

**Leo: And she's not evil I'm sure!!**

**Piper: What do you know?!**

**Leo: All I know that she's family and she came back to the past to save her family!!**

**Piper: And Wyatt isn't family?!**

**Leo: That's not what I meant!! What I meant that the Wyatt you saw isn't real but Jo is!!**

**Piper: I don't…… (They hear a crash and a scream from upstairs. They run upstairs quickly)**

* * *

**(Scene, Manor; Attic. Piper and Leo enter quickly to find Phoebe unconscious on a broken book shelf and a demon holding Paige from behind with an athame in his hand to her throat)**

**Piper: Go check on Phoebe!! (Leo goes next to Phoebe) Easy!! Easy!! (Holding her hand as a stop sign) What do you want?!**

**Demon: What do you think?!**

**Piper: I don't know you tell me!! (Trying to approach him. He holds the athame closer to Paige's neck, that her neck starts bleeding)**

**Demon: Don't move!! (Piper stops as she sees Paige's throat being wounded)**

**Piper: Easy!! What do you want?**

**Demon: You not coming after me!!**

**Piper: Okay!! Deal!!**

**Demon: That's not all!!**

**Piper: What else do you want?!**

**Demon: And the powers of her unborn child!!**

**Paige: What?! (He holds the athame closer hurting her even more)**

**Demon: Shut up or you'll die!!**

**Piper: I'm afraid that this isn't possible!!**

**Demon: Well I'm afraid that you're sister will have to die!! (He lowers the athame to her shoulder and stabs her. Paige screams in pain. Piper gets angrier as tears start falling down from Paige's eyes as she shuts it in pain) what do you say?!**

**Piper: I still don't (He lowers the athame to the other shoulder. But before he can stab he's interrupted)**

**Piper: Okay!! Okay I'll do it!!**

**Paige: Piper no!!**

**Demon: Shut up witch!! Okay do it now!! (Piper goes to the book) What are you doing?**

**Piper: I need a spell to transfer the powers!!**

**Demon: Just make up one!!**

**Paige: Piper don't!!**

**Demon: Do it or I'll do the ritual containing a fresh human heart and it'll still be your sister's!!**

**Paige (starting to cry from pain): Please don't Piper!! Just kill him!! (Phoebe & Leo stand up)**

**Demon: Don't move!!**

**Phoebe: What's going on? (Noticing the blood on Paige's shoulder)**

**Piper: He wants Paige's baby's powers!! And Paige doesn't want to give it to him!!**

**Phoebe: Piper just freeze him!! (The demon immediately stab Paige in her other shoulder as he and his athame freeze. Paige screams in pain as the athame is frozen in her shoulder. Piper and Phoebe quickly go to Paige and pull her away from the demon and Piper blows him up. Paige cries in pain.)**

**Piper: Okay!! Okay!! (They help her to the couch. She pulls the athame out and Phoebe heals Paige's shoulders)**

**Phoebe: You okay? (Paige nods while trying to calm down. Paige buries her face in Phoebe's shoulder who is sitting beside her)**

**Piper (sarcastically): That's all we need a lower leveled demon trying to steal Paige's unborn child's powers!!**

**Phoebe: Piper not now!! (Pointing with her head to Paige who's crying on her shoulder)**

**Piper: What's wrong?! What happened before I came?**

**Phoebe: We were just talking when she suddenly panicked and then a demon appeared!!**

**Leo: Suddenly panicked?!**

**Phoebe: Yeah!! I thought she was going to have a panic attack before the demon appeared!!**

**(Leo & Piper look at Paige who finally calmed down)**

**Piper: Paige!! Honey are you okay?! (Paige nods)**

**Phoebe: What happened? **

**Paige: Nothing!! (She sits up)**

**Phoebe: That didn't look like nothing to me!!**

**Paige: Will you … just… drop the sub-ject?! (Her thoughts seem to trail off as she looks around the room for something)**

**Leo: What?**

**Paige: There is someone else in this room!!**

**Piper: Who?**

**Paige: I dunno!!**

_Voice in Piper's head: She's gone crazy!! No one dares come near the manor invisible!! She's just making it up to change the subject!! Paige doesn't trust any of you any more, she's back to keeping secrets and maintaining her 'own identity'!! _

**Piper: Are you sure you're not just imagining it?! (Phoebe's eyes widen)**

**Paige: Piper I'm not crazy!!**

_Voice in Paige's head in Piper's voice: Maybe you are!!_

**Paige (offended): Excuse me?!**

**Piper: What?!**

**Paige: You said that maybe I'm crazy!!**

**Piper: I didn't say a thing!!**

**Phoebe: Honey are you feeling alright?!**

_Voice in Paige's head: You might want to consider that too!!_

**Paige: Yeah, I think I just need some rest. (Paige looks at the ceiling for a couple of seconds then back at her sisters)**

**Paige: Something is wrong! (She hears a sharp scream and holds her head in pain)**

**Phoebe: Paige!! (As soon as she goes to her side they orb out)**

**Piper: Where did they go?**

**Leo: I dunno but something is wrong with Paige.**

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Probably not the best thing I've written so far but I'm thinking too much about the end of the story and maybe a sequel, that I don't know what to write now. So please tolerate with me.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!!**


	17. The High Powered Fight

(Manor, morning; Piper is pacing around the attic and Leo is sitting on a chair

**Author's notes: Hey everybody!! What's up? Hope you're enjoying the summer… and the story!! Here's the new chapter.**

**Thanks for whoever reviewed but I'll keep delaying the big events until I get more reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed… happy now?**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, telepathy, dream or premonition!_

* * *

**(Manor, morning; Piper is pacing around the attic and Leo is sitting on a chair.)**

**Leo: Piper please stop pacing!! (She stops)**

**Piper: I'm sorry; they have been gone for 9 hours, what if something happened to them?**

**Leo: I'm sure they are okay, both of them have powers and they are 2/3 of the charmed ones!!**

**Piper: Jo!!**

**Leo: What?**

**Piper: What if Jo did something to them?**

**Leo: for the 100****th**** time, Jo isn't evil!**

**Piper: But Wyatt said… (Leo stands up)**

**Leo: Piper honey!! You didn't –repeat didn't- see Wyatt, you're just imagining it because you don't want what Jo said to be true! **

**Piper: How could you believe that?**

**Leo: Because Chris came before Jo, he wanted to stop Wyatt from becoming evil and so does Jo. We thought we did it when I killed Gideon but obviously Gideon wasn't the one that turned Wyatt!! I'm not saying you have to like that fact but you learn to deal with it!! **

**Piper: Oh.**

**Leo: I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just…**

**Piper: No you're right but I'm sure I saw Wyatt, I hugged him Leo. This can't be imagination!!**

**(Phoebe and Paige orb in. Paige sits on the couch)**

**Piper (yell): Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you?**

**Phoebe: Don't yell at me!! She's the one that dragged me and got us almost killed!!**

**Paige: Not my fault I didn't find what I was looking for!!**

**Phoebe: Paige you orbed us to the underworld, I'm sure we vanquished more than 40 demons!!**

**Paige: Will you just drop it?!**

_Voice in Phoebe's head: Drop it!! You almost died, your nephew almost died!_

**Phoebe (yelling angrily): No I won't, you almost got us killed. For God's sake if you don't care about your life, think of the child growing in you!**

**Paige: Phoebe chill out, will you?**

**Phoebe: You just don't get it, do you?**

**Paige: Get what?**

_Voice in Phoebe's head: Hmmm…9 hours of fighting demons, that must've been deadly!!_

**Phoebe: Paige we've been battling demons for 9 hours, and God knows what where you looking for. We had deadly wounds; it's good that I was able to heal you. I saw death with my own eyes and that entire for what? Because you were 'looking for something'.**

**Paige: We face death daily, what is this really about? (She stands up) **

_Voice in Phoebe's head: You never choose to!_

**Phoebe: We face death daily but we don't choose facing it. It's something else when we go to it ourselves. **

**Piper: You know Paige she's right, I wasn't with you in the underworld but I know what she's talking about. Paige you've been hearing voices lately, and recently you've been answering to these voices.**

**Phoebe: Yeah, just like your break down after the demon attacked and the panicking before he did.**

**Piper: Even Henry noticed that and he said that your dreams are becoming more disturbing and he said that since last week, your powers started getting out of control in your sleep and when you're awake.**

**Phoebe: We have been delaying talking about this not to upset you, but I think your life and your baby's are more important than you getting upset.**

**Piper: Paige we didn't want to do this but we think it would be safer if you stayed in magic school until you give birth.**

**Paige (angrily): I thought we agreed that I won't be staying in magic school.**

**Phoebe: We did but you leave us no choice!**

**Piper: Paige I think you need to rest your mind because anything could happen in split second. (Paige gasps and starts to shake)**

**Leo: Paige are you okay? **

**(She closes her eyes in pain and faints. Leo runs & catches her before she falls to the ground.)**

**Phoebe: Is she okay? (She and Piper go to her side)**

**Leo: I dunno she's shaking & sweating really hard, she's getting paler and her breath isn't steady.**

**Piper (getting on something): Leo check her pulse! (Leo checks)**

**Leo: There is hardly any! **

**Piper: You know what symptoms are those caused by!!**

**Leo: Darklighter's poison!!**

**Phoebe: But she's not hurt! (Lifting Paige with Leo over to the couch)**

**Piper: Were you attacked by any darklighters down there?**

**Phoebe: Yeah a couple but I healed her wounds immediately! **

**Leo: Maybe one wasn't completely healed!**

**Piper: But wouldn't the wound be visible!**

**Leo: Well that what confuses me! (They go to the book & an elder orb in unnoticed by them)**

**Piper: Maybe it's by her son's powers!!**

**Phoebe: Maybe, so what do we do? (Leo notices the elder holding Paige's hand & preparing to orb out)**

**Leo: Hey! What are you doing? (That makes Phoebe & Piper notice too. They go nearer)**

**Elder (sights): I was hoping not to get in this discussion!! (He drops Paige's hand)**

**Piper: He asked you a question!! What were you doing?**

**Elder: I was taking your sister!**

**Phoebe: Why?**

**Elder: Well!! Your sister's pregnancy need a little bit more attention & special care!!**

**Piper (angrily): Excuse me? **

**Phoebe: Don't you think we can take care of our sister?!**

**Elder: Well by the way she looks now, I don't think you can!!**

**Piper: What? You come here & try kidnapping our sister and tell us we can't take care of her? The hell we can!! The state she's in now, it's because of her son's powers!!**

**Elder: I wasn't trying to kidnap her!! I was taking her to where she can get the security she needs for the last couple of months of her pregnancy! And the state she's in wasn't caused by her son's powers; it was caused by overstress!!**

**Phoebe: You're not taking her!!**

**Elder: I'm afraid that it's not optional. The decision has already been made! **

**Piper: By whom? You?**

**Elder: Not only me but all the other elders agreed on the same thing, Paige will be kept in heavens until she gives birth and then only she'll be returned to earth safely , and then you can continue with your charmed duties!**

**Leo: That's not going to happen! And what did you mean by only she'll be returned to earth?! Are you planning on taking her child too?! **

**Elder: **_I shouldn't have said that just yet!! _**I'm afraid that isn't to be discussed with me; I'm only here to take Paige!!**

**Piper: Which you're not doing by the way!! (A guy -no more than 17 years old- orbs in, wearing a dark blue jeans and T-shirt just like the elder's rope but it's a t-shirt)**

**Guy: I'm afraid this is for the greater good!!**

**Phoebe: And who might you be?**

**Guy: I'm an elder!! I'm surprised you didn't recognize me considering I drew you before!!**

**Piper: Kevin?! (He nods) Look at you all grown up!!**

**Phoebe: It would've been nice to see but considering the circumstances of your arrival, I don't think so!**

**Leo: Kevin will you please tell this Person over here, that he's not taking Paige!!**

**Kevin: I'm afraid I can't!**

**Piper: What?**

**Kevin: The decision has already been made, you don't have to worry she'll be returned after she gives birth!**

**Leo: Yeah without her child!**

**Kevin: Well we have our reasons!! And these are the rules that you have to respect and follow**

**Phoebe: Well your reasons & rules don't work for us!! (Odin orbs in frustrated)**

**Odin: Well if you have followed the rules from the beginning, we wouldn't be in this position!!**

**Piper: What?**

**Odin: If you & Leo followed the rules and weren't together; you wouldn't have had that child that will grow up and destroy the world!**

**Phoebe: What does that have to do with Paige & her son?!**

**Kevin: Paige's son will grow in the heavens, trained to The Prophesized Battle. The battle between 2 half whitelighters/half witches, between too people close but yet too far, between the leader of the forces of good & the leader of the forces of evil. The battle will decide the fate of the world & destiny and we want to make sure the fate turns out good!**

**Leo: First of all, it's our son and his cousin you're talking about. Secondly, we're doing the best we can to raise our son good.**

**Elder: Well obviously you're not doing a great job because you've failed twice!**

**Piper: We haven't failed yet, and you're speaking like you never failed before!!**

**Odin: We've failed too, once by allowing you and Leo to be together and once by allowing your child to be born!!**

**Elder: Gideon was right; ****we made a mistake in allowing Wyatt to be born. And allowing such a concentration of power to be brought into this world in one being. (Leo now burning with anger goes near the elder and punches him in the face. The elder falls on the ground)**

**Odin: How dare you?**

**Leo (angrily): How dare I? The person he's talking about murdered my son and almost got to my other son too!! (The elder stands up)**

**Elder: Too bad he didn't, he would've saved us much trouble!! (Leo sees the elder morph into Gideon)Leo you have to understand it's all for the greater good I swear!! (Leo picks up the elder)**

**Leo: ****How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that, huh? (He throws Gideon across the room)**

**Gideon: Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris **_**& Jo **_**came here to stop. (Leo throws Gideon to the floor.)** **Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future, the only way it can be saved. (Leo keeps punching Gideon until he is T.K across the room by Odin. Piper goes and helps him up. Leo looks up to see and elder beaten up and bleeding with Kevin by his side)**

**Leo (mutters under his breath): What the hell?**

**Odin: This is completely unacceptable and won't go unpunished! **

**(Jo orbs in. She looks around the room to see 2 elders one beaten up, another guy and Leo by Piper's side and Phoebe standing beside them, and Paige laying on the couch unconscious)**

**Jo: What's going on? I didn't interrupt anything, did I?**

**Phoebe: You're here good. Do you mind telling them that you're here to save Wyatt & the future and that they don't need to take matters in their own hands?**

**Jo: Don't they already know that?**

**Piper: Obviously not! Because they're here to take Paige until she gives birth and then they'll take her baby and raise him up and train him for 'The Prophesized Battle'.**

**Jo: They're going to do what? Are you out of your mind?**

**Kevin: Excuse me?**

**Jo: You can't change anything about the future I came from, everything has to be exactly the same or else it might change to the worse and we wouldn't know it!! **

**Kevin: But we will, I have the power to foresee what is yet to come!**

**Jo: Well did you see the result of the battle?**

**Kevin: I'm afraid this is beyond our powers and only when the battle ends we'll know!**

**Jo: You can't do anything to change the future and you aren't even sure of the results of the battle!! And to wait until the battle to stop Wyatt is just ridiculous because the world would already be destroyed!**

**Elder: You're right; we should just do it now! (Leo was going to charge at him again but Piper and Phoebe caught him)**

**Jo: I could've done that, if I wasn't sure I could save the future!**

**Kevin: We both know why you haven't even thought of doing that **_**'Jo'**_**!**

**Jo: Oh so you know?!**

**Kevin: Yes!**

**Odin: Know what?**

**Jo: Well since you already know that, you probably also know what is going to happen if you tried doing what you want!!**

**Kevin: Yeah and it's impossible to be done!!**

**Jo: Well than call me the impossible girl because I'm powerful enough to do it!**

**Kevin: Okay I see where this is going and it's not good because you'll tilt the balance!!**

**Jo: No believe me it's very good the balance is already tilted!! So you'd better leave now!**

**Odin: I'm afraid weren't doing that!**

**Jo: Afraid is what you're gonna be if you don't go back up there!!**

**Elder: Yeah right! (He hits Jo with a lightning bolt to her shoulder, she falls on the ground)**

**Odin: Who's afraid now? (They start advancing on Paige. Phoebe helps Jo up)**

**Jo: Son of a b…..! (Both elders stop and look at Jo)**

**Jo: **_Powers of witches rise,  
Come to me across the skies._

_Return my magic, give me back_

_The powers I had before I came back._

**(A blue light washes over Jo)**

**Kevin: Oh God no!**

**Odin: I'm sick and tired of this! (He shoots a lightning bolt towards Jo but she deflects it back at him in orbs, he gets hit in the shoulder)**

**Elder: You people have no respect to others with higher powers!!**

**Jo: I think you got that backwards! ( 5 elders orb in) Oh more of you, what a delightful day?**

**(The elders start shooting lightning bolts at Jo, while Odin tries approaching Paige but Piper uses her powers on him and sends him flying to the wall. More elders and whitelighters start orbing in and shooting lightning bolts at Jo & the charmed ones. Jo deflects every single lightning bolt, Piper starts knocking out the others with her powers, while Phoebe copies their powers and forms lightning bolts and throw them back. Everyone was too busy to notice a raven haired woman appearing and disappearing with Paige.)**

**Odin: We got her!! Let's go! (All elders and whitelighters orb out except Kevin who hasn't participated in the fight)**

**Piper (angrily): You bring her back right now!**

**Kevin: I'm afraid that this is out of my hands!! (He smirks at Jo & orbs out)**

**T.B.C**

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't good but I'm having one hell of a writer's block but I couldn't leave you empty handed!! And you have to also realize that I'm writing this at 5 am –couldn't sleep and I was watching Enchanted, such a great movie btw!!**

**Please please review, even to tell me how bad the chapter was!!**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	18. Is That Who I Think It Is?

**Author's notes: Hey everyone!! I know you're mad because it has been a month since I last updated but I was really busy and I didn't have enough time to write anything!! So my apology.**

**I'd like to thank missy Paige and lizardmoma for reviewing to my last chapter –and every chapter of the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Charmed otherwise I would've updated more often :D !!**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition._

* * *

_Previously on Was It All For Nothing! :_

Piper: I'm sorry; they have been gone for 9 hours, what if something happened to them?

_Piper: Paige I think you need to rest your mind because anything could happen in split second. (Paige gasps and starts to shake)_

_Elder: Not only me but all the other elders agreed on the same thing, Paige will be kept in heavens until she gives birth and then only she'll be returned to earth safely , and then you can continue with your charmed duties!_

_Kevin: Paige's son will grow in the heavens, trained to The Prophesized Battle. The battle between 2 half whitelighters/half witches, between too people close but yet too far, between the leader of the forces of good & the leader of the forces of evil. The battle will decide the fate of the world & destiny and we want to make sure the fate turns out good!_

_Elder: Gideon was right; __we made a mistake in allowing Wyatt to be born, and allowing such a concentration of power to be brought into this world in one being._

_(The Elder hits Jo with a lightning bolt to her shoulder, she falls on the ground)_

_(A blue light washes over Jo after she summoned her powers)_

_(More elders and whitelighters start orbing in and shooting lightning bolts at Jo & the charmed ones.)_

_(Everyone was too busy to notice a raven haired woman appearing and disappearing with Paige.)_

_Piper: You bring her back right now!_

_Kevin: I'm afraid that this is out of my hands!! (He smirks at Jo & orbs out)_

* * *

**(Scene: Attic. Phoebe is scrying, Piper is Pacing and Jo is standing by the wall. Phoebe slams the crystal on the table)**

**Phoebe: It's not working!!**

**Jo: And neither is sensing!!**

**Piper: Damn!! We have to get her back, we can't lose her.**

**Phoebe: We have to get her back before it's too late to even try.**

**Jo: Okay, what do you suggest?**

**Phoebe: I dunno but she must be in the heavens so ..**

**Jo (interrupting): Please tell me you're not suggesting we attack the heavens!**

**Piper: Actually it's a pretty good idea!**

**Jo: No it's not!! We couldn't defeat some elders in the manor, why do you think we would be able to do it in heavens?**

**Piper: We have the element of surprise!! They'll never expect us to go up to them!!**

**Jo: They'll never expect it but they'll foresee it!! Remember "Kevin"!!**

**Phoebe (disappointed): Yeah you're right!!**

**Piper: But you guys!! How are we going to get her back?! Going to the Heavens is our option!!**

**Phoebe: Maybe it is but we need a plan!! We need to distract Kevin with something else!!**

**Jo: Like what? (Both Piper and Phoebe eye her suspiciously) Oh no!**

**Piper: Oh yes!! Can you distract him with your powers or something?**

**Jo: Of course not!! I don't have telepathic powers!**

**Phoebe: We didn't mean it that way!! Can you summon him?**

**Jo: Maybe but I'm not sure because he's an elder and maybe he'll foresee it!!**

**Piper: Okay just do it!! You summon him we knock him unconscious, then we orb to the heavens grab Paige and come back!!**

**Jo (sarcastically): Very good Piper!! How are we going to know where the 'Heavens' she is?**

**Phoebe: That's not funny!! Maybe you could sense her once we get there!!**

**Jo: It's not like the underworld Piper!!**

**Piper: Maybe it is!!**

**Phoebe: Come on!! What is the worst that could happen? (Kevin orbs in)**

**Kevin (smirking): You wanted me?! (Piper tries to blow him up but he moves out of the way before she could)**

**Kevin: Hello? I saw that coming!! (He rolls his eyes and falls to the ground unconscious revealing Phoebe behind him with a baseball bat)**

**Phoebe: Yeah I bet you did!!**

**Jo (smiling): You too are unbelievable!!**

**Piper: I knew once I said the plan he'd come!! (Jo looks at Phoebe)**

**Phoebe: And I knew what her plan was so I kinda moved along with it!! (Jo laughs)**

**Piper: Okay let's go!!**

**Jo: Okay!! I hope this works!! (Phoebe and Piper went closer so they could orb out with her. Their bodies started changing to showers of orbs but suddenly both Piper and Phoebe fall out of the orbs and Jo disappears)**

**Phoebe: What the hell just happened?**

**Piper: I dunno but where is Jo?**

**Kevin (from behind): I'm afraid your plan didn't work!! (Piper and Phoebe turn around)**

**Kevin (rubbing the back of his neck): What a strike? But looks deceive!!**

**Piper: What do you mean? (Kevin shrugs his shoulders and disappears in a ray of golden light)**

**Phoebe: I can't believe this!!**

**Piper: What just happened?**

**Phoebe: He drew himself!! He knew our plan and he outsmarted it just like we did with Zankou by astral projection!!**

**Piper: Damn he's smart!!**

**Phoebe: But what I don't get is where Jo is.**

* * *

**(Scene: Heavens. Jo is on the floor surrounded by the mist, she manages to stand up only to look around to see that there are a couple of elders standing. She looks around to see Piper or Phoebe but she doesn't find them)**

**Elder: You mind explaining what are you doing in the heavens?**

**Jo (sarcastically): Yeah I do mind!! **

**Odin: Sarcasm won't do you any good because you are in big trouble and you're not going anywhere!!**

**Jo: Oh yeah!! (She tries to orb but can't)**

**Elder: Paralyzed by your fears!!**

**Jo (starting to get tense): What?**

**Odin: We know all about your fears, your biggest one is not being able to save the future and we are about to make that happen!! (Odin waves his hand and adult Wyatt appears)**

**Jo: What the …?**

**Wyatt: What is the matter? Don't you recognize me? (He sends her flying, she falls to the floor)**

**Wyatt: And I thought this was going to be hard!! (Jo stands up and looks at the elders)**

**Jo: What did you do? Why did you bring him here?**

**Odin: To get rid of you of course!!**

**Jo: Wh..? Why would you wanna do that?**

**Odin: Because you were stopping our plans!! (Wyatt starts approaching Jo)**

**Jo (tensing up even more): Wyatt you do realize if you help them you won't be evil anymore!!**

**Wyatt: When will you get it? It's not about good or evil!! It's about power and as simple as that!! (For every step Wyatt takes, Jo takes two backwards)**

**Jo: But if you help them you won't have the "powers" because they want to stop you!!**

**Wyatt (calmly): And so do you!!**

**Elder: Wyatt!! (Wyatt turns around, the elder waves his hand and a darklighter's crossbow appear in his hands)**

**Odin: You know what you have to do!! (Wyatt nods)**

**Jo: Oh come on!! Odin I know we had our differences but you don't want me killed. (The elders orb out)**

**Wyatt: So are we doing this the easy way or hard way!!**

**Jo (sarcastically): I would've chosen the easy way but the hard way is longer!! (She lungs at him and caught him by surprise, he drops the crossbow to the floor. They engage into a hand to hand combat)**

* * *

**(Attic, Phoebe flipping through the book of shadows and Piper scrying)**

**Piper: Maybe she's in the heavens that's why we can't get a read on her!!**

**Phoebe: Something isn't right I can feel it!!**

**Piper: What?**

**Phoebe: Why would they allow Jo into the heavens if they don't us to save Paige!**

**Piper: I don't know but maybe … (She stops because Phoebe gasps as she gets a premonition while touching the book)**

**Piper: What did you see?**

**Phoebe: I … I.. I saw the elders… they were killing Jo!! **

**Piper: What? Whose side are they on now?**

**Phoebe: Okay seriously we need some help we won't be able to do this on our own!! (Suddenly a blue triquetra shaped portal appear on the wall and a man walks in and then the portal closes)**

**Piper: What the…? (They look closer at the man who is dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white under shirt over it a black chemise)**

**Phoebe: Oh my God is that you? (The man nods)**

**Piper (surprised and shocked): Henry? (An older looking version of Henry smiles)**

* * *

**(Scene: Wyatt & Jo are still fighting he seized a chance and grabbed the darklighter's crossbow and pointed it at Jo, she stops moving)**

**Wyatt: Any last words!!**

**Jo: I swore to myself that I'll change you back and I'm going to!! I don't know what the heck happened to the elders but that won't stop me and neither will you!! You could never stop me Wyatt, no matter how hard you tried I'm stronger than you and you know it!! **

**(He shakes his head while smiling and shoots the arrow to her side. She gasps as she falls to her knees in pain. Tears start to weld up in her eyes and Wyatt reloads his crossbow)**

**Wyatt: This is the time when your fear comes alive!! You're not afraid of dying but you're afraid of what will happen after you die. That's why I'm just gonna leave you for a while… to let your fears kill you. (He smirks and an older looking version of Piper appears)**

**Jo (despite all the pain and the tears): Pi..p.er! Piper!**

**Piper: You? You're the reason!!**

**Jo: Pip.. wh-at? I di-dn't…**

**Piper: You heard me!! You're the reason I am dead!! (Jo shakes her head and cries even harder)**

* * *

**(Scene: Paige is lying on a bed unconscious and three figures are around her wearing cloaks hiding their faces.)**

**Female voice: Will she be okay?**

**Male voice: Yeah! The wounds were only on the surface!! **

**Female voice (worried): Why isn't she waking up?**

**Male voice 2: She's probably still exhausted. **

**Female voice: I can't believe the elders would go that far!!**

**Male voice: They are so afraid of Wyatt growing up and terrorizing their existence and they'd do anything to stop that from happening.**

**Female voice: This way they're going to ensure that Wyatt grows evil. I mean they almost killed them along with Jo, who is the key to changing the future.**

**Male voice 2: They don't think Jo would be able to change the future as she is the second one.**

**Female voice: What I don't get is that Wyatt came from the future twice before and he was good.**

**Male voice 2: But the first time he turned evil and then good again!! So maybe something happened that triggered him changing again at this age!!**

**Female voice: Maybe! I wish there was anything I do to help!!**

**Male voice: You are helping by taking care of her!**

**Female voice: I know but I would've been able to help a lot more if… (Paige starts to stir and waking up) She's waking… Oh thank God!!**

**Male voice 2: You worry too much!! (Paige sits up suddenly, breathing heavily. One of the figures goes to her side)**

**Female voice: Easy Easy!! You're okay!!**

**Paige (starting to get afraid): Who are you? (The female figure looks at the other two and they nod, she looks back at Paige)**

**Female voice: Don't worry! (As she pulls her cloak back revealing her identity) I'm your sister!! Prue…**

**To Be Continued!!**

* * *

**Tatatataaaaaaaaa!! I know it's not what you expected especially after such a long delay!! But here I left you with 3 different cliffhangers!! :D**

**I won't be able to update anytime soon because I'm really busy!! So just add the story to your story alerts and when I update you'll know!! ****Hint: if I get enough reviews maybe I'll try to update sooner than I will!!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!! Please please review!! It would mean so much to me because I stayed up all night trying to write this!! **

**C ya soon!!**


	19. Revealing the Truth?

**Author's notes: Hey everyone this is my first update from the United States –yeah you should've guessed I'm not from the U.S.A – now try guessing where I am from!!  
**

**I would like to thank everyone who was reading the story and especially those who reviewed!! Now that I am settled I **_SHOULD_** be able to update regularly again!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, how many times do I have to say that!! I don't Charmed, I don't Charmed, I don't Charmed, I don't Charmed, I don't Charmed, I don't Charmed; is that enough?!**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition.

* * *

_

_Previously on Was It All For Nothing:_

_Piper: Damn!! We have to get her back, we can't lose her._

_Phoebe: But what I don't get is where Jo is._

_Piper (surprised and shocked): Henry? (An older looking version of Henry smiles)_

_(Wyatt shakes his head while smiling and shoots the arrow to her side. She gasps as she falls to her knees in pain. Tears start to weld up in her eyes and Wyatt reloads his crossbow)_

_Piper: You heard me!! You're the reason I am dead!! (Jo shakes her head and cries even harder) _

_Female voice: Don't worry! (As she pulls her cloak back revealing her identity) I'm your sister!! Prue…

* * *

_

**(Scene: Manor, attic. Older looking version of Henry is standing and in front of him Piper and Phoebe)**

**Older version of Henry: Aren't you gonna say something?**

**Piper: I don't know what to say!! So why are you here?**

**Older version of Henry: You asked for help, didn't you?**

**Piper: And you're the answer to my prayer!! I don't think so!!**

**Older version of Henry (sarcastically): Okay you're right, it's just a coincidence that I came when you called for help!!**

**Piper: Oh we have enough help from the future thank you!**

**Phoebe (poking Piper): Piper!!**

**Piper: What? Oh sorry Henry we just have enough problems at the moment and we need magical help!!**

**Future Henry: Well I'm your man!! Not literally but what do you need help with?!**

**Phoebe: Oh let's see your wife was kidnapped by the elders and I just saw that they were killing Jo!!**

**Future Henry: The elders?! Whose side are they on? And who is Jo?**

**Piper: ****Josphein-**** cocky half witch/half whitelighter have hell of powers, she's from the future, and do you know her?**

**Future Henry: Not a clue! What is she doing here anyway?**

**Phoebe: **_That's weird!! Maybe she faked her name or something!! _**Stop Wyatt from turning evil; he is evil in the future, right?**

**Future Henry: Yeah he is unfortunately!!

* * *

**

**(Scene: continue from before. Prue just revealed her identity to Paige –and us)**

**Paige: Oh!**

**Prue: Oh?! Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Paige: No I didn't mean that way, I'm just surprised and oh I don't believe you!!**

**Prue: What?**

**Paige: Well I don't believe you're Prue Halliwell; you must be a demon or something!! (Trying to sit up)**

**Prue: I'm not a demon; I am your sister!!**

**Paige: Prove it!!**

**Prue: How should I do that? (Prue looks at the two figures behind her and they shrug their shoulders)**

**Paige: I don't know, but if you're Prue Halliwell prove it!! **

**Prue: Okay my name is Prudence Halliwell, my father is Victor Benet, my mum is Patricia Halliwell; my grams is Penelope Halliwell.**

**Paige: That doesn't prove anything!! **

**Prue: Well I don't know how to prove I'm me!! Okay a little help here guys!! **

**Male voice: Oh for God's sake!! Paige will you just believe her already we don't have much time!!**

**Paige: And who might you be!! (The guy pulls his hood back, revealing that he's Kyle) Kyle?!!**

**Kyle: Yeah!!**

**Paige: Okay is this the dead people convention or something!!**

**Prue: No!! Okay we really don't have time for sarcasm now!! **

**Paige: Okay so you're Prue Halliwell?**

**Prue (smiling): Yeah!! Nice to finally meet you!!**

**Paige: Nice to meet you too!! (Someone orbs in –wearing a hood too)**

**Male voice: Guys we have to move, the elders just found out that they were scammed!! They already started sensing the places! (The two guys remaining pulled down their hoods revealing their identities –Andy & Sam)**

**Paige: Oh so it's the dead people convention!! **

**Kyle: Paige not now!! Okay guys we need to move!!**

**Andy: Prue are you ready to do this?!!**

**Prue: No but I have no choice, I have a sister to save!! (Looking at Paige)**

**Sam: Okay then let's move!! (Prue hugs Andy and kiss him)

* * *

**

**(Heavens; Jo is lying on the floor breathing heavily and the darklighter's arrow still in her side. Wyatt orbs -in dark orbs- in)**

**Wyatt: Oh look how pathetic you are!! Wasn't that the mighty witch that I couldn't defeat? Well you're doing a really great job for that!! **

**Wyatt: Why don't you say something? Are you trying to die in peace?! (Jo's silence provoked him)**

**Wyatt: Oh I know I guess my mom's words got to you then!! You're finally accepting the fact that you're the reason she is dead!!**

**Jo: Wyatt shut the heck up!!**

**Wyatt: Am I bothering you, by telling you the truth that you heard a thousand times and you yourself believe!!**

**Jo (whispering loud enough for Wyatt to hear): Stop it!!**

**Wyatt: Or what? I wonder what will happen if Aunt Phoebe was here, because you are also the reason she's dead!!**

**Jo (still whispering): I'm not, you are!!**

**Wyatt: I am?! Why? Was it me who failed to protect her? Or was it me that couldn't make a descent potion?! **

**Jo: No! But it's not my fault!!**

**Wyatt: Who are you kidding? You're only tricking yourself!! This your greatest fear coming to life. Everybody knows the truth!! **

**Jo: Exactly everybody knows that you killed her!! (Wyatt kicks Jo in the stomach, she holds her stomach in pain)**

**Jo (muttering): Son of a!! (An athame orbs in his hand. He teleknikally makes her stand up)**

**Wyatt (interrupting): Careful she's related to you too!! I'm tired of this by the way!! Ready to leave this world and let your fears come to life? (Jo gasps in pain and falls to the ground blood covering her side completely)**

**Jo (mutters before falling unconscious): Yes Barbas!! Ready to leave your world!! (We now see that Wyatt is lying on the floor with Jo's darklighter arrow to his stomach, he then morphs into Barbas and shimmers out. The place disappears and Jo appears in the attic.)

* * *

**

**(Scene: Manor, attic. Phoebe, Piper are talking when suddenly Jo appears on the floor unconscious and blood covering her side)**

**Piper: Oh my God!! (Phoebe and Piper rush to her side)**

**Phoebe: What the heck did they do to her?**

**Piper: I have no idea but she needs healing!! Try it!! (Phoebe tries copying Jo's powers but it doesn't work) What's wrong?**

**Phoebe: For some reason she doesn't have healing powers or I just can't copy them!!**

**Piper (yelling): Henry!! (We here footsteps on the stairs and then Future Henry comes in)**

**Future Henry: What?!**

**Piper: For some reason Phoebe can't heal Jo, do you know of anything that could help?!! (Future Henry looks at Jo and his eyes widen and he runs to her side)**

**Future Henry: Oh God!! No please no!!**

**Phoebe: I thought you said you didn't know her!! (Henry places his hands over Jo's wounds and a golden light emit from them and start healing Jo)**

**Piper: Oh my God he's a whitelighter!!**

**Phoebe: Wait that means his…**

**Piper: Dead!! (Future Henry continues healing Jo until her wounds close up but she's still unconscious)**

**Future Henry (sighting in relief): Thank God!!**

**Piper: Didn't you say you didn't know her?!**

**Future Henry: Of course I know her, I said I didn't... (He just realized something)**

**Phoebe: What?!**

**Future Henry: Is that Jo?**

**Piper: Yeah!! (Future Henry starts laughing)**

**Piper: What is so funny?**

**Future Henry (still laughing): You honestly don't know who that is? **

**Phoebe: Well we had a couple of guesses and I'm guessing they were right!! (Jo wakes up with a gasp and breathing heavily)**

**Future Henry: Easy!! Easy!! Are you okay?! (Jo catches her breath and stares at Henry as if she had seen a ghost)**

**Phoebe: Is she okay? She looks like she has seen a ghost!!**

**Piper: She is!! Which we would've known if he told us earlier that he's a whitelighter!! **

**Future Henry: Sorry future consequences!!**

**Jo: Henry!!**

**Future Henry: Yeah it's me!! (She sits up and tears weld up in her arm and she touches his face)**

**Jo: Is that really you?! (He nods) Oh God I'm so sorry!!**

**Future Henry: Shhh! You don't have to apologize for anything (He holds her face closer and they kiss. Phoebe and Piper stand away)**

**Phoebe: Oh my God!!**

**Piper: I guess that end up the possibility that she's his daughter!!**

**Phoebe: You think!! **

**Paige (from behind): Hey stay away from my husband!! (Jo and Future Henry stop kissing)**

**Future Henry (muttering): This will be hard to explain!! (Jo pokes him and they both stand up)**

**Phoebe: Paige!! You're back!**

**Piper: Oh thank God!!**

**Paige: Okay, that's my husband you were kissing; mind explaining that!!**

**Future Henry: Well technically she's my wife!! **

**Paige: What?!**

**Future Henry: Well in the future things change!!**

**Paige: Oh so you mean you and I are no longer together in the future!!**

**Future Henry (looking at Jo sadly): Yeah, you could say that!!**

**Piper: Oh so your wife from the future came to the past to save your family in-law!! That's confusing!!**

**Future Henry: Well when you look at it from that point of you!!**

**Paige (sadly): Ah okay!!**

**Phoebe: And here we thought you were Paige's daughter!! (Jo and Future Henry start laughing)**

**Jo: Her daughter?!! (She continues laughing) How did you come up with that idea?!!**

**Piper: Well you disappeared when Paige was about to die, you have the exactly the same character...**

**Future Henry (interrupting): And does that tell you she's her daughter?!**

**Phoebe: Well ya!! (Jo and Future Henry look at each other and start laughing again)**

**Piper: Anyways!! Paige how did you escape from the elders?!**

**Paige: Oh I almost forgot!! Guys there is someone I would like you to meet!!**

**Phoebe: Okay!! Who? **

**Paige (yelling at the door): You could come in now!! (Prue walks through the door. Piper's and Phoebe's mouth drop open)**

**Prue: Hey guys!! (No response) Okay I know that it's hard but if you're not gonna say anything it'll be harder!!**

**Piper: Prue? Is that really you?!**

**Prue: Yeah!**

**Phoebe: Please tell me you'll still be there when I come near!!**

**Prue: I will!! (Both Piper and Phoebe run to her and hug and they start crying)**

**(Future Henry is hugging Jo from behind, Phoebe & Prue & Piper are all emotional and crying and Paige kinda felt left out)**

**Jo: Don't worry!! You'll get when the time comes!!**

**Paige: What do you mean? Prue Halliwell is back from the dead, my marriage isn't going to last long enough; the elders want to take my child!! What will I get then?**

**Future Henry: Everything you ever dreamed of!! Besides the part where Wyatt turns evil and everything becomes horrible!!**

**Jo: That's why I'm here to make sure that never happens!!**

**Paige: Well I guess some things aren't meant to be. (Looking at her ring)**

**Jo: Believe me, that is one thing that is meant to be!! (Jo looks at her ring, Henry and Jo hug each other and Paige notices that Jo is wearing the same wedding ring she's wearing)**

**T.B.C

* * *

**

**At last I finished writing this!! I've spent 4 days trying to write that thing!! Writer's block!!**

**I hope you liked it though!! Please please please reply and tell me what you think of it!!**


	20. Back to the Future

**Author's notes: Hey everyone!! I'm sorry for the delay but I'm really busy and the lack of reviews wasn't motivating.**

**Anyways I'd like to thank missypaige and lizardmomma for their reviews on the previous chapter and a thank you to those who read the story but please review!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Charmed; any more disturbing questions?**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonition.

* * *

_

_Previously on Was It All For Nothing:_

**Jo (mutters before falling unconscious): Yes Barbas!! Ready to leave your world!! (We now see that Wyatt is lying on the floor with Jo's darklighter arrow to his stomach, he then morphs into Barbas and shimmers out. The place disappears and Jo appears in the attic.)**

**Piper: Oh my God he's a whitelighter!!**

**Piper: I guess that end up the possibility that she's his daughter!!**

**Piper: Oh so your wife from the future came to the past to save your family in-law!! That's confusing!!**

**Future Henry: Well when you look at it from that point of view!!**

**Jo: Believe me, that is one thing that is meant to be!! (Jo looks at her ring, Henry and Jo hug each other and Paige notices that Jo is wearing the same wedding ring she's wearing)

* * *

**

**(Scene: continue from before)**

**Paige: Okay why is she wearing my ring? Didn't have enough money to buy her a new one?**

**Future Henry (whispering to Jo): Here we go again!**

**Prue: You guys we need to find a plan for the situation with the elders!**

**Phoebe: Why did the elders send you by the way?**

**Prue: They didn't!! I don't think they even know I'm here.**

**Piper: Wait! Then how did you get here?**

**Prue: It's complicated but lets say that there are some people on the other side that care about you so much that we triggered somewhat of a scam and as soon as the elders find out about it they're gonna be really angry!!**

**Phoebe: So what should we do?**

**Prue: I honestly don't know but I know that they (looking at future Henry & Jo) are the key to the solution.**

**Future Henry: Figures… I must've been sent here for a reason!!**

**Piper: Okay, you two look in the book of shadows and try to figure out something to help. We'll be in the kitchen making potions and thinking of something!!**

**Jo: Okay!! (Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige leave the attic)**

**Future Henry: Okay I still don't know how they don't know who you are?**

**Jo: I don't know; now we need to figure out a solution for the problem with the elders!**

**Future Henry: No... First you need to tell them who you are!! It will change a lot.**

**Jo: Henry I don't have time for this!! I don't care weather they know who am I or not. I just want to find a solution for that problem that the elders caused because the timeline is different from before now.**

**Future Henry: How so?**

**Jo: Prue was not supposed to be here until years later; and now the elders wanna take the baby and raise him in heavens and train him for the "prophesized battle" which no one knows how it will end anyway!!**

**Future Henry: This must be why I'm here!!**

**Jo: What do you mean?**

**Future Henry (clears his throat): The prophesized battle already happened in the future.**

**Jo: What? Oh my God, that'll chan-ge (her voice trails off) who won the battle? (Henry doesn't answer but looks to the ground)**

**Jo (panicking): No, please don't tell me he lost. (Henry looks her in the eyes) Is he…? (Henry doesn't answer) Is he dead? (Henry still doesn't answer. Tears weld up in Jo's eyes and she starts getting angry) Why don't you answer me? (Shouting at Henry) God damn it answer me!! (Falling to the ground sobbing. The girls come back to the attic after hearing Jo shouting. Henry goes to Jo's side)**

**Piper: We heard shout-ing… what's wrong? (No one answer her)**

**Jo (whispering and still sobbing): It's my entire fault!!  
Future Henry: No it's not honey!! You weren't even there!! He was trying to protect everyone; it's no ones fault. (Jo stand away from Henry angrily)**

**Jo (angrily): No ones fault? I'm sure it's not!! That's it… I'm going back to the future and I'm gonna stop that bastard once and for all!!**

**Future Henry: Oh no you don't!! You think killing Wyatt is gonna solve anything. It won't all the damage he did would still be there… all the people he killed will still be dead –your friends, your family, your daughter and your son, your sister … and me!!**

**Jo: At least it'll prevent him from killing more people!!**

**Prue: He's right you know… killing Wyatt is not the solution!!**

**Jo: I know but there is nothing more I could do!! Especially that now I know the result of the prophesized battle.**

**Phoebe: You know? Wyatt wins?!**

**Piper: Oh God!!**

**Future Henry: We just need to convince the elders that the Wyatt will win the battle and it's useless to take hmmm hmm Paige!!**

**Paige: Wait but they'll say that they'll take Paige's kid to make sure that he wins.**

**Jo: No… The results of such a battle can't be changed unless it didn't occur at all!!**

**Phoebe: How is that going to happen? Because apparently weather the elders take Paige's kid or they don't the battle will still occur and Wyatt will still win!!**

**Piper: Unless Paige's kid doesn't fight in the battle!!**

**Paige: Huh?**

**Piper: I mean if he was prevented from fighting… someone has to stop him!!**

**Future Henry: Everyone did everything they could to stop him from fighting – lives were risked to stop him from fighting against Wyatt but he was too determined to end this once and for all.**

**Jo: Why didn't you stop him?**

**Future Henry: Don't you think I tried? You know him and everyone knew it will only take you to stop him but you weren't there!!**

**Phoebe: Why is Jo the only one that could've stopped him? They're not exactly related she's his step mum!!**

**Jo: Oh for God's sake… shut up!!**

**Future Henry: Told you it would be easier if you…**

**Jo: you too… shut up!! What about Prue? She couldn't stop him?**

**Future Henry: No, she almost got herself killed trying to kill Wyatt before he got the chance!!**

**Jo: Oh God!!**

**Future Henry: What?**

**Jo: My powers!  
Future Henry: What about them?**

**Jo: I summoned them from the future.**

**Future Henry: You what? Are you out of your mind? You left her defenseless, what if she needs them or something; which is most likely to happen since she's on that demon rampage!! **

**Jo: What demon rampage?**

**Future Henry: You do realize everyone thought you died that day!! Even I thought that!!**

**Jo: I didn't mean it to happen like that; I was kinda running out of time!!**

**Future Henry: It doesn't explain!! You don't know what you did? Your kids were devastated, your son wanted revenge so bad that he went to that battle and he died! **

**Piper: Wait what? Did anyone die in the battle other than Paige's son?**

**Future Henry: No.**

**Piper: Then what battle are you talking about that her son died in.**

**Future Henry: hmmm… (Barbas flames in)**

**Phoebe: Barbas!! **

**Barbas: Hello my dear!! Long time no see**

**Jo: Aren't you supposed to be dead or something!!**

**Barbas: Right back at you!! (Jo starts shooting lighting bolts at Barbas, he flames out with a smile on his face)**

**Jo (in frustration): Ughhh-hhh**

**Paige: When did he come back?**

**Jo: I don't know but he must've been back for a while because he almost killed me!!**

**Prue: Was he the one that hurt you earlier?**

**Jo: Yeah!! We don't have time for Barbas now!!**

**Piper: We have a solution for all of that!!**

**Jo: What? (Piper nods)**

**Piper: Now!! (Prue throws a potion at Jo's feet, Phoebe throws a potion at the wall and a portal opens)**

**Jo: What the? (Piper throws another potion at Jo and Henry and they're sucked into the portal)**

**Prue: Are we sure we wanna do this?**

**Phoebe: No turning back now Prue. (Phoebe walks through the portal and Piper follows)**

**Prue: Coming Paige?**

**Paige: I'm not sure I wanna know the truth!!**

**Prue: We all have to face the truth in time… don't be afraid we'll be with you all the way!! (Paige and Prue walk through the portal and the portal closes)**

**(Scene: Future. Unknown time, unknown place. Most of the buildings are ruined there are fires in some of them. It's dark and the light coming from the moon is the sign of life in this place. Future Henry, Jo, Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Paige appear)**

**Jo: Why did you bring us here? Do you know what could happen now?**

**Henry: You're messing up with the entire time line.**

**Piper: It's already messed up!! Here we are away from the elders.**

**Jo: We are away from the elders but near a lot more dangerous stuff.**

**Voice from behind: You must be really brave or really stupid to come here. Everyone knows I'm always here.**

**Jo: And you are!!**

**Female: You b….!! (Jo is sent flying across the road)**

**Henry: See!! (A female with blonde hair, wearing black leather pants and jacket comes up to Jo-who is lying on the ground- and starts punching her)**

**Female: You thought you could get away with it!!**

**Jo: Get away with what!! (The response to Jo's question was another punch to the nose)**

**Female: You thought you could get away with it, huh? (Jo kicks the girl off her and stands up with a bleeding nose. The girl stands up in fighting position)**

**Jo (noticing who the person is): Prue?**

**Future Prue: Oh you finally recognize me!! Good because I want you to know who kills you!! (Jo's eyes widen as future Prue holds up an athame)**

**Henry: Prue stop!!**

**Future Prue: Henry!!**

**Phoebe: Oh my God!!**

**Future Prue: Phoebe?!**

**(Jo shakes her head in disbelief but surprisingly Prue turns around and before anyone could react she almost stabs Jo but before the athame could touch Jo it is transformed into orbs and stands in mid air)**

**Future Prue: What the…? (The athame falls to the ground) You don't have those powers? Those are Paige's powers –no one else in the world has them. Let me guess you stole them when you killed her didn't you? **

_T.B.C

* * *

_

_**That's the end of this chapter, please review!!**_


	21. A Revealing Premonition

**Author's notes: Here is another chapter I managed to write!! Hope you liked the one from before!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own charmed.**

_**F. Prue: What the…? (The athame falls to the ground) You don't have those powers? Those are Paige's powers –no one else in the world has them. Let me guess you stole them when you killed her didn't you? **_

**Piper: What? Paige is dead?!**

_**F. Prue**_**: And you are?**

**Piper: Oh!! **_You'd think she'd recognize her sister!!_

**Phoebe: What do you mean who she is? She's your sister!!**

_**F. Prue**_**: Oh!! No offence but you're all dead!! How do I know you're not demons?!!**

**Henry: They're not!!**

_**F. Prue**_**: Well if they're not why are they with the person that killed Paige? Why are you with the person that killed Paige?!**

**Piper: She killed Paige!! You lied to us? Both of you? So Henry you are married to the person who killed your wife.**

**Phoebe: You lived with us in the past all that time and you have killed our sister in the future?**

**Jo: No you don't understand!!**

**Piper: Understand this!! (Piper flicks her hand in attempt to blow up Jo. It only hurts Jo and send her flying backwards. Henry runs to Jo's side)**

**Henry: What are you doing?**

**Phoebe: Henry stay out of this or you'll be next!! **

_**F. Prue**_**: Ya Henry, why are you defending her? She killed –your "wife" remember her!!**

**Henry: Prue remember that spell you and Paige wrote? The glamouring one? The one you thought it doesn't work!!  
**_**F. Prue**_**: The one I gave Paige before she …?! Yeah why?**

**Henry: Let's say it worked a little to well!!**

_**F. Prue**_**: What do you mean? I thought she tossed it because it was useless!!**

**Jo: It wasn't useless, the spell you wrote does work but it needs really upper level power and a necessity!!**

_**F. Prue**_**: What? How would you know?!**

**Henry: How do you think?**

_**F. Prue**_**: I dunno, maybe you told her that!!**

**Henry: Come on Prue!! I know you don't wanna believe it but… (Phoebe comes near holding the athame to Jo's neck)**

**Phoebe: Any last words? (Holding the athame nearer to Jo's neck that it starts bleeding)**

**Jo: I'm sorry!! I really am!! (Phoebe is sucked into a premonition)**

_Phoebe's premonition:_

_**(Scene: Cemetery, Prue's tombstone.)**_

_**Scene: Manor, the first time Paige met Piper and they shake hands and blue light emits from the ceiling.**_

_**Scene: Paige is on the floor bruised up and Phoebe stabs her thinking she's Barbas.**_

_**Scene: Cole: We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together.**_

_**Phoebe: I don't think so.**_

_**(Phoebe throws the potion at Cole and he is on fire, he shouts while his skeleton starts appearing then he explodes)**_

_**Scene cuts in; Chris being stabbed in the stomach by Gideon. **_

_**Then another scene appears; (Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway.)**_

_**Leo: Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? (Chris nods.) Don't give up, okay?(Chris nods.)**_

_**Chris: You, either.**_

_**(He closes his eyes)**_

_**Leo: No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Chris dies.) No. (Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes. Leo buries his face in the sheets. Leo looks up and sees Chris gone. Paige stands there, crying.)**_

_**Another Scene:(Leo carrying Wyatt go over to Phoebe and Paige.)**_

_**Phoebe( takes Wyatt from Leo.) (To Wyatt): Hey.**_

_**Paige: Is he okay?**_

_**Leo: Yeah. He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage.**_

_**Scene: (Beta throws a bolt of electricity at Kyle. Kyle drops the potions bottle as he's thrown across the room. He smashes against the counter and falls to the floor with a thud.) **_

_**Another scene: (Paige stands up to face Alpha.) **_

_**PAIGE: I did not sign up for this experiment so you could play God! So you fix this right now!**_

_**GAMMA: He's dead.**_

_**(Paige kneels down next to Kyle and holds him.) **_

_**PAIGE: (crying) Please don't go.**_

_**Scene: (Paige is crying over Kyle.) **_

_**PAIGE: Please ...**_

_**Scene flashes; the girls are fighting with demons.**_

_**Another scene cuts in; An arrow pierces through Piper's heart. **_

_**Another scene cuts in; Piper's tomb stone and Paige is beside it crying really hard and she was saying " I'm sorry!! I'm really sorry"**_

_**Another scene flashes; Paige is crying over Leo's lifeless body. **_

_**Scene: Tombstone of "Chris Halliwell" . Older version of Paige is sobbing beside Chris's tombstone.**_

_**Scene: Paige is crying beside a sobbing Phoebe in front of a tombstone of "Prudence Halliwell"**_

_**Scene: Paige is on the floor sobbing while a teenaged girl is in her hands arms.**_

_**Another Scene: A tombstone written on it "Hilary Matthews", and Jericho was on the floor beside it crying really hard..**_

_**Scene: A sword pierces through Phoebe's heart by someone not shown. Paige runs to her quickly. Phoebe mouths I Love You and dies. Paige cries really hard and shouts NO.**_

_**Another scene: Phoebe's tombstone and Paige is crying beside it.**_

_**Scene: Henry jumps in front of Paige and take a fireball instead of her and he falls on the ground. He can hardly breathe but he manages to say to Paige :"I'll always .....love you" and he dies. Paige holds him in her arms and sobs.**_

_**Scene: Paige is talking to someone and she throws a potion on the wall and a portal opens and she walks in it. Once she appears in that new place she casts a spell and glamours into Jo.**_

_**Scene: Tombstone of "Paige Matthews" and a girl -that looks exactly like the one that Paige was holding dead in her arms- crying over her. The girl was crying really hard and a brown haired boy in his twenties was comforting her while struggling to keep the tears from falling.**_

_**Girl: I'm really sorry Mum; I couldn't protect you, I couldn't save you!!**_

_End of premonition._

**(Phoebe drops the athame on the floor breathing hard)**

**Prue: Phoebe?! You okay?**

**Piper: What did you see?**

**Phoebe: She's… she's Paige glamoured!!**

_To be continued_

**The big secret is out guys!!! Hope you liked the idea, put keep reading the story it's not over yet!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**

**C ya later, I'll try uploading sooner than last time!!**


	22. A Future Reunion

**Author's notes:** Okay I know you guys are probably mad for the lack of update but I have a good reason... well, at least for me it is good. I was on a study abroad program and I really didn't have any time to write much, my last update was from there but I afterwards I couldn't and even in my free time I had some sort of a writer's block towards this story and I started losing my passion to Charmed :( . Anyway, I am back home now and I **SHOULD **be able to update as regularly as I used to... unless I have a writer's block or I am away but it won't be a long delay again... I promise.

Big thanks to those who are still reading & reviewing.

**Disclaimer: ** **I claim no ownership to Charmed or any of its characters**, I however own the new Characters and this particular story line.

* * *

**P.S:** _Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, or premonition.

* * *

_

**Previously on "Was It All For Nothing!":**

_Elder: ... Paige will be kept in heavens until she gives birth and then only she'll be returned to earth safely , and then you can continue with your charmed duties!_

_Elder: Gideon was right; we made a mistake in allowing Wyatt to be born, and allowing such a concentration of power to be brought into this world in one being._

_Female voice: Don't worry! (As she pulls her cloak back revealing her identity) I'm your sister!! Prue…_

_Piper (surprised and shocked): Henry? (An older looking version of Henry smiles) _

_(Jo & Future Henry kiss)...Piper: I guess that end up the possibility that she's his daughter!! _

_Piper: Oh so your wife from the future came to the past to save your family in-law!! That's confusing!! _

_Jo: Believe me, that is one thing that is meant to be!! (Jo looks at her ring, Henry and Jo hug each other and Paige notices that Jo is wearing the same wedding ring she's wearing) _

_Phoebe: You know? Wyatt wins the prophesized battle?!_

_Barbas: Hello my dear!! Long time no see _

_(Scene: Future. Unknown time, unknown place. Most of the buildings are ruined there are fires in some of them.)_

_Future Prue: Those are Paige's powers. Let me guess you stole them when you killed her didn't you? _

_Henry: Prue remember that spell you and Paige wrote? The glamoring one? Well it worked a little too well._

_Phoebe: She's… she's Paige glamored!! _

* * *

_**I am made the re-cap longer than usual because I haven't updated in a while.

* * *

**_

**(Scene: Future, continued from before.)**

**_Piper: What did you see?_**

**_Phoebe: She's… she's Paige glamored!!_**

**Piper/Paige/Prue/Future Prue: What?! (As Jo looks away as her secret was revealed, everyone except Future Henry and Jo is staring with shock as the "big secret" was not secret anymore)**

**(Jo closes her eyes and bright light surrounds her. As the light dims out, an older looking version of Paige is sitting in place of Jo. She has long dark hair, her skin is still as pale as usual. Sadness and sorrow can be seen all over her features)**

**_Piper: Paige glamored? Paige glamored? That's not possible... But if it is, everything makes sense now! Why she would come back to the past, why she'd disappear when Paige is hurt..._**

**Prue: Oh my … (Future Prue falls on her knees and starts crying. Jo/ Future Paige goes and hugs her, F. Prue hugs her back and cries more)**

**F. Prue: I've missed you so much!**

**F. Paige: I know, I am sorry! (They break the hug and stand up)**

**F. Prue: You should've told me instead of leaving me here thinking you're dead.**

**F. Paige: I know but it had to be believable, no one but the real Jo knew.**

**F. Prue: The real Jo? We thought she killed you, everyone was looking for her to avenge your death but she was no where to be found.**

**Piper: Okay hold it!! You have been living with us this whole time and we have made your life a living hell and you didn't bother telling us you're our sister?!!**

**F. Paige: hmmm... Technically I didn't live with you and I didn't tell you for the same reason Chris didn't tell you he was your son!**

**Phoebe: Future Consequences?! Are you kidding? Your life would've been a lot easier if you had just told us!**

**F. Paige (shrugging her shoulder innocently): I am sorry?**

**Prue: Unbelievable!**

**F. Prue: True... so why did you come back to the future?**

**F. Paige: That I don't know... Ask them?**

**Piper: Well, we thought we would figure out the truth and at the same time escape from the elders.**

**F. Prue: The elders?**

**Phoebe: Yeah they kinda went nuts and wanted to take Paige to live in heavens until she gives birth and then take her child and train him for the prophesized battle. (F. Paige looks away)**

**F. Prue: I am sorry about Henry Junior. (F. Paige nods sadly)**

**Piper (trying to lighten the mood): Henry Junior? That's an interesting name.**

**F. Prue: Yeah and it has a more interesting story.**

**F. Henry: That should be kept as a secret for now!!**

**F. Prue: Right... "Future Consequences"**

**Paige (who has been silent the whole time): This is all so confusing and stressing!**

**F. Paige: Yeah, sorry about that!**

**Paige: It's okay... This is weird, I am talking to myself.**

**F. Prue: haha... and I can see myself or at least the "past version" of my self in front of me.**

**F. Henry: This is probably messing too much with the time line.**

**F. Paige: Yeah, I think we should go before something happens or someone else from the future figures out I am still alive.**

**Paige: Go where exactly? And what happened to all the demons? Aren't they supposed to roam the streets or something?**

**F. Prue: No demon dares come here, I am always protecting this place.**

**Piper: What is so special about this place?**

**F. Henry: You don't recognize this street? (The people from the past look around until they notice the only standing building in the area, The Manor)**

**Phoebe: Oh my God!**

**F. Paige: Yeah! Let's go inside before any demon decide to try their luck with Prue!**

* * *

**(They all walk to the manor. They get inside but the "Future" people are looking around for any signs of danger. The manor looks quiet the same except for some of the furniture is different than the one in the past and you can see the crystals spread all around the manor and there are vanquishing potions lying everywhere.)**

**Prue: It looks quiet the same!**

**F. Paige: Yeah I guess, I didn't realize that until we came back here. (They start walking towards the attic)**

* * *

**(Scene: Attic. Everyone gets in the attic, and makes themselves comfortable. )**

**Phoebe: What are we going to do now about the situation with the elders?**

**F. Paige: What I would like to do is send them Wyatt from this time and I'm sure he'll get rid of all of them! (She starts laughing and so does Prue. Everyone else smiles)**

**F. Prue (sarcastically): Are you sure you aren't behind what happened to them here?**

**F. Paige (smiling): I thought that was you.**

**F. Prue: True!**

**Piper: Wait what happened to the elders here?**

**F. Paige: Gone... We think!**

**F. Prue: We aren't sure. We know Wyatt didn't kill the angels because the universe would be unmanaged.**

**F. Paige: Wyatt realized that even though he's all "powerful" and "mighty" he can't balance the universe and do all the work the angels do.**

**F. Henry: But whitelighters are still being recruited but ones that are already familiar with the job and abilities because there is no time to train new ones.**

**Phoebe: So what you are saying that whitelighters now are magical people who died.**

**F. Henry: Pretty much. Although I wasn't magical but I was familiar with the duties and all because Paige is a half whitelighter.**

**Prue: We still don't know what we are going to do about the Elders. (The "future" people look at each other thoughtfully)**

**Piper: What do you guys know?**

**F. Paige: What the elders are doing didn't happen before so we don't really know what should be done.**

**F. Prue: It could greatly compromise the course of time but we aren't sure how. We know Paige was supposed to live on earth and raise her kid.**

**Paige: Yeah but if the elders know how the battle ends, they might not waist their time training Junior.**

**F. Henry: The problem is that the elders believe they can some how change the result of the battle.**

**Prue: Or maybe they want to stop it from happening. (Everyone stares at her)**

**F. Paige: You say what?!**

**Prue: I didn't think about that before but maybe the elders are just trying to prevent the battle from happening in the first place.**

**Paige: Then why would they take my kid?**

**Prue: Take the kid, suppress his magical side, raise him as a powerful whitelighter, make him forget about his "family". So that way the kid won't be in the battle at all. (Paige shakes her head in disbelief)**

**Piper: Did they actually believe we would just let them take Paige and her kid?**

**Prue: They probably didn't, that's why they took matters into their own hands.**

**Phoebe: Well good thing you guys interfered as well. (Everyone nods) So on a brighter notice, do we get to meet any of the kids here?**

**Piper (glaring at her sister): Phoebe!!**

**Phoebe: What? I really would like to see some of the kids...**

**F. Prue: That would be hard...**

**Phoebe: Oh come on, what future consequences can that cause?**

**F. Henry: A lot and it's not only about that, it's just... it's just that we don't really see the kids around here that much!**

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**F. Prue: All those who are left, are scattered around each doing their thing...**

**Paige: All those who are left?**

**F. Henry: You don't expect all the kids to be alive and well when the world is being terrorized by evil.**

**Piper: No... (Sadly) I guess I just didn't really think about it that much.**

**F. Prue: Piper it's not your fault... it's not any of you guys fault!... You guys did the best you could've done to make sure Wyatt grew up to be good...**

**Female voice from behind: Yeah Yeah, you keep saying that but is it really the truth... (Everyone turns around to see a blond in her thirties walking towards the Book of Shadows smiling and starts flipping it)**

**Piper: Excuse me but who are you and what do you mean?**

**Woman: It's not important who I am.. And for the record I was just kidding... (She looks around at all the people in the attic) Okay who brought all the people from the past?**

**F. Paige: haha very funny... What do you need the book for? (realizing now how she startled the woman in front of her)**

**(The woman just stares at Future Paige -mouth open- not knowing really what's going on)**

**F. Prue: Are you going to say something or not because we don't have all day.**

**Woman (still shocked): Is that really you? (F. Paige nods) Oh my God (She runs and hugs Paige really tight)**

**Woman: Oh my God... Oh my God...I've missed you so much!! How's this possible? (Still hugging her)**

**F. Paige (jokingly): I'm- suff-ucating he..re!! (The woman lets go)**

**Woman (smiling): Sorry!**

**F. Henry: Paige traveled to the past trying to save it.**

**Woman: But I thought Jo killed her.**

**F. Henry: Everyone did but apparently that wasn't what happened.**

**Woman: Not that I am not glad to see you but what are you doing back here if Wyatt is still evil?**

**F. Paige: We ran into a little trouble with the elders and people from the past over there (pointing at Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) decided it would be better to come here.**

**Woman: Oh... well I think it's a lot safer there in the past than here. Which reminds me why I came here. (She goes back to the book and keeps flipping pages until she finds what she wants)**

**F. Prue: Which is?**

**Woman: Oh I just needed to check a certain demon's power. (She closes the book and goes to a cabinet. She opens it and looks around the potions inside and grabs one.) Do we have any of that "Super" potion stuff left?**

**F. Prue: No... Hailey hasn't been here since Junior died.**

**Woman: What about spells?**

**F. Henry: Patience decided it was useless to write them because potions are a lot faster and stronger.**

**F. Paige: Wait, what happened to Hailey?**

**F. Prue: We don't know, she just doesn't come here any more. We don't even know if she's still alive...**

**Woman: Speaking of being alive, they need to go back to the past before … you know!!**

**Piper: I have a question. (All the future people look at her) Who is she? (pointing at the woman)**

**Woman: Oh come on, I don't look that much different than I did in the past, do I?**

**F. Paige: You do look different but you are still recognizable!**

**Woman: You seriously don't know how I am?**

**Phoebe: Not really, you look and and act familiar but I can't tell who you are.**

**Woman: That's a surprise coming from you Phoebe... ( A demon shimmers in with an energy ball ready to throw it)**

**F. Prue: UGHHHH( He throws the energy ball towards the woman who send it back at him using telekineses and he gets vanquished)**

**Woman: Wow, that must be the weakest demon I have faced in years. (F. Prue nods but the same demon shimmers in again) Okay didn't I just vanquish you?**

**Demon (smiling evilly): You wish! (This time he looks at the people from the past and throws his energy ball at Paige. Paige orbs out and then back in dodging the energy ball. The demon shimmers out)**

**F. Prue: What the heck? (The demon shimmers in behind the woman and was about to attack)**

**F. Paige (yelling): Billie watch out!! (But it was too late because the demon grabbed Billie from behind and shimmers out with her)**

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**It took me forever to write this chapter, I guess my mind is a little bit rusty from not writing for a while... I realize it's not the best I've written so far but hopefully it helped clear up some things.**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!


	23. The Plan

Author's notes: Hey everyone sorry for the short delay but my mind is still rusty. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Big thanks to everyone who read the story and special thanks for Lizardmomma for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its Characters, I merely own the storyline and the new characters.

* * *

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, or premonitions._

Previously on Was it all for Nothing! :

Prue: I didn't think about that before but maybe the elders are just trying to prevent the battle from happening in the first place.

F. Henry: A lot and it's not only about that, it's just... it's just that we don't really see the kids around here that much!

F. Prue: Piper it's not your fault... it's not any of you guys fault!... You guys did the best you could've done to make sure Wyatt grew up to be good...

F. Paige (yelling): Billie watch out!! (But it was too late because the demon grabbed Billie from behind and shimmers out with her)

* * *

**F. Prue: Damn it!! We don't have time for this!!**

**Piper: Wait a minute, that was Billie?**

**F. Paige: Yeah...**

**Phoebe: She looks a lot older!! (Piper & Paige nod)**

**Paige: So are you guys gonna go save her or what?**

**F. Prue: Things work differently here, not like in the past.**

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**F. Paige: In the past, if someone is in trouble you go right away to save them after making a plan.**

**F. Prue: Here it doesn't work the same way. You don't go rushing to save someone unless you know you are going to kill every single demon in the certain group. Demon tend to want to revenge these days.**

**Phoebe: Well fine then, we go save her and kill every single demon in that group.**

**F. Prue: It's not that simple, demons are a lot more powerful than they were in the past and besides Billie is very powerful, the only one who could've ordered that attack would be Wyatt. And we are not going to go try saving her from him.**

**Paige: Why? He can't be more powerful than all of us?**

**F. Paige: No but if we go against Wyatt, the only way for us to get out of the mess is by killing him and we don't want to do that.**

**Prue: Well then what do we do now?**

**F. Henry: We find a solution to the problem with the elders in your time and then we send you all back with Paige. **

**F. Prue: Paige you'd continue what you were doing, try to find who or what turns Wyatt, stop it and come back to us safe. **

**F. Paige: I don't think it's that simple but I agree.**

**F. Prue: Good!**

**Phoebe: What about Billie?**

**F. Prue: Look you leave that to us. This time is already messed up and almost everyone you ever cared about is dead, so one more isn't going to be a dilemma. Besides, it's not going to get that far, Billie is one of the most powerful witches that ever existed, I am sure she could take care of herself until we go to help her.**

**Piper: Fine!!

* * *

**

**Paige: So what are we going to do about the elders back in our time?**

**F. Henry: I have been thinking after Prue suggested they might want to stop the battle from occurring. **

**F. Paige: And?**

**F. Henry: Well there are two sides at the battle. Junior & Wyatt.**

**Piper (slightly confused): Are you suggesting we give them Wyatt?**

**F. Henry: No. If they are trying to stop the battle from taking place, what is better than preventing Wyatt from growing evil and be in that battle?**

**Phoebe: I am confused, they already know that we are doing our best to prevent that from happening.**

**F. Prue: Well apparently they don't believe you are doing a good job!**

**F. Henry: So all you need to do is convince the elders that Wyatt is not going to be evil no matter what!**

**Piper: But how do we do that?**

**F. Henry: That I don't know!**

**F. Prue: It would help if we could figure out what or who turns Wyatt.**

**F. Paige: Well the only real danger in the past right now is Mass. (The future group exchange a sad look)**

**F. Prue: Mass as in...**

**F. Paige (interrupting): Yes, that's the one.**

**F. Prue: How are you going to get rid of him?**

**F. Paige: I don't know, certain things are supposed to happen because they are meant to be... you know!**

**Phoebe: What are you three hiding?**

**F. Paige/F. Prue/F. Henry (say at the same time): Future Consequences. (The people from the past sight in frustration)**

**Piper: I am sick of hearing that. Can't you come up with a better excuse to hide your secrets?**

**F. Paige: Not really! You should blame Chris for that, we all got it from him. (Piper shakes her head in disbelief)**

**Piper (sarcastically): I am going to make sure that while he's growing up to never hear these words. **

**F. Prue: Good luck with that. (Sharing a sad glance with F. Paige and looking back at everyone else)**

**F. Henry: Well if that Mass guy is the one after Wyatt, can't you convince the elders of that, vanquish him and get it over with?**

**F. Paige: We could but vanquishing him isn't that easy... As it turns out he's half demon/ half darklighter!**

**F. Prue: What? We never knew that... That must be why his arrows …**

**F. Paige (interrupting): Yes!! Anyway, that's a good plan Henry. I am not so sure though that Mass is really the one. **

**F. Henry: You don't need to be sure, you just need the elders to.**

**Phoebe: But what about Kevin? He can see the future.**

**F. Prue: Kevin? As in....**

**F. Paige (interrupting): Yeah that one. **

**F. Prue: I don't think you'll need to worry much.**

**Piper: Why?**

**F. Prue: He'll just see you vanquishing Mass and that would be enough to convince him and the rest of the elders.**

**Phoebe: But what if Mass isn't the one, he'll just see the future where Wyatt is still evil.**

**F. Prue: True. There is a down side to his powers though. He can't tell which time line he's looking at. If he's looking for Wyatt being evil, he'll find it because in this reality he is. **

**Phoebe: Ah I got it, because whenever you do something significant you alter the time line.**

**F. Prue: Yeah there are many time lines and only your actions determine which one you'll be in.**

**Piper: That's why when we went to the future before, you were alive and I had a little girl.**

**Phoebe: Yeah and I was burnt on the stake... Good thing that time line didn't come true. **

**Piper (sadly): Yeah... (Both Prues got what her sister was sad about)**

**F. Prue: Anyway, he doesn't have a way of figuring out which time line is which. So all you have to do is convince the elders that Mass is the one that turns Wyatt, and that Kevin has no way of finding out which time line is which.**

**Paige: That's a good plan but we don't really know who or what turns Wyatt evil. **

**F. Henry: You don't need to, you just convince the elders that Mass is the one after Wyatt.**

**Paige: I didn't mean it like that. Forget about the situation with the elders, I mean who or what really turns him. Elders or not we need to save him!**

**F. Prue: True... Well there is a big possibility it is that Mass guy, after all he's the only demon that you ever fought that lived to tell the tale.**

**Piper: What do you mean?**

**F. Paige: In the past we never found a way to vanquish him.**

**Phoebe: Wait then shouldn't he be the source of all Evil if he survived that long.**

**F. Paige: He was... until Wyatt vanquished him.**

**Paige: So we are not strong enough to vanquish him but Wyatt is.**

**F. Prue: Wyatt is twice blessed, what do you expect?**

**Piper: But I thought you said you guys had enough power to kill Wyatt. **

**F. Henry: But the thing was Wyatt was still good when he vanquished Mass.**

**F. Prue: Wyatt doesn't realize that he is stronger when he is good. Not only because of the powers, but because the support he had from his family, friends and the magical community. Sure he gets support from the demons and his minions but he knows that if he let his guard down for one second he'd be over thrown by the demons. They aren't exactly loyal, all they care about is power and for all they care a supposedly good person is ruling them. They aren't sure that Wyatt would be on their side forever!**

**Piper: That makes sense...

* * *

**

**Paige (suddenly remembering): What about that Pacer dude? Jericho?!**

**Phoebe: Oh my God, we totally forgot about him.**

**F. Prue: Jericho as in...**

**F. Paige (interrupting): Yes. The one and only...**

**F. Prue: You don't need to worry about him, he is good.**

**Piper: I don't think so, he killed her a couple of times. (F. Prue, F. Henry and Prue raise an eyebrow not understanding)**

**F. Henry: Huh?**

**Paige: He killed her... future me... or whatever and then he kept on repeating the day until we figured it out and traveled back in time and saved her... me... God I hate time travel!!**

**F. Prue/Prue/ F. Paige: Me too... (Everyone breaks a smile)**

**F. Prue: So Jericho tried killing you?**

**F. Paige: Not really... He wanted my powers but instead he got hers (pointing at Paige from the past)**

**F. Prue: He must have been pissed.**

**F. Paige: Yeah, but it's understandable.**

**F. Prue: True, anyway you don't need to worry about Jericho. He is one of the good guys, although he doesn't always show it.**

**Paige: I don't understand.**

**F. Henry: He just wants revenge, by killing Wyatt.**

**F. Paige: So he started collecting powers and he needed mine.**

**F. Prue: I bet he didn't count on they being here with me.**

**F. Paige: No, oh and I am sorry about taking them but I really needed them or the elders would've killed me.**

**F. Prue: It's okay, I was scared though. I was fighting a couple of demons and then the powers just disappeared, so I started panicking thinking the demons took them but they didn't even notice. So I tried summoning them after I vanquished the demons but I knew it couldn't work because they aren't technically my powers.**

**Paige: Why does he want to kill Wyatt?**

**F. Prue: Wyatt killed his fiancé. (She shoots an apologetic look at F. Paige)**

**Piper: But it doesn't make sense if he's a good guy because he's the demonic pacer.**

**F. Prue: It's complicated, he's like Coal... Half demon/half human. But he's really good, a lot more than Coal would ever be. He never killed an innocent, well at least until Wyatt killed his fiancé. Then he just went nuts, he killed demons and witches to get enough power to kill Wyatt. **

**Phoebe: Do you think he might hurt little Wyatt?**

**F. Prue: I am not sure but Jericho is powerful being a demon and all, even before stealing all those new powers. So be careful because Wyatt's shield doesn't work against him.**

**Piper: What if it's Jericho that turns Wyatt evil? **

**F. Paige: I don't think that's possible. I don't remember ever meeting Jericho before.**

**Paige: So we don't need to worry about him?**

**F. Prue: Not really, just be careful. He won't hurt you guys but I don't know about little Wyatt.**

**F. Paige: He'd never do that. It's not like him to hurt a little boy. **

**F. Henry: He's just going through a rough time now. Besides if worse comes to worst, Paige you know how you can easily make him stop.**

**F. Paige: Unfortunately yes. But that would be the last resort. **

**Phoebe: What are you guys talking about?**

**F. Henry: We can't tell you.**

**Piper: Let me guess, "Future Consequences"?**

**F. Paige: More like "Future Issues". (Paige is staring behind where the group is standing)**

**Paige: Umm... Phoebe, remember when you asked if we were going to meet any of the kids.**

**Phoebe: Yeah... Why?**

**Paige: I think your question has just been answered!**

**Phoebe: Huh? (Everyone looks to where Paige was looking to find about 12 demon, F. Billie and a tall guy with dirty blond curly hair with a look on his face that says -"you'd better not mess with me"-. He's wearing all black and is just smiling at the sight of everyone staring at him)**

**Guy (sarcastically): I am hurt... Why wasn't I invited to the family reunion?**

**F. Prue: What do you want?**

**Guy: Am I not welcome to come visit my family?**

**Piper (as images from seeing evil Wyatt before ran through her mind): Wyatt?! …**

**Wyatt (sarcastically): Yes "Mother", the one and only!! **

**T.B.C

* * *

**

**Hope you liked the chapter, I know it lacked action but it was just to explain some things and reveal the plan to deal with the elders in the past. I can guarantee that the next chapter will have a lot more action than this one. **

**Thanks for reading and please please Review!!**


	24. Lord Wyatt

**Author's notes: Hello everyone!! I can probably give you all the excuses that I could come up with but it still won't be enough. The truth is I just kinda lost inspiration for this story; I mean I've got a lot of ideas for another story -I am not sure I could actually call it story yet, but anyway you get the point. But I intent on finishing this story, no matter how long it will take I intend on finishing it. **

**Anyway special thanks to Lizardmomma for reviewing. I would also like to thank anyone still reading the story and I ask you to please bare with me, I shall finish it eventually!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, otherwise I would've updated more often.**

_P.S: Words in italics are either thoughts, telepathy, premonition or dreams.

* * *

_

Previously:

F. Prue: Piper it's not your fault... it's not any of you guys fault!... You guys did the best you could've done to make sure Wyatt grew up to be good...

F. Paige: Billie watch out!!

F. Prue: ...Billie is very powerful, the only one who could've ordered that attack would be Wyatt.

F. Paige: … if we go against Wyatt, the only way for us to get out of the mess is by killing him and we don't want to do that.

F. Henry: So all you need to do is convince the elders that Wyatt is not going to be evil no matter what!

F. Prue: True. There is a down side to his powers though. He can't tell which time line he's looking at. If he's looking for Wyatt being evil, he'll find it because in this reality he is.

F. Prue: True... Well there is a big possibility it is that Mass guy, after all he's the only demon that you ever fought that lived to tell the tale.

F. Henry: Wyatt was still good when he vanquished Mass.

F. Prue: Wyatt doesn't realize that he is stronger when he is good.

F. Prue: True, anyway you don't need to worry about Jericho. He is one of the good guys, although he doesn't always show it....Wyatt killed his fiancé.

F. Prue: Jericho is powerful being a demon and all, even before stealing all those new powers. So be careful because Wyatt's shield doesn't work against him.

* * *

**Piper: Wyatt?! …**

**Wyatt (sarcastically): Yes "Mother", the one and only!! **

**The people from the past were shocked to see what the sweet innocent little baby is going to turn out to be.**

**F. Prue: Wyatt what do you want? **

**Wyatt: It's lord Wyatt and I want to let her know that she's not to mess with me!! (Billie stands and conjures an energy ball and throws it at Wyatt. Wyatt freezes the energy ball and blows it up)**

**Wyatt: Are you out of your mind? ( Suddenly Billie falls to her knees and pulls her hand up to her neck as a sign that she's chocking)**

**F. Paige: Wyatt stop it!! (Wyatt lets Billie go as a surprise to see his Aunt alive again)**

**Wyatt: Ah dear aunt Paige, I am surprised to see you alive.**

**F. Paige: Well you can't get rid of me that easily.**

**Wyatt: That was in the past. Now I can hurt you in ways you can't imagine. Why did you even bother going to the past?**

**F. Paige: To save you.**

**Wyatt: I don't need saving.**

**Piper (trying not to cry): Wh-y? **

**Wyatt (stoically): Why what?**

**Piper (tears running down her face): Why did you turn out like this? Why Wyatt? How can you turn into a monster?**

**Wyatt: Monster? Nice to know what you think of me. I thought you'd be proud of me.**

**Piper: Proud? Wyatt you are terrorizing the world.**

**Wyatt: Everyone is under my control, I am the leader.**

**Billie (smirking): An evil one!**

**Wyatt: It's not about good or evil, it's about Power and as simple as that.**

**Billie: Yeah Yeah we heard that millions of times, but I am just not convinced.**

**Wyatt: My cousin was.**

**Billie: ONE cousin... and I can't explain it but I don't care. (She summons another energy ball and throws it at Wyatt who simply deflects it to the wall.)**

**Wyatt: I am not too happy with your attempts of trying to kill me, although i must admit it has been fun. But now it's going to end.**

**Billie: Hmmm... I don't think so. (Wyatt starts chocking her with his powers again and lifts her up in the air using telekinesis)**

**(F. Prue sends random items at Wyatt using telekinesis to distract him but the demons distract her and the rest. A fight starts between the witches and the demons only to end by 2 demons holding each of them down powerless)**

**Wyatt: Surprise!! My new guards are a lot more powerful than you think. (Wyatt drops Billie on the floor and approaches her)**

**F. Paige: Wyatt please... don't.**

**Wyatt: Ah aunt Paige begging. That's a wonderful day, but too bad I have heard it all before. (F. Paige tries to break away from the demon but with no use. Instead one of the demons lifts an athame to her neck.)**

**Wyatt: Don't hurt her... yet. I want her to see what is going to happen now. (Billie gets up and runs towards Wyatt trying to knock him but he catches her before she can hit him and throws her to the wall)**

**F. Prue: No!! (Also tries to break free but fails) **

**Wyatt: As fun as watching all of you plead and try to break free, I have other important things to do.**

**Billie: Like what? Killing more people.**

**Wyatt: Something along that line. **

**Billie: You are pathetic! I can't believe I ever thought you could turn good.**

**Wyatt: Don't insult me. (Wyatt chocks her again and then he lets her free. She falls to her knees) I am just going to do to the same to you that I did to Blake. (She gets mad and tries attacking him once more only to fail) Oh I see you have a weakness there. That's the difference between us, well besides all the powers that I possess. I have no weakness. HOLD HER (2 demons appear and hold Billie as ordered)**

**Billie (smirking): Oh yeah, what happened last time someone tried talking to you about your mom? **

**Wyatt: That's not important and still i have no weakness, she's dead.**

**Billie: What about her? (pointing at past piper) Is she dead too?**

**Wyatt (getting angry): She's technically not my mother.**

**Billie (trying to provoke Wyatt): She's still your mother!**

**Wyatt (getting what Billie is trying to do): Unfortunate for your plan, I don't care about anyone.**

**Billie: You can't be so heartless! How about Jo? You loved Jo didn't you?**

**Wyatt (getting extremely mad): DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER!! (He then calms down) Besides your just staling. EXCALIBUR!! (The sword appears in his hand in a swirl of dark orbs)**

**F. Paige: Wyatt no!! **

**Wyatt: Sorry no can do... wait I am not sorry!! I need to get rid of her. (He gets closer to Billie)**

**F. Paige (trying to save Billie anyway): Wyatt how about I give you my powers and you leave her alone.**

**Wyatt: Tempting but no. You're next so there is no need for that.**

**F. Paige: Wyatt you know I am too powerful for you to kill me. How about we make a trade? My life for hers.**

**Billie (knowing that Paige's life is more important): What? No!! **

**Wyatt (he looked like he was really considering it): That's actually a pretty good offer! I might take you up to that.**

**Billie: No Wyatt!! It's me you're after not her!! **

**Wyatt: True but she's way powerful than you are and after she's dead I can always come kill you.**

**F. Paige: No, my offer stands if you'd promise you will leave her alone.**

**Wyatt: Leave her alone to lead the resistance against me... I don't think so. Perhaps I won't be accepting your offer after all!! (He gets closer to Billie)**

**Piper: Wyatt! Don't.**

**Wyatt: Dear mother... from the past, don't ever think you can affect me. You are just an "obstacle" along the way and if you were alive till now i would've .... killed you myself.**

**Piper looked really hurt by Wyatt's words, Wyatt looked in pain for a second but then was back to normal.**

**(Wyatt stands behind Billie)**

**Wyatt: Any last words? (Billie looks at everyone in the room.)**

**Billie (trying to keep the tears from falling): You were the only family I had for a really long time, you took me in when my family died and forgave me when i betrayed you... You guys are the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I love you all. (She looks down at the ground as she sees everyone trying to break free from the demons)**

**F. Paige: Wyatt no!! No!! (She starts orbing random things at the demons to let her go, for a while it seemed noneffective until they let her go, only to realize it was too late. Wyatt had already plunged the sword through Billie's heart, making her cry in pain and fall to the ground dead. He pulls his sword out pleased with what he has done)**

**F. Paige: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! (She runs to Billie and hugs her) Please wake up. (She tries to heal her but as expected she fails. She breaks down crying for the life of Billie.)**

**Wyatt: I was told the hardest thing in life is to watch someone you love die in front of you and you feel helpless that you can't do anything to save them... But I wouldn't know anything about that, would I? (F. Paige looks up at Wyatt to see his eyes suddenly flash with pain only to disappear a second later)**

**Wyatt: Ah... you smell that, that's the smell of success. No one no dares to stand up to me. NO ONE!! **

**F. Prue: You bastard!!**

**Wyatt: Don't make me kill you aunt Prue. Now shouldn't we return the people of the past to their time before things start getting messed up, because I like my life this way!! (He and his demons disappear leaving everyone in complete shock.)**

**F. Prue (crying):No! (The 3 from the future cry at the loss of Billie. The people from the past were crying too. Piper was crying for Billie, for her son who lost his way. Phoebe was feeling the world crash as all the emotions were let loose in the room. Paige was crying for the loss of Billie and for Wyatt. Prue was speechless, tears ran down her face.)**

**F. Prue: You guys need to go back before he changes his mind. (Everyone nods silently)**

**Prue: How?**

**F. Paige (snapped): You actually didn't think about that when you decided you wanted to come to the future?**

**Prue: No, the potion we used was supposed to send us back to our time once we learned what we wanted to know.**

**F. Henry (looking at everyone from the past): I think your main concern was who "Jo" was and now you know she's Paige... You are absolutely sure that Wyatt is evil in the future, you even saw him kill someone you cared about. What else did you have in mind? **

**(The people from the past thought it through... What could didn't they know that they wanted to know? They had no clue.)**

**F. Paige: Wyatt let me go... **

**Piper: Huh?**

**F. Paige: Wyatt had a chance to stop me from going back to the past but he didn't.**

**Piper: Maybe because we are all here and he knew he wasn't powerful enough to go up against us?**

**F. Prue: No that isn't like him. Wyatt has never been a coward and he killed one of us right here, with all of us here. He's afraid of nothing, it doesn't make sense that he let Paige go knowing that she'll go back to the past to try and save him.**

**F. Henry: He said that he didn't need saving.**

**F. Prue: Of course he'd say that, he wants to stay evil.**

**F. Henry: What if he meant that he's not the one that needs saving? (F. Prue and F. Paige started thinking about that)**

**Piper: What are you guys talking about?**

**F. Paige: Henry you're a genius!! **

**F. Henry (sarcastically): I know!! **

**F. Prue: Wait... that makes sense, if Paige saved "the others", Wyatt would be saved.**

**F. Paige: That's why he let me go... He wants me to save him but he knows I was probably looking in the wrong direction, just like Chris did.**

**F. Prue: Oh my God!! That's how you save Wyatt.**

**(A triquetra shaped portal opens) **

**Piper: Wait I don't get it.**

**F. Prue/ F. Paige/ F. Henry: Future Consequences!!**

**Piper: I am going to ground Chris for ever teaching you guys that. (Everyone laughs)**

**Paige: I guess it's time to go back! (Everyone nods and starts saying goodbye)**

**Paige (hugs F. Henry): Glad to know our marriage didn't really end. **

**F. Henry: Me too. **

**Paige (hugs F. Prue): Surprised to know we'll be close in the future.**

**F. Prue: Yeah, you'll get used to it. **

**The past people say goodbye to the Future people and walk through the portal. It was time for F. Paige to say her goodbyes but she didn't look like she wanted to go.**

**F. Henry: Paige? Come on you have to go before the portal closes.**

**F. Paige: I don't think I can.**

**F. Prue: Come on you can do it!!**

**F. Paige: It's just too hard to see baby Wyatt, Piper, Phoebe and everyone else and pretend that nothing happened.**

**F. Henry: Paige you saw it yourself, Wyatt let you go that means he wants you to save everyone. **

**F. Paige: Maybe it was just a mistake.**

**F. Prue: Nothing is a mistake. Paige you are getting the chance to save your family from dieing and it isn't personal gain. Just go back and do your best so Wyatt wouldn't grow up to be "Lord" Wyatt!! (F. Paige nods)**

**F. Paige: I will miss you guys!!**

**F. Henry: You're going to be with us (Paige was about to object) I know it isn't the same but it will just have to do until you save the future... No pressure!! (Paige laughs and hugs her husband & sister goodbye)**

**F. Paige: Take care of yourselves and the girls.**

**F. Prue: Will do... once we find them. **

**F. Paige: I love you guys.**

**F. Henry: Love you too.**

**F. Prue: Love ya too little sis!!**

**F. Paige: Okay... Here goes nothing! (She walks through the portal)**

**T.B.C

* * *

**

**Author's notes: Okay I know these chapters aren't as good as the previous ones but that will just be temporary... till I get my inspiration back; that's why I wait too long till I update, hoping I will write something better.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and I would really appreciate it if you left a review to kinda boost my muse.**


	25. A Compromise

**Author's notes: Hi everyone, hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving. Here's my update for this week. Although I have to say the lack of review wasn't inspiring at all, I know people are reading the chapters I put –**blame the readers traffic thinggy– **so please please review because it really encourages me to write more often, and if you have any suggestions or anything you would like to see happen in the story, please tell me and I'll do my best to include it in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters; I do, however, this story line, dialogue and any new characters.**

_**P.S. **Words in italics are thoughts, premonitions, flashbacks, telepathic talks or dreams...etc.

* * *

_

_Oh and I am also calling Future Paige as Jo because it is easier.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_F. Prue: You don't need to worry about Jericho. He is one of the good guys, although he doesn't always show it....Wyatt killed his fiancé... But Jericho is a powerful demon, so be careful because Wyatt's shield doesn't work against him._

_F. Billie: You can't be so heartless! How about Jo? You loved Jo didn't you?  
F. Wyatt (getting extremely mad): DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER!! _

_(She tries to heal Billie but as expected she fails. She breaks down crying for the life of Billie.)_

_F. Wyatt: I was told the hardest thing in life is to watch someone you love die in front of you and you feel helpless that you can't do anything to save them... But I wouldn't know anything about that, would I?_

_F. Henry: He said that he didn't need saving. What if he meant that he's not the one that needs saving? (F. Prue and F. Paige started thinking about that)_

_F. Paige: That's why he let me go... He wants me to save him but he knows I was probably looking in the wrong direction, just like Chris did._

_F. Prue: Paige you are getting the chance to save your family from dieing and it isn't personal gain._

_F. Paige: Here goes nothing... (F. Paige walks through the portal)

* * *

_

**(F. Paige walks out of the portal and the portal closes behind her. Her sisters from the past look at her sadly)**

**Phoebe: How are you holding up? **

**F. Paige: Can we not talk about this?**

**Phoebe: You know it's not good to bottle up feelings, we're here if you want to talk, we're your sisters not strangers.**

**F. Paige: False! You are the past versions of my sisters let's not forget that!!**

**Piper: Still...**

**F. Paige: I know, thanks but i prefer not to talk about your son killing Billie.**

**Piper: I 'm...**

**F. Paige: Piper don't, I didn't say it to make you feel guilty it's not your fault. Let's just focus on stopping Wyatt from becoming the evil man you just saw.**

**Prue: You should put your glamour back on. **

**(F. Paige nodded and waved her hand in front of her face while reciting a spell.)**

"Magic forces, black and white,

cover my features with the finest light,

channel my magic, use my upper leveled powers,

and the necessity that I had for the longest hours,

with this spell I hide what I don't want discovered,

my true features won't be uncovered,

unless you know who I really am,

you shall see me as Josephine Bram."

**(Swirls of light surrounded F. Paige, when they were gone F. Paige was still there.)**

**Phoebe: I don't think it worked.**

**F. Paige: No it worked alright! (F. Paige looked in the mirror and instead of her own reflection being there, Jo's was)**

**Piper: So we will still be able to see you?**

**Jo: Yeah, any one who knows who I am will be able to see the real me instead of the glamour.**

**Phoebe: That's a nifty spell.**

**Jo: Yeah, just try not using my real name in front of anyone because they would see who I really am and the spell would kinda be useless. **

**Paige: How did you come up with that? I mean we are the same person but seriously?**

**Jo: When there is a need, there is a way.**

**Piper: I am really sorry about the way we treated you earlier, it's …**

**Jo (interrupted): Piper don't worry about it. I can say I would've done the same because technically I did _(she points at her past self) _So it's all in the past.**

**Prue: I hate to break this but I think I am going to have to leave soon.**

**Piper (feeling like she was about to lose her sister again): What? Why?**

**Prue: Piper, I don't belong here. **

**Piper (denied): You do.**

**Prue: No I don't, my time on earth ended about 6 years ago. My place is up there.**

_Jo: Don't be so sure about that!_

**Paige (to Jo): What do you know?**

**Jo: Future conseque–**

**Phoebe: Paige if you know something, spill it!**

**Jo: Look I really can't say anything, it could change the future and that's a detail I don't want to change. _(Jo looked at Prue and winked. Prue smiled partially understanding what Jo meant)_**

**Phoebe: Fine!**

**Paige: Do you think the elders will be here soon?**

**Jo: I bet, because you guys used a potion for time travel and didn't use any spells to cloak the magical activity. They probably know we time traveled.**

**Piper: I guess we are going to be in more trouble.**

**Jo (sarcastically): You think? (Orbs appears and formed into 2 angry elders)

* * *

**

**Odin: What you have done is totally unacceptable and can't go unpunished.**

**Jo: Do I need to remind you of what happened last time you said that?**

**Odin: You think you are all powerful and all knowing but you aren't, we are.**

**Jo: On the contrary, I am from the future and in that particular future you don't exist and I do. So not only that I have powers more powerful but I know more than you do.**

**Odin (challenging) : Yeah, like what?**

**Jo: Like the results of the Prophesied Battle. Isn't that the reason you want to take Paige's kid?**

**Odin _(trying to sound not interested)_: We don't care about the result.**

**Jo: Yeah you plan on just raising the kid up there to prevent him from even participating in the battle, right?**

**Odin _(surprised that she knew that)_: Yeah.**

**Jo: You know that we won't let you do that and you know if you don't do that and the future doesn't change and the world falls to the hands of evil.**

**Elder _(speaking for the first time since they got there)_: Are you suggesting we reach a compromise?**

**Jo: That's exactly what I am saying.**

**Elder: We're listening.**

**Jo: You give me my chance to change the future, because I am not leaving until I do so. I actually know who and what will make Wyatt evil, so that should make my mission a lot easier. And if Wyatt doesn't grow evil, there won't be a prophesied battle that you need to worry about, so you don't need to take Paige's kid.**

**(The Elder looked like he was considering it.)**

**Odin: But there is no guarantee that you will actually succeed in your mission and there is no guarantee that if you actually succeed that Wyatt won't grow up evil.**

**Jo: You have Kevin, he can always look to check if Wyatt is to grow evil or good. Besides, I am pretty sure that if Wyatt grew up evil someone will travel back in time to stop it from happening.**

**Elder: You said you knew who turns him evil, who is it?**

**Jo _(reluctantly because it wasn't the complete truth)_: Mass. **

**Elder _(confused)_: The demon who is trying to be the source?**

**Jo: He is more than just a demon who is trying to be the source. He is half demon/ half darklighter.**

**Odin: There is no such thing as that.**

**Jo: There is a first time for everything and it's not like evil have any rules to forbid the union between demons and darklighters.**

**Elder: But what makes him different than any other demon or evil being?**

**Jo: He is the exact opposite of half witches/ half whitelighters. His goal would be eliminating them.**

**Elder (concluding): That would make Paige his antithesis.**

**Jo: Yes, he doesn't get crowned as the source of all Evil unless he manages to kill Paige thus ending the power of three.**

**(The sisters were shocked to know that but they relaxed knowing that Mass obviously doesn't succeed in killing Paige.)**

**Odin: How do you know all that?**

**Jo: Number one, I am from the future; number two, _Billie_ and I have been doing some under cover work in the underworld. **

**(The sisters noticed how Jo had a little difficulty saying Billie's name.)**

**Elder: As head of the Elders' high council , I have decided to agree to the compromise you have suggested. However, if you happen to fail in your mission like Chris Halliwell did, we shall take matters in our own hands and do what we intended to do in the first place.**

**(Jo looked hesitant to accept because she was afraid that she will fail just like Chris did but it was their only option at the moment.)**

**Jo: Then we have an agreement. _(The elder and Jo shook hands)_**

**Elder: We shall leave you in peace then. Paige be careful because your pregnancy is different from any other you have seen or heard of. It's not everyday that a whitelighter gives birth.**

**Paige: Half.**

**Elder: True but still, it's a first. **

**Odin: Treasure the moments you have with each other, because you never know when your time is up. **

**Elder: Prue I think it would be best if you come up there right away.**

**Prue: But–**

**Odin: No buts. I think you know that you broke enough rules for one day. _(Odin waved his hand and Prue was force-orbed out)_**

**Piper (sadly and annoyed): You didn't give us a chance to... _(The elders orbed out) _ … say goodbye. _(Tears streamed down Piper's and Phoebe's face)

* * *

_**

**Phoebe: I can't believe they just took her away like that.**

**Jo: I wouldn't worry about it too much. **

**Paige: What do you know?**

**Jo: Me? Nothing. Anyway, we don't have to worry about the elders anymore... for a while.**

**Piper: Did they really let us off the hook that easily?**

**Jo: They had no choice; they knew I was right, I am the only chance they have of ensuring Wyatt grows good.**

**Phoebe: Guess the world depends on you now... **

**Jo: Jeez... No pressure. **

**Phoebe: You know what I mean!**

**(Billie teleported in, F. Paige looked away because immediately she saw the image of F. Billie dead.)**

**Billie _(noting the awkward silence)_: Am I interrupting something?**

**Piper: No not at all. Do you want to tell her now that we all know?**

**Jo: Why not? It won't hurt, it actually might help with any trust issues.**

**Billie: Hey I trust you!**

**Jo: I know that but to end any doubts that you might have. I am Paige.**

**Billie: I thought your name is Jo.**

**Jo: No I am glamored as Jo but I am Paige _(she pointed at Paige)_ from the future. **

**Billie: Oh. _(As soon as Billie realized who Jo was, Jo's glamor went away and Billie saw future Paige) _Oh my! How did you do that?**

**Jo: Spell. **

**Billie: Wow, that must be one hell of a spell.**

**Jo: You can say that. **

**Billie: Where were you guys? I came here earlier but I couldn't find you. **

**Piper: The future.**

**Billie: Ah, find out anything interesting?**

**Phoebe: We're dead well except for Paige and my son is the source of all Evil. Oh and did I mention we saw you getting killed.**

**Billie _(a little shocked)_: Jeez.**

**Jo: Have you ever heard of the term future consequences?**

**Phoebe: Yeah. Right, sorry!**

**Billie: Who killed me?**

**Phoebe: Wyatt. _(Jo glared at Phoebe)_**

**Billie: Oh! **_So that innocent little boy I baby sit will grow up to kill me... maybe Christy was right about Wyatt after all._

**Paige: Billie!**

**Billie: Sorry! I miss the days when thoughts were private. **

**Jo: Yeah, the good all days. _(Everyone laughed)_**

**Piper: So what do we do now?**

**Jo: I would actually like to relax for the day and then tomorrow I'll start working on a new plan. **

**Phoebe (offered): Family night?**

**Piper: Family night it is!**_ Although i wish Prue was still here.  
_

**Paige: Billie we don't have to mention that you're family, do we? (Billie smiled)**

**Billie: I guess you don't. **

**(They left the attic but then Barbas appeared)**

_**Barbas: They think they have it all figured out, don't they? Well they're in for a big surprise.

* * *

**_

_**T.B.C**_

* * *

_Author's notes: _Well I know this chapter is slow paced, it's just something I had to put in. When I was looking back at the older chapters I realized I forgot a lot of the details that I had planed the story on; so I shall re-read the story and try to remember the details that I have based the story on.

Please review and if you have any suggestions on how I should improve the story or of anything you want to see happen, please tell me.


	26. A New Plan

**Author's notes: **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay but I haven't really been inspired to update for this story, I am working on another one that all my focus seems to be on. Anyway thanks for whoever have been reading and/or reviewing and I am always glad to see new people following.

Oh by the way, I put photos for the characters, there is a link on my profile if you want to check it out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters, I do however own this storyline and any new characters.

_**P.S: **__Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, telepathy, or premonitions.

* * *

_

_**Previously: **_

F. Wyatt: I was told the hardest thing in life is to watch someone you love die in front of you and you feel helpless that you can't do anything to save them... But I wouldn't know anything about that, would I?

F. Paige: That's why he _"Wyatt" _let me go... He wants me to save him but he knows I was probably looking in the wrong direction, just like Chris did.

Jo: Yeah, any one who knows who I am will be able to see the real me instead of the glamour.

Prue: No I don't, my time on earth ended about 6 years ago. My place is up there.  
_Jo: Don't be so sure about that!_

Jo: You give me my chance to change the future, because I am not leaving until I do so. I actually know who and what will make Wyatt evil, so that should make my mission a lot easier. And if Wyatt doesn't grow evil, there won't be a prophesied battle that you need to worry about, so you don't need to take Paige's kid.

Elder: As head of the Elders' high council , I have decided to agree to the compromise you have suggested. However, if you happen to fail in your mission like Chris Halliwell did we shall take matters in our own hands and do what we intended to do in the first place.

Phoebe: I can't believe they just took her _"Prue"_ away like that.  
_Jo: I wouldn't worry about it too much. _

Jo: No I am glamored as Jo but I am Paige _(she pointed at Paige)_ from the future.  
Billie: Oh. _(As soon as Billie realized who Jo was, Jo's glamor went away and Billie saw future Paige) _

_Barbas: They think they have it all figured out, don't they? Well they're in for a big surprise.

* * *

_

**(Scene Manor, kitchen. Piper was preparing breakfast and Phoebe was setting the table.)**

**Piper: Quiet a discovery we made by going to the future, huh?**

**Phoebe: Yeah, I mean it should've been really obvious who she was. We even hit close to home when we thought she was Paige's daughter.**

**Piper (reminding): But she wasn't.**

**Phoebe **_**(rolling her eyes): **_**Yeah but we got that she was family and yet we treated her badly. **

**Piper: We weren't sure and she wasn't exactly acting like a family member would.**

**Phoebe: Neither was Chris!**

**Piper: Exactly, we didn't know Chris was family either. **

**Phoebe: But that's our sister, we should've at least suspected this.**

**Piper: Phoebe, I assume you have a good reason for striking this conversation.**

**Phoebe: Nope, it's just going nowhere. **

**(Piper stared at her sister, her lips were tugging upwards in a smile)**

**Piper: What are you seven? **

_**(Phoebe stuck her tongue out.)**_

**Piper: Real mature! **

_**(Paige came down holding Chris and Wyatt by her side)**_

**Paige: Morning!**

**Piper: Morning! Paige should you really be carrying Chris?**

**Paige: Piper I am pregnant not handicapped. **

**Piper: I know that but... **_**(She was interrupted by Jo orbing in)**_

**Jo: Morn... **_**(she feels something)**_** Incoming! **_**(Two demons shimmer in right after she warns the sisters. Piper expertly twists her wrist and blows up the first demon. Jo lifts her hand and a stream of light emits from her hand hitting the demon in the chest. The demon explodes upon the impact.) **_

**Jo: Nice team work! (Jo reaches over to take a pancake but Piper hits her lightly with the spatula)**

**Piper: These are for breakfast, you have to actually sit down to eat'em.**

**Jo: How old do I look to you?**

**Piper **_**(playfully)**_**: It's kinda hard to know but I am guessing about 4.**

**Jo: Very funny! **

**Phoebe: So did the demons wake you up?**

**Jo: No I vanquished their entire clan but these two got away and then followed me. **

**Paige: You were vanquishing demons at 9 o'clock in the morning?**

**Jo **_**(dodging the question)**_**: Funny to see how your life ends up, huh? **

**Piper: Paige -both of you- stop talking to yourself and sit down.**

**Jo: hmmm... I think I'll pass. I'll be in the attic! **_**(Jo left without another word)**_

**Phoebe: She's avoiding us!**

**Piper: Kinda hard to do that at the Manor, don't you think?**

**Paige: She needs the book and some potions and since we know who she is she felt obligated to notify us that she's here. **

**Phoebe: See they are the same person, she just figured out what she wanted and how she felt.**

**Paige: No I read her mind! **_**(Paige started eating) **_

**Piper: Why are you trying to prove they are the same person? Technically they are but personalities and all they're not.**

_**Paige held rubbed her temples with her fingers.**_

**Paige: She's actually trying to prove the opposite in order to ratiocinate our ill-treatment to Jo, who turned out to be future me!**

**Phoebe **_**(annoyed): **_**Were you listening****the last hundred times when I told you to stay out of my thoughts?**

**Paige: I can't control it! Besides, I am getting back for all those times you used your empathy on me. And stop changing the subject.**

**Piper: Phoebe, I know you feel bad about how we treated 'Jo' but what's done is done.**

**Phoebe: It's just that we did the same thing with Chris, you'd think we'd learn something. And even when we thought she was Paige's daughter we didn't treat her any better. **

**Paige: Actually we did, until she started doing things that proved she wasn't.**

**Phoebe: So you're saying that I...**

**Piper **_**(interrupting): **_**Should stop blaming yourself! Now eat before the food gets cold.

* * *

**

_**Upstairs Jo was flipping the pages of the book trying to remember the demons she fought years ago and which ones would affect Wyatt psychologically or even get near the family. There were dozens of possibilities but she knew that the greatest threat she was facing was Mass. Oh how she hated this demon, no half demon half darklighter. He practically ruined her life and technically everyone's lives. **_

_**In a shimmer that was slightly yellowish Jericho appeared. He didn't look like he was going to attack and Jo didn't even bother moving.**_

**Jericho: Hey!**

**Jo **_**(sarcastically)**_**: Are we past the trying to kill me and back to the casual greeting?**

**Jericho **_**(rubbing his forehead): **_**I am sorry. I haven't been thinking rationally lately and I just realized that getting rid of Wyatt won't bring her back.**

**Jo: You just realized that? I have been telling you that forever!**

**Jericho **_**(sadly with glassy eyes)**_**: I didn't want to believe it. **

_**Jo went to his side and hugged him.**_

**Jo: I know, I didn't either. I wish it was as easy as getting rid of Wyatt but it isn't. I want her back too, you know!**

**Jericho: I know **_**Aunt Paige**_**. **

**Jo: Hey you're really back to normal! **_**(Jericho laughed and broke the hug)**_

**Jericho: So do you need any help?**

**Jo: Always. Especially since you can travel to when some demons weren't as powerful!**

_**Jericho smiled.**_

**Jericho: I thought you always said that was cheating!**

**Jo: Desperate times call for desperate measures, besides demons do that all the time when they get the chance.**

**Jericho: True! So which demons are you after now?**

**Jo: Currently I am trying to find a plan to get rid of Mass... and Barbas!**

**Jericho: Ouhh Tough ones. They are as powerful in the past as they are now.**

**Jo: Yeah, that's why I don't exactly need your time pacing skills now. I need you to spy on Mass, find out what his moves are because I can't do that without being undetected and I need to go vanquish some demons.**

**Jericho **_**(Whining)**_**: Why can't I go demon hunting?**

**Jo: What are you, five? You said you wanted to help!**

**Jericho: That's when I thought I will be killing demons.**

**Jo: You can kill whatever demons you encounter along the way, just make sure no one knows who you are!**

**Jericho **_**(grinning): **_**Sweeeeeeet!! **

**Jo: Now go! You know were his caves are!**

**Jericho: Yes ma'am! **_**(He shimmered out leaving Jo smiling. Jo went back to looking in the book for more clues.)

* * *

**_

**(Cave in the Underworld.)**

**Demon: Sir, the Drakors Clan, none of them are alive.**

**Mass (**_**angrily)**_**: What? How?**

**Demon **_**(slightly cowering): **_**That part witch/ part whitelighter from the future. She left none of them alive!**

**Mass **_**(very angry): **_**How can one witch alone vanquish one of the most powerful demonic clans in the underworld? **

**Demon: We don't know but it appears that she's a lot stronger than we thought. **

**Mass: I don't think she's going to stop at only that clan, it was a warning!!**

**Demon **_**(scared): **_**Well she made a point! **_**(Mass conjured a fireball and vanquished the demon)**_

**Mass: I can't have cowards on my side!**

**Voice: He's not the only one who's scared. And soon enough a lot of your followers will be scared too.**

**Mass: Really? I think they would be more scared if I vanquished them. **

**Voice: But if you vanquish all your minions who will be left?**

**Mass: It's not like demons are going to extinct!**

**Voice: Yes, but for your plan to work you need the most trusted highly competent demons. Demons need to trust you and you have to trust them. That can't happen if they feel too threatened. **

**Mass: What do you suggest?**

**Voice: A new plan... One that won't involve attacking the Charmed ones as witches, but as Humans!**

**Mass: Show yourself Barbas! **_**(Barbas flamed in.)**_** Why is it that you want to team up with me? You can easily use your powers to make them scared.**

**Barbas: I have been fighting the Charmed ones for a really long time. They know my tricks, they won't fall for them, they became immune to my tricks or so to speak. **

**Mass: So you need me, what do I get out of this?**

**Barbas: You get what you want and without me you won't.**

**Mass: Really?**

**Barbas: Once a demon gets cocky and think they can beat the Charmed Ones, that's when I know they will fail. Your plans depend on constant attacks and you hope that they won't be healed. My plan ensures that they won't be healed, and their magic will be very weak... then you can attack them with whatever army you have cause they will be like sitting ducks.**

**Mass: Although I don't appreciate you mocking my ways, I can see your point. What do you have in mind.**

**Barbas: Using their deepest fears. Of course that is losing each other, but it's kinda hard to do that when it is the reason why we are making the plan. But I have in mind a couple of other fears that will do. **

**Barbas: The middle sister, Phoebe, she is afraid that she won't get the little girl she has always dreamed off and that her current husband might turn out to be like the last one. Paige is scared that something might happen to her unborn baby or husband. Piper is terrified that her son will grow up to be the evil tyrant she saw in the future and that Leo won't be their for Baby Chris. **

**Mass: How about that witch from the future? Paige's daughter I think!**

_**Barbas realized Mass didn't know who Jo really was and he decided to withhold this information.**_

**Barbas: Ah her fears can be easily guessed. She's afraid of everything, she's afraid of losing her s... family, she's afraid of failing in her mission, she's afraid of changing the future to the worse. All their fears are family-based, I think it will be easy to break them with the right plan and the right timing.**

**Mass: And of course no one said anything about not resurrecting the dead. **_**(Barbas smiled because he finally found a smart demon to side with him)**_

**Barbas: I am glad we have reached an understanding. **

**Mass: So who do we attack first and when?**

**Barbas: Patience my dear, demons are not known for their Patience but with Patience we shall win. **_**(Mass smiled evilly)**_

_**T.B.C

* * *

**_

_**Author's notes: **__This is kinda just a filler chapter that I needed to put in till I come up with a new one. I am open to suggestions, so please review and tell me what you would like to see happen next in the story._

_I continued to call future Paige "Jo" because it is easier and less confusing, I am writing another story were there is Prue Jnr and Prue Snr and it's so annoying that I am thinking about changing one of the names._

**Again I remind you I put a link on my profile if you would like to see the photos of the Characters. charmed-darkangel(dot)webs(dot)com/apps/photos**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	27. Patience

**Author's Notes: **Hello! Sorry I couldn't get this up any earlier but I am having trouble trying to get this story back together after not working on it for so long. I started this story 2 years ago and I realize it has been a really long time but I got really busy the last school year with living in the US and all.  
So I apologize but I assure you that I have every intent on finishing this story, I just don't want to rush it because if I did it would end up as good as I want.  
So I would like to thank all of you who are still reading this story; special thanks to all of those who reviewed and told me their opinions on the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or any of its original Characters; however, I do own any new Characters, powers and this story line.

**P.S. **Words in italics aren't actually being said out loud: thoughts, dreams, premonitions.

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_F. Paige: That's why he "Wyatt" let me go... He wants me to save him but he knows I was probably looking in the wrong direction, just like Chris did._

_Phoebe (rolling her eyes): Yeah but we got that she was family and yet we treated her badly. _

_Jo: I wish it was as easy as getting rid of Wyatt but it isn't. I want her back too, you know!  
Jericho: I know Aunt Paige. _

_Jo: I need you to spy on Mass, find out what his moves are because I can't do that without being undetected and I need to go vanquish some demons._

_Barbas: A new plan... One that won't involve attacking the Charmed ones as witches, but as Humans!_

_Barbas: I have been fighting the Charmed ones for a really long time. They know my tricks, they won't fall for them, they became immune to my tricks or so to speak. _

_Barbas realized Mass didn't know who Jo really was and he decided to withhold this information._

_Barbas: Patience my dear, demons are not known for their Patience but with Patience we shall win.

* * *

_

_**Jo was in an underground cave being followed by the Charmed ones.**_

**Paige **_**(whining)**_**: I hate the underworld, why do we have to be here again?**

**Jo **_**(snapping)**_**: Because the demons I am after require the power of three, you do the math.**

**Phoebe: Are you sure all we have to do is read the spell?**

**Jo: Yes!! Now keep quiet! **_**(she stopped at the front of the cage) **_**I will distract them until you read the spell, Ready?**

**Piper: Yes. **

**Jo/Paige: Here goes Nothing! **

_**Phoebe had to grab her nose in order to not laugh out loud. Jo ignored Phoebe and ran in the cave.**_

_**The demons looked surprised and started attacking but Jo was fast, she threw demons around using telekineses, she injured some by the bolts of orbs she has. **_

**Jo **_**(yelling)**_**: NOW!!**

**The Charmed Ones **_**(chanting):**_

**Demons who gain,**

**from other people's pain,**

**burn now, in eternal flames.**

_**Not a lot of demons managed to shimmer out before the chanting started, the rest all burned in flames and got vanquished. Jo was on her knees breathing heavily, sometime during the fight she managed to get hit with a fireball, there was a wound on her shoulder.**_

**Piper **_**(not noticing Jo's injury)**_**: That was fun, can we now get out of here?**

**Jo **_**(gritting through her teeth): **_**Sure, go ahead. Thanks! **_**(Jericho came running towards Jo)**_

**Jericho: Aunt Paige are you alright? **

**Phoebe **_**(surprised)**_**: Aunt Paige?? **_**(Jo rolled her eyes)**_

**Piper: The demon is related to you? To us?**

**Jo: hmmm... yeah, kinda. **

**Jericho: I am sorry, I didn't know they were here.**

**Jo: It's okay.**

**Phoebe: Can you at least let Paige heal your wound? **_**(Jo nodded, Paige spread her hands on the wound and it immediately healed) **_

**Jo: Thanks... Jericho what are you doing here?**

**Jericho: I was in the main caves when a messenger came to inform the demons of the attack, I vanquished him before he managed to tell the rest of the demons and then I came to see if you needed help. **

**Jo: No I don't. I am going to track down the demons that escaped and vanquish them. **

**Jericho: Be careful, Mass has been very quiet lately and it probably mean he has a plan.**

**Jo: Didn't you like study his plans or something?**

**Jericho: The ones that worked, and if I recall correctly you know it pretty well.**

**Jo **_**(sadly): **_**Yeah.**

**Jericho: I am thinking that you being here will change a lot of things, plans that didn't work will work, plans that worked won't work. So our knowledge of whatever plans won't help us now. **

**Jo: Do you know what he's up to?**

**Jericho: No, he put up charms on his cave. I can't go in undetected. All I know that he's teaming up with a very powerful demon and they are recruiting upper leveled demons. **

**Jo: Upper leveled demons? That's a **_**change**_** of plans.**

**Jericho: I know, he's probably doing that because of your presence. **

**Jo: That's just great. Jericho go to the future and find out if he manages to kill you know who.**

**Jericho: Okay. **_**(After one second he talks again) **_**Yeah he still does.**

**Phoebe: You didn't even leave.**

**Jericho: No I left and came back but you wouldn't even feel the difference. Perks of being a Pacer. **_**(Everyone but Jo looked confused) **_**I left and came back to the same second I left!**

**Phoebe: Oh that reminds me... You are the Pacer.**

**Jericho: Yes.**

**Phoebe: And for some reason you're helping us.**

**Jericho: Yeah?**

**Phoebe: And you called Paige 'Aunt Paige'.**

**Jericho: And?**

**Piper: It doesn't make any sense. **

**Jericho: Why?**

**Piper: Because that would make you family but you're evil so you can't be family.**

**Jericho: First of all, let me remind you that your own son is The Future Source of all Evil.**

**Piper: True but...**

**Jericho: Secondly, Wyatt calls Billie 'Aunt Billie', is she really his Aunt?**

**Phoebe: So Paige is not really your aunt?**

**Jericho: You should go blond, it suits you more. **_**(Phoebe glares at him and Jo stifles a laugh)**_

**Piper: But you have to be close, right?**

**Jericho: Yeah... kinda...**

**Jo**_** (seeing no harm in revealing the information because they might trust him now)**_**: He's my son-in-law... or he was going to be my son-in-law. **

**Paige: Oh!**

**Jericho: Yeah it's easier calling her Aunt Paige than Mrs. Matthews-Mitchell-Halliwell. **

_**(Piper and Phoebe laugh.)**_

**Piper: That's an interesting name.**

**Jo: Some people don't know who I am by stating only one of them. The magical people don't recognize Matthews or Mitchell but would recognize Halliwell and so forth.**

**Phoebe: Maybe if you took our name since the beginning it wouldn't have been so confusing!**

**Jo **_**(shrugging)**_**: Like you said, it's your name... **

**Piper: So your son-in-law, huh?**

**Jericho **_**(correcting)**_**: Was going to be!**

**Piper **_**(directing the question at Jo)**_**: So you have a daughter?**

**Jo: Yes? **

**Piper: I am going to be an aunt!! **

**Paige/Phoebe: Hey!**

**Paige: Hello I am pregnant!**

**Phoebe: And it's not like I am going to stay without kids forever. I for a fact know that I am going to have at least one girl.**

**Jo**_** (interested in how Phoebe found out)**_**: How do you know that?**

**Phoebe: Same way I know you will have twin girls! **_**(Jo was agape while Paige was shocked)**_

**Jo: Does the term future Consequences mean anything to you? How the hell do you know that?**

**Phoebe: The premonition I got when I was in the future. **

_**Before Jo could talk Jericho interrupted.**_

**Jericho: Yeah sorry to interrupt this 'conversation' but we need to get out of the underworld, if you get my drift.

* * *

**

**Mass: Barbas, demons aren't known for their patience. Another clan was wiped out today, those who are left want revenge on the witches... I can barely keep them under control.**

**Barbas: Ah those demons would be perfect for our plan... **

**Mass: How so?**

**Barbas: They want revenge and they would do anything to get it but they know they can't take out the witches, that's why they haven't gone after her. When they know you can guarantee them the end of the Charmed Ones and their future alley, they will abide by the plan.**

**Mass: But when can we start working on it?**

**Barbas: We already are, by recruiting angry demons that are out for revenge. Just remind them that Revenge is a dish better served cold.**

_**Mass laughed evilly and Barbas smirked.

* * *

**_

_**(Manor, Piper is making lunch while the others are standing around talking, well all except Jo who seemed to be in deep thought about something. Jericho has stayed in the underworld)**_

**Billie: Penny for your thoughts?**

**Jo **_**(joking)**_**: I don't think a penny would be enough considering I am saving the world from inevitable doom.**

**Billie: True... So what are you thinking about?**

**Jo: Ah just about everything, the future, the present, the past and how the hell am I supposed to keep any secrets from people who can read my thoughts, know how I feel and see things I don't want them to see. **_**(Jo raised her voice at the last part to hint to Phoebe and Paige)**_

**Phoebe: Hey you know my powers work on their own, I don't control them.**

**Paige: And I can't control the telepathy thing, I blame the baby.**

**Jo: The baby is a couple of inches long, I blame the mommy!**

**Billie: So basically you're blaming yourself? **_**(Jo cringed at the logic of that)**_

**Jo **_**(joking) **_**: Dang it! I though Blonds weren't supposed to be smart.**

**Billie: Haha, very funny!**

**Phoebe: So far you managed to avoid talking about my premonition but I want to talk about it.**

**Jo: Well I don't. You saw somethings you weren't supposed to see, and now you know the extent of how sucky my world is, if you didn't know already. I bet you don't even quiet remember what you saw!**

**Phoebe: I actually don't, I remember feelings and somethings like the whole you having twins thing and me having a daughter was deduced from the feelings, but other than that I don't remember. Why?**

**Jo: Because you were in the future when you had it and you only got the premonition to resolve the 'conflict' that was going on. You already know to much about the future.**

**Billie **_**(trying to change the subject): **_**Hey Piper where are the boys?**

**Piper: Magic School with Leo. I sent them there because we had to go demon hunting and Paige... Jo... said that some demons might come after us.**

**Paige: I don't see any.**

**Jo: It is weird, I was almost to sure that the remaining demons would gang up and try to kill us but they didn't.**

**Phoebe: Maybe they're scared.**

**Jo: You should know that demons are never scared, especially ones as powerful as those we attacked today. Weren't you the queen of the Underworld at some point? You should know these things.**

**Phoebe: Don't remind me! Not some of my good days. **_**(Jo smiled in understanding)**_

**Piper: What if the demons are making a plan? Not attacking means they are plotting and that's never good.**

**Jo: I was actually thinking of something along that line. Well Jericho is down there and will notify us of anything new coming up, I'll go make some potions and hunt down the remaining demons because demons out for revenge are pretty dangerous.**

**Billie: Do you need any help?**

**Jo: Sure! **_**(Billie and Jo left to the attic)**_

**Paige: How come we aren't helping?**

**Piper: You're pregnant, you wouldn't be helping even if we were. **_**(Paige rolled her eyes) **_**Besides you should be thankful that your future self isn't as neurotic as my future son was.**

**Phoebe: Now that I think about it, Chris was paranoid! I mean the amount of demon hunting he got us doing? No wonder demons hate us too much.**

**Piper: Honey they hate us before Chris even sent us demon hunting. Do I need to remind you of Jeremy?**

**Paige: Who's that?**

**Phoebe **_**(smiling at the memory)**_**: Piper's boyfriend.**

**Piper: Who turned out to be a warlock! **

**Paige: Ouch... **

**Piper: Yeah, he was THE first vanquish.**

**Paige**_** (interested to know)**_**: So what happened?**

**Piper: Let's see, it was Phoebe's first night back from New York when all those weird things started to happen. There was …

* * *

**

_**(Upstairs in the Attic Jo was making a potion while Billie was reading from the Book of Shadows)**_

**Billie **_**(Looking up from the book): **_**So you really think the Demons are going to come?**

**Jo: I am most certain they would, and I don't want to be taking any chances by assuming anything. That's why I am making this potion and going after the remaining demons. **

**Billie: What do you mean by 'I'? I am coming with you!**

**Jo: No, it's too risky. **

**Billie: That is why I am coming with you. You're not invincible, you know!**

**Jo: I know that but I can't risk anything happening to you. **

**Billie: I am not a kid! Nothing is going to happen!**

**Jo **_**(raising her voice): Y**_**our life is far more important than to be lost at a stupid demonic hunt.**

**Billie **_**(arguing)**_**: You said it yourself! It's a stupid demonic hunt, I used to go on more dangerous ones all the time. Even when you were here. Why the sudden change? Why are you suddenly acting like I am so weak? What are you afraid of?**

**Jo **_**(crying)**_**: YOU DIED IN MY ARMS!! You freakin died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to save you... You wanna know what I am scared of? I am scared of everything; I am scared to move, I am scared to breath because with every movement and every breath I take I risk something, I might change the future somehow or I might not change anything at all. I can't lose you, any of you, I won't survive... **

_**Billie was shocked.**_

**Billie: I... I...**

**Jo: You died in my arms, it was just too soon. Just give me time. Just make me feel like I am actually protecting you and not risking your life. I watched my sisters die and I leave them to help in vanquishes because I got over it. Your death was too recent....  
I feel guilty because I watched him kill you and I couldn't do anything but I feel better when I see that you're still alive and that I can still save you, that I can still save all of you. Just... give me time!**

_**Billie absent-mindly nodded knowing it was what the other woman needed. Jo grabbed a couple of potions.**_

**Jo: Thanks... **_**(Jo wiped her tears away) **_**Here goes nothing! **

_**(She orbs out leaving a still shocked Billie behind)

* * *

**_

'_No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.' --C.S. Lewis.

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **I know the part of 'You died in my arms' and 'I am scared of everything' is taken from Grey's Anatomy but it just seemed to fit in just the way I want it.

Oh by the way I put up a Charmed One-Shot, it's called 'Breathe Me'. It's the first time I write something like it so please check it out and tell me what you think!

Well thank you for reading, hope you liked it! I will try putting up the next chapter faster this time. Please review and tell me what you think or if there's anything you'd like to see happen.


	28. Phase One: Henry

_**Author's notes: **_Hi everyone, sorry for the delay but I seem to have misplaced my muse. I couldn't come up with anything for this story or any other one. So here's a short chapter till the big things come.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters.

_**P.S. **Words in italics are either thought, dreams, telepathy or premonition.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Jo: Yeah, any one who knows who I am will be able to see the real me instead of the glamour._

_Prue: My time on earth ended about 6 years ago. My place is up there.  
Jo (thinking): Don't be so sure about that!_

_Paige (talking about Phoebe): She's actually trying ... ratiocinate our ill-treatment to Jo, who turned out to be future me!_

_Jo (to Jericho): I need you to spy on Mass._

_Barbas's Voice: A new plan... One that won't involve attacking the Charmed ones as witches, but as Humans!... All their fears are family-based, I think it will be easy to break them with the right plan and the right timing._

_Jo (talking about Jericho): He's my son-in-law... or he was going to be my son-in-law. _

_Barbas: We already are (executing the plan), by recruiting angry demons that are out for revenge. _

_Jo: You should know that demons are never scared, especially ones as powerful as those we attacked today._

_Jo (to Billie): You died in my arms... It was just too soon.... Just give me time...

* * *

_

_**Jo was fighting with demons, she threw potions at some and hit some with orb bolts; however, it seems that the number of demons just keep increasing. She's surrounded by demons from everywhere and was out of potions, she was also exhausted so her orb bolts didn't vanquish the demons but only injured them. **_

_**She was cornered when she can no longer vanquish the demons, she tried orbing out but her attempts were stopped by the angry mass of demons who really wanted to kill her. Jo got hit by a fireball to her shoulder, the rest of the demons conjured their own fireballs and energy balls.**_

**Paige wake up with a gasp at the sound of an alarm, she had a burn mark on her shoulder. **

**Paige _(in pain)_: Owww. _(She noticed her husband wasn't sleeping next to her. The alarm clock was still going off and it was making her in more pain.) _HENRY!!**

**Henry's voice: Yeah?**

**Paige: Will you turn this freakin alarm clock off? _(Henry came in with a tooth brush in his mouth)_**

**Henry: Sorry, I must have not turned it off properly. _(He pushes a switch on the alarm clock) _Sorry... _(He then notices her injured shoulder and sighs.) _Another 'dream'?**

**Paige: Yeah. I sure hope when our son is born he will have more control over this power because otherwise he'll need his own personal whitelighter.**

**Henry _(panicking): _You think our son will be injured all the time because he'll have this _thing. _So not only is he going to be a freak but also will look like he's being abused all the time?**

_**Paige's face dropped, not because of the thought of her son being injured but the way Henry just talked about magic and their future son being a witch and a whitelighter.**_

**Paige _(trying to remain calm): _What do you mean freak?**

**Henry: You know what I mean! This whole magic mumbo jumbo thing! And this is so like you, you left the part about our son being hurt and focused on the words I used.**

**Paige: Because the way you said it, it sounded that you didn't like magic.**

**Henry: Of Course I don't! All it does is getting you hurt all the time. But I was okay with it because it's 'who you are' and it's 'what you're destined to do' and all that crap but you're dragging our baby into this. **

_**Paige was shocked, Henry has never talked to her this way before and he certainly never showed that he hated magic.**_

**Paige: You knew what you were getting into when you married me!**

**Henry: But I didn't think I will be dragging our baby into this. He's just a baby Paige, Do you want him to get hurt? Do you really believe so much in all that magic crap that you'd want a kid... our kid to be like you and your sisters? Because if you do, you're not the person I loved and married.**

_**Hurt splashed all over Paige's face, she couldn't believe the accusations her husband was making and how he was questioning their entire relationship... their marriage.**_

**Paige _(trying not to cry): _I don't understand. You knew all that since the beginning, what changed?**

**Henry: What changed is I am getting sick of this? I accepted you as who you are because I loved you, I thought that because we loved each other nothing else mattered... I thought the whole magic thing won't affect me... affect us. But it is, sometimes love isn't enough and I am wondering if I made the right decision after all; if I made the right decision choosing to accept you as a witch, if I made the right decision marrying you, and above all if I made the right decision having a baby with you. This how I feel, I am sorry!**

**Paige _(crying): _So am I. _(She orbed out. As soon as she did Henry sighed and went back to his abandoned task of brushing his teeth).

* * *

_**

**(_Manor, kitchen. Piper was feeding the boys and Leo was drinking his coffee while reading the paper)_**

**Wyatt: Me don't want to eat... **

**Piper: Wyatt if you don't eat you're not going to grow up and be as 'big' as daddy. **

_**(Wyatt pouted but continued to eat anyway. Chris, seeing that his brother wasn't happy, orbed out the food.)**_

**Piper _(frustrated): _Chris!! Orb your brother's food back. **

_**(Chris stubbornly pursed his lips and shook his head firmly)**_

**Piper: Chris, we don't have time you're going to be late for school!! _(But Chris wouldn't budge) _Leo, a little help here. **

_**(Leo rolls his eyes and puts the paper down.)**_

**Leo: Chris listen to your mother and give your brother back his food. _(Wyatt's plate appears in front of him in orbs)_**

**Piper: Oh now he listens!**

**Leo: Good boy! _(Leo continues to read the paper.)_**

**Piper: Why would he not listen to me but what listen to you?**

**Leo _(joking)_: I dunno, maybe you're losing your touch.**

**Piper: Ha, don't push it mister! _(Leo laughs and folds the paper. He kisses Piper on the cheek and gets up)_**

**Leo: I should get going... Don't want be late for Magic Scho**--

_**(He was interrupted by two sets of orbs appeared and materialized into Jo and Paige. What was weird was that they had an identical wound on the right shoulder. Paige's appearance was different from Jo though, while Jo had dust on her cloths and looked tired, Paige was still in her PJ bottoms and a tank top revealing her growing stomach, also Paige was crying)**_

**Piper: Paige what's wrong? What happened?**

_**(Jo was about to answer but realized Piper was talking to her past version not her)**_

**Paige _(trying to stop crying): _Can someone just heal me?**

_**(Piper helped Paige sit down and was looking expectantly at Jo to come heal her)**_

**Jo: What?**

**Piper: What do you mean what? Heal her!**

**Jo: I can't heal myself!**

**Piper: She's your past self.**

**Jo: Same difference. **

**Piper: But how come she can heal you?**

**Jo: Because she's not me yet, but I am her already... if that made any sense!**

**Piper: In a weird kind of way it does.**

**Jo: Good, now get your son to heal her or get Phoebe to. _(Jo left the room to the attic)_**

**Leo: Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today.**

**Paige: She's not the only one! Now can you get Wyatt to heal me or should we call Phoebe?**

**Leo: Wyatt baby, can you heal your aunty Paige? _(Wyatt was standing quietly in the background, he nodded and spread his hand over his aunt Paige's wound and healed her. He then stood next to his brother) _Good boy Wy.**

**Paige: Thank you Wyatt. _(By now she managed to stop crying but still looked like something was bothering her)_**

**Piper: I am guessing you weren't upset because of the injury, so what happened? Spill.**

_**(Piper and Leo noticed that Paige had a far off look on her face. Piper's face softened.)**_

**Piper: Leo why don't you and the boys get going? _(Leo got the hint and picked up Chris)_**

**Leo: Hey Wy, how about we get going to magic School? _(Piper kissed the boys and Leo and they orbed out. She and Paige heard the front door shut)_**

**Phoebe's voice: Hello? Anyone here?**

**Piper _(yelling): _In the kitchen!! _(Phoebe came in smiling)_**

**Phoebe: Morning, oh Paige you're here too! _(Then her smile dropped) _What's the matter?**

**Piper: Paige was just about to tell me. _(Piper's voice hinted that Paige had no other choice)_**

_**(Paige sighs and tells them what happened)**_

**Piper: He said what? _(Piper waited till Paige was done to comment) _He's possessed!**

**Paige: What? No!**

**Phoebe: Why would he say something like that then?**

**Paige: I dunno but he's definitely not possessed because one second he was apologizing for not turning off the alarm properly and the next he was questioning our marriage.**

**Phoebe: I say we ask Jo!**

**Piper: I second that!

* * *

**

_**Jo was making potions and reading something in the book when the sisters came in and informed her of what happened.**_

**Jo: What?**

**Piper: So you are as shocked as us! Huh, guess that never happened to you.**

**Jo: No, I mean we had arguments about magic but I never heard him say that before. _(She dropped an ingredient in the pot and the potion exploded) _**

**Paige: Did you have arguments about the baby's powers?**

**Jo: Not really; I mean he was concerned about the whole getting injured thing but it... future consequences! _(She cut herself off) _But magic has always been my department and Henry never interfered with it while the kids were growing up.**

**Piper: So you're saying that the time lines are changing?**

**Jo: Well they're bound to change with my presence here and all, and it's not always to the best; that's why I am stressing on the whole future consequences thing because there are some stuff I want to keep the same.**

**Phoebe: Like your marriage?**

**Jo _(not getting why Phoebe would ask a stupid question like that)_: Yes... **

**Paige: So what do you suggest I should do?**

**Jo: Pretend I am not here. _(Paige was confused) _Meaning deal with it like you normally would because I am not going to be helping out with non-demonic situations! But I would like to be informed of such situations so I would know when the time line is changing too much.**

**Phoebe: So you want to be told about things but you won't actually help?**

**Jo: Not unless it's demonic.**

**Phoebe _(sarcastically)_: Great!**

**Jo: I am not here to make your lives easier Phoebe, I am here to make the future better.

* * *

**

**Mass: So your plan is to break their bond as a family? That would never work.**

**Barbas: Just for the sake of my amusement, why wouldn't that work?**

**Mass: Because they're too close, they know that what ever happens it's a demonic trick so they don't care for it. They might get upset, might even fight but their bond will never break.**

**Barbas: Oh it will, just in due time. Besides, I didn't say I was trying to break the sister's bond; I am breaking the bond which they have with the people in their lives. You see, humans are very predictable, you mess with the relationships they have and they break. **

**Mass: Your plan is impossible.**

**Barbas: Nothing is impossible.**

**Mass: I don't like it, it's too risky.**

**Barbas: What have you got to lose? A little time?**

**Mass: A lot of time but I will continue with the plan as long as it seems like it's working. **

**Barbas: You just worry about the demonic army of yours and let me worry about the rest.

* * *

**

_**Jo was following Henry since she talked to the sisters, she knew Henry wouldn't say something like that for no reason so she followed him to know what is wrong. So far Henry has been doing all sort of random things; he rented a motor bike, he was wearing a leather jacket, he was drinking in the middle of the day, he had a new hair style, he was flirting with a waitress at the coffee place.**_

_Jo: These things aren't random, these are things Henry would never do..._

**Henry: Paige! _(Henry came up to Jo)_**

**Jo _(reminding): _Jo!**

**Henry: Sorry you look the same. You want a drink?**

**Jo: I don't drink.**

**Henry _(remembering): _Right! I knew that... **

**Jo: You having memory problems?**

**Henry: I don't know if you could call it that, it just seems that the things I remember are in different order, as if my priorities changed. Today I have been doing things that I have always wanted to do but never dared to.**

**Jo: Did you wake up feeling different? **

**Henry: I think it was after I woke up, because I was getting ready for work like always then it started with me voicing my concerns to Paige... not you, my Paige...**

**Jo: You ended up saying pretty harsh things though.**

**Henry _(admitting): _I know and I feel bad but whenever I set my mind to call her and apologize something distracts me. I don't even know why I said what I did, I don't feel like that; these were concerns that I had but very small ones.**

**Jo: So you felt almost forced to say what you said?**

**Henry: Not forced but I felt like I really had to say them even though I knew it would hurt Paige. It was just like ...hmmm...**

**Jo _(offering)_: Magic?!**

**Henry: Exactly.**

_**Jo nodded in acknowledgment, it had to be magical and specifically demonic.**_

**Jo: Nice talking to you Henry. _(Jo prepared to leave)_**

**Henry: Wait, should I go apologize to Paige?**

**Jo: Not yet, I have to reverse whatever spell or potion that caused the problem to begin with. But you should think of a nice way to make it up to her.

* * *

**

**Barbas _(angrily): _The damn witch figured it is magical! **

**Mass: But her sisters didn't.**

**Barbas: Meaning?**

**Mass: We stop her. I guess it's my turn to contribute to the plan. **

**Barbas _(smiling): _I guess it is.

* * *

**

_**Author's notes: **_Yeah I know it's short and seems kinda useless but this is just temporary till I get my inspiration back.

Thanks for reading, please review and feel free to suggest anything you want.


	29. Tricks of the Mind

**Author's notes:** Terribly sorry for the long delay, but I truly lost all inspiration for this story. I know how I want to end it, but I don't know how to reach that.

One, I don't want to ruin the story by rushing it, so I am taking it slow _(yes I know, this is way too slow but bear with me). _

Two, this story is written in script format and I have been engulfed in writing other stories that just happen to be in normal story formats, so writing in script format is proving to be quiet a difficult task; however, I can't just switch now.

Three, I have been in a 'dark' mood for a while, so my attempt at writing for this story before now ended up with me killing everyone, which would be a really bad end… or not, depends on how you like endings, but it wasn't good for this story.

Well, enough of my excuses, you probably just want to read the chapter :) Thanks for everyone still reading the story and whoever reviewed. I really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Charmed, I wouldn't have this serious case of writer's block… I think.

_**P.S. **__Words in italics are either thought__s__, dreams, telepathy or premonition.

* * *

_

**Previously:**

_Jo: Yeah, anyone who knows who I am will be able to see the real me instead of the glamour._

_Prue: My time on earth ended about 6 years ago. My place is up there.  
Jo (thinking): Don't be so sure about that!_

_Henry: What changed is I am getting sick of this? I accepted you as who you are because I loved you, I thought that because we loved each other nothing else mattered... I thought the whole magic thing won't affect me... affect us. But it is, sometimes love isn't enough and I am wondering if I made the right decision after all; if I made the right decision choosing to accept you as a witch, if I made the right decision marrying you, and above all if I made the right decision having a baby with you. This how I feel, I am sorry!_

_Paige: I dunno but he's definitely not possessed because one second he was apologizing for not turning off the alarm properly and the next he was questioning our marriage._

_Jo: No, I mean we had arguments about magic but I never heard him say that before._

_Jo: You having memory problems?  
Henry: I don't know if you could call it that, it just seems that the things I remember are in different order, as if my priorities changed. Today I have been doing things that I have always wanted to do but never dared to._

_Jo: So you felt almost forced to say what you said?  
Henry: Not forced but I felt like I really had to say them even though I knew it would hurt Paige. It was just like ...hmmm...  
Jo (offering): Magic?_

_Mass: We stop her. I guess it's my time to contribute to the plan.  
Barbas: I guess it is.

* * *

_

Jo orbed in the attic and started flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows. Henry was being affected by magic so it meant they had demon hunting to do. She stopped at a page and her eyes widened knowing it was close enough to what she's looking for.

**Jo **(yelling)**: PIPER, PHOEBE! **(No reply.)

**Jo: GUYS I GOT SOMETHING! **(Again no reply but she heard chatter of glass.)

**Jo: What the heck is going on? **(She walked around the podium and started heading for the door. Behind her 2 demons and a darklighter shimmered/dark orbed in, one demon shimmered in front of her)

**Demon 1: Going somewhere? **(Jo immediately sprang into action and punched him)

**Darklighter **(to one of the demons)**: You deal with the book and ****we'll deal with her.**

(The darklighter and one of the demons went towards Jo while the third demon stared at the book trying to figure out how to 'deal' with it. Jo vanquishes one of the demons with his own athame; she then orbs the darklighter's crossbow to her and aims it at the darklighter but he dark orbs out before she can shoot. Jo slams the crossbow into the second demon's face causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground)

**Jo: Who sent you? **(She points the crossbow at him threateningly. Unfortunately for her, the demon delivers a round kick from his position sending her crashing to the ground; he pulls the darklighter's cross bow and immediately shoots at her. The arrow hit her in the stomach before she can react.)

**Demon **(looking at the crossbow)**: I never used one of these before.**

**Darklighter: You mind if I get it back?**

**Demon: No. **(The crossbow dark orbs into the darklighter's awaiting hand) **You done with the book?**

**Demon 2: I can't touch it but I managed to get it closed.**

**Demon: They won't know what she found.**

**Darklighter: And they won't look because they don't know something is magically wrong with the mortal.**

**Demon: Then let's get out of here.**

**Demon 2: What do we do with her?**

**Darklighter: Mass said to bring her along. **(The darklighter sends his crossbow away and moves towards Jo who was on her side on the floor. He kneels next to her as to grab her but is surprised when he feels a stabbing pain in his chest and he is consumed by fire. Jo has pulled the arrow out of her stomach and used it against the darklighter vanquishing him.)

**Demon: You *itch shouldn't have done that. **(The Demon kicked Jo in the face knocking her out.)

**Piper **(coming up the stairs):** Hey Jo you were calli...ing. **(Piper trails off as she notices the demons and Jo. Piper immediately put her hands up and blew up the demon closest to Jo; the second one shimmered out before Piper could vanquish him too.) **Oh my God! **(Piper dropped by Jo's side) **Jo... Jo wake up. **(Piper shook Jo slightly and noticed she was bleeding from her nose and had a wound on her stomach) **PAIGE! Jo wake up!**

Jo started coming around but she was very weak from the poison, she started coughing.

**Piper: Easy Easy! You okay?**

Jo shook her head and took a deep breath to stop coughing.

**Piper **(yelling)**: PAIGE! Wh****y is she not answering? I will go get her, she supposed to be down ****stairs. Your wound isn't bleeding a lot so you should be fine till I get back, okay?**

**Jo: Dark... Dark...lighter... **(Piper's eyes widened in concern. She immediately went to get up but Jo grabbed her hand) **Henry... is being affe-cted by m-magic. **(Jo then started coughing again)

**Piper: Honey you can tell us when you're healed. **(Piper got up and ran out of the attic to get Paige)

* * *

**Mass **(yelling)**: You Idiots! Can't you do as I say, exactly how I say it? **

**Demon: We tried but the witch was too fast, and we didn't count on a Charmed One being there.**

**Mass: That's because she wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be distracted long enough for your group to be able to complete the task. So what's your excuse? **(Mass asked another demon who was present in the cave.)

**Demon 2: We did our best to distract her, but her other two sisters were there plus another witch. We weren't informed of that, and we weren't informed that one of the Charmed Ones can vanquish demon without lifting a finger.**

**Mass: WHAT? I told you the half witch had new powers.**

**Demon 2: Yes, but you didn't tell us what these new powers are, and you didn't tell us she can vanquish and hurt us without even looking at us. **

**Mass: Her baby is protecting her, I am sure I said that.**

**Demon 2: You didn't tell us the extent of that protection. You also didn't tell us that they'll be expecting us.**

**Mass **(confused)**: ****They were****?**

**Demon 2: Yes, they had vanquishing potions that killed more than half of my strong demons. The witch was armed with her sisters, vanquishing potions and spells. You ordered us in blind. I am starting to think you're not going to be able to complete your end of the bargain.**

**Mass: I have given you assurance that you will get your revenge.**

**Demon 2: Well so far I got more of my clan killed than avenged them.**

**Barbas: Patience is a virtue.**

**Demon 2: Well we demons aren't exactly known for our patience.**

**Barbas: True, but they can be if it will help them out.**

**Demon 2: I am going to abide by your orders but if one more demon dies from my clan, my clan and I are out. **(With his threat out and clear, the demon shimmered out)

**Mass **(to the first demon)**:**** What are you waiting for? **

The demon shimmered out with a grim look on his face.

**Barbas: You should try motivating those demons not sending them away. They're not your minions, just allies. You want to build an army not create a group of demons who oppose you.**

**Mass **(ignoring his words)**: What do we do now?**

**Barbas: We complete the first part of our plan. We go after who we really wanted, now that they're distracted with the mortal.

* * *

**

**-Manor-**

**Phoebe: So what you're saying is that demons cast a spell on Henry so he would do things he's insecure about?**

**Jo: Yes. **(Jo was still pale and slightly shaken form the amount of Darklighter's poison that was in her system)

**Piper**(sarcastically)**: And you found that out before or after you were hit?**

**Jo: Before. Why am I being interrogated?**

**Paige: Because it makes no sense that demons would do something so… silly.**

**Jo: You think breaking up your marriage is silly?**

**Paige: When demons try to do it, yeah.**

**Jo: So you don't think that you will be emotionally unstable when you're hurt from what Henry would do or say, and that because your powers are tied to your emotions you'd be vulnerable?**

(The sisters stared at her duymbfounded)

**Phoebe: Well when you say it that way…**

**Jo: It sounds just about right. Now can we please reverse the spell so you can make up and kiss with your husband, because I really like having a husband.**

**Piper: Isn't he dead in your time? **(Piper immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt in Jo's eyes)

**Jo: Let's just get this over with, shall we? **(Without waiting for response) **It says here we need a bit of my… Paige's blood to draw in a bowl while chanting the reversal spell.**

**Paige **(rhetorically)**: UGHHH, why do they always require blood?**

**Jo: To be specific and strong. **(Jo answered not even noticing that the question was rhetorical. She was staring at a page in the book of shadows. She felt both pain and anger filling her heart.)

**Phoebe **(feeling what Jo was feeling)**: Anything interesting in there? **(Phoebe attempted to take a closer look at the page to know what triggered her future sister's feeling, but Jo immediately recovered and flipped the pages back to the reversal spell)

**Jo: There is always something interesting in the book. **(Phoebe nodded but felt that there was more to it) **Okay here's the spell, I readjusted it to suit the situation. So just read it and let some drops of your blood i…**

**Paige** (sarcastically)**: You do realize this isn't the first time we cast a spell, right?**

**Jo **(realizing she's been treating them like amateurs)**: Right! I forget that I am not ****that**** far into the past. **

**Paige: Okay, here goes nothing.

* * *

**

**-Underworld- -**

Jericho was sneaking towards Mass's main cave; he wanted to kill that bastard but knew that alone he wasn't strong enough. So he settled for helping 'Jo' by collecting info on his upcoming plans. Sadly, that wasn't going to well, since the caves were Mass met his allies and minions were all protected.

**Voice: Going somewhere? **(Jericho wiped around to see a demon that had an energy ball in his hand. He was one of Mass's guards)

**Jericho: I am not, but you are! **(Jericho quickly charged towards the demon, knocking him down by surprise. The energy ball disappearing into nothing. The demon tried to kick Jericho off but Jericho was stronger. Jericho puts his hand around the demons neck and it transforms into claws. Jericho immediately snaps the demons neck with his super strong claws and jumps back. The demon is surrounded by flames and is vanquished. Jericho stares at his 'claws' willing them to go away but surprisingly they don't.)

_**Voice in Jericho's head: You're a demon, always have been, always will be. Why change that when you can have all the glory and whoever you want kneeling to you. **_

**Jericho: I might be a demon but I am good.**

_**Voice: You're stronger than the so called good. Your fiancée got killed because she trusted in the power of 'good', because she thought that Wyatt won't kill a family member because he still had good in him. But you knew better, didn't you?**_

**Jericho: Wyatt doesn't have good in him, I tried to …**

_**Voice: Not hard enough. You knew Wyatt was pure evil, you knew he was going to kill her once he sees her. Yet you let her go.**_

**Jericho: No I tried to stop her, I even went after her but I was too late. She died…**

_**Voice: She died for nothing.**_

**Jericho: No! She didn't die for nothing. She died protecting the ones she loved and standing up to what she believed in.**(Jericho had tears flowing down his face by now)

_**Voice: And do you really believe that? Do you believe that she should've died to protect Good? **_

**Jericho: …**

_**Voice: You both could've been living happily together with your child. But your child died, and she died. You both died a little when your kid died, the only difference is you knew better than to go up against Wyatt and his minions. **_

**Jericho: He is why they both died.**

_(A girl with light brown hair and emerald green eyes appeared in front of Jericho. She looked like she was in her early twenties, and had Paige written all over her. She was holding a baby in her arms and she smiled softly at Jericho as she came closer.)_

**Jericho: Hilary… **_(He hugged her and kissed her, then hugged her again) _**I missed you so much.**

**Hilary: I missed you too honey. Little Jericho missed you too.**

**Jericho **(stunned)**: Is that…?**

**Hilary: Yes, he's your son. Would you like to hold him? **(Jericho nodded with tears filling his eyes at the sight of the two people who he loved the most. Hilary handed Jericho that baby and Jericho kissed the top of the boy's head)

**Jericho: He's beautiful!**

_**Voice: Yes. You could've been holding this sweet innocent kid in your arms. **__(Jericho held the baby tighter in his arms afraid that he'll go away, but that's what happened)_

_**Voice: But you're baby got ripped away from you. And so did she. **__(Jericho watched in horror as Hilary screamed in pain and disappeared but no before yelling 'Avenge us')_

**Jericho: Nooo… **(Jericho fell to his knees)

_**Voice: You're not going to make your love's wish come true?**_

**Jericho: She didn't want this. She wanted to save him.**

_**Voice: Really? She never told you she wished Wyatt was dead?**_

**Jericho: She did, but –**

_**Voice: She never told you that she wished you could all live in peace? Didn't she tell you she wished she could hold that baby in her arms, and watch him grow old? She didn't?**_

**Jericho: She wanted that more than anything.**

_**Voice: And you can make it all come true, can't you? Kill him.**_

**Jericho **(almost whispering)**: No…**

_**Voice: Kill him for your future.**_

**Jericho: No.**

_**Voice: For your life.**_

**Jericho **(shaking his head)**: No.**

_**Voice: For your fiancée.**_

**Jericho: … **_(An adult evil Wyatt appeared smirking evilly and holding a bloody baby blanket in his hands)_

_**Voice: For your kid that was brutally ripped away from you. **_

(Jericho stood up yelling and threw an energy ball at Wyatt incinerating him on the spot)

_**Voice: Avenge them. **_(Jericho's once bright green eyes changed to a dark shade of gray, both his hands turned into claws and a glowing tattoo appears on his neck: he started changing into his demonic form. With indescribable rage, unbearable sadness and huge passion, he shimmered out of the underworld. Behind where he was, Barbas appeared with a look of triumph on his face.)

**T.B.C

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **You won't believe how much effort that took to write. Before it used to come to me as I write but no it seems almost forced. lol. It's all because I am working on another major story that has yet to be posted. Well this story is close to end, ten more chapters max; how fast I update depends on whether I get good ideas or not. So please if there's anything you'd like to see or any suggestion, I am open to anything.

Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	30. The Burden They Carry on Their Shoulders

_**Author's notes: **_I am seriously not going to even bother you with the long excuses, all I can say is I am sorry for the delay… again.

I, also, would like to thank those who are still reading the story, especially those who are reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and any characters you're not familiar with.

_**P.S. **__Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, telepathy or premonition.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Phoebe: Do you think he might hurt little Wyatt?  
F. Prue: I am not sure but Jericho is powerful being a demon and all, even before stealing all those new powers. So be careful because Wyatt's shield doesn't work against him.  
Paige: So we don't need to worry about him?  
F. Prue: Not really, just be careful. He won't hurt you guys but I don't know about little Wyatt.  
F. Paige: He'd never do that. It's not like him to hurt a little boy.  
F. Henry: He's just going through a rough time now. Besides if worse comes to worst, Paige you know how you can easily make him stop._

_Jo: Yeah, anyone who knows who I am will be able to see the real me instead of the glamour._

_Barbas: We complete the first part of our plan. We go after who we really wanted, now that they're distracted with the mortal._

_Voice: You both could've been living happily together with your child. But your child died, and she died. You both died a little when your kid died, the only difference is you knew better than to go up against Wyatt and his minions.  
Jericho: He is why they both died._

_Voice: Kill him for your future… For your life… For your fiancée...For your kid that was brutally ripped away from you. _

_(Jericho stood up yelling and threw an energy ball at Wyatt incinerating him on the spot)_

_Voice: Avenge them! __(Jericho's once bright green eyes changed to a dark shade of gray, both his hands turned into claws and a glowing tattoo appears on his neck: he started changing into his demonic form. With indescribable rage, unbearable sadness and huge passion, he shimmered out of the underworld. Behind where he was, Barbas appeared with a look of triumph on his face.)

* * *

_

(Matthews-Mitchel's apartment: Kitchen, Paige orbed in to find the lights out and the only source of light was from candles on the table, which had to plates of pasta and 2 glasses of red wine)

**Henry** (from behind her): **I was wondering if you'll ever show up. **(He came from behind the counter and wrapped his wife in a hug and kneeled to kiss her stomach)

**Paige **(still slightly hurt): **The spell worked.**

**Henry: Yeah I guess; Paige, just so you know, I would have never said any of the things I did if it weren't for that spell! You know how much I love you and the baby and that I have no issues with you magical side; I mean, yeah sometimes the demonic attacks become annoying and when you go to the underworld I hate waiting at home wondering if you'll be coming back alive; and yeah you spend a lot of time with your charges and the elders are constantly calling yo…**

**Paige **(interrupting with a slight laughter): **Henry, you're rambling!**

**Henry **(blushing): **Sorry, it's just that the things I said… I … I know I said pretty hurtful things and questioned our entire marriage but I didn't mean it… I was just…**

**Paige **(picking up on his line of thoughts): **Under a spell.**

**Henry **(ashamed)**: Yeah…**

**Paige: Henry, it's okay; I am hurt because I know these doubts were already there for the demon to pick up on and magnify with a spell. I just want you to talk to me about these things, so that our relationship would be built on trust, not on trying to make each other happy through lies and deceit. **

**Henry: Paige… I'm sorry!**

**Paige: I am not saying that so you would apologize Henry, I just want you to know that you can trust me and tell me any doubts you're having, especially when it comes to magic and when our kid is involved. It's not that I want you to tell me everything, because everyone needs their privacy, but I want us to be comfortable enough to at least talk to each other about out hopes and fears!**

**Henry **(jokingly trying to lighten up the mood)**: Well right now I am afraid that the pasta is getting colder and that I'll have to re heat it and I'll end up burning it!**

**Paige: And I would hate for such a delicious looking dish to go to waste! **

**Henry: So how about we eat and continue talking? **(Henry was already pulling the chair open for Paige to sit in)

**Paige: I'd love that!

* * *

**

(Manor- Wyatt's room. Wyatt was playing in his bed when Jericho appeared. Because Wyatt recognized Jericho, despite his demonic form, he didn't raise his force field, but giggled happily)

**Wyatt **(pointing at the glowing tattoo on Jericho's neck)**: Jay... Lights. **

Something flickered in Jericho's eyes, making them return to their naturally bright green color; however, Jericho remembered what Wyatt would do when he grows up, and just as fast his eyes turned back to dark gray.

**Jericho **(in a thick hoarse voice)**: This is for everyone who will suffer because of you. **

Jericho lifted his claws and approached Wyatt, who sensing the change in demeanor, raised his force field, triggering the demonic alarm system. Jericho plunged his claws towards the force field, immediately sucking it, and leaving Wyatt defenseless.

**Jericho: Farewell, Lord Wyatt. **

Just as Jericho was about to claw off Wyatt's face & head, he was sent crashing into the wall by a strong blast. Piper ran to a crying Wyatt's side and stood protectively in front of him.

**Piper: I would say you are pretty stupid to attack my son, but I find you more stupid to do it without checking to see if I was in the house.**

**Jericho: On the contrary Piper, I was expecting you. **

Piper frowned as the demon regained his composure, having not suffered a single wound from her blast. But what troubled her more, was the demon addressing her by the name -which was quiet uncommon, because demon usually resorted to cursing her. Piper took a look at the demon's face hoping to identify his kind or type in anyway, but gasped as she recognized her future sister's was-about-to-be son-in-law.

**Piper: Jericho? Wh-y, I don't... understand.**

**Jericho: Don't act so surprised Piper, I am doing what was supposed to be done years ago. Had that elder managed to get rid of Wyatt, the future wouldn't be so screwed. **

**Piper **(surprised)**: What? You were fine with him alive, you were trying to help find why he turns.**

**Jericho: It doesn't matter why anymore, he always turns. It's time someone takes matters in their own hands and end this before it even begins.**

**Piper: And you think I would let you kill my son? You think my sisters would let you? You think Jo would let you?**

**Jericho: It's not like you can stop me, and as for Jo, I am pretty sure she has thought about this, and would realize it's the only way.**

**Piper: If she believed that, she wouldn't have been living in the past, working her ass off trying to stop Wyatt from turning evil.**

**Jericho: True, but you do realize he kills her daughter, MY FIANCEE, don't you? HE KILLED MY SON, HER GRANDSON, and the rest of her family. I'm sure she will be relieved that her nightmare won't be true anymore.**

Piper was truly shocked at the future revelations, but had no time to dwell on them, as she needed to protect her son. Jericho was too strong for her, and she would readily lay down her life to save Wyatt, but she knew it wouldn't save him, because Jericho would just kill her then get to Wyatt.

**Piper **(doing the only thing that comes to mind): **JO!**

Her tone was urgent enough to make Jo appear in a swirl of orbs almost instantly. Jo looked like she was ready to take down whatever evil threatening her sister and nephew at the moment, but when she noticed Jericho she dropped her stance thinking Piper contacted him first.

**Jo: What happened? **

Jo looked from Piper to Jericho to Wyatt, but didn't find an obvious answer, so she looked back at her sister but before Piper can speak Jo found herself slammed into the wall.

**Jo: What the hell? **

Jo looked up to find the source of the magic that assaulted her only to find an energy ball thrown towards her; she orbed out and then back in, missing the fireball, but again greeted by another one which she wasn't fast enough to dodge. Jo cried out in pain, but didn't dwell on it. Jo got right back up and threw her arm out effectively sending Jericho into the wall.

**Jo: What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Jericho **(as he got up)**: The Lord of Darkness you are protecting right now.**

**Jo: Lord of Darkness? He is just a child, what do you think you're doing?**

**Jericho: That child killed your daughter.**

Jo was awestruck because never has anyone stated the fact so bluntly. She felt tears prick her eyes at the mention of the daughter she has lost.

**Piper: He didn't kill anyone-**

**Jericho: Yet!**

**Piper: He is just a little kid, and you are trying to stop him from growing up into that... person. **

**Jericho: It's more accurate if you say monster. And what we're doing, all this dancing around the truth, trying to delay the inevitable... It's all for nothing. **

**Piper **(shaking her head)**: No... it's not...**

**Jericho: Your son, Chris, died in order to save him, he died in your own bed in your husband's arms. He DIED AND IT WAS FOR NOTHING!**

**Piper: No...**

**Jericho: How many times have you tried to save Wyatt so far? Life doesn't revolve around him you know, and it would be so much easier if he's gone.**

**Jo: JERICHO that's enough.**

**Jericho: How could you defend him? He killed your daughter, your son, your grandson and everyone else you ever loved!**

**Jo: And killing him won't get them back!**

**Jericho: Killing him in our time won't, but eradicating the problem before it grows sure as hell will.**

**Jo: You really think you have it in you to kill him? **

Jo pulled Piper to her side away from Wyatt.

**Jo: Do it!**

**Piper** (surprised)**: What? **

**Jo **(whispering): **Trust me...**

Piper tried to reach for Wyatt but was held back by Jo's restraining arms.

**Jo: You think this will cure all your problems and you think you can do it, then do it!**

Jericho turned to face Wyatt and absorbed Wyatt's shield.

**Piper: Are you out of your mind? He's going to kill my baby! **

Piper yelled as she delivered a kick to Jo's stomach, managing to free herself in the process. But before she can reach Wyatt she was stopped by Jo's telekinetic power.

**Jo: Come on Jericho, isn't that what you're after? Isn't this what you think will cure all your problems? DO IT!**

**Jericho: Gladly!**

Jericho's hands turned into the strong claws that can kill the strongest demon with a simple touch.

**Piper: NO!**

Jericho took one last step, one that made him standing right above Wyatt.

**Piper: PHOEBE! PAIGE!**

**Jo: Come on Jericho! Do it! He's defenseless and weak.**

Jericho lifted his claw, ready to strike.

**Jo**:** Yes that's it, do exactly what Wyatt did to your boy! **

That made Jericho stop and hesitate.

**Jo: You think it is easy to kill because you're a demon, but that isn't the truth is it?**

Jericho's eyes narrowed and he neared his lethal claw towards Wyatt's face.

**Jo: Wyatt killed your little baby without much of a thought because he is a cold hearted monster. You can be that, can't you? You think you have it in you to be that monster and kill a little boy, then DO IT!**

Piper used her powers to knock Jo back, releasing herself; while Jericho dropped his claw which turned back into its normal state and fell to his knees crying.

Jo groaned as she touched her stomach to find a bloody gash from where Piper hit her.

Piper ran to a crying Wyatt and picked him up instantly.

**Jericho: I'm sorry... I'm really sorry! **

Jericho disappeared in a yellow shimmer.

**Jo **(in pain)**: You still can't trust me?**

**Piper: Not with my baby's life.**

**Jo: You really thought I would just stand there and let him kill Wyatt?**

**Piper: You weren't just standing there, you were encouraging him!**

**Jo: We need Jericho on our side, and the only way that doubt in his mind can be gone was by proving to him that he doesn't have it in him to kill baby Wyatt.**

**Piper: You risked my baby's life, just to prove a point? Like hell I can trust you!**

**Jo: Wyatt killed my daughter and my grandson and everyone else I've ever cared about and I'm still standing here protecting him. So don't you dare doubt that I have his best interest in mind. **

**Jo: Jericho has every right to want Wyatt gone, you weren't there Piper! You don't see how your son becomes. And I know this is very hard to hear, but he is a monster! If he weren't family, I would've killed him without a second thought. But I'm his aunt and while he was growing up, practically his mother! **

**Jo: I was there for him when you weren't, I protected him and taught him everything and he repays the favor by growing up to be this evil tyrant! This hurts me even more than it hurts you Piper, because I watched it happen and couldn't do anything about it! **

Jo held her hand against her bleeding wound and orbed out, leaving behind a stunt Piper with tears in her eyes.

* * *

_**Author's notes: **_That's it for now, hopefully the next update will come soon but I can't promise anything, I'm sure you guys know about the situation in Egypt.

I know it's too much to ask for considering I haven't updated in ages, but please please review! The reviews really make my day!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	31. We'll Get It Right This Time

_**Author's notes: **_Hey everyone! Yes I know I updated sooner than usual this time, it's a miracle! I'm exited about that because it looked like my muse have been gone for a while.

Thanks for anyone still reading the story, and a special shout out to those reviewing: "You guys rock!"

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and any characters you're not familiar with.

_**P.S.**_ _Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams or premonitions.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Barbas's voice inside Jericho's head: Kill him for your future… For your life… For your fiancée...For your kid that was brutally ripped away from you... Avenge them!_

_Jericho: You do realize he kills her daughter, MY FIANCEE, don't you? HE KILLED MY SON, HER GRANDSON, and the rest of her family. I'm sure she will be relieved that her nightmare won't be true anymore._

_Jericho: Your son, Chris, died in order to save him, he died in your own bed in your husband's arms. He DIED AND IT WAS FOR NOTHING!_

_Jo: Wyatt killed your little baby without much of a thought because he is a cold hearted monster. You can be that, can't you? You think you have it in you to be that monster and kill a little boy, then DO IT!_

_Jericho: I'm sorry... I'm really sorry!_

_Jo (in pain): You still can't trust me?  
__Piper: Not with my baby's life._

_Jo: I was there for him when you weren't, I protected him and taught him everything and he repays the favor by growing up to be this evil tyrant! This hurts me even more than it hurts you Piper, because I watched it happen and couldn't do anything about it!

* * *

_

(Manor, Attic. Piper was flipping through the book several hours after the incident. Phoebe was scrying and Paige was just sitting on the couch, tired.)

**Piper: JO!**

**Phoebe: Are you sure it was bad? Your powers don't work on witches.**

**Piper: No Phoebe, my freezing powers don't work on good witches, my explosions work on any one though! And she was bleeding a lot in a matter of seconds.**

**Paige **(hearing Piper's thoughts)**: Piper this isn't your fault; you reacted like any other mother would have when her child's life is put in danger.**

**Piper: JO! But I am not any mother, and she's my sister! I would have trusted you in the same situation, why couldn't I trust her?**

**Phoebe: Because she's not the same Paige you know, she's much more older and has a totally different personality. You don't know her Piper... I don't know her either... Paige herself won't know anything about her future self.**

**Paige **(nodding)**: True. Besides, she's far more understanding than any of us can be. She'll forgive you, she's probably venting on some demons.**

**Phoebe: Yes, those poor demons are probably rotting in hell by now.**

**Piper: But why hasn't she been answering any of our calls? JO!**

**Paige **(shrugging)**: Reception is pretty bad in the underworld.**

**Piper: But she always came when we call, she wouldn't risk it that way. JO IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I NEED TO TA- lk.**

Jo appeared in a wild swirl of orbs looking really tired.

**Jo **(before Piper can talk)**: Incoming!**

Four demons shimmered in behind Jo, armed with energy balls in each hand.

**Demon 1: You're dead witch! No one dares cross the might th-**

**Piper** (interrupting)**: This is ridiculous! **

Piper flicked her hands, vanquishing two demons instantly and sending the other two flying towards the wall. Phoebe reacted by throwing a vanquishing potion that was near her at one, and Paige sent an athame towards the other. Both demons screamed as the fire consumed them.

**Jo **(looking exhausted)**: Thanks.**

Piper noticed that Jo was still bleeding from the wound on her stomach, as Jo collapsed to the ground.

**Phoebe: You okay?**

**Jo** (dismissively):** Yeah. Sorry for bringing them back here, I was kinda trapped.**

**Phoebe: It's okay, they weren't really that hard to get rid of. **

**Jo: Okay then... I should be heading back.**

**Phoebe: To the Underworld?**

**Jo: Yeah, is that a problem?**

**Piper: Since you're injured, yeah!**

**Jo** (angrily)**: Why do you care?**

**Phoebe: OKAY! I think we're in for a long talk.**

**Jo: I have nothing to say!**

**Piper: But I do... I'm really sorry about all the things I said about not trusting you, it's just that...

* * *

**

(Scene: Underworld, cave. Barbas was throwing around stuff angrily)

**Barbas: That damn witch thinks she's so smart! My plan was perfect till she decided to butt in with her logical thinking!**

**Demon: Weren't you the one who always said we shouldn't think little of them because they were very smart? Sir.**

Barbas growled angrily and the demon started screaming.

**Barbas: What's the matter? Seeing things?**

**Demon: Fire... It's everywhere, it's suffocating me.**

**Barbas: A demon whose worse fear is fire is a useless one!**

When the demon started screaming again, he was really being consumed by fire and got walked in.

**Mass: Still taunting your demons I see!**

**Barbas: Only the stupid ones!**

**Mass **(smugly)**: I take it your "plan" didn't work.**

**Barbas: No it didn't, the damn witch interfered! And this ruins all of my other plans, I was counting on Jericho taking the boy out, or Jo taking Jericho out!**

**Mass: Well lucky for you that I have another plan!**

**Barbas** (laughing)**: You? With a plan? Entertain me!**

**Mass: Lucky for me, it doesn't include you!**

**Barbas: What?**

**Mass: GUARDS!**

2 huge demons shimmered in and grabbed Barbas who started struggling.

**Guard 1: We can do this the easy way, or the hard way!**

**Guard 2: And let me warn you, the hard way is easier for us.**

**Barbas: You will regret this! I've made you what you are now!**

**Mass: That's where you're wrong Barbas. You did nothing but waste my time, I thought I could use you but you proved to me that you're a weak bastard who is only after revenge. You ruined your own plans, and I don't need you ruining mine. Take him away!**

The 2 guards bowed and shimmered out with Barbas.

**Mass: LAWSON!**

Mass's right hand man shimmered in and bowed.

**Lawson: My lord? Why did you not vanquish Barbas?**

**Mass: Because when the time it right, he will be the perfect distraction. Now, tell everyone to start gathering... It's almost time!**

Lawson smirked evilly and shimmered out.

* * *

(Later, the sisters, Leo and Jo were sitting in the attic after Jo and Piper worked out their issues and Piper apologized sincerely.)

**Phoebe: So what's next on our plans?**

**Jo: Well w–**

Jo was interrupted by Billie appearing in a poof of smoke, looking disheveled as if she had been fighting demons.

**Piper: Billie thanks for coming, we were just about to start.**

**Jo: No we weren't, we have to wait for Jericho. But thanks for coming, do you need healing?**

**Billie: No, no, just a few small bruises and cuts but I'm fine. So where is Jericho?**

**Jo: I am sure HE'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE.**

Jo raised her voice so that Jericho could hear her, and it worked because a moment later Jericho appeared in a yellow shimmer. But everyone noticed he wasn't the same powerful almighty demon he was just a day ago. His shoulders were slumped down in defeat and his head hung down in shame for falling for Barbas's tricks and trying to kill baby Wyatt. He didn't dare approach the group, but leaned against the far wall.

Piper's motherly instinct kicked in and for the first time she realized how young Jericho actually was. He didn't look to be older than twenty, and Piper's heart broke at the sadness merely shown in his posture. She wasn't sure how she was going to face him after he tried to kill her son, but it was apparent that he was being manipulated and just lost his way.

Billie looked curiously at the once mighty warrior she has been fighting by his side lately, while Paige tried to read his thoughts looking for a way to help.

Jo refrained from going to Jericho's side and hugging him. She went after him and talked him through the whole ordeal, assured him that Barbas was just using him and it wasn't his fault that he followed Barbas's wicked scheme. She told him Piper forgave him and knows that he didn't mean to. All this fell on deaf ears, however, because Jericho felt too guilty for misusing the trust bestowed upon him: to protect and save Wyatt.

**Jo: Okay, now that everyone is here we should start working on our plan. We need to assess our priorities, killing clans of demons is doing nothing but upset the demons and making them organized instead of scattered and furious with the need for revenge.**

**Billie: Which only happened because they're united under Barbas and Mass.**

**Phoebe: I think Barbas would be the easier target, we have a generic vanquishing potion and a spell. All we need is to get him away from Mass and the demonic guards.**

_Jericho: He is..._

**Paige** (addressing Jericho)**: How? **

_Jericho: Mass decided Barbas was ruining his own plans so he locked him up._

**Paige: What? Barbas ruining his own plans? How so?**

_Jericho: His need for revenge is making his judgment cloudy. He's underestimating you again._

**Paige: But that's good for us, now that he's out of the way we can get to him before Mass changes his mind.**

**Piper: Hello, we're still here! Mind sharing what you too are discussing?**

**Paige: Sorry... Jericho said that Barbas is actually out of the picture, Mass decided he wasn't doing him any good.**

**Jo: Great. Mass wouldn't risk locking Barbas up anywhere close to him just in case Barbas tries to use his powers to break free.**

**Billie: And from our scouts of the underworld we actually know exactly where Mass keeps his prisoners.**

**Phoebe: And as I was saying, with the vanquishing potion and a quick power of three spell.**

**Leo: You girls can get rid of Barbas who so far has been distracting you, and can focus on actually taking out Mass.**

**Piper: Does anyone else sense that this is a trap?**

**Paige: How so?**

**Piper: Think about it, so far Mass's plans depended on distracting us then focusing on only one of us. That's what happened with Henry, we were all focused on him when he was really after Jericho.**

**Jericho **(speaking for the first time)**: She's right, it is a trap.**

**Leo: Even if it is, this isn't a chance you can waste. **

**Jo: True, Mass doesn't know that we know Barbas is locked up. This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of him.**

**Phoebe: Maybe we should divide... **

**Piper: But that would make us weak.**

**Phoebe: Only if the power of three is divided. Together we can handle the attacks that might come here, while Jo, Jericho and Billie can take care of Barbas.**

**Billie: You just said the spell was a power of three one.**

**Phoebe: That's a problem.**

**Leo: I think you can alter it to work for our future guests and the Ultimate power.**

**Jo: Even if we can solve the spell problem, it is too risky to leave the three of you alone unprotected. **

**Phoebe: Oh come on, we're the Charmed Ones not some Rockie witches. How does this Mass guy compare to us?**

Jericho and Jo shared a knowing look. Mass wasn't just some lousy demon, he was the worst demon they would ever face.

**Jo: He isn't just a demon Phoebe, he has an entire army with him. And numbers do matter in this case because he has a lot of upper leveled demons on his side. This will be by far the hardest fight that you have to get in, and it is one that you must win.**

**Piper: Well, we did it in the future so we can do it again!**

**Paige: No we don't get through this fight.**

**Jo** (shocked)**: Future Consequences!**

**Paige: No, it is something that Prue said when we were in the future: "he's the only demon that you ever fought that lived to tell the tale."**

**Jo** (forgetting that Prue said that)**: Right... **

**Piper: But we have to stop him, you guys said he's the one who turns Wyatt.**

**Phoebe: No, they said "if Paige saved "the others", Wyatt would be saved."**

**Paige: Something about future me looking in the wrong direction, just like Chris did.**

**Piper: Oh now I remember, Future Henry said: "he's not the one that needs saving".**

**Jericho: Future Consequences much Aunt Paige?**

Jo was surprised Jericho still called her that, but she could see how much the word hurt him even though he still considered himself as family.

**Jo: They don't know what they're talking about.**

**Billie: Well then, explain because I am lost.**

**Jo: All you need to know that this is one battle you need to win! We can't afford it happening like last time if we want to save Wyatt. We have to change the results, we have to vanquish Mass.**

**Leo: And you start with Barbas! **

**Piper: Get rid of Barbas in order to get rid of any distractions, then think of a way to get to the big guy. I'm assuming you have no idea how to vanquish him!**

Both Jo and Jericho shook their heads sadly.

**Phoebe: We'll worry about that later. Now let's get started on the potion and the spell, because I want to get rid of Barbas forever this time!**

_Jericho: I couldn't agree more.

* * *

_

_**Author's notes: **_Well that's it for now. I know it wasn't much and it was mostly talking but I think it needed to be there both for the sake of the story and mine, because this is something that would've happened whether I wrote it in the story or not, and as long as I'm writing it I guess it wouldn't hurt to put it in.

Mind my rambling, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I promise the next one will be better and probably packed with action. Reviews are most welcome! Let me know if you have any ideas you want to see because the story is nearing to an end, and now is the perfect time for suggestions. I would also like to hear some of your guesses or ideas of what's going to happen next!

Thanks for reading!


	32. Does This Darkness Have a Name?

_**Author's notes:**_ Hello everyone! Here's the third update for the week? yes I am on a roll! I've decided not to work on any of my other fan fiction stories -no they're not posted yet- until I finish this one.

Thanks for all of you out there still reading this, and those who are still joining in. Special thanks to those who reviewed!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and any characters you're not familiar with.

_P.S. Words in Italics are either thoughts, dreams, premonitions or telepathy.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Barbas's voice inside Jericho's head: Kill him for your future… For your life… For your fiancée...For your kid that was brutally ripped away from you... Avenge them!_

_Jo: I was there for him when you weren't, I protected him and taught him everything and he repays the favor by growing up to be this evil tyrant! This hurts me even more than it hurts you Piper, because I watched it happen and couldn't do anything about it! _

_Barbas: No my plan didn't work, the damn witch interfered! And this ruins all of my other plans, I was counting on Jericho taking the boy out, or Jo taking Jericho out!  
Mass: Well lucky for you that I have another plan!_

_Lawson: My lord? Why did you not vanquish Barbas?  
Mass: Because when the time it right, he will be the perfect distraction. Now, tell everyone to start gathering... It's almost time!_

_Jericho: Mass decided Barbas was ruining his own plans so he locked him up._

_Piper: Does anyone else sense that this is a trap?_

_Phoebe: Only if the power of three is divided. Together we can handle the attacks that might come here, while Jo, Jericho and Billie can take care of Barbas._

_Paige: It is something that Prue said when we were in the future: "he's the only demon that you ever fought that lived to tell the tale."_

_Jo: All you need to know that this is one battle you need to win! We can't afford it happening like last time if we want to save Wyatt. We have to change the results, we have to vanquish Mass._

_Phoebe: ...Now let's get started on the potion and the spell, because I want to get rid of Barbas forever this time!

* * *

_

(Manor, sun room. Jo was sitting on the rocking chair with her feet propped up on the table, a book opened on her lap. Even though her right hand gripped an athame, her head was propelled against her left arm: She was asleep; however, it wasn't a peaceful sleep for she hasn't gotten one in years. Whenever she'd close her eyes she'd see dead innocents faces, or dead family members pleas for help.)

Phoebe walked in slowly holding two cups of coffee, a plate and the newspaper, which of course wasn't easy done. But as a wave of emotions from Jo hit Phoebe she gasped at the fear and agony she felt. Phoebe bit her lip as the plate slipped through her grasp and fell to the ground with a crash.

Jo jumped and landed on her feet with a fighting stance, book gripped in one hand and the athame in the other. Jo quickly assessed the situation only to realize that what she thought was an attack turned out to be Phoebe's clumsiness.

**Phoebe **(apologetic to have woken Jo up)**: Oh God, I'm so sorry. I wanted to bring you coffee and breakfast so when you woke up, you'd find them but...**

**Jo** (breathing out in relief)**: It's okay Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: God I feel so bad about waking you up, you never sleep...**

**Jo: Thank you for waking me up, I have no idea how I fell asleep.**

Jo was glad she was awake both because she was supposed to be on the watch, and because of the nightmare that was haunting her.

**Phoebe: Maybe it's because you're exhausted.**

Phoebe didn't refer to the emotions she felt coming off Jo because she knew Jo would never talk about it, but Phoebe's face fell as she still felt the pain that was coming off her sister, and saw that Jo's hand were shaking.

**Phoebe: Are you... okay?**

**Jo **(deflecting, knowing what Phoebe meant)**: I'll take the cup of coffee.**

Phoebe shook her head at Jo's poor attempt at deflection but nevertheless handed her the cup of coffee knowing that she needed the caffeine, because she probably didn't sleep more than an hour or two max.

**Piper **(yelling from the kitchen)**: I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! **

Even quicker than Phoebe can realize what Piper said, Jo had abandoned her cup of coffee and ran to the kitchen.

Piper was flicking her wrists trying to freeze a demon who was coming at her and Wyatt, but it wasn't working. Jo realized that Piper wasn't trying to blow him up because he was too close to Wyatt. Jo jumped into action by throwing her athame at the demon's back, which caused the demon to scream in pain. She then jumped over the counter, grabbed her athame from the demon's back and stabbed him one more time, but in the chest this time. The demon smiled evilly.

**Demon: You think you can vanquish me with a stupid athame.**

**Jo: Not really...**

Jo pushed the athame further then orbed out with the demon.

**Piper: What the hell?**

Jo orbed back in with the demon, but this time she was restraining him from behind and they were away from Piper and Wyatt.

**Jo: Piper NOW!**

Piper closed her eyes and flicked her wrists, hoping that her sister wouldn't get hurt in the process. The demon screamed in agony as the flames engulfed him and he disappeared. Piper opened her eyes to see Jo on her knees, staring sadly at the broken athame in her hands.

**Piper: It's just an athame...**

Phoebe who was standing in the doorway felt that this wasn't just an athame to Jo, but it meant much more to her.

**Jo: Yeah, I know... **(Still feeling all eyes on her)

**Jo: It was a gift.**

**Piper: Okay... Now you mind telling me what the hell you just did?**

**Jo **(confused)**: I'm not sure I'm following.**

**Piper: You stabbed a demon twice, then orbed out with him, only to orb back in but restraining him and wanting me to blow him up... while you were holding him.**

**Jo: And?**

**Phoebe: You could've gotten yourself killed, or at least injured.**

**Jo: The only way we could've vanquished him was if Piper blew him up...**

**Piper: You didn't have to be in the way.**

Before Jo can reply, Billie and Paige orbed in.

**Billie: Morning everyone!**

Sensing the tension, she paused.

**Billie: Are we interrupting something?**

**Jo: Don't be ridiculous, what could you probably have interrupted.**

Jo stood up and slipped the broken athame in her back pocket.

**Paige: Okayyyy... **

**Phoebe: How did it go?**

Paige and Billie share a smile and Paige gets out two potions in ancient vials.

**Paige: We got them.**

**Billie: Which wasn't easy you should know...**

**Paige: But a lot of people hate Barbas, so these ones were willing to help.**

**Piper: That's great! Now the plan will work.

* * *

**

(Underworld, in a huge cave that is connected to other caves. Mass was standing on top of a platform shaped rock with hundreds of demons spread out everywhere in the cave.)

**Mass: My fellow demons, darklighters, warlocks, and evil creatures alike...

* * *

**

(At the other end of the Underworld, Jericho and Jo were sneaking around trying to get to the cave where Barbas is trapped.)

**Jo: Remind me again how we ended up doing this.**

**Jericho: You have very annoying sisters... *cough* I meant persuasive.**

Jo stopped before she can step on a human skull. She moved around it.

**Jo: I still think this is a bad idea.**

**Jericho: All the better reason to move quicker. We vanquish Barbas, go back to the manor where your sisters will be waiting for any demons we might bring on our tails.**

**Jo: I don't feel it is a good idea to leave them unprotected.**

**Jericho: They're not, they have Billie and they're the Charmed Ones.

* * *

**

**Mass: We're all gathered for the same reason today, for the same common goal, because of the same people. THE CHARMED ONES! We all want the death of the Charmed ones. It's not an easy goal to achieve and a lot before us have tried and failed...

* * *

**

(Manor, Attic. Piper was brewing a potion, Phoebe was busy writing a spell, Paige was setting up a crystal cage and Billie was filling potion vials. Leo carrying Chris and holding Wyatt's hand entered the room)

**Phoebe: Are you boys ready?**

Phoebe started making faces at Chris causing him to laugh.

**Leo: Yeah. I wish I didn't have to leave you girls.**

**Piper: Oh I know honey. But you need to be with the boys just in case, besides with you having no powers I will be more worried about you getting hurt than concentrating on the vanquish.**

**Leo: Are you girls ready for this?**

**Paige: As ready as we can be, hopefully the potions will work and Jo will be able to vanquish him.**

**Phoebe: Well let's hope it sticks this time. **

**Leo: Billie?**

**Billie: I am ready with the back up potions for any demon that may come and if worse comes to worse, I have a potion that will send any demon back to the underworld.**

**Leo: Good. Well I wish you girls best of luck, I know you can do it!**

**Phoebe: Thanks Leo!**

**Leo: Take care honey! **

Leo kissed Piper, then Piper hugged her boys.

**Piper: You boys be good to your daddy, okay?**

Wyatt nodded while Chris just gave a toothy grin.

**Leo: Okay, we should get going.**

**Wyatt: Bye mommy... bye aunt Phe-eby... bye aunt Pa-ge... bye Biwee!**

**Phoebe: Awww You're so cute. I can eat you up, oh yes I can!**

**Paige: ahh... Phoebe I thought you were done with the weird baby talk.**

**Piper: And I thought I made it clear that there is no talking about eating my kid with demons out there wanting to do the same!

* * *

**

**Mass: And I won't give you false promises and tell you that we will ALL survive today. But I can tell you that we will survive this together! Our union has made us stronger than ever, and the Charmed Ones don't stand a chance against us... We have more numbers... More powers... And more importantly, more determination!**

**Mass: It's time, that we end the Charmed Ones, time that we put this humiliation to an end. The Charmed Ones have taken over the magical world, when it wasn't their right to. They vanquished us demons, darklighters and creatures of the night. They weakened us and vanquished our leaders time and time again. But I say it is time for REVENGE!**

**Mass: You who lost a brother, a sister, a son, a daughter, a relative or even a friend to the Charmed Ones, today is YOUR day. Today, you get to let out all that buried anger. Today, you show these witches, that there is no fury like a demon scorned! Like a darklighter scorned! Like a warlock scorned! Like any dark creature scorned!

* * *

**

(Other end of the Underworld, Jo and Jericho were still trying to find the right cave)

**Jo: This part of the Underworld is awfully quiet today.**

**Jericho** (sing-sung)**: It is a trap...**

**Jo: We already know it is a trap, but we need to get rid of Barbas.**

Jericho brushed against the wall revealing some Greek letters. He tracked the letters with his fingers.

**Jericho: Well, it is probably better that we don't cause a lot of commotion, the underworld sort of can't stand you and any one would be glad to try to kill you.**

**Jo: Oh thanks a lot, I feel so loved. What does it say?**

**Jericho: Only Shadows and Darkness lie ahead, walk in on your own responsibility.**

**Jo: Figures**...

* * *

**Mass: We've lived under this system of evil hiding and good winning for too long. It's time for a CHANGE! It's time for us to take over. It's time for Evil to be respected again! Getting rid of the Charmed Ones will put us on this path. With them gone, no one would dare stand against us! No witch will attempt to vanquish us, and no magical creature will not bow to us!**

**Mass: Evil will prevail.

* * *

**

(Manor, attic)

**Paige: Why is it taking them too long?**

**Phoebe: Well they're in the Underworld, and in the place where prisoners are kept. It must be guarded.**

**Billie: Yes, normally it is very well guarded that you can't step foot in it without being detected.**

**Piper: Let's hope they're okay! Paige are you done with those potions? I have a bad feeling about this, demons will attack us soon enough.**

**Paige: Yeah, I'm just making one for Mass just in case.**

**Phoebe: How are you making one for him? We have nothing to start with.**

**Paige: Well remember those potions I made back then when Cole was invincible.**

**Phoebe: Yeah...**

**Paige: Well I combined them together along with a drops of demon and darklighter blood, and it should hurt him bad if not vanquish him.**

**Piper: Are you sure about this potion?**

**Paige: Yes, it's the strongest I've ever made.

* * *

**

**Mass: Follow the plan, don't act on your own, listen to your appointed leaders and we shall win this. Oh and remember... have fun doing this, it's only the Charmed Ones.**

The crowd laughed at the irony of the joke and cheered.

**Mass: My fellow demons, darklighters, warlocks, and evil creatures alike... It's time we... ATTACK!**  
**Crowd: DEATH TO THE CHARMED ONES! DEATH TO THE CHARMED ONES! DEATH TO THE CHARMED ONES!

* * *

**

(Other in of the Underworld, Jericho who was moving ahead of Jo suddenly stopped)

**Jericho: I'll be damned.**

**Jo: What? **

Jo looked at what Jericho was looking at, to find Barbas chained in an unprotected cage. There wasn't a single demon in sight.

**Jericho: This is bad.**

Jericho and Jo rush into the cave, but as soon as they reach the cage they're thrown back by a dark force was about to throw an energy ball towards the cage, in order to try and break whatever force field, when he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat from behind him and Jo. Jo and Jericho whipped around to find a dozen demon standing at the entrance of the cave. Jo turned around to look for other exits but dozens of demons stood in front of everyone. In a matter of seconds, about a hundred demons were standing in the cave.

**Jo: This is really bad...

* * *

**

(Manor, Attic)

**Paige: I guess this is it, incoming...**

**Piper: Everyone be ready, we want to finish this quickly before Mass realizes what we did and sends more demons.**

**Demon 1** (from the attic door)**: That won't be necessary.**

**Phoebe: What the …?**

**Darklighter 1: He already knows.**

**Warlock: And he is already prepared.**

**Billie: Are these...?**

Billie was referring to the fact that the 3 species of evil creatures were actually standing side by side.

**Paige: Uh-huh.**

**Piper: NOW!**

Piper blew up the darklighter, Phoebe threw a vanquishing potion at the demon, and Billie used her telekinesis to break the warlock's neck.

**Phoebe: Why the hell were these three together?**

**Billie: I have no idea, but we have to warn Jo that Mass will be prepared for them.**

**Piper: Well one of us needs to get down there then... **

**Demon 2** (appeared in front of them)** : You're not going anywhere!**

**Paige: You see, I think that's what your buddies meant earlier, but look where that took them.**

**Phoebe: You're only one pal, we can take you out without moving.**

Dozens of dark creatures appeared behind the demon, and dozens more appeared behind the sisters.

**Demon 2: That's where you're wrong! We're more than one, and you'll have to move if you don't want to die quickly.**

**Piper: Oh crap...

* * *

**

(Underworld, Mass was looking through crystal globes at the scenes unfolding and laughing loudly)

**Mass: This was a great plan.**

**Lawson: The witches don't stand a chance. I know you want to kill the half witch/ half whitelighter yourself, so when do we go?**

**Mass: Don't underestimate the Charmed Ones, we'll go when they're already down. When they really don't stand a chance.**

_**T.B.C

* * *

**_

_**Author's notes: **_Well that's it for now. It didn't really have much action in it, but it was kind of a precursor for what's to come next.

I hope you liked this one. Again, I would like to hear you thoughts on what's happening, or your input if there's anything specific you want to see happening.

Thank you for reading.


	33. The Art of Falling

_**Author's notes: **_Hello everyone... I won't bore you with introductions; I would just like to thank those of you reading the story and special thanks to VampirePrincess86 and lizardmomma for sticking with the story this far!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and any characters you're not familiar with.

_P.S. Words in Italics are either thoughts, dreams or premonitions.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Voices in Jo's head (later known to be Jericho):__And if it wasn't for the lame potion that you did, she would've still been alive, right?_

_Jo: Yes! I'm the freakin' reason my sister is dead.  
__Jo (falling on her knee, sobbing): It should've been me! It should've been me._

_Wyatt: Oh I know I guess my mom's words got to you then! You're finally accepting the fact that you're the reason she is dead!_

_Jo: This hurts me even more than it hurts you Piper, because I watched it happen and couldn't do anything about it! _

_Jo: All you need to know that this is one battle you need to win! We can't afford it happening like last time if we want to save Wyatt. We have to change the results, we have to vanquish Mass._

_Jericho: All the better reason to move quicker. We vanquish Barbas, go back to the manor where your sisters will be waiting for any demons we might bring on our tails._

_Mass: It's time, that we end the Charmed Ones, time that we put this humiliation to an end...They weakened us and vanquished our leaders time and time again. But I say it is time for REVENGE!_

_Piper: Are you sure about this potion?  
Paige: Yes, it's the strongest I've ever made._

_Jo and Jericho whipped around to find a dozen demon standing at the entrance of the cave. Jo turned around to look for other exits but dozens of demons stood in front of everyone. In a matter of seconds, about a hundred demons were standing in the cave.  
Jo: This is really bad..._

_Dozens of dark creatures appeared behind the demon, and dozens more appeared behind the sisters. Demon 2: That's where you're wrong! We're more than one, and you'll have to move if you don't want to die quickly._

_Mass: Don't underestimate the Charmed Ones, we'll go when they're already down. When they really don't stand a chance.

* * *

_

Underworld: Cave where Barbas was trapped. Jo was throwing kicks and punches towards the demons that were too close to her, while opting to use her powers for those a bit further. While Jo was sending orb beams vanquishing or at least crippling a couple of demons at a time, Jericho was using his pacing powers, he would travel to each passing second making him look everywhere at once and sometimes even invisible. Jericho had reverted to his demonic form instead of his human for super strength as well as thorn throwing and clawing.

Jericho's plan depended on one thing, not getting seriously injured, because if he got hurt all the 'copies' of him would get hurt as well which would throw his entire attacking plan down the drain. And since Jo had fought on Jericho's side before, she knew his plan by heart and made it her mission to make sure nothing harmed him, because Jericho was hurting and vanquishing a lot more demons than she was.

Jo threw her arm out sending a dozen demons flying with telekinesis, and Jericho hammered them with high voltage energy balls -he was after all an upper leveled demon. Jo didn't even ponder on Jericho's help, but moved on to the next group, whom she assaulted with beams of orbs that were liking a million small knives thrown together.

However, to Jo's and Jericho's dismay, even though they killed at least 50 demons so far, it seemed that the number of demons was increasing instead of the opposite.

**Jo **(while fist fighting with an upper leveled demon)**: What are we going to do? They're too many.**

**One version of Jericho: I dunno but we gotta keep fighting! We can't bring them back to the manor.**

Jo kicked the demon in the face causing him to stagger, while a version of Jericho snapped the demon's neck, vanquishing him, then moving on to the next one without sparing Jo a look.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Manor, the sisters and Billie were facing a similar fight, except that with the power of three plus the ultimate power present, anyone not upper leveled was vanquished instantly.

Piper was flicking her wrists left and right, blowing up demons here, and freezing them there. She stood square in front of Paige as to not let any demon get to her pregnant baby sister. Paige from behind Piper was orbing back the energy balls, fireballs, arrows back at their senders and at other demons.

**Paige: Phoebe to your left!**

Phoebe chose to dive into action and engage with the upper leveled demon in physical fights. Yes, they were bigger, stronger and faster, but Phoebe had her fair share of fighting to know how to hit them where it hurts. Aided with an athame and a couple of potions, Phoebe was slashing the demon's throats, stabbing them, and throwing vanquishing potions to finish them off.

**Piper: Billie behind you!**

Billie, on the other hand, relied merely on her powers. She used her projection powers to make copies of the Charmed Ones, tricking the demons in thinking they're fighting the Charmed Ones, who in fact fought back. She also projected fire on the demons that got close to her, efficiently vanquishing them.

**Phoebe: This is starting to get ridiculous.**

**Piper: Starting? It got ridiculous when all these demons decided to appear in my attic.**

**Billie: Where the hell are Jo and Jericho?**

**Paige: I'm thinking if this is any indication on how the underworld chose to act today, they're stuck in the underworld with a couple of hundred demons.**

**Phoebe: Yeah, but... Piper WATCH OUT!**

Paige was quick to react and orbed the energy ball that was about to hit Piper back to the demon who sent it.

* * *

Jo and Jericho were still engaged in fighting the army of demons, but they were both starting to get tired. Jo had a couple of burn wounds on her body, while Jericho suffered from stab wounds.

**Jericho: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. **

Instead of replying, Jo chose to take out her exhaustion and frustration on the demons. Jericho laughed as he vanquished 5 demons with one huge energy ball. An arrow hit his leg causing him to grunt in pain, but he immediately pulled it out and threw it back with super speed into the darklighter's chest, vanquishing him.

**Jericho: Idiot!**

Jo let out a faint scream as a fireball hit her in the leg, leaving her incapable of standing on that leg. She took a deep breath, wiped the back of her hand against her face, wiping the sweat away and dove back into the battle.

**Jericho: JO WATCH OUT!**

Jo looked behind her, wanting to know what could possibly be worse when she saw a couple of darklighters aiming at her.

**Jo** (as she started running): **Shit, shit, shit, shit!**

Jo skidded behind a rock as a couple of darklighter arrows whizzed by her.

**Jo: SHIT!**

Jo looked at the scratches on her arm and could feel the darklighter poison already spreading, although in low amounts. Jo ignored the pain, stood up and started throwing lightening bolts at the darklighters.

The real Jericho looked at Jo and figured she could handle herself for now and dove back into the battle. He sent a red wave out of his hand towards a group of warlocks, crippling them all with pain and fear. When they exploded, the red wave absorbed their essence and came back to him, restoring his strength a little.

* * *

(Back at the manor, things weren't looking any different than before, almost all the lower leveled demons were vanquished, and the couple of upper leveled that were left needed a little more than the flicking of the wrist to get rid of.)

**Demon 1 **(to Billie)**: Look at Blondie Barbie doll over here trying to take out all those big bad guys.**

**Billie: Oh, I didn't know you were a natural blond!**

The demon charged towards Billie angrily, but she just smiled making him angrier. Right before he was about to ram her, he was stopped magically by a force that lifted him off his feet and into the air.

**Demon 1: What did you do?**

**Billie: Me? Nothing, I'm just a Barbie doll!**

Billie's hands which were clasped in front of her started moving apart and with that the upper leveled demon started to scream as he felt his insides chattering. Billie's hands turned into angry fists and the demon exploded.

**Demon 2 **(crying for his lost brother)**: RAZE!**

He looked at Billie who was fighting another demon and charged towards her with an athame in his hand. Billie turned around just in time for the athame to meet her stomach. A faint cry of pain escaped Billie's throat as the demon thrusts in the athame a little bit more and twists it.

Phoebe noticed Billie injured and instantaneously threw a potion at the demon who was torturing her. The demon was engulfed in flames but died with a smile on his face. Phoebe ran to Billie's side and tapped into Paige's powers and started healing her. Phoebe was almost done when a demon knocked her out from behind.

**Piper: PHOEBE!**

Piper was in a tough position, demons were advancing on her fallen sister and Billie and they were out of her shooting range. The logical thing to do would be go help them, but if she left Paige, something could happen to her or the baby.

**Paige: Piper GO! I can handle this!**

Piper reluctantly left Paige's side and ran towards her sister and Billie, blowing up the demons that were getting near them in the process. Half way through the run, she heard a buzzing flaming sound behind her and that's when she saw an unknown demon and Mass holding up what looked like a darklighter's crossbow aimed towards Paige who was focused on other demons and haven't seen him.

**Piper: PAIGE WATCH OUT!**

But because of all the exploding sounds, Paige didn't hear the warning. Piper reversed her direction and started running back towards Paige. Piper threw the special potion that she kept in her pocket -just in case Mass himself attacked- towards Mass and the unknown demon. Piper cringed involuntarily as the potion hit the ground but only vanquished Lester, and only made smoke arise around Mass, not even injure him.

Mass laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger, releasing the arrow. Paige heard the unmistakable sound of the arrow and potion vial breaking, but as she commanded the arrow to orb away, the arrow kept on going in her direction.

Having no time to orb out, Paige gasped in shock as all her senses registered pain.

* * *

(Underworld. Jo and Jericho were more exhausted than ever. Their energy was depleted, and they could barely stand up. Jericho was down to only his original 'copy', he was too weak to try and 'pace'. Jo was done being wonder woman and wanted to curl up in a corner and die.)

**Jericho: On the bright side, there's only a group of demons and a herd of darklighters left.**

**Jo** (panting because of feeling very dizzy)**: That's... the bright side?**

**Jericho: I got the demons, you get the darklighters!**

Jericho lunged towards the demons before Jo could tell him that was a bad idea considering the least darklighter hit could affect her badly.

**Jo: Here goes nothing!**

Jericho already finished off have the clan of demons when Jo took a deep breath and resorted to her last energy source. Jo sent a wave of orbs at a crowd of darklighters and watched for a second as they flames started to engulf them. She then turned around to go help Jericho who was on his knees in pain. She didn't notice that all the darklighters she just attacked exploded, except for one, who took advantage of her obliviousness and shot a perfectly aimed arrow at her back.

Jo gasped as she felt the tip of the arrow puncture her skin, and the arrow embedding itself in her back. Jericho noticed the dangerous injury and reacted by throwing an energy ball at the darklighter before he can shoot again.

Jericho screamed angrily and threw his hands to the side vanquishing every single last demon left. Jericho skidded to Jo's side and tears swelled in his eyes as realization hit him.

**Jericho: No, no, no, no! **

_**T.B.C

* * *

**_

_**Author's notes: **_I know, I know, a very mean double cliffhanger. I wasn't planning on writing this with a cliffhanger, but it kinda wrote itself like that.

I would love to hear what you guys think of this! I think 2 or 3 chapters are left for the story, last chance for suggestions!

Thanks for reading...


	34. When Fears Become Death

_**Author's notes: **_Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. Huge thanks for anyone reading this story, and really special thanks to anyone who reviewed -you kept me going this far!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and any characters you're not familiar with.

_**P.S.**__ Words in Italics are either thoughts, dreams or premonitions.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Voices in Jo's head (later known to be Jericho):__And if it wasn't for the lame potion that you did, she would've still been alive, right?_

_Jo: Yes! I'm the freakin' reason my sister is dead.  
Jo (falling on her knee, sobbing): It should've been me! It should've been me._

_Jo: All you need to know that this is one battle you need to win! We can't afford it happening like last time if we want to save Wyatt. We have to change the results, we have to vanquish Mass._

_Piper: Are you sure about this potion?  
Paige: Yes, it's the strongest I've ever made._

_A demon -who Billie just vanquished his brother- looked at Billie who was fighting another demon and charged towards her with an athame in his hand. Billie turned around just in time for the athame to meet her stomach. A faint cry of pain escaped Billie's throat as the demon thrusts in the athame a little bit more and twists it._

_Phoebe was almost done -healing Billie by channeling Paige's powers- when a demon knocked her out from behind.

* * *

_

_Jo didn't notice that all the darklighters she just attacked exploded, except for one, who took advantage of her obliviousness and shot a perfectly aimed arrow at her back. Jo gasped as she felt the tip of the arrow puncture her skin, and the arrow embedding itself in her back. Jericho noticed the dangerous injury and reacted by throwing an energy ball at the darklighter before he can shoot again. Jericho screamed angrily and threw his hands to the side vanquishing every single last demon left. Jericho skidded to Jo's side and tears swelled in his eyes as realization hit him.  
Jericho: No, no, no, no! _

**Jericho: Come on, you can't die now!**

Jo's eyes fluttered, but she whimpered as the pain hit her full force.

**Jericho: Thank God! You gotta stay awake, I'll take you to the manor now.**

**Jo **(shaking her head weakly)**: Bar-bas...**

**Jericho: Who fuckin' cares about him now? I won't let you die Aunt Paige... I can't.**

**Jo: The arr.. arrow... the arr...**

**Jericho: What about it?**

**Jo: Pull it... out.**

**Jericho **(knowing how much pain that will cause)**: I... It's better to... I c...**

**Jo: Now... or I'll... die.**

Jo hit a nerve, his fiancée died from a darklighter's arrow which he didn't have enough time to pull out. Jericho held the the arrow tightly with both hands. He pulled the arrow out with all his strength to be quick, and Jo sobbed silently at the pain, but was relieved of some pressure.

**Jericho **(as he pressed a part of his shirt on her bleeding wound)**: The arrow wasn't too far in, so the only problem is the poison.**

Jo gathered her strength and tried to stand up, and Jericho immediately assisted. Jo leaned almost all her weight on Jericho, because she could barely stand on her own. Jo knew that the sane thing to do is to go home, get healed, then come back for Barbas; however, she wasn't willing to take the risk of giving time for the demons to regroup and start round two.

As soon as they reached Barbas's cage, Jo held on to the metal bars, wanting to relieve some of her weight off of Jericho, who was exhausted himself. Jo wasn't shocked to find Barbas conscious, and has been watching the whole fight. Barbas started smiling at them evilly.

**Jo **(taking a deep breath)**: What are... you smiling... at?**

**Jericho: You realize you're about to die.**

**Barbas: Sure you'll try to vanquish me, but when has that really worked? **

Jo took the ancient looking vial out of her pocket and swung it in front of Barbas's face, whose smile fell.

**Jo: That's right... it's a real... van-quish this... time.**

Jo and Jericho were surprised when Barbas just started laughing. Jericho shared a look with Jo, wanting to know if the potion would actually work, and Jo nodded.

**Jericho: You're a crazy masochistic bastard!**

**Barbas **(speaking to himself mostly)**: I can't believe that idiot's plan actually worked.**

**Jo: What?**

**Barbas: His plan to delay you has worked!**

**Jericho: Just vanquish him, he's trying to distract you.**

**Jo: Barbas... for once in your life, no games... you're abo-ut to... die!**

**Barbas **(looking directly at her)**: You're too late, what you fear the most is happening right now. You failed!**

Jo was confused but it suddenly clicked in, what would she fear the most and make her fail at the same time? Jo threw the potion at Barbas's feet and flames started engulfing got vanquished while laughing like a maniac about how Mass's stupid plan worked.

**Jo** (to Jericho)**: MANOR NOW!

* * *

**

-Manor, Attic-

_Piper reversed her direction -from going to help Phoebe- and started running back towards Paige -because she was oblivious to Mass aiming an arrow at her. Piper threw the special potion that she kept in her pocket -just in case Mass himself attacked- towards Mass and the unknown demon. Piper cringed involuntarily as the potion hit the ground but only vanquished Lester, and only made smoke arise around Mass, not even injure him.  
Mass laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger, releasing the arrow. Paige heard the unmistakable sound of the arrow, but as she commanded the arrow to orb away, the arrow kept on going in her direction. _

Piper pushed Paige back into the couch right before the arrow would hit her, having no time to get out of the way herself, the arrow pierced through her heart. Piper's mouth was held open in a silent scream of agony as she dropped to her knees, then to the ground...

Jo (shimmering in with Jericho just in time to see what happened)**: NOOOO!**

Everyone seemed to freeze suddenly upon hearing Jo's heart wrenching scream. The demons were shocked, it was what they came to do but none of them thought they'd actually witness it happening. Mass's mouth was held open in disbelief, he killed a charmed one. Granted not the one he was after, but she was a charmed one nevertheless.

_Having no time to orb out, Paige gasped as all her senses registered pain._

Every single part of Paige suddenly hurt. She felt her heart breaking, as the bond she shared with her sister disappeared, and her brain aching as Piper's thoughts were suddenly ripped away from her head. Her mind couldn't get around what happened._ She heard the vial breaking, which should've hurt Mass, but instead it did nothing. Then the arrow... the arrow was about to hit her... the arrow hit her? No, the arrow was supposed to hit her, but Piper... Piper._ Paige felt tears slide down her face as what happened really hit her.

**Billie** (in a voice not louder than a whisper)**: **_**Oh God, oh God.**_

Paige dropped to her knees beside her sister instantly, trying to heal her. That seemed to snap everyone back into reality. The demon cheered in triumph and happiness, make Billie and Jericho only angrier than possible.

Billie started throwing potions everywhere, knowing that they were bound to hit some one. Jericho started conjuring energy balls and throwing them at the demons, his strength restoring from all the pain and despair in the room.

Jo was on her knees staring in disbelief beyond what was going on in the attic. _She failed... She watched Piper die again, but the same man, in the same way, at the same situation, even though it was a different time._ Jo shook her head, _this wasn't supposed to happen yet... it's too early. She remembered the day like the back of her hand, yet she missed all the warning signals. She knew the times were bound to be affected by her presence, it was why she was bugging the sisters with all that future consequences crap, so things wouldn't happen when they're not supposed to!_

Jo felt the world around her blurring, and she knew it was because of all the darklighter's poison in her system. _Honestly, she didn't care what happened to her now... Saving Wyatt and the future depended on one thing, and one thing only, not letting Piper die in the fight against Mass. It's why Wyatt let her go when she was in the future, it's why everyone had faith in her; everyone knew that had she been given a second chance, she wouldn't have let Piper die... yet here she was staring into her sister's -previously vibrant with love and care- lifeless brown eyes._

Last thing Jo saw was Jericho's blurry figure helping her lie on the ground, then everything went black.

* * *

Later, Phoebe was crying as Coop wrapped his arms tight around her, her big sister died and she couldn't do anything about it. Both her older sisters were taken away prematurely, but this time Piper left her boys and husband behind. Worse of all, she could feel everyone's pain and it hurt her very very much more than it normally would have, but Phoebe accepted it, thinking she needed to feel something, otherwise she'll lose her mind.

* * *

Paige was sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge, with tears streaming down her face. She didn't bother wiping them away, because it didn't matter... _Nothing mattered. _Paige blamed herself on so many different levels that she couldn't even comprehend how it couldn't be her fault. _Firstly, she knew about Piper's death from Jo's thoughts on several occasions. She knew approximately when and how because she saw read Jo's mind when she was having a nightmare about it._

_Secondly, Jo -who is her future self- knew everything that revolved around Piper's death and did nothing to stop it._

_Thirdly, the arrow was an inch away from her... it should've been her that died not Piper. Mass was after her, not Piper, yet Piper was the one to suffer from the consequences._

Paige stared at the vast ocean ahead, feeling very small and negligible in comparison, she would've chosen to die instead of Piper had she been given the choice, and she'll find a way to bring her sister back using that notion.

* * *

Leo was holding his boys, the closest thing he has of Piper, tightly and sobbing. Henry and Billie tried relieving him from the kids but he wouldn't let them go, he wouldn't let them get taken away from him like Piper was.

Leo just couldn't believe it happened, he felt a sharp pain in his heart when he was at magic school and that's when he knew something was wrong. He might not be magical, but his love for Piper was so great that when she died, a part of him died with her.

* * *

Jo groaned as she opened her eyes because all her body was sore. Jo tried to sit up and was surprised to find someone helping her.

**Jericho: Easy... Easy...**

Jo murmured a thank to Jericho who sat next to her.

**Jo: What... happened?**

It was weird how a completely different character he seemed to be now, his body once brute and shinning with power was now hunched over making him look smaller than he actually is. His eyes once furious and determined where now void of all emotions except sadness.

**Jericho: You passed out from all that darklighters' poison in your blood, luckily Paige managed to gather her strength and heal you.**

Jo shook her head as she buried her face in her hands.

**Jo: I can't believe I let that happen.**

**Jericho: It wasn't your fault...**

**Jo: I missed all the signs.**

**Jericho: There were no signs, it just came too early and unexpected. **

Jo smiled weakly at Jericho's poor attempt to make her feel better.

**Jo: Where is everyone?**

**Jericho: Phoebe is with Coop in the guest bedroom, she's not feeling well with all the emotions running in the house. Paige orbed out, so I'm not sure where she is. Henry and Billie are with Leo and the boys in the kitchen... What are we going to do now? How do we save Wyatt and our world?**

**Jo **(trying her best to hold back the tears)**: I'm not sure, our whole mission depended on Piper's survival and she's dead... I failed...**

**Voice **(by the book of Shadows)**: That's what you think, and that's where you're wrong!

* * *

**

_**Author's notes: **_I know, an unexpected event but that's the scene that I had in mind ever since I started writing this story. What do you think?

This chapter was originally 11 word page's long, which is really too long for this story and would've gotten boring, so I decided to split into two and work on the second part for a little but more.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this, and I would love to hear who you want the Voice at the end to be of. Stay tuned, because if you think this the end, then you're wrong!


	35. Savior

_**Author's notes: **_Hey, I wanted to thank everyone reading and for those who're reviewing: 102 reviews is a big deal for me, I don't really believe that the number of reviews matter, but I -like any other author- enjoy hearing what other people think of my stories, so thank you very much for taking time to let me know what you think!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its original characters. I do, however, own this story line and any characters you're not familiar with.

_**P.S. **__Words in italics are either thoughts, dreams, or premonitions.

* * *

_

_Jo (trying her best to hold back the tears): I'm not sure, our whole mission depended on Piper's survival and she's dead... I failed..._

_Voice (by the book of Shadows): That's what you think, and that's where you're wrong!_

Jo and Jericho instantaneously stood up ready for whatever fight they're going to face, only to find a girl with a slim body, long brown hair and looked to be in her twenties. _Actually she looked identical to Jo_, Jericho noted.

**Jericho: I'm confused, who are you?**

**Girl: I've always thought you were an idiot, you can't even recognize your own sister?**

**Jericho: Josephine?**

**Girl: You know I prefer Jo. **(She then looked at Jo) **Nice looks!**

**Jo: Very funny Jo.**

**Jericho **(confused)**: Jo? **

**Josephine: It's not like I look any different!**

**Jericho: I know, but with Paige disguised as you it's kinda hard to differentiate, besides it isn't like you to show up in the past. Aren't you always glued to "Lord" Wyatt's side?**

**Josephine: How many times do I have to explain this? I had no choice!**

**Jericho: How the hell do you not have a choice when it comes to marrying the Source of All things evil?**

**Josephine: I didn't mean I had no choice in that. I loved Wyatt... I still do and I think there is a chance to change him!**

**Jericho: I think that chance flew out of the window when he killed my fiancée and kid!**

**Future Paige **(frustrated to have to hear this argument for the hundredth time)**: Sorry to cut the family reunion, but to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?**

**Josephine** (remembering the task at hand)**: I've been sent back on a special mission. I'm here to remind you of something you seem to have forgotten... Fate.**

**F. Paige: What do you mean?**

**Josephine: You came here originally knowing that Piper's death isn't something you can change, yet you turned your whole mission around trying to save her.**

**F. Paige: Because saving her would save Wyatt!**

**Josephine: That's your assumption.**

**F. Paige: When we were in the future, Wyatt could've killed me like he killed everyone else, you know that, but he told me he didn't need saving and he let me go back to the past. **

**Jericho **(knowing that this was more important than fighting with his sister)**: Wyatt meant that he wasn't the one who needed saving, from my understanding. Who else could he have meant? If we stopped Piper's death, then Leo's death would've been preventable, and because Wyatt wouldn't be evil, everyone else's death wouldn't have happened.**

**Josephine: You reached that conclusion because you weren't looking at the bigger picture. You didn't bare in mind everything that you knew about Wyatt. Wyatt did mean that he wasn't the one who needed saving, he did imply that he wanted you to save his mother, but that was because of his own selfish hopes, not because it would stop him from becoming what he became.**

**F. Paige: What?**

**Josephine: Wyatt tricked you, he made you look in the wrong direction fearing that you will be able to "save" him by discovering that when Chris came to the past he figured out the truth. He had to steer you away from that truth!**

**F. Paige: What truth? Leo killed Gideon and we thought it was over, but Wyatt still turned out to be evil.**

**Josephine: The truth is that ****Gideon tried to kill Wyatt in Chris's future…only just like in that time, he found out that Wyatt can protect himself. So, he had to get him away so he could figure out how to do it.**

**F. Paige: Okay, the theory was by being taken away from us for weeks, maybe even months, constantly fending off Gideon's attack, Wyatt unintentionally turned evil. But that didn't happen, we saved Wyatt from that.**

**Josephine: Are you sure about that?**

**F. Paige: Yes, Wyatt wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage!**

**Josephine: That's where you're wrong. Wyatt watched Gideon kill Chris, then watched Leo kill Gideon.**

**Jericho** (getting the point)**: Good people in his life killing other good people.**

**Josephine: That planted the seed of reversing his morality, that made him grow up thinking that it was okay to kill people to protect the ones you care about, or to defend your own beliefs.**

**F. Paige: But then why did the spell take me to this time? Why not send me back to when Chris came to stop that from happening?**

**Josephine: That's why I'm telling you, you keep forgetting about fate. Somethings aren't meant to change, and Chris received the chance to change the future, but even though he knew what turned Wyatt, he couldn't stop it, and he was killed which is part of why Wyatt turned evil. **

**F. Paige: What are you saying? That it's Wyatt's fate to be evil. You of all people don't believe that.**

**Josephine: No, Wyatt is destined for Good. I'm saying you should look at the bigger picture. Wyatt tricked you to save his mother, but that's not how you save him. **

**F. Paige: Then how? Because I ran out of ideas and theories!**

**Josephine: What happened to Wyatt after Piper died?**

**F. Paige: I don't know, he was too young to understand but he knew she wasn't coming back home and...**

**Josephine: Right after Piper died!**

**F. Paige: Hmmm... I dunno, I wasn't there!**

**Jericho** (remembering from when he visited that time line before)**: He got kidnapped by Mass!**

**F. Paige: Right, Leo told me about that, but I don't know how it happened, and he was returned by the time I got back.**

**Josephine: That gap is your fall!**

**F. Paige: What?**

**Josephine: I can't tell you more.**

**F. Paige **(almost whining)**: Jo.**

**Josephine: Do you have any idea how much trouble you put me in by that little stunt we pulled?**

**F. Paige: I know I'm sorry, we didn't exactly think this through.**

**Josephine: I had angry relatives of yours looking for me, and your daughter almost killed me! Which made my lovely husband extremely mad!**

**Jericho: You make my sick!**

**Josephine: We'll talk when you get home, maybe then you'll have an open mind about things.**

**Jericho: Like that's something I would ever accept!**

**Josephine: A year ago, when you were still living in the Underworld you would have. Actually you were accepting of it, I remember there was a time when you and Wyatt were even friends!**

**Jericho: Then I came back to my senses.**

**Josephine: No, then you fell in love. Look I have to go now. Just remember, somethings aren't meant to be changed, **(then looking at Jo) **and events that seem important may be the key to saving Wyatt. Good luck, I hope you figure it out... for all of our sakes!**

Josephine disappeared in ball of light.

**Jericho: Lights don't suit her! Couldn't they have worked out a better cosmic transport for the Queen of the Underworld?**

**F. Paige **(shaking her head)**: Do you think she knew more?**

**Jericho: It's not a matter of knowing more, it's a matter of could she have told us more. Don't tell her I said this, but Josephine is good and I know it. Her down fall is that she loves Wyatt too much and he's crazy about her. If she could've done anything more to help, she would have. It's a good thing she came. I was starting to think there was no hope.**

**F. Paige: We still have no idea how to save Wyatt!**

**Jericho: I guess the answer is in that gap. You orbed out after Piper died right?**

**F. Paige: Yes, and I came back the next morning to be informed Wyatt was kidnapped but he was returned safely.**

**Jericho: How was he returned? Phoebe couldn't have possibly been able to get him back, and Leo is powerless!**

**F. Paige: I dunno, I didn't ask! I was overwhelmed with everything. Can't you just do your thing and go back and see what happened?**

**Jericho: No, we changed the time line so it has been erased.**

**F. Paige: But we know someone who can see what happened!

* * *

**

Dark circles were visible under Phoebe's eyes, and her eyes were blood shot red from all the crying. Coop was holding her as they listened to Jo and Jericho explain their new theory.

**Phoebe: You're out of your mind!**

**Jo: Why? It makes perfect sense.**

**Phoebe: And your theory about changing the results of the battle with Mass made sense too, yet that didn't work, now did it?**

**Jo: It's all we've got!**

**Phoebe: We have got nothing! Piper is dead because you failed to warn us that she will die in the battle with Mass.**

**Jo: It wasn't relevant.**

**Phoebe: Like hell is wasn't! She's dead and your future is screwed! That's not a a coincidence!**

**Jo: I didn't know you were going to fight Mass today, it didn't happen until 2 more months in my time.**

**Phoebe: And you were the one who was warning us about things happening before they're supposed to because you're here! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!**

Jo didn't reply, because she knew it was her fault. This time and when it actually happened in her time.

**Jericho: Phoebe all we're asking, is that you try and get a premonition!**

**Phoebe **(her anger not going away yet)**: Can't you travel to the past and save her?**

**Jericho: I'm afraid not, it's clear that there are somethings I can't change, and I tried as soon as it happened but it didn't work.**

**Phoebe: Why? You pace through time and space all the time, why is this time different?**

**Coop: He proved he was good, and that makes him unable to change things when he feels like it, because some things are just destined to happen.**

**Phoebe **(looking at Jo)**: And you can't use your spell to get you to the past?**

**Jo: I'm afraid the spell was designed to send me back when I would get a chance to change the future. **

**Phoebe **(putting her hand to her forehead)**: Where is Paige?**

**Jericho: She orbed out... We don't know where though.**

**Phoebe **(looking back at Jo)**: But you do!**

**Jo: I can't tell you that... Not because of anything that you might think of, but it's something Paige needs to do.**

**Phoebe: Well we kinda need her right now!**

**Jericho: It might not work, it might work, we don't know; but we need you to try so we could figure out what to do next.**

Phoebe seemed to consider Jericho's word, it wasn't like she would lose anything if she tried; in fact, it could save the future.

**Phoebe: Fine!

* * *

**

Leo was holding Chris protectively and staring off into space, with tears running down his face, while Henry and Billie were talking and playing with Wyatt who was upset.

Coop, still holding Phoebe, walked in along with Jericho and Jo. Leo glanced at the group then avoided them all together because seeing Jo upset him.

**Phoebe **(clearing her throat and wiping the tears away)**: Hey can I borrow Wyatt for a minute?**

**Leo **(while looking away)**: Why?**

**Phoebe: Jo and Jericho have a new theory about what turns Wyatt evil.**

**Leo: A new theory? That's what, the 5****th**** in a month? **

**Phoebe: I know, I am skeptical too, but I just need to try to get a premonition off of Wyatt, if it doesn't work then we'll worry about it later.**

Leo didn't acknowledge, Phoebe this time so she assumed it was an okay. Billie stood up allowing for Phoebe to sit down next to Wyatt.

**Phoebe **(chocking on her own tears)**: Hey Wy, do you mind giving me a hand with something?**

Wyatt didn't look at Phoebe, but he gave her his hand.

**Henry: Smart kid!**

Phoebe closed her eyes, and willed her powers to work just this once. _You owe me that! _She thought hoping the elders would here her plea. Phoebe gasped as she was pulled into a premonition and Jo perked up along with Jericho.

Phoebe breathed heavily as the premonition ended.

**Phoebe: Thank you Wyatt!**

**Jo: Phoebe what did you see?**

Phoebe pointed her head towards outside the kitchen as to signal that they should do this somewhere else, as not to disturb everyone.

* * *

**Phoebe** (taking a deep breath)**: Mass returned Wyatt.**

**Jo: What?**

**Phoebe: You said Wyatt was kidnapped and you had no idea who returned him. Mass brought Wyatt back with no one seeing him, because Mass got what he wanted.**

**Jo: Which is what?**

**Phoebe **(closing his eyes)**: Wyatt killed an innocent.**

**Jo: What? How? Why?**

**Phoebe: I'm not sure exactly the premonition was really fuzzy, but Mass tricked him somehow, made him think that the innocent was him. Wyatt knew Mass harmed his mother, so he wanted to vanquish him, but instead he killed the innocent.**

**Jo: I had no idea.**

**Coop: No one did, that's why Wyatt grew to be evil right under everyone's nose.**

**Jo: But this didn't happen now, Wyatt is with Leo in the kitchen. Does this mean we changed the future?**

**Jericho: No, the future is still the same. Which would mean Wyatt still kills an innocent, but just a little bit later. **

Phoebe nodded in agreement.

**Jo: When?**

**Phoebe: That we don't know, and I don't think we will know. **

**Jo: But if I'm meant to save the future it must mean we stop it somehow. Do you think you can try to get another premonition?**

**Phoebe: Not from Wyatt...**

**Jo: Then try me!**

Phoebe nodded and took Jo's hand. But no matter how hard Phoebe wished it to happen, it just didn't. She was however pulled in another premonition surprisingly.

_Premonition 1_

_Mass laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger, releasing the arrow. Paige heard the unmistakable sound of the arrow, but as she commanded the arrow to orb away, the arrow kept on going in her direction. _

_Piper pushed a very pregnant Paige back into the couch right before the arrow would hit her, having no time to get out of the way herself, the arrow pierced through her heart. Piper's mouth was held open in a silent scream of agony as she dropped to her knees, then to the ground... _

_Phoebe: NOOOO!_

_Premonition 2_

_Mass laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger, releasing the arrow. Paige heard the unmistakable sound of the arrow, but as she commanded the arrow to orb away, the arrow kept on going in her direction. _

_Piper pushed Paige back into the couch right before the arrow would hit her, having no time to get out of the way herself, the arrow pierced through her heart. Piper's mouth was held open in a silent scream of agony as she dropped to her knees, then to the ground... _

_Jo (shimmering in with Jericho just in time to see what happened): NOOOO!_

_End of Premonition_

Phoebe started sobbing as she saw the part she missed when she was knocked out during the fight, how her sister died, and what she assumed how it happened in Jo's world. Not only that, she felt everything Piper felt, and it made her cry even more. Piper didn't know it was going to kill her, she was just thinking about Paige.

**Jo **(confused)**: Phoebe?**

**Phoebe **(screaming): **You let her die again! **

**Jo: What?**

**Phoebe: You knew how it happened, exactly how it happened and you didn't do anything to stop it.**

**Jo **(assuming she was talking about Piper)**: I didn't know it was happening today.**

**Phoebe: YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD.**

Phoebe wanted to move towards Jo, but Coop restrained her while Jo took a step back.

**Phoebe: LET ME GO, God DAMN IT, LET ME GO, LET ME GO, let me go!**

Phoebe was fighting against Coop but then just melted into his embrace sobbing.

**Jo** (starting to cry)**: I know I'm the fuckin' reason she's dead, both times! It should've been me the first time, and I should've been able to stop it from happening again, but I couldn't! I know it's my fault... How do you think I feel? Huh? Did you think about that? I watched her die twice! TWICE... and I never got over it the first time. Do you wanna know where your Paige is right now? She's on the Golden Gate Bridge drowning herself in her sorrow!**

**Jo: Because she thinks it's her fault... because I've always knew it was my fault! She blamed me at first, but then it's essentially blaming herself... She is willing to do anything including giving herself up, hoping that somehow that would bring Piper back.**

Phoebe gasped at the sudden burst of emotions, Jo has been holding her grief behind a mask of anger and superiority, but now all that was gone. All that was left was the shell of the person she used to be. Hopelessness and grief made her heart heavy, while shame and guilt choked her.

Jo left the kitchen, and Jericho just watched her leave knowing that she's been haunted by what happened to Piper her entire life, in her dreams, in her thoughts, whenever something good happened and she'd realize Piper is not there to see it because of her. No body else blamed Jo for what happened, but because she believed it should've been her who died that day, she blamed herself. He was told she recoiled within herself, and buried herself in her grief and refused to open to the outside world until a talk with someone and her son's birth snapped her back to reality.

* * *

Jo sat in the sun room on the rocking chair with her feet propped up on the table just like she was doing this morning, only now everything was different. Her face was lined with unspoken sorrow and her eyes shone with the tears she shed. She was holding the athame that got broken this morning. _It was a gift from Piper, that's why she was surprised Piper didn't recognize it. Piper gave it to her when she first became a witch._

She was holding the broken athame for a reason other than to remember her sister now though. The athame breaking was her sign that Piper would die that day. _It happened in the past, the morning of the day Piper died as well, but she magically repaired it. She should've realized that this was a warning sign, she should've remembered but she didn't and Piper was now dead...again._

_**T.B.C**_

"The guilty one is not he who commits the sin, but the one who causes the darkness." - Victor Hugo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's notes: **_Funny how this turned out longer than it should have -actually it is the longest chapter in the whole story- , but I didn't want to divide it in two chapters again.

If you're interested, the reason I chose the voice to belong to 'the real' Josephine Bram is just to tie some loose ends. Up until now, she hasn't been properly introduced, and you knew nothing about her.

Next chapter will be the last... I think (I never know, this story has a mind of its own) and I might put a short epilogue afterwards just to make sure all secrets are revealed and explained, so if there's anything not clear please don't hesitate to ask.

Thank you for reading, hope you tell me what you think!


	36. If Only

_**Author's notes: **_Hello and welcome to the the first part of the final installment of the story (I think)... This chapter was supposed to be up earlier but I spent today and yesterday on the beach, and I think my muses got sun burned :D I'd like to thank anyone reading this story, and specially those who're reviewing!

_**Reply to review by **_Pattie (): I'm not sure if you're going to read this far but here's my reply anyway: #1 I do know how the sisters talk to each other ( I have been watching the show for years) but I prefer to write their characters and the way they talk as I see fit to my story. #2 There are demon with souls (half demons) if you want examples from the show you have Cole, and that half manticore baby from season 6, and on my story there is one as well. #3 I do realize that when the sisters got magic school back it was protected, but that was on the show, I chose to change that for the purpose of my story and I explained it. If you're going to leave the story, and focus on the things that you don't approve of, you won't enjoy reading this; nevertheless, thank you for letting me hear your opinion!

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed or any of its characters, if I did it wouldn't have taken me this long to finish the story!

_**P.S. **__Words in italics are either thought, dreams, premonitions, or telepathy.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Jo: All you need to know that this is one battle you need to win! We can't afford it happening like last time if we want to save Wyatt. We have to change the results, we have to vanquish Mass._

_Mass: It's time, that we end the Charmed Ones, time that we put this humiliation to an end...They weakened us and vanquished our leaders time and time again. But I say it is time for REVENGE!_

_Piper: Are you sure about this potion?  
Paige: Yes, it's the strongest I've ever made._

_Piper pushed Paige back into the couch right before the arrow would hit her, having no time to get out of the way herself, the arrow pierced through her heart. Piper's mouth was held open in a silent scream of agony as she dropped to her knees, then to the ground... dead._

_Josephine: You came here originally knowing that Piper's death isn't something you can change, yet you turned your whole mission around trying to save her._

_Jericho (getting the point): Good people in his life killing other good people.  
__Josephine: That planted the seed of reversing his morality, that made him grow up thinking that it was okay to kill people to protect the ones you care about, or to defend your own beliefs._

_Phoebe: You said Wyatt was kidnapped and you had no idea who returned him. Mass brought Wyatt back with no one seeing him, because Mass got what he wanted.  
Phoebe: ...Mass tricked him somehow, made him think that the innocent was him. Wyatt knew Mass harmed his mother, so he wanted to vanquish him, but instead he killed the innocent._

_Jericho: The future is still the same. Which would mean Wyatt still kills an innocent, but just a little bit later. _

_Jo (starting to cry): I know I'm the fuckin' reason she's dead, both times! It should've been me the first time, and I should've been able to stop it from happening again, but I couldn't! I know it's my fault...

* * *

_

_-Manor: Sunroom-_

Jo was sleeping in the same position she was sitting in the night before. There was a book on her lap, and she held Piper's gift athame tightly in her hand -unbroken. She had her head resting against her arm, but she wasn't having a comfortable sleep. Nightmares of her sister's death plagued her every time she closed her eyes.

Phoebe walked in slowly balancing two cups of coffee, a plate and the newspaper, which of course wasn't easy done. But as a wave of emotions from Jo hit Phoebe, she gasped at the fear and pain she felt. Phoebe bit her lip as the plate slipped through her grasp and fell to the ground with a crash.

Jo jumped and landed on her feet with a fighting stance, book gripped in one hand and the athame in the other. Jo quickly assessed the situation only to realize that what she thought was an attack turned out to be Phoebe's clumsiness.

**Jo **(sighing)**: Again Phoebe?**

**Phoebe **(apologetic to have woken Jo up)**: Oh God, I'm so sorry. I wanted to bring you coffee and breakfast so when you woke up, you'd find them but...**

**Jo** (wondering why Phoebe was treating her nicely this morning)**: It's okay Phoebe.**

**Phoebe: God I feel so bad about waking you up, you never sleep...**

**Jo: Considering this the second day you wake me up the same way, I think I get plenty of sleep. I have no idea how I even fell asleep this time.**

**Phoebe: Maybe it's because you're exhausted.**

**Jo **(suddenly getting this strange deja vu feeling)**: Right... Well we have a long day ahead of us. Did the cops contact you already about Piper?**

**Phoebe **(confused)**: Why would the cops contact me?**

**Jo: I thought you agreed to deal with them as Leo wasn't really... up to it.**

**Phoebe: I seriously have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Familiar female voice** (yelling from the kitchen)**: I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE! **

Jo's eyes widen in disbelief and fear. But before Phoebe can put the cup of coffee down, Jo bolted to the kitchen.

Jo ran in to see Piper was flicking her wrists trying to freeze a demon who was coming at her and Wyatt, but it wasn't working. Jo froze in her place at seeing her dead sister alive and fighting... the same demon she vanquished yesterday.

**Piper: Jo, I can't blow him up he's too close to Wyatt!**

**Jo: Wha...? I...**

**Piper: Jo, move your ass before he kills us!**

That seemed to knock some sense into Jo because she immediately charged at the demon, knocking him to the ground.

**Demon: You think you can vanquish me by knocking me down stupid witch.**

**Jo** (angrily)**: Not really...**

Jo jumped as the demon regained his balance, landed behind him and snapped his neck, the demon fell to the ground and Piper flicked her wrists blowing him to oblivion.

**Piper: Now you mind telling me what the hell you just did?**

**Jo: You mind telling me how the hell you're alive?**

**Piper **(mockingly)**: What? Did you think a petty demon would kill me after all these years?**

**Jo: A not so petty demon killed you yesterday.**

**Piper: What the hell are you talking about? We haven't been attacked by demons in days and I sure as hell didn't die recently!**

Jo started breathing heavily. _Her sister who died right in front of her yesterday, was standing here in front of her talking to her like she was a crazy person. Maybe she was really losing it._

**Phoebe **(from behind)**: Are you okay?**

Phoebe who was standing in the doorway, started coming in, but tripped on one of Wyatt's toys, sending the athame she was holding in her hand -Jo's athame- to the ground. The athame flipped twice, then landed broken under Jo's feet.

Jo got on her knees and held the broken athame in her hand in disbelief.

**Piper: It's just an athame...**

**Jo: Yeah, I know... But it broke before... twice.**

**Piper: Well then just fix it or get another one.**

**Jo: It was a gift.**

**Piper **(not understanding why it would matter)**: Okay...**

**Jo **(standing up suddenly)**: You're alive again and the athame broke again...**

Jo started pacing with her hand on her head.

**Jo **(muttering to herself)**: **_**She was dead, but now she's alive... the athame was broken last night, yet it was good this morning, then it broke again. And Piper was dead but she's now alive!**_

Phoebe was confused with Jo's feelings, Jo was sad yet happy, focused yet disoriented, guilty yet relieved. Phoebe started thinking that Jo was losing her mind.

**Phoebe: Jo?**

Before Jo can reply, Billie and Paige orbed in.

**Billie: Morning everyone!**

Sensing the tension, she paused.

**Billie: Are we interrupting something?**

**Jo: Now I'm supposed to say: Don't be ridiculous, what could you probably have interrupted?**

Piper and Phoebe were still staring at Jo confused and worried.

**Paige: Okayyyy... **

**Phoebe **(focusing on the task at hand hoping Jo will snap out of it in a second)**: How did it go?**

Paige and Billie share a smile and Paige gets out two potions in ancient vials.

**Jo/ Paige: We got them.**

**Billie: Which wa-**

**Jo **(interrupting)**: You're going to say something about it not being easy, then Paige is going to reply with something along the line of a lot of people hate Barbas, and these ones were willing to help.**

**Paige: How did you know I was going to say that?**

**Billie: You took the words right out of my mouth.**

Jo groaned, buried her face in her hand and started shaking her head.

**Piper: Jo are you okay?**

**Jo: I'm losing my mind!**

**Phoebe: Would you care to explain before we admit you to the nut house?

* * *

**

**Piper: Wait... So you're telling me, this is the second time you live this day?**

**Jo: Yes... Well third if you count my past, but this day goes nothing as it should have.**

**Phoebe: And me breaking the dish and the athame proved that to you?**

**Jo: Well yeah, but along with the demon's attack, Billie and Paige's potion related news, and oh... Piper's still alive even though I... …**

**Piper: Even though you what?**

Jo clamped her mouth shut knowing that _this really falls under the future consequences category_, but then she thought, _she already lived through that day without telling them and look how it ended. _

**Jo **(reluctantly)**: Even though I watched you die...**

**Phoebe **(shaking her head)**: Jo... don't you think this is a bit far fetched?**

**Jo **(in disbelief)**: What?**

**Piper: Come on, we're witches but there's this thing called "Deja vu", it doesn't have to be you repeating that day!**

**Jo: But how would you explain the broken stuff?**

**Piper: Phoebe's really clumsy!**

**Phoebe: HEY!**

**Piper: This is the third set of dishes I have to buy this year.**

**Jo: What about what Billie and Paige were saying? How would I know that?**

**Billie: You do come from the future, you must've lived this day before if our Paige is living it.**

**Jo: But... but... what about Piper's death?**

**Phoebe **(sympathetically)**: Jo... You have nightmares about people dying all the time, and I am guessing Piper's death in the future really affected you. **

Jo remained silent and looked to the ground as tears pooled in her eyes.

**Phoebe: You just had a nightmare, I sensed your fear and pain while you were sleeping.**

**Jo: That doesn't make sense... I'm living this day again, it was yesterday and now it's today!**

**Piper: No honey, it's just a weird sense of Deja vu coupled with a bad nightmare, okay? Besides you already lived this day before -in your past- did it go anything like this?**

As much as Jo didn't want to believe what everyone was saying, she couldn't help but think it made sense. _She wasn't meant to change Piper's death, then why would she repeat the same day... But then again, if today is yesterday, and yesterday didn't happen that would mean Piper's death is what turns Wyatt evil, not the unbelievable theory about Wyatt killing an innocent._

**Piper **(seeing Jo freshening up)**: Great, now we need to get working on the plan, because everything depends on today. We have to get to Barbas if we want to get to Mass!**

Jo took a deep breath but didn't know if she could face Barbas or Mass again, after they have been plaguing her dreams again.

* * *

(In the underworld, Jericho and Jo were sneaking around trying to get to the cave where Barbas is trapped.)

**Jo: Remind me again how we ended up doing this.**

**Jericho: You have very annoying sisters... *cough* I meant persuasive.**

Jo stopped before she can step on a human skull.

**Jo: I've seen this before!**

**Jericho: Yeah, so have I. **(pointing at a row of skulls next to the wall)

**Jo** (annoyed)**: I still think this is a bad idea.**

**Jericho: All the better reason to move quicker. We vanquish Barbas, go back to the manor where your sisters will be waiting for any demons we might bring on our tails.**

**Jo: I don't feel it is a good idea to leave them unprotected.**

Jo was starting to get frustrated by the whole feeling that she lived the day before but she shook it off.

**Jericho: They're not, they have Billie and they're the Charmed Ones.

* * *

**

A little bit later, Jo and Jericho were still looking for the right cave.

**Jo: This part of the Underworld is awfully quiet today.**

**Jericho** (sing-sung)**: It is a trap...**

**Jo: We already know it is a trap, but we need to get rid of Barbas.**

Jericho brushed against the wall revealing some Greek letters. He tracked the letters with his fingers.

**Jericho: Well, it is probably better that we don't cause a lot of commotion, the underworld sort of can't stand you and any one would be glad to try to kill you.**

**Jo: Oh thanks a lot, I feel so loved. **(recalling) **Only Shadows and Darkness lie ahead, walk in on your own responsibility!**

**Jericho **(impressed)**: I didn't know you knew Greek!**

**Jo: I don't. I am repeating the day, I couldn't have possibly known that any other way, damn it I should've trusted my instincts! Which means that this is a trap to delay us, so the demons could attack the sisters at home!**

**Jericho **(shrugging)**: That would make sense, what do you suggest?**

**Jo: Come with me! **

Jo extended her hand to Jericho, who took it without a question. They both orbed out.

* * *

In a different cave with a cage in the middle, two sets of orb land to reveal Jo and Jericho.

**Jericho **(as he sees Barbas in the unprotected cage)**: I'll be damned.**

**Jo: You said that before, only this time we're early which means the demons won't be expecting us. Now let's get rid of him.**

Jericho was about to touch the cage when Jo stopped him.

**Jo: It's protected. **

**Magic forces black and white,  
travel now through the darkest night,  
the powers were abused to protect the enemy,  
so aid us now to end this blasphemy! **

Electric currents ran around the cage, then the air around it shimmered.

**Jericho: Nifty spell, did it work?**

Jo slowly touched the cage, and smiled as she wasn't shocked or thrown back. She did see Barbas starting to smile at them evilly.

**Barbas **(speaking to himself mostly)**: I can't believe that idiot's plan actually worked.**

**Jo **(smiling)**: Oh it didn't, as you see there are no demons to delay us and I will just vanquish you and go back home!**

Barbas's smile faltered as he looked in anticipation behind them, waiting for the demons to come but none showed up.

**Jo: That's right Barbas... Game Over!**

Jo threw the potion at Barbas's feet and flames started engulfing got vanquished, this time however, he wasn't smiling because this time he truly died for nothing.

* * *

-Manor, attic-

**Piper: Oh I know honey. But you need to be with the boys just in case, besides with you having no powers I will be more worried about you getting hurt than concentrating on the vanquish.**

**Leo: Are you girls ready for this?**

**Paige: As ready as we can be. **(Jo and Jericho orb in)

**Piper: Back so early?**

**Jo: We were able to vanquish him without any problems.**

**Phoebe: Are you sure? This looks to be so easy.**

**Jo** (referring to how they did it the day before)**: Trust me, it wasn't! **

**Leo: Well that's great, and you're ready in case demons come back to avenge him.**

**Jo: Oh demons are coming alright, but not for Barbas's sake!**

**Piper: What?**

**Jo: Leo, you need to take the boys and leave, it isn't really safe here right now.**

**Leo **(trusting Jo's judgment)**: Okay, we should get going.**

Leo kissed Piper, then Piper hugged her boys.

**Wyatt: Bye mommy... bye aunt Phe-eby... bye aunt Pa-ge... bye Biwee!**

**Phoebe: Awww You're so cute. I can eat you up, oh yes I can!**

**Paige: ahh... Phoebe I thought you were done with the weird baby talk.**

Jo rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Leo and the boys orbing them out.

**Jo: Now let's talk potions! **

**Piper **(ignoring Jo's weird attitude)**: Paige are you done with those potions already?**

**Paige: Yeah, I'm just doing one for Mass just in case.**

**Phoebe: How are you making one for him? We have nothing to start with.**

**Paige: Well remember those potions I made back then when Cole was invincible.**

**Phoebe: Yeah...**

**Paige: Well I combined them together along with a drops of demon and darklighter blood, and it should hurt him bad if not vanquish him.**

**Piper: Are you sure about this potion?**

**Paige: Yes, it's the strongest I've ever made.**

Jericho gave Jo a questioning look and she shook her head.

**Jo: It's not going to work!**

**Paige **(annoyed)**: How do you know?**

**Jo: I can't tell you, it's not important, but we need to start working on a plan before the underworld attacks.**

**Billie: The underworld? Don't you mean demons?**

**Jo: No, unless you mean an army of demons! I'm telling you this potion isn't going to work on Mass, so we need to figure out something else and fast.**

**Piper: Well... It was a back up potion, so we don't really need it today.**

**Jo: Oh we need it today! Mass is going to attack when he finds the opportunity. If he was any other upper leveled demon, what would you have done?**

**Phoebe: I would've started working on a power of three spell.**

**Jo: You do that!**

**Billie: Are you positive the potion isn't going to work?**

**Jo: Yeah, it -**

**Jericho: If I recall correctly it's how Wyatt vanquished Mass.**

**Jo **(confused)**: But I know for a fact the potion doesn't work, I made it in the past, and we used it on Mass but it didn't work.**

**Jericho **(trying to remember something)**: I asked Wyatt about it and he said he changed something, or added something. I'm not sure what though.**

**Jo: Well this doesn't help! We'll have to depend on the spell, if that doesn't work then we'll just have to attack him with everything we've got and hope it's enough to injure him and make him retreat.**

**Piper: And if that doesn't work?**

**Jo: Then we're really screwed, because not only will we probably die, but also Wyatt will grow up to be evil.**

_**T.B.C

* * *

**_

_**Author's notes: **_Another long chapter. I'm not really happy with how this one turned out, for some reason I envisioned it in a different way but I just don't seem to be able to write it the way I want it to be.

Oh before I forget, the idea of the whole thing about the day being repeated was inspired by the movie: "If Only", which is also the title of the chapter!

Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be the last (unless there's an epilogue).

Thanks for reading!


	37. Peace of the Fall

_**Author's notes: **_Hi everyone! Sorry this too long, but I was really struggling with this one trying to get it to be what I imagined since the beginning. Then the weirdest thing happened and the document got locked, it wouldn't open, get edited or anything and I wouldn't be able to ever write again, somehow thankfully I managed to make a copy of it and save it in a new document and it worked.

This is the last chapter of the story (minding the epilogue). I'm kinda sad yet excited at the same time, this story took long to finish but there's this sense of accomplishment that accompanies posting this chapter.

As always, thanks to those who read the last chapters, and big thanks who left a review!.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Charmed, or any of its original characters/story lines, but I do, however, own this story, with all of the new characters and dialogue (unless I mention otherwise).

_**P.S. **__Words in italics are either thought, dreams or premonitions.

* * *

_

_**Previously:**_

_Piper pushed Paige back into the couch right before the arrow would hit her, having no time to get out of the way herself, the arrow pierced through her heart. Piper's mouth was held open in a silent scream of agony as she dropped to her knees, then to the ground... dead._

_Josephine: You came here originally knowing that Piper's death isn't something you can change, yet you turned your whole mission around trying to save : You said Wyatt was kidnapped and you had no idea who returned him. Mass brought Wyatt back with no one seeing him, because Mass got what he wanted.  
Phoebe: ...Mass tricked him somehow, made him think that the innocent was him. Wyatt knew Mass harmed his mother, so he wanted to vanquish him, but instead he killed the innocent._

_Phoebe (sympathetically): Jo... You have nightmares about people dying all the time, and I am guessing Piper's death in the future really affected you.  
Piper: Honey, it's just a weird sense of Deja vu coupled with a bad nightmare, okay?_

_Jo: I don't. I am repeating the day, I couldn't have possibly known that any other way, damn it I should've trusted my instincts! Which means that this is a trap to delay us, so the demons could attack the sisters at home!_

_Jo: That's right Barbas... Game Over!_

_Jericho (trying to remember something): I asked Wyatt about it and he said he changed something, or added something. I'm not sure what though.  
Jo: Well this doesn't help! We'll have to depend on the spell, if that doesn't work then we'll just have to attack him with everything we've got and hope it's enough to injure him and make him retreat.  
Piper: And if that doesn't work?  
Jo: Then we're really screwed, because not only will we probably die, but also Wyatt will grow up to be evil.

* * *

_

-Underworld: Cave where Barbas was trapped-

The cave was empty except for the cage that lied in the middle that had Barbas's ashes in it, proof of his final demise. Jo was lining potion vials in a circle around the cave while Jericho was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

Jo then aligned some potions around the cage that once held Barbas. That was when Jericho came running out of breath.

**Jericho: They're alert alright!**

**Jo: Okay, good, now line the crystals quickly!**

Jericho took a bag of crystals and started placing them in the gaps in the potion circle. Jo started doing the same but with the potion circle around the cage.

At the end Jo and Jericho, each were left with one crystal.

**Jo **(sensing the demons coming close)**: Position!**

Jericho didn't need to be told twice, he shimmered inside the cage, stood beside the last empty gap in the circle, then went invisible.

Jo, on the other hand stood at the other end of the cave, yet completely visible to any demon who might come in. What they wouldn't see however, is that she was standing outside the circle of potions, right next to a gap.

The air in the cave seemed to shimmer, then a dozen demon appeared at the main entrance of the cave. Jo looked around to see the other exits but dozens of demons stood in front of every single one. In a matter of seconds, about a hundred demons were standing in the cave. Surprisingly enough, Jo smiled.

**Jo **(sarcastically)**: Oh there you are, I've been waiting for you. I was starting to think you weren't coming.**

The demons were surprised that Jo expected them, but they were instructed not to be shocked by anything she did because she had a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

**Warlock: Well witch, the wait is over. **

The demons started advancing towards Jo, at which she suppressed a grin.

**Jo: Oh come on, how is this a fair fight when it's a 100 against one?**

Some of the demons were starting to get suspicious because they were told there was two of them, and a demon shimmered in to their meeting room and informed them of two intruders in the northern caves.

**Darklighter **(loading his crossbow)**: Oh I think this is fair enough, future knowledge and all.**

**Jo** (yelling): **NOW!**

Jo took a step back and put the crystal on the floor in the gap, while Jericho -even though still invisible- did the same.

As the crystal cage got activated, the electric circuit started blowing up the potion vials in a domino effect. Jo was holding both her arms out in front of her, telekinetically sending the potion vials content towards the demons.

While at the same time, potion vials that surrounded the cage, also shattered and their contents were sent towards the demons.

Screams and shouts filled the cave as one by one the demons were being vanquished. Those who tried shimmering out found that they were trapped by the crystal cage and had no time to think of a way out because they were vanquished too.

Jo watched as flames engulfed the demons, warlocks and darklighters and felt no remorse for killing a huge chunk of the underworld.

As the potions finished, Jericho started throwing energy balls at any remaining demon, while Jo was throwing lightening bolts left and right. The godly reserved power seemed to be beautiful yet destructive at the same time.

Soon enough, not a single demon or any other evil creature was left in the cave.

**Jo: Jericho you still alive in there?**

**Jericho **(becoming visible outside the cave)**: Yes, the crystals protected me!**

**Jo **(sighing)**: Good.**

**Jericho: Can I just say that was intense? Who would've thought we can kill all those demons without a single wound. That plan was brilliant!**

**Jo **(blushing)**: Just the same old surround and surprise plan. Glad you enjoyed that, because now the real fighting begins.**

**Jericho **(beaming with energy)**: Bring it on!**

**Jo: Okay Mr. Tough guy, to the manor!

* * *

**

-Manor: Attic-

The fight at the manor was more leveled because even though the sisters knew about the demons coming, they only prepared with potions and weapons, no extensive traps like the one Jo planned for the underworld fight.

Everyone was quiet surprised at how accurate Jo's description of the battle, from the numbers and powers of demons to what groups will come when. Phoebe guessed that _since that battle always haunted Jo, she never really forgot any detail about it._

While Phoebe would get into a physical battle every once in a while, Jo instructed her not to waste the time and just use a vanquishing potion or at least a stunt potion to distract the demon until she finds a way to vanquish him.

Piper was doing her normal signature gesture of flicking her wrist, but this time it was reserved for blowing up demons only, not freezing them. Piper's targets were the lower leveled demons who would easily be vanquished by her powers.

Paige, who was standing behind Piper, took the mission of having everyone's back -in other words, she had to make sure no fireball, energy ball, or arrow hit any of them. It wasn't a job easily done considering her pregnant state, but so far she has been doing a great job with it.

Jo orbed in near the windows, while Jericho shimmered in near the door. But even though Jo was mentally prepared for the battle, it shocked her a little bit to be in this position again. Jo didn't dwell on it any longer as she saw Jericho happily diving into the battle by assailing the demons with energy balls, then doing his pace back for one second strategy that made 'copies' of him everywhere.

Billie was using her powers of projection to distract demons long enough to hit them with a potion, or snap their necks with telekinesis. Billie was specifically ordered to get rid of the darklighters because a single arrow -hitting Jo or Paige- can ruin all their plans to win this battle.

Jo started using any offensive powers she had to vanquish the demons, warlocks, darklighters and any other evil creature that was in the room. She threw lightening bolts, orb waves, even surprised everyone by flicking her wrists to blow up demons.

Phoebe was engaged in a hand-in-hand combat with an upper leveled demon when another demon decided to take advantage of her involvement and sneaked up on her. Jo noticing the demons attempt, surprised everyone by conjuring a fireball and throwing it at the demon, vanquishing him. Phoebe gasped as she saw how close that was and gave Jo a grateful smile, but Jo was already back in the battle.

As much as everyone -except Jericho- wanted to ask Jo about the power display, they knew this wasn't the time or place for it, but it was something to look forward to. Today has been the only day that Jo and Jericho shared future knowledge and battle tactics with them without muttering the words "Future Consequences"; they got more out of the Half witch/half whitelighter and apparently the half demon/ half witch today than they have got since they both arrived.

Even though the fight was still on, it was obvious that this time the good guys had the upper hand. _Just knowing about the battle that is going to happen gave the Halliwells a huge advantage_. When they were taken by surprise before, they weren't ready with potions, or battle tactics, but this time it was very different. Jo was glad that she was able to warn them about it; however, she has been able to figure out how it has become that she's repeating the day.

She didn't cast any spells to take her back in time, and it wasn't even a normal case of time traveling because there wasn't a past self for her that was present this day. Even if she's from the future, she would've had a past self. She and Jericho discussed this when they had a couple of free minutes, but they didn't really come up with anything useful. They knew two things though: 1)While it's in Jo's hand to change anything now, somethings aren't meant to be changed, and 2) This had to be related to Wyatt turning evil, something happening this day affects Jo's mission.

Jo was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Billie's cry of pain. Jo looked over to see Phoebe throwing a potion at the demon vanquishing him, then running to Billie's side to heal her. Jo turned back to continue fighting, when everything suddenly clicked, as if someone turned on a light bulb above her head.

Jo turned back quickly and threw a lightening bolt in Phoebe's direction. The lightening bolt hit a demon who was about to knock Phoebe out, vanquishing him. Jo didn't notice the demon advancing on her until he threw an athame at Jo, which embedded itself in her thigh. Jo let out a scream of pain as her leg gave out and she fell to one knee.

**Paige: Piper GO! I can handle this!**

Jo panicked when she heard this remembering what happened in the past when she said those words.

**Jo **(yelling as she pulled out the athame)**: I'M FINE!**

Piper heard Jo at the same time that she saw an unknown demon and Mass holding up what looked like a darklighter's crossbow aimed towards Paige who was focused on other demons and haven't seen him.

**Phoebe: PAIGE WATCH OUT!**

This time Piper wasn't too far away from Paige and easily made her way back before Mass could release the arrow. Piper threw the special potion that she had in her pocket towards Mass, but it only affected his right hand man, vanquishing him.

Mass laughed evilly as he pulled the trigger, releasing the arrow. Paige heard the unmistakable sound of the arrow and potion vial breaking, but as she commanded the arrow to orb away, the arrow kept on going in her direction.

Jo was about to jump right into action and destroy the arrow before it could kill Piper, who stood protectively in front of Paige, when everything suddenly froze except for her. The demons, the arrow, the fireballs, even a demon in mid vanquish... everything froze.

* * *

**Jo** (knowing that even Piper didn't have the power to do this)**: Who did this?**

A ball of light appeared in the middle of the room, and got shaped into an African American woman in light blue robes.

**Jo: The Angel of Destiny...**

**Angel of Destiny: Glad to see you remember me.**

**Jo **(confused)**: Not that I'm glad that you stopped time, but why are you here?**

**Angel of Destiny: I've come to explain to you why you're repeating the day.**

**Jo: You did that? **(then remembering it wasn't the time or place) **Now? I'm kinda in the middle of something, couldn't this have waited until after the battle?**

**Angel of Destiny: Now is the perfect time, since you seem to not have understood the lesson.**

**Jo: If this is about the whole fate thing, I get it. But I'm not going to stand by and watch my sister get killed when I know there's something I can do about it.**

**Angel of Destiny: Then you haven't "gotten" it. **

**Jo: Then why else am I repeating the day? Nothing else significant happens today. **

**Angel of Destiny: Nothing significant happened today in the times that you experienced it, but you're repeating the day because something needs to happen today. There's something you need to make sure happens today otherwise...**

**Jo: Otherwise what? **

**Angel of Destiny: Wyatt remains evil.**

Jo used her hand to pull back all the hair that has fallen to her face subconsciously, hoping that this will help her understand. But of course the single gesture wouldn't do that, so she started pacing up and down the attic.

**Jo: Well I can't think about Wyatt turning evil when I'm in the middle of a battle, when this is over I'll think about what "needs" to happen.**

**Angel of Destiny **(slightly disappointed)**: The thing is, you already know what needs to happen. **

**Jo **(confused)**: I do?**

**Angel of Destiny **(nodding)**: Yes. Deep inside you know what needs to happen.**

**Jo: This isn't about Piper dying, is it? Because I will not stand idly and watch her die!**

**Angel of Destiny: That arrow is meant to kill a charmed one. Even if you stop it now, it will still kill a charmed one. **

**Jo **(repeating herself)**: I will not watch her die!**

**Angel of Destiny: You need to forget your obsession with saving your sister and realize the truth that is right in front of you. **(pointing unconsciously towards Mass which wasn't a gesture Jo missed.)

Jo took the special potion Paige brewed out of her pocket and looked at it thoughtfully. _She already saw Piper trying to vanquish Mass with it but it didn't work. It's missing something, but she just doesn't know what._

**Angel of Destiny: I'm afraid I can't help you any more, but... **

The Angel of Destiny stopped as she noticed Jo was too focused on the potion and wasn't listening. Jo was moving the vial unconsciously when she noticed a really tiny sliver of light. If she hadn't been staring at the potion she wouldn't have noticed it. Jo twisted flipped the potion in her hand one more time, and noticed the dark blue liquid shone a little again. That was when Jo laughed while shaking her head.

**Jo: Saving Wyatt will happen if I vanquish Mass because then Mass wouldn't trick Wyatt into killing that innocent. I had no way of doing that before but now... **(laughing again) **How could I have missed that? GOD! It was simple basic magic 101.**

**Angel of Destiny: Glad you had an epiphany, now I am sure you'll do the right thing. **

Jo's pacing led her to be standing right next to Piper now, who she looked sadly upon.

**Angel of Destiny: Doing the right thing is never easy, but I'm sure you know the cost of not doing it.**

**Jo: Why can't I just incinerate the arrow and vanquish Mass? Why does it have to be one thing or the other?**

**Angel of Destiny: Because you simply don't have the time. Remember, time isn't supposed to be stopped right now, but I interfered to give you the minute that you would have need to realize what you should do. I've seen you down where this road would lead, you stop the arrow, but Mass was prepared for that, it was what he expected... he wasn't shocked.**

**Jo **(understanding)**: He didn't pause for the couple of seconds that would take me to vanquish him.**

**Angel of Destiny: And save the future.**

**Jo: I don't understand why you're helping me. You're supposed to be neutral.**

**Angel of Destiny: I am neutral, and it is in everyone's best interest for Wyatt not to turn evil. Wyatt abuses his powers, he doesn't just turn evil, he becomes so obsessed with powers that he does anything to get more of them. He kills the elders, the tribunal, all the angels and magical creatures that maintain the balance in the world. Now I've stopped the time more than necessary. I trust you will do the right thing now, even if it's not in your best interest.**

Jo looked at the arrow that would pierce Piper's heart as soon as time resumes. She moved her fingers softly across the arrow knowing that it wouldn't move until the Angel of Destiny allowed it to.

**Jo **(while looking at the arrow)**: You're right. The arrow is meant to kill a charmed one to distract Mass long enough for him to get vanquished.**

The angel of Destiny smiled as she sensed that she has accomplished her job. She turned around as to start teleporting away and time was slowly starting to resume.

**Jo **(taking a deep breath)**: Just... Just not the Charmed One you had in mind.**

The words registered slower than the Angel of Destiny can react. The Angel of Destiny turned around just in time to see time resume and the arrow embedding itself in Jo's chest. Shock registered on everyone's faces, including the Angel of Destiny.

**Jericho: NOOO!**

As Jo dropped backwards, Piper caught her and slid with her to the floor, hand immediately going to the Jo's wound, while Jo's hand were holding the arrow in pain.

**Piper **(panicking)**: Oh God, Oh God... **

**Jo **(in a voice lower than a whisper)**: Th-e pot...ion.**

**Piper **(hearing her sister because everyone was silent)**: It doesn't work! I already tried it.**

**Jo: Blo-ood.**

**Piper: I know honey, there's too much blood but Paige will heal you. Just stay with me.**

Paige dropped to her knees beside Jo and Piper, but knew there was no way she can heal her future counterpart. The arrow was stuck right next to the heart, and to heal her she'd have to move the arrow, which would kill her instantly.

**Jo **(shook her head)**: Blood... **

**Piper: Try not to talk honey, save your energy. Paige heal her!**

It suddenly clicked in Paige's mind what Jo was trying to say. Paige reached out her hand and took Jo's. That seemed to snap everyone back into reality. The demon cheered in triumph and happiness, make the sisters, Billie and Jericho only angrier than possible.

When Mass was watching in disbelief as the life slowly left Jo little by little. He didn't expect the first arrow he'd fire to kill one of the Charmed Ones, granted not the one he was after, but she still was a charmed one.

No one noticed Paige taking the potion vial that was covered in blood from Jo's hand, and certainly no one realized what was happening as Paige threw the potion vial towards Mass. When the potion vial crashed at Mass's foot he laughed at the witch's pathetic attempt, but soon his laughter seized as fire erupted from where the potion hit the ground and started engulfing the half darklighter/half demon and sending him to oblivion.

Jericho and Billie took the chance of seeing all the demons shocked at their leader's demise. Billie started throwing potions everywhere, knowing that they were bound to hit some one. Jericho started conjuring energy balls and throwing them at the demons, his strength restoring from all the pain and despair in the room.

Jo glanced at the Angel of Destiny with the slightest hint of a smirk at the Angel's expression of shock and impression. But as the Angel of Destiny disappeared Jo found herself shielding her eyes from a bright light that filled the room, yet only visible to her. Jo's eyes widened and even though she was really weak, a smile spread on her face, reaching her eyes for the first time in years.

Paige felt pain register as she felt her future counterpart's soul slip away.

Phoebe felt something she couldn't understand fill her before Jo's soul slipped away. Phoebe smiled sadly as she realized _Jo has finally found the thing she has been looking for all these years, it just cost her life. _

Piper was crying for the loss of her future sister, but the grin that was on Jo's face took some of the pain away.

Jericho didn't cry, even though losing Jo hurt him _She died doing the one thing she hoped she could've done all her life. _And he wasn't about to feel sorry for that.

Billie wiped the tears away as Jo's body just faded away out of existence. Billie watched as Phoebe held a crying Piper, but Phoebe herself wasn't crying. Billie realized the same truth Phoebe and Jericho reached, _Jo... Paige finally found peace.

* * *

_

_**Author's notes**_**: **Alas, it's the end. I know somethings need to be cleared, even though you might of understood them from the contents of this chapter. So the Epilogue (which I will start working on right now) will be up soon to officially end the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the entire story. Those of you who stuck to the end: Thank you very much!

I know this took 3 years to write and finish, but it's finished now. Which it a relief, because 1) I don't like starting things and not finishing them, 2) I hated that this was in script format, because I started writing other stories (not yet-posted) in normal story format, and it isn't easy to switch back.

Interesting facts about the writing of this story is: that it was actually written in 3 Countries and 6 different cities :D

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter as an ending... love it? hate it? Didn't expect it?**_

_**Thank you for reading, stay tuned for the epilogue.**_


	38. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"_**I never said it would be easy, I only said it would be worth it." – Mae West.**_

-Attic-

Piper picked up the Book of Shadows and set it on the podium, then surveyed the aftermath of the battle. Papers were scattered, some half burned, some torn. Shards of wood can be seen all around, signifying the breaking of a lot of the old junk in the attic. Blood pools and ashes were proof of the injuries and vanquishes that happened.

**Phoebe **(who was picking up books)**: I have no idea how we're going to fix this! **(Gesturing to the mess)

**Paige: We could always cast a spell.**

**Piper: No! This... this can't be fixed by magic.**

**Phoebe **(sensing her sister's distress)**: What's wrong honey? **

**Piper: What's wrong is that it seems like every time some one tries to save Wyatt, they end up dead! **

**Phoebe **(sympathetically)**: I know it's frustrating honey, but Jo... Paige **(finding it more appropriate to call her by her name) **chose to do this. She chose to save you and Wyatt. And she dies without a single regret.**

**Piper: How do we even know she saved Wyatt? How do we know that all it took was vanquishing Mass? How do we know someone else isn't going to come from the Future because Wyatt is still evil?**

**Paige **(smiling)**: I guess it's a good thing Jericho was too exhausted to use his powers to go back to the future.

* * *

**

-Foyer-

As the sisters descended the stairs the found Jericho putting on his leather Jacket and coming up. He stopped as he saw them.

**Jericho: Oh, I was just coming up to see you. **

The sisters and Jericho descended the stairs and stood in the foyer in an awkward silence. That was soon interrupted by the front door opening, and Leo holding Wyatt's hand and carrying Chris came in.

**Leo: Hey! **

**Phoebe **(glad for the interruption)**: Leo, hi. **(then looked at Wyatt) **Hey big boy, did you have fun with daddy?**

Wyatt answered with a smile, then running to hug Phoebe's leg. As soon as Wyatt touched Phoebe, she was pulled in a premonition.

_**Premonition**_

_A man, tall with medium length curly hair hugged an older looking Piper. _

_Man: Don't worry about me so much mom._

_Piper: You know that is something that will never stop. Be good Wy!_

_Wyatt: Always._

_**End of Premonition**_

The premonition was very brief that no one noticed that Phoebe had one. Or at least that's what Phoebe though, but as she looked at Paige's knowing smile, she knew her sister's unborn son's power let Paige see what Phoebe just saw.

**Jericho: I don't know what will be waiting for me.**

**Billie **(who came in while Phoebe was having a premonition)**: Whatever it is, you can deal with it. **

**Piper: We just need to know. Was it all for nothing?**

Phoebe was about to talk when Jericho took a deep breath and proceeded to do what the eldest charmed one requested of him, which didn't take more a second to an outsider, but felt like forever to him.

_**Future**_

_Jericho appeared in the same spot in the foyer of the Manor. It didn't look any different so he thought his powers didn't work because of his exhaustion, but because no one else was standing with him he dismissed the thought. _

_Jericho took a couple of steps towards the dinning room when he was assaulted by a pair of arms taking a hold of his leg. Jericho gasped in surprise but calmed when he saw a little brown haired boy with striking green eyes. Jericho crouched to be at the same height level of the boy._

_Jericho: Hey there buddy._

_The boy laughed happily and hugged Jericho tightly, or at least as tight as he can considering his size. _

_Little boy: You're back!_

_Jericho (concluding that the boy knew him somehow): Yes I am. Where is your mommy?_

_Little boy: She's with Granma and Wy upstairs. _

_Jericho's ears perked at hearing Wyatt's old nickname._

_Little boy: But look what H.J gave me! _

_The boy proceeded to show Jericho a paper that he was holding, that Jericho didn't notice until now. _

_**Witness the Prophecized Battle at Magic School, Friday night at 7.**_

_Jericho (confused and fearful): What?_

_Little boy: Can I go daddy?_

_Jericho's breath caught as he heard what the boy called him. Jericho looked into the boys eyes and realized why they stroke him as familiar. The boy inherited his mom's emerald green eyes but with a grayish tint that belonged to Jericho, himself. _

_Voice from the stairs (slightly teasing): Yes daddy, can we go see my brother get his butt kicked by the twice blessed?_

_Jericho looked up, and tears gathered in his eyes. There she was, as beautiful as the last time he has seen her, but with eyes that shone with life, and a smile that was very bright. Jericho stood up from his position and bit his lips not knowing what to say after such a long time._

_Hailey (sensing what he's feeling): You could start with a hug after all I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Was your mission worth leaving your wife and kid for 4 whole days Mr. Pacer?_

_Jericho (allowing the tears to flow down his face): It was so worth it. _

_Hailey (raising her eyebrow): Good, now where is my hug?_

_Jericho ran to meet the girl at the end of the stairs and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug and a passionate kiss. Then he remembered why he was here, and as reluctant as he was, he broke the kiss._

_Jericho: Hold that thought! _

_Jericho disappeared in a yellow shimmer._

_Hailey (groaning): I hate it when he does that!_

_**Present time**_

Jericho opened his eyes with a new light. Everyone noted his eyes seemed brighter than it ever has been and a smile masked his features. Jericho looked down to the paper in his hand remembering it.

_**Witness the Prophecized Battle at Magic School, Friday night at 7. Don't miss this one time chance as our own School Headmaster: Wyatt Halliwell take on his cousin and our own Magic Tactics Professor: Henry Mitchel Junior in our yearly action packed charity event.  
Come support your favorite, It's for the greater good!**_

Jericho started laughing, starling everyone.

**Piper **(who was still worried)**: Jericho?**

Jericho shook his head in disbelief, handed Piper the flyer then started walking towards the door.

**Leo **(slightly confused)**: I'm guessing it's a good sign he's laughing.**

Piper read the paper, first time she was confused then second time it clicked in.

**Piper **(smiling in relief): **Definitely a good sign!**

As Jericho exited the manor, knowing he left a confused group behind him, but he didn't want to tell them anything as to not ruin the future with "Future Consequences". He knew, however, that since the cosmos allowed him to travel back to the past with that flyer, that they were allowed to know the contents and make their own conclusions.

Jericho looked back at the family that was now laughing in happiness, knowing that his mission was complete. He smiled, and started to shimmer out, but not before waving his hand, closing the Manor door with his telekinesis.

_**The End

* * *

**_

_**Author's notes: Okay guys, this is it! Hope you enjoyed reading this, and please let me know what you think! Also feel free to check out my other stories (they're Paige centric if you're a fan!)  
**_


End file.
